Severus Vs Sirius
by flame821
Summary: LONG story, Drama, Humour, Angst, Romance this ficcy has it all. Includes Celtic mythology, White Wolf's Kindred and a great deal of imagination. WORK in PROGRESS
1. chap 1 Arrival

Chap 1

The banquet hall was full once again with returning students. Harry, Ron and Hermione surveyed the teacher's table. "Looks like we've lost a few teachers again" said Harry "who do you think will teach defence against the dark arts this year?" 

Anyone but Snape, we'd never survive that class, he'd make sure of it" groaned Ron "could you imagine a Scucca and Manticore obstacle course!"

Just then Dumbledore rose to give his speech to the first years. "Welcome all to Hogwarts, I warn you now that you will find you time here to be very exciting, and perhaps dangerous to the less attentive students. To the returning students, you will notice many changes this year. In particular among the teachers, Professor Lupin has returned as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and will be joining us later this evening" which was met by wild applause from all the students in the hall "yes, yes, I am glad to have him back as well, also joining us this year is Miss MacLeod who will be replacing Madam Trelawney as divination professor. Unfortunately Miss MacLeod was unable to be here for the sorting ceremony as she is transferring to us from a Northern School and will arrive sometime later this week. That's all, please, eat."

Harry, and Ron practically dived into the food, "I've been waiting for this all summer, I've even dreamt about it" sighed Harry as he stuffed a large piece of chicken into his mouth "imagine a whole summer with nothing but grapefruit and soda crackers, it's a crime." 

Oh honestly, you two think the most important subject at school is dinner" Hermione quipped "I don't suppose either of you finished your essays for Professor McGonagall, or Professor Binn, have you?" 

Ron simply gave Harry one of those 'not again' looks. "So, enjoy your summer with Viktor Krum did you" chimed Ron as Hermione's face grew scarlet, making both boys laugh . 

Fred and George saw "their" girlfriends "Oy. Nadine, Angelina over here! Wait until they see what we came up with over the summer. More stuff than you can shake a stick at Harry, we have all the candies of course, and the fake wands, and now we have exploding pillows, towels that make you wet, and of course our personal favourite biscuits that make you turn colours depending on your mood. Red for angry, blue for sad, green for jealous, better keep Ron away from those..."

SHUT UP FRED yelled Ron.

As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, they're great for getting people, they don't even realize they're changing colours." Fred went on laughingly.

As Nadine and Angelina shook their heads and exchanged knowing glances. "It's going to be a long year Nadine" "Have you hid the crazy glue, Angelina? I don't want to go through that again."

As they made their way to the common room they discussed the new teachers. "I can't believe Lupin is back, I can't wait for DADA classes to begin, he's the best teacher we've ever had, and if he's here maybe Snuffles will be here with him, I haven't seen him in so long, have you, Harry?" Hermione hoped this was not a sore subject for Harry. 

"Not since my birthday, Aunt Petunia nearly dropped over when a big, black dog showed up at the door with a package in its mouth, before he left, he dug up half of her flower garden. She was besides herself, yelling at Snuffles, throwing stuff at him, anything she could find cups, pillows, newspapers. She never managed to hit him, but it was really fun to see her try. I'm not sure, but I think that was part of my present as well." 

"Leave it to Snuffles" agreed Ron.

Hermione just shook her head "Boys, can't you ever stop playing pranks on people, really, its so immature." 

As they rounded the corner they came upon Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall deep in discussion. "I am deeply concerned about Miss MacLeod, I was expecting her yesterday, its not like her to be late, not without sending word. She's always been very good about that sort of thing." stated McGonagall. 

"Now Minerva, I'm quite sure your worrying about nothing, you know as well as I that Miss MacLeod is quite capable of taking care of herself" assured Dumbledore "she probably got distracted by something in the forest, you remember how curious she is. However if it makes you feel any better, I have already sent Hagrid out to search for her. Well, hello Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger ready for you first year as prefect?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Prefect, why didn't you tell us Hermione. Gheez, not that it's a big surprise or anything." Ron quickly added. Hermione gave Ron one of her coldest stares and headed towards the tower as Ron followed her, trying to explain what he meant, but unfortunately, only making it worse.

"I hope this isn't the way the rest of the year is going to go" sighed Harry.

"I shouldn't worry about it if I were you Harry, you three have always been the greatest of friends, I doubt that will ever change. Perhaps you should catch up with them though, just in case." said Dumbledore with a wink.

Back in the common room with a calmer Hermione and an appropriately apologetic Ron. Harry began to wonder aloud about the new divination teacher.

"Well honestly Harry, how good can she be if she got lost on her way to the school" joked Ron "she's probably another crazy old woman with thick glasses and too much jewellery."

"If you asked me, its all nonsense. Divination is nothing but guessing, no real magic to it at all" quipped Hermione rather peevishly. 

Harry smiled brightly "As long as she doesn't keep telling me I'm going to die, I'll be happy." 

They continued to joke and pass the night away playing exploding snap and wizards chess with the rest of the common room while Hermione showed the first years their dorms and went over the rules, several times by Ron's reckoning, until it was quite late.

The next morning everyone was up bright and earlier, eating their breakfast and anxious to get their new schedules.

"Oh no, double potions with Slytherin again. What do we do to deserve this?" whined Ron.

"Come on Ron, don't look at it as a problem, see it as an opportunity" said George. 

"Right, an opportunity for what exactly?" questioned Ron. 

"Why to field test your dear brothers newest and greatest inventions of course. What better targets could you ask for than a room full of Slytherins?" replied George with a large smile and a wink toward Harry. 

"Hey, it looks like the new divination teacher still hasn't gotten here, maybe the class will be cancelled this year, more time for quidditch!" Harry said hopefully. 

Although he felt guilty saying it, looking at the teachers table it was obvious McGonagall was worried as was Lupin, and strangely even Snape seemed concerned. They all kept looking at the empty seat and talking amongst themselves, and Hagrid hadn't come back either, all in all it wasn't looking like a good way to start the year.

Suddenly Harry heard a commotion in the hall. It sounded like someone shouting and arguing. Actually the closer he listened the more he was sure it was Hagrid's voice. Dumbledore stood up and started walking towards the door he got as far as Harry's table when the doors flew open. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir," began Hagrid " 'fraid we ran inta a bit o' trouble. Seems they knew she wa' comin'. Blackharts didn' 'ave much chance tho." he finished, grinning broadly as Snape and Lupin rushed up. 

Behind Hagrid was the woman he had been referring to, she wasn't very big, not that many people would be compared to Hagrid, but she was about the same size as Harry, she seemed rather wild and unkempt in appearance, her hair was so dirty Harry really wasn't sure of the colour and it was all over the place, it looked as bad as Hermione's in the morning. In fact it looked almost as though she had been running through the underbrush from the looks of it. But the thing Harry noticed most about this woman was her eyes, they were the same shade of green as his, but much wilder looking, almost like looking at an animal, but still those eyes. He noticed Lupin staring at her as well, as if he couldn't believe the scene in front of him either.

The woman simply look at Dumbledore and shook her head. Snape tried to talk to the woman, but couldn't get Hagrid to move, she just nodded her head at Severus and wearily leaned against Hagrid. Harry still couldn't believe what the two of them looked like, they were both dirty and winded, and he was sure that was blood on their clothes. .... . 

Albus walked up past Hagrid and whispered something to her, she immediately handed him a small package. Dumbledore smiled gently, he looked tired suddenly, he called Prof McGonagall over, and after a short, yet animated discussion on the part of Hagrid and his new friend, Prof McGonagall insisted on taking the stranger to Madam Pomfrey.

As they found out later, the woman with Hagrid had been attacked on her way to Hogwart's, and although no one was saying by who exactly, everyone seemed to have one guess, Voldemort.


	2. chap 2 MacLeod

Chap 2

Harry's first class that morning was potions, and all anyone could talk about was this morning's scene. "I know exactly what happened" sneered Malfoy towards Harry's direction "she just got a taste of what a deatheater can do to someone foolish enough to defy the dark lord. Isn't that right Potter?" 

"Just ignore him Harry, you know he's just trying to get you into trouble." said Hermione, "besides if he actually knew what happened, he'd be able to tell everyone exactly who that woman was." she finished quite loudly. 

Malfoy looked at her as if he could kill her with one glance

. 

"Well," picked up Harry "if your so all knowing, who is she then? Or are you just making up stories again, trying to impress the ladies maybe." he finished to a great roar of laughter from the class. 

"Not that its any of your business," Draco continued, "but she's the one the ministry sent to fight Lord Voldemort and capture your murdering Godfather. My father told Fudge he was insane to send a woman, especially one like her, looks like he was right. Again" 

Harry didn't quite know why but he suddenly felt so furious, "You don't know what your talking about Malfoy, and my godfather's not a murderer!" Malfoy had teased him many times about Sirius, but today Harry had just had enough. Harry reached for his wand as Malfoy quickly took out his. Just then Snape entered the classroom. 

Looking up at the scene in front of him he glared at both Harry and Draco, practically growling "There had better be a VERY good reason for this....... NO....... I didn't think so. 10 point from Gryffindor, ........and Slytherin." 

Harry was sure he had heard wrong, Snape taking points from his own house. Either he was dreaming or Snape had gone over the edge for sure this time. 

Looking over at Draco's pale and disbelieving face, he was pretty sure it wasn't a dream. Come to think of it he had never seen Snape in a mood like this, his face was completely flushed as if he just ran a race, or been in a fight, but that wasn't like Snape. He was always the one in control of himself, never a hot, emotional anger, always a cold, hard anger. Except of course that one time, when Sirius had gotten away from the dementors, that's the only time Harry had ever seen him close to looking like this. 

As the class continued, Snape was busy snapping at students, positively terrorizing the ones in the front nearest to him. Even his Slytherins were getting frightened. He continued like this, muttering to himself, slamming cauldrons and ingredients around until he finally managed to calm himself enough to begin the lesson today. "Today we will be making a finite incantatem potion. When drunk it will immediately cause all spells on that person to end." Snape began with a dangerous edge to his voice. Suddenly to the classes great relief there was a knock at the door of the dungeon. With a look of pure irritation on his face, Snape went to the door and flung it open. 

Harry breathed a great sigh of relief when he saw who was at the door, Lupin. Harry adored his adopted "uncle" but was hard press to remember every being happier to see him. 

Lupin and Snape spoke heatedly for a few moments, then "Potter, you are to accompany Professor Lupin, NOW." Snape yelled. As Harry practically ran to the front of the class to get to Lupin he overheard part of the conversation 

"Severus, please calm down, she's fine. Minerva was just being careful, there's nothing wrong with sending her to Poppy to make sure." 

"I saw the blood Lupin, we both saw it." They ended the conversation as soon as Lupin saw Harry. 

"There we are now, Dumbledore needs to speak with you Harry. Its very important." looking at Snape he assured "I'm sure everything is fine." 

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was busy himself. "Hello my dear, I am very glad you were able to accept my invitation to join us this year. I'm sure you realize how important your talents will be against Voldemort. As you no doubt proved during your adventure yesterday." he paused for a moment, then brightened up considerably. " But how did you convince Magnus to let you come? He always seemed quite unreasonable where you were concerned." 

"Now Albus that's only because he loves me and you know it. I seem to recall a few other people being rather overprotective where I'm concerned." she said. 

"True, True. I admit I don't envy him, although I do respect him and I must admit, after this mornings activities he may well be right about the danger I've placed you in." 

"Come now Albus, a few lunatics trying to attack a woman travelling alone in a dark forest, hardly your fault or responsibility, although I do appreciate you sending Hagrid for me." she smiled softly at him. 

"Well to be perfectly honest," Albus smiled back "I rather think he enjoyed himself, its not often he gets to play hero." 

Meanwhile, Harry and Remus talk on the way to Dumbledore's office. "Uh, Remus, what's going on? What so important to pull me out of class, Not that I mind understand." 

"Dumbledore has some news about Sirius, he thought you should hear it first." 

Harry gave Remus an anxious look "Remus, he's okay, right. He's not hurt, the dementors didn't find him did they?" 

"Relax Harry, Sirius is fine" Remus assured him "there's just been a bit of a delay, he doesn't want you worrying about him, Sirius is very concerned that you have fun and relax a little this year. Do you think that's possible Harry?" finished Remus, smiling at Harry. 

Grinning back at his friend "Well, if that's what you and Sirius want, I'll certainly try my best." 

"Harry, there's someone with Professor Dumbledore that you should meet, she was a friend of your parents as well, she's here to help with the... current situation." Remus began. 

"My parents, she knew them too, who is she, did she go to school here to?" Harry blurted out excitedly. 

"Relax Harry, it's a long story and I'm sure you'll hear all about it eventually." But Harry was positively bursting at the seams, he had so many questions to ask. How had she known them, what were they like, all he knew of his parents was what Sirius and Remus had told him, he wanted to know more, especially about his mother, he hope she knew her well, maybe they had been best friends. "Come on Remus, who is she, you said she's there now, hurry up, what's she like?" 

"Alright Harry, alright, run ahead. I'll meet you there." 

Harry rushed in, flushed and gasping, "Ah Mr. Potter, I see you got my message, good , very good. I will need to speak with you about a recent occurrence regarding Snuffles. Oh, by the way, Harry have you met your new divination teacher, Miss MacLeod." Harry looked up and his jaw dropped, "mum?" he barely whispered. 

"Excuse me?" MacLeod said. 

"Oh,.. I ..ah,.. nothing, very pleased to meet you Professor MacLeod" Harry sputtered. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter, but its Miss MacLeod, not professor." she replied sounding far too much like Professor McGonagall. 

Harry suddenly realized that this was the woman from breakfast this morning, he couldn't believe the difference. She was dressed in a dark blue robe and her hair was pulled up in a bun like McGonagall though much softer looking. But he was sure it was her, those eyes again they looked right thru him, like she was stalking him, reading his movements..... Harry shivered and for a moment thought he might run. 

At that moment, Remus Lupin entered, took one look at MacLeod and smiled from ear to ear. "Well, hello there, Kitty" he said as he walked over and embraced her. Harry thought Lupin had lost his mind, or at least his sense, but much to his surprise MacLeod smiled back and returned the hug. 

"Remus, it is you, I wasn't sure in the hall this morning. Its been a very long time. Though I still haven't forgiven you OR your friends for that last one." 

"I am very sorry about that" apologized Remus "we never meant for it to go that far, we never meant to get you expelled." 

"Expelled! Is that what you thought happened? Oh Remus, I wasn't expelled, my father heard what happened and felt it wasn't safe for me here. I just went back home, I transferred back to my old school" explained MacLeod. 

"Really, oh Cat you have no idea, we all thought Madame Trelawney had you expelled, you know how much she hated you. We all just assumed she took advantage of the situation and blamed you for everything. We felt so guilty, and we never got the chance to tell you." 

MacLeod smiled warmly as she touched his cheek "No harm done. I never really did fit in here anyway. Although I did make some great friends, a bit odd perhaps, but great nevertheless." 

Remus looked as though he were going to cry, Harry had never seen him like this, it was obvious now that they knew each other, that must have been why he kept staring at her in the great hall. 

Dumbledore spoke up "Well I'm very glad to see that the two of you are still friends after so much has passed. But I must insist that there be no continuation of your little 'game' and as I believe the score was tie when Miss MacLeod left us, I am officially declaring it a draw. Am I understood in this matter?" 

They both smiled broadly and assured him that the matter was indeed closed. 

"Now Mr. Potter" began Dumbledore, "I need to speak with you privately, Remus, Cat would you mind?" 

After the teachers left, Dumbledore had Harry sit down "Now Harry, first of all you don't need to be worried, Sirius is fine." Harry sighed in audible relief "He did run into a little trouble, but nothing he couldn't handle. He will, however, be away a little longer than we expected. Most likely another month or two." 

"TWO MONTHS" Harry whined "but why, I haven't seen him since my birthday, I miss him." 

"I know you do Harry" Dumbledore said gently, "but we all must make sacrifice in times like these. What Sirius is doing is very important, he is gathering information that we need if we are going to defeat Voldemort and keep you safe." Harry knew he was right, but it was just so hard, he loved Lupin like an Uncle, but Sirius was his Father's best friend, in fact Sirius was like a father to him, at least the closest that he had ever known. Harry wanted him here, with him, he wanted to have a family like his friends did. Sighing again, Harry acknowledge his acceptance of the news and got up to leave. 

"Mr. Potter, I shouldn't worry about it, I know for a fact he misses you just as much, and I am most certain he will return as soon as he possibly can." Harry smiled back at him as he left, he often wondered if Dumbledore could read his mind. 

As Harry and Remus left the office, Harry couldn't help asking his friend about his strange feelings about his new teacher. "You know, Malfoy said she was sent here to catch Sirius" he finished hesitantly. 

"Harry, don't worry about her, she's as trustworthy as they come. Your father wanted her to stay here with us, . .but,. . circumstances prevented that from happening." 

Stopping and looking up at Remus "Circumstances, what circumstances? Did something bad happen, her getting expelled and all?" Harry questioned. 

"I'm afraid its much more complicated than that. You see not everyone wanted her to come to Hogwarts. She's not like other people Harry" Lupin said softly. 

"You mean like YOUR not like other people" Harry asked gently. "Not exactly" sighed Remus. 

Harry couldn't remember when he saw him look so sad. 


	3. chap 3 snape smiles

Chap 3

As they walked together towards DADA class, Harry stopped Lupin "Look, over there. Why is she talking to him?" Harry motioned towards the stairs where MacLeod and Snape were talking.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, less than an hour ago, Severus Snape had been on the verge of a complete and total meltdown. Now here he stood not only talking calmly, but smiling...... Harry thought back over the past five years and he never remembered Snape smiling; sneering yes, glaring definitely, but smiling….never.

"I must be dreaming, is Snape smiling......wait and laughing. Remus what's going on. Did you put a charm on him before you left the dungeon?"

Remus looked over at Snape and then to Harry, "She has that effect on people Harry, and as I recall, Severus was rather fond of her when we were students here. I believe they even went out a few times." he finished smiling to himself.

"What," Harry stared in disbelief "Snape was her boyfriend, people actually dated him! Unbelievable."

Remus rolled his eyes at Harry "Professor Snape, Harry, and I wouldn't go so far as to call him her boyfriend. They just went out a few times. Move along Harry."

Harry kept staring as Remus pulled him along. It was just too alien, Snape on a date. He couldn't even fathom it. And laughing, in the middle of the hall, Harry knew he wasn't the only student who stopped and stared at that. A point that was well proved when he sat down between Ron and Hermione in DADA class.

"Harry, Harry, did you see... Snape... and that woman...in the hall....just now." Ron began.

"I know, I saw it too" Harry whispered "Remus said they used to date."

"WHAT, NO WAY!"

"Ron, shut up" Harry and Hermione hissed in unison, as everyone in the class turned to look at them.

"No way, he must have slipped her a potion or somethin'. There is no way anyone would go out with him. Just no way!"

"Yeah" agreed Harry "something really strong. Or maybe she's under a curse, she can only date slimeballs." laughed Harry.

"Really you two. You should be more concerned with who she is. What if she's a deatheater, or a spy for you-know-who? Harry you could be in real danger." whispered Hermione.

"Hermione, you worry to much. I already know who she is, Dumbledore introduced me to her when Remus took me to see him." explained Harry. "Remember the woman who came in with Hagrid this morning, that's her."

"Whoa, she cleans up nice, huh Harry." said Ron, much to Hermione's disapproval.

"I'm glad you think so Ron," smiled Harry "because she's also our new divination teacher."

After Ron had sufficiently recovered from the shock, and Harry and Hermione had gotten board of teasing him. They listened to Lupin explain about the Veela, how they are basically wind spirits who can be very helpful especially in healing spells. More interesting was how to make them your friends and the two things to never do to a Veela, Don't make them jealous, and never, ever interrupt their dancing.

Soon classes were over and every one was in the common room studying, waiting for dinner. Harry and Ron were going over some Quidditch strategies while Hermione was studying with Ginny.

Harry's attention was soon turned to the twins as a loud explosion rocked the common room.

"No worries" yelled Fred "but you may not want to come up for an hour or two."

"Yup" said Ron "Things are back to normal."


	4. chap 4 The Gift

Chap 4

The next morning at breakfast, as the students prepared for the days classes. Harry and Ron were getting ready for their first divination class to start. Harry was a bit uncertain about the whole thing "I know Lupin trusts her, he said my Dad did too, but I get this really weird feeling when she's around." casting a glance at the teachers table, where MacLeod was seated next to Lupin.

"Harry, you're being mental, I mean look at her, she doesn't give me any bad feelings at all. In fact, I think I'm really gonna enjoy divination class this year." Ron finished smiling broadly as Hermione shot him a look that could melt stone.

"Has it ever occurred to you Ron, that you have a bad habit of judging people by their looks?" spat a rather annoyed Hermione.

Ron simply ignored her and continued talking to Harry in between mouthfuls of breakfast, "Ya know Harry, I bet after one class with her today, you'll change your mind completely, pass the jam will you."

Harry was about to argue the point with Ron when the morning post arrived. Hundreds of owls swooped in through the windows, dropping parcels to the tables below. Hermione received her copy of the Daily Prophet, Ron, Fred and George each received howlers from their Mom

"Honestly Ron you've only been here one day" quipped Hermione.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder, softly hooting. "Look, she has a letter for you, maybe its from Snuffles" Hermione said anxiously.

Sure enough Sirius had written to Harry

Dear Harry,

I trust Prof Dumbledore told you I wouldn't be able to join you for a little while. Just wanted to let you know that everything is fine and I will be back as soon as possible. Please be very careful, you-know-who is getting stronger and I want you to promise me that you will not take any unnecessary risks, and please tell Remus or Dumbledore immediately if anything strange happens or if your scar starts to hurt again. I miss you very much,

Snuffles

P.S. tell Hermione I'm very proud of her for making prefect

Harry smiled to know that Sirius missed him, he couldn't wait for the day when his name would be cleared and they could live together as a family. As it stood now, all they had were a few weeks out of the year when Dumbledore would allow Harry to visit his godfather, a few weeks of having a family.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly "Is everything okay?"

"What!" Harry was shaken out of his thoughtfulness, "Oh yeah, every things fine. He's just going to be away a little longer than he thought. And by the way, he said congratulation on being prefect." added Harry to a beaming Hermione.

"I'm glad somebody thought it was worth mentioning" she said proudly.

"Oy, Ron looks like your new girlfriend is getting a package as well" laughed George.

Harry looked at the twins quizzically as both Fred and George pointed to the head table. There in front of Miss MacLeod was a beautiful snow owl, bigger than Hedwig by at least a head, holding a brightly wrapped package in its beak.

Miss MacLeod just stared at it, with a curious look on her face, she looked over at Lupin who just shrugged at her, then she looked at Snape who was smirking back at her. Smiling now, she closed her eyes and mouthed "oh no", while shaking her head. MacLeod gently took the package from the owl and gave him her toast as a thank you.

From where Harry was sitting he could read the name on the package I Belladonna Boutique/I . Miss MacLeod, smiling brightly, untied the ribbon. As she lifted off the lid a small shower of pixie dust shimmered in the air as it softly fell to the table, Miss MacLeod's eyes grew wide as she looked inside the box, she placed her hand on her cheek and began to blush.

Prof Dumbledore, looking amused at the whole affair smiled at her "Well, Miss MacLeod, I believe we're all rather anxious to know what exactly you have there."

MacLeod looked at Dumbledore, then to Snape, who was beginning to turn a bit red himself, she looked as though she were going to say something but thought better of it. For his part Lupin, sitting between MacLeod and Snape, was doing all he could not to burst out laughing as he nudged MacLeod on. Realizing this wasn't going to end until she showed them, she lifted out of the box the most beautiful bouquet of white and pink roses anyone had ever seen. Every girl in the hall let out a sigh as both MacLeod and Snape turned the same colour as the roses.

Lupin nudged her again and pointed to the card, she gave him a looked as if she was going to kill him, but obediently picked up the card. When she opened it, another shower of sparkling pixie dust filled the air and spelled out a message, Miss MacLeod quickly closed the card and began giggling, which started a chain reaction first Lupin, then Dumbledore, even McGonagall could not contain herself. While everyone was busy laughing, Harry saw Miss MacLeod look over to Snape, who had become quite red and seemed to be getting a bit offended by the laughing, she smiled tenderly at him and mouthed the words "thank you" immediately the anger left his face, as he smiled back at her.

"Ohh, poor Ron, looks like he's got some competition, huh Fred"

"Shut-up George" said Ron obviously taken aback by the scene "I mean, Snape, come on, how, why?" he could barely get the words out "There has got to be something wrong with that woman." he finally blurted out to the great amusement of his brothers and friends.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it" said Ginny "she likes him, and he likes her. Didn't you see the pretty flowers he gave her?"

"Poor Ginny" Fred stated sounding concerned "she just doesn't understand the way of the world. Ouch!" he yelled as little Ginny decided to whomp him for being a pest.

"Oy Fred, getting beat up by our little sis again, positively embarrassing, should be ashamed of yourself."

Harry was laughing so hard by this point he thought his sides would split. Poor Ron was still trying to rationalized the whole thing to himself while avoid getting caught up in his brother's mock battle with their little sister.


	5. chap 5 Divination

Chap 5

For some reason Ron was not as happy to be going to divination as he had been one short hour ago. Wearily he and Harry trudged to the tower dreading the climb to the classroom.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Ron" said Harry hopefully "Maybe she won't have an obsession with death like Trelawney did, or at least not an obsession about MY death."

"I don't know Harry. If she's that close with Snape I can't imagine she'll want anything other than you dead, or at least in detention." Ron joked back.

"WHOA" said Seamus Harper, a Ravenclaw 6th year. "What happened to this place?"

"I don't believe it" echoed his girlfriend Jamie also from Ravenclaw "I never saw it look like this."

Quickly Ron and Harry scrambled up the stairs to see what Seamus and Jamie were talking about.

"Good morning students, please find your seats" Miss MacLeod said cheerfully. "I hope you can forgive me, I was hoping to get to school earlier to clear this mess out." wrinkling her nose she added "This place smells like a two bit whore house, Harry could you please open some windows and get some fresh air in here. Thank you dear.

"Okay, so maybe she won't be that bad" laughed Ron as he helped Harry with the windows

"And you, the tall one with the blonde hair, would you pull those curtains down... don't worry about ripping them, lets get some light in here. Well at least I got that fool fire out before we all roasted to death." MacLeod continued "Well this is not the way I wanted to start our first day, but I think we will all find it more comfortable if we can see what we're doing and actually manage to breath while we're doing it." The class responded with some nervous laughter. "Now for those of you who do not know, I am Miss MacLeod, I will be instructing divination this year. And just as an advance warning, Madame Trelawney and I have completely different ways of doing things.

"Hallelujah" said Ron.

Miss MacLeod look directly at Ron "So tell me,..... Mr. Weasley isn't it, exactly what is it that you would change in this class?"

"Uhmm, well, I ....I ....I'm not sure" Ron said weakly turning pink.

"Alright, anyone. If you could change something in this class, what would it be? No responses, well I must say I'm surprised, Prof. Dumbledore told me his students were very opinionated and high spirited. Well then, let me tell you what some of the key differences will be this year. Number one, no faking it....if its not working don't make something up, that doesn't do anyone any good.

"Uh oh Harry, we're doomed" whispered Ron.

"Number two, relax, it will never happen if you're trying to force it...all you'll do is give yourself a headache.

"Number three, and probably the most important, go with your instincts. If the book says tea leaves in the shape of butterfly means happiness, but you "feel" it means going on a trip, go with that feeling, you'll find you're right more often than not.

"Number four, my personal favourite, have fun. This is not a life and death course like DADA, some people will have a knack for it, some will never manage it no matter how hard they try. Most of you will end up somewhere in the middle. Okay, any questions before we start?"

"Yes dear, and your name" asked MacLeod "Parvati Patil is it? What's your question?"

"How are we going to be graded. I mean if some people don't fake it, they'll never come up with anything." Parvati asked nervously.

"Fair question. I basically grade on two things, accuracy and effort. If I feel you are making every effort, and still not getting anywhere, I will not fail you. I may counsel you to pick a different course next term though." responded MacLeod.

"What if we're trying to keep up our grades for our N.E.W.T.s, and having trouble in this class" asked Seamus Harper to the sound of his classmates chuckling.

MacLeod started to laugh "I'll try to keep that in mind, Mr. Harper. Anyone else?"

Jamie raised her hand "Uhm, this has nothing to do with the class really, but I was just wondering....what did that note say this morning, the one that came with the flowers?"

Miss MacLeod paused for a good moment or two before responding "That is a personal matter. If however, anyone here would care to hazard a guess I would be willing to give points. Provided of course you get it right the first time." She looked around the room with a very mischievous grin on her face. "No one. Good, that proves you have enough sense to leave well enough alone. So any other questions related to this class?"

"Will we be getting much homework?" asked Ron.

"Not at first, it will mostly be reading assignments. And yes, I promise I will try to keep Quidditch games in mind before assigning homework." she said to the general amusement and loud cheers of the class. "By the way, which team is the favourite this year?"

By the time their first class was over, Ron and Harry both agreed it was well on its way to being their favourite. "She's almost as good as Lupin" gushed Ron.

"I'll say" Harry agreed "and she's into Quidditch. You know Ron I actually enjoyed Divination for the first time in my life today. Even the tea was good, I got raspberry. What did you get?"

"Bubble gum, it was totally brilliant" grinned Ron as they walked towards DADA.

When Harry and Ron entered DADA they immediately ran into Professor Lupin and Hermione.

Lupin looked at Harry expectantly "So Harry, how did you enjoy your first divination class? Are you in for any grizzly deaths this year?" he asked light-heartedly.

"Nope, and that's a first in that class." Harry responded merrily as Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted her contempt for the subject.

"It gets even better," Ron added "do you know she likes Quidditch, and she promised not to give us homework when we have matches."

"Well I am very glad to hear it. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all, eh Harry." said Lupin with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"You know what Ron" Harry started "I'm really beginning to think Lupin not telling us everything he knows about her."


	6. chap6 Hagrid's News

Chap 6 Hagrid's news

Severus spied Miss MacLeod in the hall, presumably on her way to her class. Walking quickly alongside of her, he cleared his throat. He held back a smile as he saw her looked up only to look away again quickly, but unfortunately not before she began to blush. "Miss MacLeod, it may be my imagination, but I do believe you have been avoiding me." he said softly "Is there anything I should know about?"

"No, nothing. And I haven't been avoiding you." she responded, still not looking at him "I've been avoiding the gossip, if you must know."

"Gossip, really, you have been here a total of two days and already there is gossip about you, that must be a record. Even for you." Snape said expectantly.

"Oh really. Well I don't suppose you would have anything to do with....." she started angrily and trailed off when she saw the glimmer in his eyes. "You know Sev, I really hate it when you do that." she finished, an exasperated look on her face as she saw him start to smile.

"I see your temper has not improved since you were last here Miss MacLeod" he said sarcastically "I must say I am surprised. I would have thought you had learnt to control it by now.

"Oh I am very good at controlling my temper Professor Snape, with the minor exception of people baiting me into trouble." MacLeod replied with an angelic look on her face.

"Are you implying something Miss MacLeod?"

At this point they were at the entry of MacLeod's classroom. "I have a class to teach Professor, is there something you wanted to talk to me about, or was it your intention to simply drive me mad?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be going to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" Snape asked hesitantly "If you are, I would be more than happy to reintroduce you to the sights." .

MacLeod smiled warmly "Severus, I would be honoured."

She watched him as he walked away, with a small smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. Here we go again she thought, well at least this time things shouldn't get to out of hand, after all, Sirius and James weren't at school anymore, and even if they were, they are all adults now, and Remus had always been the voice of reason so she was pretty sure things were safe. She shook her head as she remembered the ongoing war between Severus and Sirius....and wondered how any of them managed to survive. "Well the only thing I ever knew for sure about a Hogwarts man was never give them a tube of superglue" she said to herself as she made her way up stairs for her next class.

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron were running to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. "So, what do you think it will be this time?" questioned Harry

"With Hagrid who can tell, maybe a skunk ape, or a kelpie..." Ron began.

"Or a bonnacon, or kobold" continued Harry.

"Please, its bad enough, don't give him any ideas" pleaded Hermione.

"'ello Harry, Ron, Hermione. Ready for class" boomed a cheerful Hagrid "We'll be raising Drakes this year. Professor Snape'l need some o'ther blood fer potions."

"I don't suppose you mean drakes as in male geese. Do you?" said Hermione hopefully, a frail smile crossing her lips.

"Nah, Drakes is like tiny dragons, and Prof. Dumbledore got me a special permit, so's I can raise and keep 'em. In fact Miss MacLeod's been helping me with 'em. They loved t'be sung to."

"Um Hagrid, they don't breath fired, do they?" questioned Harry, remembering his last encounter, he didn't really feel like having any of his hair burnt again.

"No' exactly, though mind you, if the conditions 'r jes right. POOF! They'll belch ya a flame er two." Hagrid beamed.

"Lovely" Hermione said as she went to find a spot as far in the back as possible.

"Hey Hagrid," Ron asked "you said Miss MacLeod was helping you. Will she be here for this class to?"

"Uhm, yeah. She's been singing to 'em fer me. Seems they p'fer a woman's voice. She may show up frem time ta time." he finished as they began walking towards the make-shift stable.

"Oh, I guess she's doing it to help Snape then." said Harry fishing for information.

"Snape, well I guess, maybe. Thou I doubt thas'it." replied Hagrid.

"Well you know she and Snape used to date, at least that's what I've heard." answered Harry.

"Her an Snape? Harry wot put that idea in yer head. Sure they wen' out a few times in school, but nothin' serious." replied Hagrid sounding shocked "In fact, if I rem'ber right, it was Sirius and her always t'gether. Yep. Your mom 'n dad, and her 'n Sirius."

Harry stopped where he stood. "What do you mean, her and Sirius? I thought she and Snape where together?!"

"Nah, now mind Harry, its goin' back a few years, but I rem'ber. Cat MacLeod and yer Mum wer like sisters." Hagrid began "An' ye'd hardly see one with'ow the other. Same wi' James n'Sirius. Only nat'ral tha' they'd start ta date each other. An' another thing, I know you've heard 'bout yer dad and Sirius playin' pranks, well let me tell ya now. Cat n'yer mum put 'em both ta shame a few times." Hagrid laughed " alway wonder'd wha' woulda happened if she hadn't left like tha'. Oh well, wait 'til ya see the Drakes Harry, ya gonna luv 'em."

"Hey Ron, did you hear that?" whispered Harry excitedly, "I wonder why Remus didn't tell us about MacLeod and Sirius?"


	7. chap7 Hogsmeade

Chap 7 Hogsmeade

That weekend everyone gathered in the common room, enthusiastically waiting for their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were making plans to hit Zonko's and Honeyduke's while Hermione and some of the girls were planning to make the rounds of the clothing stores to see what the latest styles would be. They were all looking forward to the Holiday Ball this year, and Fred and George had promised Ginny a new dress if she promised not to tell their mother what they had been up to.

As the students entered the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade, Severus Snape went to meet Cat MacLeod in the teachers lounge. He stopped in front of the door, taking deep breathes and trying not to smile too much. He was hoping that she would be willing to respond to the note he sent, curse Lupin for making her open it in front of everyone, luckily she had the presence of mind to close it before anyone else could read it. That was one of the things he admired most about her, she was intelligent. Still he didn't agree with the way she tried to hide it on most occasions, a quick mind was something to be proud of. Yet he did understand to some extent, being smart singled you out for many things, some of them less than desirable, others, downright painful.

Opening the door quietly, he entered, it appeared she was the only one here, most of the other teachers were either getting the students on carriages, or leaving themselves. He watched her for a few moments, she was reading again, Latin no doubt. It was amazing how little she had changed, her skin was just as fair and flawless as it had been all those years ago. Her hair was still done up in the "teacher's knot" as she referred to it, he wondered if it was still as long and as soft as when he first touched it all those years ago. Suddenly he began to feel guilty standing there watching her read. "Are you ready, Miss MacLeod" he said softly, she seemed a bit startled at first, but quickly smiled at him. Until this past week, he never realized how much he had missed her smile.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." MacLeod said teasingly "Or maybe you had a better offer."

"Nonsense. And what exactly had you so absorbed? "Pseudodraconae: mortis psyche" Assisting Hagrid are you."

"Someone needs to keep them under control" MacLeod explained "and lets face it, sweet as Hagrid is, he doesn't have it in him if those Drakes go wild. I want to be prepared."

"Sweet,... well I suppose that is one way of explaining it." Snape said coldly.

"Honestly Severus. Cruelty is very unbecoming to you." MacLeod chided "And its certainly not how I remember you."

"Should I ask how you remember me?" Severus asked sulkily, "Or would that ruin our afternoon?"

"Actually Severus," Cat responded, lowering her head. " I always seem to remember you as the boy with the sad smile and kind eyes."

Snape couldn't help but smile, it appears she remembered him as fondly as he remembered her. Trying not to blush he helped her with her cloak and suggested they leave immediately. Pulling a small wooden box out from within his robes he looked at her expectantly.

"Portable port key?" she asked. Severus gave her a wry smile and nodded as he opened the box. "Well, that explains an awful lot doesn't it. I've been wondering how you get everywhere so fast." touching the inside of the box they were transported in seconds.

They arrived at Hogsmeade just outside of the Three Broomsticks. Luckily they had gotten there before the students started arriving so they had no trouble finding a table. Severus had just returned with 2 glasses of butterbeer as the students began piling in. "So Sev, potion master of Hogwarts" began MacLeod "not bad, but I must admit, I never really pictured you as the teacher type. Certainly nothing like Professor Moran."

"I take that as a compliment" replied Snape raising his glass toward his companion.

"Good. It was meant as one. But honestly, I always thought you would end up working for the Ministry or something. Don't take this the wrong way, but teaching just seems, ...not beneath you," MacLeod continued frustrated " oohh I can't find the word I'm looking for.."

"What, too many languages to pick from?" purred Severus.

"You can be a real smart a sometimes Severus Snape. You do know that, right? But I'm willing to continue this conversation in any language you choose." MacLeod continued, a challenge in her tone. "Let's see we've done Latin, French, German, Hebrew,....I know" as she snapped her fingers "what about my native tongue, Gaelic."

Severus shot her a look of mock anger.

"Come now Sev, all these years and you've never bothered to learn," teased MacLeod "I thought you would want to know what it was I've been saying under my breath all this time."

"I do not need to know the language, to understand what you say. Thank you. Besides you know as well as I do that the Knowledge of the Celts have been forbidden for years." he finished abruptly.

"O yes, another brilliant decision by the MoM. I swear someone must have cast the curse of idiocy on the entire lot of them." she responded, the disgust in her voice evident.

Bending his head closer to MacLeod's "You know very well there was a good reason for that." Snape answered with an edge in his voice.

"No I don't know that." Cat responded angrily "Tell me honestly, Severus. Am I that horrible? Am I so terrifying that they can't even stand the sound of my language, my heritage?" she finished. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course you are not." he answered softly, taking her hand in his "but you know what could happen if someone who didn't have your.....temperament, used the power of that knowledge."

Trying to find some way of changing the topic, without upsetting her even more. Severus noticed Remus Lupin standing near the door, looking rather depressed. "I think one of your old friends is here." nodding towards Lupin.

"Poor Remus, it looks like he's feeling about as good as I am right now." Cat stood up and waved Remus over to their table. "What's wrong?" she asked as she touched his cheek "Past haunting you again, acushla?" Snape's face grew very icy at the sight of Catri and Remus together.

"Just old memories, that's all Kitty. Nothing to worry about" said Remus trying to assure his friend, but his sad eyes and melancholy smile told a different story. He was remembering his past, both the good and the bad. Bittersweet he thought. The brightest of dreams and the darkest of nightmares. "Some ghosts never leave I'm afraid." He could see she understood, the two of them never really needed words to understand the other. It had been like that since the first day he met her in Dumbledore's office. Still he did want to speak with her, but looking over at Snape he knew this was not the right time. In fact he had the distinct feeling that his next dose of wolfsbane potion might have a little extra kick in it if he didn't leave very soon.

"Besides I believe Severus brought you here to show you the sights. You should hurry up if you want to see it in daylight" he added, winking playfully at her and laughing when she shot him 'the look'. Severus, sensing his opportunity suggested that they should in fact leave, especially as the pub was becoming quite crowded.


	8. Chap 8 The Note

Chapter 8 The Note

Once they managed to weave their way through the crowd and out the door Cat asked "So has anything changed since I was last here?"

"As a matter of fact. No." timidly he added "But I would like to speak to you privately, Catri. Do you mind walking."

Nodding MacLeod smiled and took his arm. "I sill don't believe how long ago it was. Nothing seems to have changed, including most of the people." Turning towards him, her eyes were sparkling with excitement now. They walked for almost an hour, chatting with old acquaintances, reminiscing about past trips and all the fun they had. The only dark spot was when Cat had asked Severus about some of their old schoolmates. She had heard about Lilly and James of course, and Remus was at the school with them, he easily brushed off the question about Peter Pettigrew, but when she asked about Sirius Black he stopped cold.

"Still bearing a grudge against him are you?" Cat asked playfully.

Snape responded coolly and evenly "He and I never saw eye to eye and we never will. To be honest I've barely even thought about him since we finished school."

As they walked further, Cat began to see less and less people, even the houses were more spread out. "Severus, exactly where are you taking me?"

"You mean the great seeress Catri MacLeod does not know" Severus responded silkily. "You disappoint me, I thought you would have remembered."

Looking around her, Cat tried to remember but just couldn't. "Severus, are you going to give me a hint? I don't remember any of this. ....Please,..... just a little hint." she pleaded playfully.

Severus sighed heavily "It has been neglected over the years, but I am sure you will remember soon."

"It's a good thing I'm a trusting soul Severus, or I may think you were up to no good, leading me so far off the straight and narrow path." Cat said as she walked with him through the brush. Suddenly they came to a small clearing and Cat MacLeod felt as if time had stopped.

In front of her, in the midst of all the tangled, neglected growth, was her sanctuary. How many times had he found her here. Amongst the wild flowers that surrounded the small well. Severus had called it "their secret wishing well" it had been a private joke between them. Even in the dead of winter she would come here when she needed to think, or to cry. This is where she came to know the real Severus Snape. The boy with the kind eyes and sad smile. She couldn't even begin to count all of the conversations they had here, it was where they found peace.

Severus gently took Cat by the hand, asking her softly "Now do you remember, Catri?" she answered by squeezing his hand, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Pulling her closer to himself he whispered "May I take that as a yes."

Cat felt his words more than she actually heard them. Like a lion purring, that had been the phrase she and Lily always used about his voice. She let her head rest against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened herself up to this moment, she felt the breeze around them lifting the fallen leaves up to dance with the wind. She heard the rustling of the spent flowers, singing the promise of their return in Spring. The half light of the sun, straining to get through the almost bear limbs of the surrounding forest. As she stood there she became extremely aware of Severus, the sound of his breathing, the heat from his body. If she tried hard enough, she knew she would be able to hear his heart.

"Catri" his arms were around her, "Catri!" her eyes opened with a start. "You were doing it again" Severus said harshly, "you know better." He continued softly "Please. Please. Remember what happened last time. We almost lost you." she could see the pleading in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I don't know what I was thinking" MacLeod said apologetically. She walked a few steps away and quickly changed the subject. "I never did get to thank you for the lovely gift you sent me." she said softly "Strange thing though, I seem to remember getting one almost identical to it several years ago." she finally turned and looked at Severus again. She could tell he was searching her, making sure it had passed. Slowly a smile came to his face, Cat smiled back. "In fact, even the note was almost identical." she finished, grinning now.

"Really, almost identical, you say" Severus replied nonchalantly as he walked towards the well.

Cat smiled to herself remembering that day, eating breakfast with the gang. She always sat between Lily and Sirius. She and Lilly had decided if they wanted any peace and quiet in the morning it was better to keep Sirius and James separated. Remus was usually across from her and Sirius, and James of course next to Lily. They had been discussing the upcoming Quidditch match and explaining the game to her when the mail had arrived. She saw the owl arriving with the roses and had naturally thought James had sent Lily another gift, he was always doing something sweet like that. Even when the owl had landed in front of her hooting crazily, she thought it had mistaken her for Lily as so many other people did. It wasn't until Sirius had noticed that the note on the roses had her name written on them. He had been so upset, wondering who was sending "his" girl flowers. And such beautiful flowers; a dozen yellow roses, she remembered picking them up and deeply breathing their fragrance, she loved roses. It wasn't until Lily pinched her that she opened the note. They were from Severus, but his note made no sense

"Yes, all but the last line. This time there was an additional line to the note." she started to bite her lower lip.

Severus looked over at her, and his heart just about stopped. He adored it when she was like this. Standing there biting her lower lip just a little, always on the left side, he knew she wanted to say something. Her eyes were staring into his, even from this far away the colour was vivid, it was that mixture of the vulnerability and softness of her features, and the strength he knew was inside her. He found it completely intoxicating.

Looking back at the wishing well Severus was at a complete loss for words. He started dropping what was left of the wild flowers into the well and waiting for her to continue.

"Severus" she began timidly, waiting for him to look at her again. "Why roses? Yellow last time and now pink and white."

"Do you really want to know?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I've always wondered. I know all women like roses" she walked towards him "but I've never known you to do anything without a reason."

"Do you remember the first time I saw you here?" he asked beginning to blush "Do you remember what you were doing?"

Cat stopped and tried to remember, it had been the beginning of Autumn, but it was still warm, she had found the well overgrown, and started clearing away the brush. She had been amazed by the amount of beautiful flowers hidden under the dying plants. "I was trying to clear away the brush," she began "I knew there was something here. I felt it" her voice began to fade.

"And do you remember what you were doing when you found the well?" Severus asked as he stood next to Cat. She shook her head no. "You were singing," he continued very softly "a very old song, 'the Briar and the Rose', I remember, you broke my heart when you sang it." he finished tenderly.

Cat's eyes were filling with tears "You always were sentimental" she whispered as she touched his cheek.

"And the note,.... I never understood it" Cat continued, her voice shaking, as she pulled the note out of her cloak.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist. "The first line was to protect me from your friends and their rather nasty tempers. They certainly couldn't hold it against me if they had forgotten."

"And the second line" she whispered breathlessly, still holding the note in her trembling hands.

Severus looked deeply into her eyes and pulled her close. "Because I felt I should ask first" tightening his embrace, he pressed his lips gently against hers. She returned his embraced, a sigh escaping her lips as she dropped the note. As it fluttered to the ground, pixie dust spilled out of it casting the two in a magical glow. As it finally landed in the last few wild flowers of the season it opened completely, casting a sparkling message:

Happy Belated Birthday

May I kiss you


	9. chap 9 Draco Sees

Chapter 9 Draco Sees

Severus watched her as he pulled himself away, her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him. She smiled softly and laid her head on his chest. Cat began to ask Severus a question......

But by this point a third party had seen all he needed to see, and with all do haste made his way back to Hogsmeade. With a malicious smile on his face he entered the three broomsticks. He couldn't believe his luck, Snape had been acting strange for days and now he knew why. There were definitely people who would pay for this information, or pay to keep it quite. His smile grew even larger when he rejoined his two friends. "Well you two, I'll just bet you can't guess what I just saw?"

Crabbe and Goyle smiled at Draco, anxious for the news. "Our dear head of house has been consorting with the enemy." he said nastily "I just saw them together, and they weren't just talking, in fact, I'd have to say they're quite close."

"How do you know she's not on our side" questioned Goyle

"I know because my father warned me to stay away from her" Draco replied crossly "Dumbledore is hoping she will find Lord Voldemort and help destroy him. She supposedly knows some sort of forbidden magic or something."

"But Draco, I thought we liked Professor Snape." said a confused Crabbe.

"We don't "like" anyone you idiot, we serve the Dark Lord, same as our fathers. How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco said harshly "And as for Snape, he served his purpose, though maybe we can still use him before my father gets a hold of him." An evil glint flickered in his eye "Imagine what my father will do when I tell him about this. Severus Snape and the Sidhe Bch, I hope I get to watch. My father tends to get creative with traitors." Draco continued, his mouth drawn up in a cruel smile. "Even that fool Dumbledore won't be able to protect them from the MoM, let alone Lord Voldemort."

"First werewolves and now Sidhe, next thing you know, he'll be bringing in vampyres" said a deep voice from behind Draco. Looking at the fearful, cringing faces of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco spun around to see the man who spoke. The stranger was right on top of them. He was tall with long, silver hair, his penetrating grey-blue eyes were quite large for his face, and his skin was almost white. "You were saying something about a Sidhe woman, here in this village?"

"W-w-who are you" said a visibly disturbed Draco.

"Who I am is no concern to a creature such as you. I asked you a question boy. Where is the woman?!"

Draco was shaking now, this was no wizard, he wasn't really sure what he was. All he could see were his eyes, it felt like his eyes were swallowing him whole, drowning him.. As the man leaned closer and closer, waiting for an answer, Draco tried one last rally of courage. Sneakily grabbing his wand, he pointed it at the stranger yelling IMPEDIMENTA. Unfortunately for Draco it had no effect on the stranger, it did however draw the attention of Remus Lupin, who was in the process of shooing the last of the students back to the carriages for their return trip to school.

As the stranger narrowed his eyes, Draco began to shake. He felt as though his body was coming apart from the inside out. As Draco began to scream in terror and pain, Lupin pushed him to the floor, breaking the stranger's concentration.

The stranger turned angrily to Lupin, "You dare interfere with me" he said icily "you are no more a match for me than that." he finished pointing toward Draco's shivering frame.

"Forgive me, O wind of the sea, but to attack a child is to tarnish your honour" replied Lupin humbly, bowing his head.

For a moment the stranger looked as though he were going to attack Lupin in place of Draco. However a strange calm came over him as he looked closely at Lupin. "You know me." Said the stranger simply "I have seen you before."

"Now I remember, you are a child of Cernunnos, you have station among my people." he said regarding Lupin "She brought you to us, where is she?"

"She is safe here. I and others have sworn this to her father." Lupin stated bravely "Believe me Manann Mac Lir, I will die before I allow harm to befall her."

"You cannot protect her. If I choose, I can take her now." Manann said sombrely "Child, do not oppose me in this, she will return to her clan."

"With respect, it is for the sake of her clan that she is here. The Sidhe are as much in danger as we are," Lupin continued cautiously "and she is the only one who can do this."

As the two men faced each other Manann Mac Lir spoke first "Her father does not have the right to allow this. It is her mother's blood that is at stake here. She is the last woman born of her kind. None of her sisters have daughters. If the blood ends here, it will end badly. There are many that pledge their loyalty to her, and they will turn their hearts against the light if she dies..."

At that moment Severus Snape and Cat MacLeod entered the pub.


	10. chap10 Mac Lir

Chapter 10 Mac Lir

Taking one look, Snape knew this was trouble. Remus Lupin was standing in front of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, preventing this man from doing anymore harm, it was obvious that Malfoy had already been attacked. Quickly pushing Catri behind him, Severus took out his wand as the man turn around to face him.

"No Severus don't" cried Remus and Cat at the same time. Unfortunately it was too late, Manann Mac Lir had already seen him preparing to attack, with little more than a glance and a wave of his hand, Severus was thrown against the wall, taking several tables and chairs with him.

"Stop. Please" screamed Cat, as she rushed to Snape's side. Lupin swiftly ran to block Manann Mac Lir's path.

"You will return with me now, daughter of Clan MacLeod." Manann Mac Lir spoke, oblivious to the scene in front of him.

"You've hurt him" Cat glared angrily at Manann "he was only trying to protect me."

"Which proves my point child. How can they protect you, they can hardly protect themselves." Mac Lir replied, shaking his head sadly.

"I can protect myself......and them" she answered coldly, her eyes narrowing slightly "I won't let anyone else suffer for my sake." her voice was quaking and her eyes were filled with tears, "I won't, I refuse to allow this." she finished, her tears falling freely.

Mac Lir looked at her sadly "There is no point to this child, you are endangering yourself being here. I am sorry for your pain, but I must insist." So saying Mac Lir raised his hands and lowered his head, suddenly a wind began to rise inside the pub swirling around Cat and Mac Lir.

Realizing Mac Lir was preoccupied, Draco Malfoy sensed his chance to escape, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle, they ran behind the combatants bursting out of the Three Broomstick screaming madly and running straight past Ron and Harry.

"What do you suppose happened to them?" says Ron, a wide grin on his face.

"Uh... Ron..... nothing good" replies a concerned Harry staring at the pub. "Didn't Remus go in there about five minutes ago?"

Looking at the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ron where speechless, the best way to describe it would be if you could imagine a lightning storm happening inside instead of outside. The wind was amazing, and the flashes of light were almost blinding, and they could swear that they heard a woman screaming.

Ron just looked at Harry "Let me guess, we have to go in there, right?" he said sarcastically.

"Ron, Remus is in there, what if he's hurt?" pleaded Harry, "How many times has he saved us? We have to Ron. Please."

Forcing the door open, Harry and Ron were practically blown over by the strength of the battle within. Standing in front of them was a rare and spectacular site. Manann Mac Lir, his silver hair flowing around him like a halo, was attacking Miss MacLeod. His eyes had turned completely grey now, there was no colour to them at all, and all around him was a strange silvery grey light, pulsating like a heart beat. Harry watched as this light gathered itself around him, concentrating into a bright ball of lightning that Mac Lir hurled at MacLeod.

No one could hear Harry screaming as the energy ball struck MacLeod. She tried to hold out against it but he was obviously stronger. Cat was thrown back several feet hitting the bar, screaming in pain and anger. Again Mac Lir prepared to attack. Harry watched helplessly, looking to Remus, who was frantically hurling curse after curse against the man, and then to Snape laying on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness. As Mac Lir launched his attack, Harry saw Miss MacLeod bracing herself, but instead of waiting for the blow to strike her, she raised her hands to her face, palms outward, making a triangle with her thumbs and forefingers. As the lightning ball reached her she pushed against it with the triangle, effectively deflecting the blow. Mac Lir paused, obviously surprised by this tactic.

"Well child, you have your father's strength and your mother's skill, but you will return with me, regardless." As Mac Lir raise his hand to renew his attack, Harry felt sick, his skin began to crawl and he felt as though someone was pulling his stomach out though his spine, he looked to Miss MacLeod and knew in his heart she was feeling the same thing. Strangely though, Ron and Remus seemed unaffected by this. As Mac Lir threw the next energy ball, Harry moaned and dropped to his knees as MacLeod tried deflecting it again. Struggling against his overwhelming strength, Miss MacLeod soon faltered, letting the energy ball envelope her.

Struggling inside the silvery orb, MacLeod was lifted off the floor, hanging in the middle it, still fighting against it as the ball began to constrict. Frantically she fought against its energy. As the orb shrank, its power increased, concentrating the energy even more. When the sides of the ball touched her she screamed out in agony. Snape was trying to stand up and help her, but the potion master seemed completely helpless to stop this, as did Remus. She was still screaming, the sound tore through Harry like a knife, he saw the pained look on Remus's face and began to cry in desperation and fear. This man was going to kill her, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop him.

Harry had never seen anyone like this man, Mac Lir was stronger than any wizard he had ever seen, he didn't use a wand, just his hands. He didn't even have the decency to gloat, or explain, he just stood there with a sad look on his face, as if he had no choice in hurting Miss MacLeod. Harry couldn't take it anymore, MacLeod's screaming reminded him too much of his mother's last minutes; his mind quickly flashed to the dementors and then to Sirius, why couldn't Sirius be here to help. If Remus, Sirius and Snape worked together maybe they could stop this. Why couldn't he think of something to help her. Miss MacLeod was becoming so weak she could hardly scream anymore, she simply hung there inside the orb, shaking and whimpering.

Suddenly Remus jumped at Cat, pulling her out of danger, but unfortunately absorbing the energy of the orb, Harry watched as Remus hung, twitching in the air for a few seconds before dropping to the floor face first. Miss MacLeod screamed out his name, sobbing as she crawled over to him and turned him over, brushing his hair off of his face, searching for any sign of life. As she looked up towards Mac Lir, Harry's heart gave another jolt. Her face was covered in blood, even Mac Lir paused now "Catri MacLeod, explain this." But Miss MacLeod just stared at him as she placed her hands on Remus's chest, again Harry felt the strange pulling sensation only this time it wasn't making him ill. It was a warm feeling, like someone hugging you, the feeling of the sun on your skin in June. It was coming from Miss MacLeod this time, she looked down at Remus and closed her eyes. He heard her say "I told you, I won't let anyone suffer for my sake" as her tears began to flow again, that's when Harry realized where the blood was coming from, she was crying tears of blood.

Remus began to stir, and Harry exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Cat was trying to help Remus sit up, all the while keeping an eye on Mac Lir. Snape had finally pulled himself beside her, though he certainly appeared to be the worse for wear. He was severely bruised and his arm looked as though it was broken in at least one or two places. For his part, Mac Lir wasn't moving much, he was to intent on Miss MacLeod. "Child, I said explain yourself." Slowly MacLeod pulled her eyes away from Remus to look at Mac Lir.

Standing up with some difficultly she stated firmly "There is nothing to explain. I told you before, I refuse to allow anyone to suffer because of me." she said between jagged breaths "Never again. Not as long as I have the strength to stop it."

Mac Lir simply stood there staring at her, as if nothing strange had happened, like this was something he did everyday. "That was not my question." He moved closer to her, stepping around Remus and Snape. She seemed unafraid as he placed his fingers on her cheek, wiping away her tears. Mac Lir looked at his fingers, then showed them to MacLeod. "This is my question." he said, almost gently.

At that moment Remus finally sat up, gasping for air. Harry couldn't stand it any longer, grabbing Ron they both ran over to Remus. Mac Lir seemed surprised, as if he had no idea they had been here. "Let them alone" Harry screamed "Haven't you done enough?" Looking at Remus's face made Harry's heart drop into his stomach. He looked as though he had been attacked by a flock of Harpies. His face was bruised, and a bit burned in few places. His eyes had that not-quite-alive look, the same look that Harry had seen from time to time in his godfather's eyes. Shaking visibly Remus was trying to pull Harry out of harms way. But Mac Lir had already turned his attention to the children. Cat quickly pushed Ron behind her sending him out the door, but Harry was a little too fast. He rushed in front of Remus standing there defiantly.

"Think carefully before acting against me, little one." Mac Lir said in a challenging tone "Or do you have your mother's powers within you?" His mother's powers, Harry had no idea what the man meant by this, but more to the point Harry didn't care. This man had hurt Remus and Cat, even Professor Snape didn't deserve this. As Harry faced Mac Lir he pulled out his wand, much to Mac Lir's amusement. "So, you intend to attack me with a stick do you?" Mac Lir chuckled. "You haven't taught him very well, have you child" he continued, looking to MacLeod.

Harry's anger was ready to explode, he couldn't stand this, he needed to be able to protect the people he cared about, not hide in the corner like some little kid. Summoning all of his strength Harry pointed his wand at the smiling Mac Lir and yelled "INCENDIA". Mac Lir wasn't smiling anymore, much to everyone's surprise his robes began to burn. Mac Lir extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand. Looking back to Harry he grinned strangely.

"Not bad little one, but you can do better" raising his hands Mac Lir sends a gust of wind that knocked Harry backwards, into Remus and Cat. Instinctively the two adults wrapped their arms around Harry trying to protect him. "Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked shakily "Stay here, don't get in his way, he can kill you."

"But he won't Remus," Cat assured them " he wouldn't kill a child in cold blood. Its not in him to do something so cowardly." she finished, stroking Harry's hair protectively, all the while staring intently into Mac Lir's eyes.

Looking over at the small group huddled just in front of the door, Snape's heart and stomach both lurched, he knew if they could just get outside their chances of surviving would increase dramatically. Knowing he had no other choice if any of them were going to live through this Severus began his own attack, hoping to give the others time to either regroup or escape. Ferociously, Snape hurled curse after curse at Mac Lir, trying to keep him on the defensive, it took everything he had just to remain standing. He heard Cat screaming something just before one of Mac Lir's spells hit him. Severus wasn't sure what spell it was, but suddenly everything was going black, he felt as though he were drowning. Oddly though it wasn't completely unpleasant physically, it simply felt like giving up and he couldn't do that, not now. Not when his life was finally beginning to mean something to him again, he had to stop Voldemort he had promised Lily he would, and now that Catri was here maybe he could have a real chance with her. He had to fight, he had to survive, he concentrated on today, their walk, her kiss, he would fight, he must survive.

Suddenly everything stopped.


	11. chap11 aftermath

Chapter 11 Aftermath

"VITA MERLINI" shouted Albus Dumbledore quickly containing all the magic within the room. Knowing he didn't have much time, he surveyed the situation quickly as he walked over to where Harry and the others were, making sure everyone was safe. Letting Cat to tend to Severus and Remus, Dumbledore approached an irritated Mac Lir. "Welcome to you, Manann Mac Lir, we are honoured by you presence. Although I am concerned with your choice of past time. I do not believe this is within the confines of hospitality" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Many thanks to you Albus Dumbledore. I have heard many tales of you, both from our child and her father, apparently they are all true, very few could invoke vita merlini" responded Mac Lir "especially against one of my blood."

Harry's eyes were wide, staring at Dumbledore and Mac Lir "What's happening, why isn't he attacking anymore."

"Because Albus has invoked the Law of Hospitality" explained MacLeod "it would be shameful to attack your host."

"So just because Dumbledore welcomed him, he's powerless?" Harry said disbelief evident in his voice.

"No. He could still harm us if he wished" continued MacLeod "but to do so now would tarnish him, his honour would be affected. My people are very concerned with honour and family, its what holds our culture together."

"But what happens if he decides to attack Dumbledore?" asked an apprehensive Harry.

"He would announce it first, it would be the only proper way. He would tell him that he was committed to his task and give Albus time to prepare." she explained "Harry if you want you can go to them. Just make sure to stand to the side and slightly behind Albus, it's a sign of respect, it shows you realize your place in the clan, just make sure you don't say a word unless you are directly address by one of them. Okay?" she smiled, tussling his hair, and winking.

Harry nodded excitedly and scurried up to Dumbledore's side. Remembering what Miss MacLeod had told him, he made sure he stayed slightly behind Albus. Mac Lir paused for a moment when he realized Harry was there, he looked at Harry and smiled broadly "Hello, little one. Checking up on us are you?"

Harry felt like he was ten year old or something when Mac Lir spoke to him like that, but still, it made him feel as if he were part of Mac Lir's family. Just his luck, his Aunt and Uncle couldn't even be bothered to treat him civilly, and here was a stranger who had just about killed them, acting like he was his grandson. Then again considering how Mac Lir kept calling Miss MacLeod "child" Harry decided he really shouldn't take it too personally. "No sir, just curious."

"Polite and brave, that is a good sign" beamed Mac Lir. Harry couldn't help but return the smile. Looking up at Dumbledore, Harry saw that he was also smiling, and the twinkle had returned to his eyes.

Albus continued his conversation with Mac Lir "As you have seen, we are in earnest when we pledged to protect her, with our lives, if necessary. I believe that was well proven today."

"Indeed it was, however I fear there are people within your house who would do her and the boy great harm" Mac Lir said sadly "Not all are as honourable as your clan."

"But Mac Lir, as you can plainly see, my...."clan" is not without great strength, and there are more within my house than those you see here. More who are loyal to our cause. You must realize what will happen if you take her away." Dumbledore finished a bit impatiently

"Loyalty such as this is a rare thing indeed." replied Mac Lir "But I still have great doubts about the future, their future."

"I both respect and understand your view" said Dumbledore slowly "but I think we owe it to the future to allow this. Who is to say that they themselves are not the future?" as he finished a small smile crossed Mac Lir's lips.

Reaching over to Harry, Mac Lir placed his fingers under Harry's chin so Harry was looking right into his stormy blue-grey eyes. Suddenly, his reality changed, Harry saw people, so many people, looking at him, smiling. He could see the kindness and pride in their eyes, they are so proud of him, they love him. Harry stood there, not understanding what this meant. Mac Lir turned to Miss MacLeod who was sitting on the floor between Severus and Remus "Your son is strong Catrianna MacLeod. He will be a fine man one day. If he survives." Cat simply looked up and smiled, to weak to correct Mac Lir.

After a little more discussion, Mac Lir left in a swirl of wind and water. As Albus once again turned to evaluate the damage, "Well, it could have been much worse I suppose. Still, no use tempting fate. Harry help me get them to the carriage please."

Albus hurried everyone into a carriage, he had to levitate Remus, Harry was helping Cat, and Severus seemed to be managing fine on his own. Albus had to give Snape credit, when he felt something needed to be done, he stepped up to do it, even if it was an incredible stupid risk from time to time. Still Albus was rather sure that had more to do his growing feelings for Cat, than it did any rational thought, it was rather funny actually, Severus put logic above most other traits, and at the moment he seems to have lost most of his.

Once everyone was settled and the carriage on its way, Harry decided to ask Dumbledore what exactly had happened. "Professor Dumbledore, exactly who was that man, the one Miss MacLeod called Mac Lir?"

"He is a relative of Miss MacLeod's, on her mother's side if I am not mistaken." answered Dumbledore, looking squarely into Harry's eyes. "But you must not judge him harshly for what has happened here today. He simply wanted to bring Miss MacLeod back home. He feels she is not safe here."

"So he tries to kill her himself" Harry yelled incredulously "Well that makes a whole lot of sense, doesn't it?"

"Hush Harry" Miss MacLeod said softly, he could tell she was exhausted. Remus's head was laying against her shoulder, Harry was pretty sure he was unconscious again. "He never intended to kill anyone, and the last thing he would do is kill me. Blood does not harm blood."

"You mean he actually uis/u a member of your family?" this time it was Snape's turn to look incredulous .

" 'Fraid so. One of the calmer more rational ones too." MacLeod said chuckling slightly. "Family reunions are always a hoot with Clan MacLeod."

"That thing about the clan, what does he mean your clan Professor Dumbledore, I thought a clan was a family?" Harry looked from Dumbledore to MacLeod, waiting for an answer.

"Not exactly dear," MacLeod began "the easiest way to explain a "clan" is a loosely related group of people, cousins, extended family. However that also includes people from other families or clans who have been fostered. Allegiances also enter into it." her voice began to falter "but then it really gets complicated. Then you have clannad which is like the clan, only different." she was just rambling now, barely conscious herself. Severus reached across the carriage and held her hand. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she smiled at him, and slipped off into unconsciousness.

"Do not worry Severus, she will be fine" assured Dumbledore "Now Harry, when Mac Lir referred to my clan, he was referring to the teachers and staff at Hogwarts. By his culture's definition they would be my clan, and as headmaster of the school, I would be considered their 'chieftain' or in my case, as the oldest their 'grandfather'." he finished looking expectantly at Harry.

"So when he kept calling her 'child' it was because he would be considered her grandfather?" Harry wasn't sure that this made any sense at all.

"After a fashion... I'm afraid it is quite complex Harry. I'm sure when Miss MacLeod is feeling better, she will be more than happy to explain it to you." Dumbledore smiled as he surveyed the others in the carriage; in many ways Mac Lir was right, they were his family, and he did consider them his children. And right now, two of his children had passed out from pain and exhaustion, and the other two were beside themselves with worry over them. The concern on their faces was painfully obvious. "Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey will be waiting for us. When Mr. Weasley ran into me and told me what had happened I asked him to inform them of our arrival."

"I was wondering how you knew to come there. I thought maybe you could read my mind." Harry said awkwardly, trying to lighten the conversation.

Albus looked at Harry "You have another question don't you Harry?"

Harry hesitated looking from Dumbledore to a half awake Snape. "Uh...yes actually I do. Why did he call me Miss MacLeod's son?" Snape, fully awake now, shot him a look that could have melted stone.

Dumbledore paused for a moment and sighed deeply "I can only guess at that Harry. When Cat and your mother were students here they were extremely close, closer than sisters. Many people mistook them for twins. It may be that he assumes that when your mother died Cat fostered you, as she would if one of her sisters had left behind a child. But again Harry it is only a guess, you will have to wait for Miss MacLeod if you want the true answer to that question."

Harry shot a sideways glance at Snape, not daring to meet his eyes. Snape was still glaring at him, a very ugly look on his face. Harry wondered to himself if Snape knew the answer, maybe that was why he seemed so angry. Then again where he was concerned Snape was never happy.

Just then the carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall rushed out to meet them.

a href="aa12.htm" img src="bnext.gif" /a

a href="aa10.htm" img src="bback.gif" /a

a href="aa0list.htm" All Ages Contents chap 1-99/a

/body

/html


	12. chap12 Letter

Chapter 12 Letter

"Good heavens Albus, what happened? Mr. Weasley was quite beside himself when he arrived with your message." McGonagall stated sounding irritated "He said something about another wizard, one who could throw lightning or some such rubbish."

As Harry and Snape exited the carriage McGonagall gasped. "Not a wizard Minerva, Manann Mac Lir" explained Dumbledore.

McGonagall's eyes opened wide "Mac Lir, you don't mean to say..." she started looking around expectantly "where is she Albus, where is Catri? If he did anything stupid, so help me Albus. I will go straight to her father, I have half a mind to contact him now. Where is she?"

"Calm down please. She and Remus are in the carriage, a bit the worse for wear I fear" Dumbledore finished, suddenly looking tired. Madame Pomfrey was already in the carriage tending to Remus and Cat. She levitated Remus out first, he looked only slightly better than he did in the pub, Pomfrey summoned a stretcher for him and then turned her attention to MacLeod. Unfortunately Miss MacLeod was looking very bad, her face was still streaked with blood, and she had begun to bruise, it would be a minor miracle if nothing was broken. Madam Pomfrey simply clucked her tongue, signalling her disapproval of MacLeod's condition.

However McGonagall was fit to be tied, Harry had never seen her so angry, she was positively livid. Dumbledore didn't even try to calm her down, "better to let her vent" he whispered to a wide-eyed Harry "where clan is concerned she can be quite unreasonable I'm afraid". Harry wasn't sure he had heard correctly, 'where clan is concerned', did he mean that McGonagall and MacLeod where related? He couldn't even think straight anymore. Snape looked as if he were going to fall over at any minute, although he flatly refused to go to the hospital wing on a stretcher. Madame Pomfrey had finally given up on talking sense to Snape and was now heading towards Harry. Luckily Professor Dumbledore intercepted her. "Madam Pomfrey, I will accompany Harry to the hospital wing momentarily, please tend to the others now, they are sadly in need of your services." Pomfrey didn't look happy about it, but Remus and Cat were looking pretty bad. Madame Pomfrey gave them both a meaningful look and started towards the hospital wing……..

After everyone was safely tucked in for the night Albus and Minerva took a moment to discuss the days events. "Don't worry Minerva, I am quite certain nothing like that will happen again. I sent an owl to her father just now. He will see to it that his daughter is left in peace." Chuckling out loud at the situation, the headmaster reflected on the events of the past week. "Well there is hardly ever a dull moment around here anymore. Harry keeps things interesting enough and now we have both of them."…..

When Madam Pomfrey was satisfied that Harry had little more than a few bumps and scratches, she allowed him to return to his dorm. "Oy, Harry" Fred yelled across the common room "heard ya had some......oohhhfff .....ouch Hermione."

"What Fred meant was, are you alright? Ron told us what happened." Hermione asked as Fred stuck out his tongue at her, rubbing his arm where she had pinched him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Remus and MacLeod are looking pretty bad. They're still unconscious, and Snape has a broken arm and three broken ribs." Harry sighed "And I have the distinct feeling I'm the one who's going to suffer for that in potions."

"So Harry, exactly who was that guy?" asked Ron "And why was he after Miss MacLeod?"

"Don't really know. So far all I've figured out is his names Mac Lir, he's related to MacLeod, he wants her back home, he knows Dumbledore somehow, and he's got some strange idea that MacLeod's my mom." replied Harry exhausted "Oh and I almost forgot, McGonagall is really angry with him."

"McGonagall, what does she have to do with all of this?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Well, she was very upset when Miss MacLeod was missing, and wasn't she the one who insisted on sending her to Madame Pomfrey when Hagrid finally found her" said Hermione.

"Oy Harry, I almost forgot" cried Ron "an owl dropped off a letter for you, its upstairs."

"Okay Ron, I'll read it later. Maybe tomorrow after I've rested a little" Harry sighed.

"No. Actually Harry I think you should read it now" Hermione said pointedly "it may be something important.....someone important"

Harry sat bolt upright, looking at Hermione he guessed what she was trying to get across to him "You know Hermione, you're probably right. I guess I should go upstairs now, I'll read it as I get ready for bed."

"Gheez, make her head girl and she's bossing everyone around, oy George." Fred said as he threw some "mellow marshmallows" at his brother, "we need to make these a little stronger, Neville's still awake."

Harry bounded up the stairs followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Harry sailed across his room, landing on the bed and grabbing the letter. "Its from Sirius" Harry yelled excitedly "maybe he's finally able to come back." Tearing open the letter Harry read aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well, things are going better here than I thought, I may be able to return in a week or two. If I'm lucky, in time to see you win your first Quidditch match of the season. Please be careful. I miss you._

_Sirius_

"One or two weeks, that's great" yelled Harry, "can you imagine the look on Remus's face when I tell him."


	13. chap 13 Cat and Remus in the Hospital

Chapter 13 Remus and Cat in the Hospital

It was a few days until Remus was well enough to have visitors. Unfortunately MacLeod was still unconscious, but according to Madam Pomfrey, fine otherwise. Harry was overjoyed when Professor Dumbledore gave him permission to see Remus, who looked equally happy to see Harry.

"Thank heavens, finally a friendly face" Remus said ecstatically "all I've seen have been Pomfrey and Severus for the past week."

"I can imagine" sympathize Harry "you should see Snape in potions this week. I think he's going to kill someone yet. Yesterday Neville and Ron accidentally added mandrake instead of mandragoria to a potion. You should have seen the smoke, it was actually pink, Snape had a fit. Ron and Neville have detention for two weeks, Ron's trying to talk Fred and George into making something especially for Snape."

Remus was now laughing "Better tell them to be careful, I'm afraid Professor Snape knows most of their tricks already. But I'd love to see them try them out."

"Hey, Remus, I've got a serious question, if its okay" Harry said timidly, seeing Remus nod Harry continued "What exactly happened? With Mac Lir and you and Cat? I mean, that guy wasn't like any wizard I've ever seen. And on the way back in the coach Miss MacLeod said he was related to her, and.."

"Slow down Harry." Remus continued calmly "Let me try to explain this as best I can. Mac Lir is related to Cat. I'm not really sure how, I know its through her mother's side of the family, but it's a very large family, and I'm really not clear on all the blood lines. Anyway, her father is the one that allowed her to come here, mostly because of Dumbledore and McGonagall"

"McGonagall, how does she fit in? I know she was really angry when she saw what Mac Lir did to Cat, but I thought it was just because she's a teacher."

"No Harry, its much more personal than that. Professor McGonagall is related to Cat's father, I think they are second cousins or something along that line. I do know that they spent a lot of time together growing up. The problem is Mac Lir's side of the family, her mother's side, tends to be a little,...well....dramatic, when they get upset."

"Yeah, obviously, but why are they upset? I mean what's wrong with her teaching here?"

"The only thing wrong with her teaching here, is that means she's not there. Her family is very protective of her. And the fact that she hasn't started a family of her own only aggravates the situation."

"Why does not having her own family make it worse?" questioned Harry.

"Because of the blood lines. They need her to have children, preferably daughters. Her family is what they call matriarchal. It follows the blood of the mother, and right now she's their last hope. Her oldest sister died without ever having children, one of them only has boys and the other one is apparently unable to have children of her own. So you can see why they would be upset if anything happened to her. It would effectively end their bloodline."

"What's so all fired important about that" Harry was completely confused now.

"Let me try to put this simply. You saw what Mac Lir could do, now that's the power of Cat's mother's blood. You see the magic, the power, is literally flowing in their veins. Because he is a man, none of his children will have that sort of power. Are you with me so far." Remus asked.

"Your saying that power can only go from mother to child, right?" stated Harry.

"Exactly. So, if Cat's mother had 4 daughters, and so far 3 of them have not had daughters...." Remus waited expectantly.

"Then the last daughter needs to have a daughter or the power can't go any further." finished Harry.

"Now you have it." smiled Remus. "If anything happens to Cat, her family's power ends.

"But Remus" Harry yelled incredulously, "they're the ones that did this to her. Not us, she was fine."

"Relax Harry, and keep your voice down" Remus said motioning to Cat "They didn't do this to her either, she did it to herself, because of me." Remus said quietly hanging his head. "She should have left me be, she was too weak to try and heal me. Poor Kitty, that's why she's still unconscious, she shouldn't have done it, she was too weak, I'm afraid it wiped her out completely."

"She shouldn't have done what?" Harry questioned.

"She can use her body as a sort of transmitter, she has the ability to "pull" energy from around her and transform it to her needs." Remus continued "Mac Lir did the same thing to make those energy balls of his."

"Pull energy, it that what that feeling was? The two of them pulling energy?" Harry said, amazed at the idea.

"Harry, what feeling are you talking about. Did you feel something in the pub?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Yes. When Cat and Mac Lir were fighting, I felt funny. When Mac Lir was fighting I felt really ill, my skin got all crawly and I thought I was going to be sick. It was really awful. But when Cat touched you, it still felt odd, like someone was pulling at me, but it felt....well...nice, kind of comforting, I guess." Harry said almost dreamily.

"Hey Remus, did my mum get a strange feeling in her head when Cat was around too." Harry continued excitedly "Its almost like she's there in my head, not doing anything, just...there."

"Not that she ever told me Harry, but I don't know for sure." Remus sounding puzzled.

"What exactly did Cat do to you Remus?" Harry's curiosity growing.

Remus opens his pyjama top and showed Harry the imprint of Cat's hands on his chest. "She knew how badly Mac Lir's blast had hurt me, she tried gathering enough energy to heal me. You can see what it did to her" he said looking sadly at Cat.

"Is that why she started crying blood? Because she was so weak?" Harry questioned.

"I honestly have no idea Harry. I've never seen her do anything like that before. But then, its been several years since we've been able to talk at length. I'm sure it was nothing to worry about." Remus answered, reassuring himself as much as Harry. "Anymore questions Harry, or has you brain finally reached critical mass" joked Remus

"Well I had two more questions, but Professor Dumbledore said I should ask Miss MacLeod the one directly. He felt she's the only one who would really know the answer." sighed Harry disappointedly.

"You said you had two questions Harry. Can I help you with the other one?" Remus gently probed.

"Uh, yeah, Remus, why didn't you tell me about her and Sirius? Someone told me that they used to be together all the time, with my mum and dad. He said they were practically inseparable, " Harry asked intrigued "he also said he thought they would end up together, like my mum and dad. Is it true?"

Remus gave a heavy sigh "Yes Harry, its true. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you asking her about it, Harry. I can't explain it here and now, but I want you to give me your word of honour that you won't ask her."

"Doesn't she know he escaped from Azkaban, they can be together again" said Harry hopefully.

"Harry" Remus said softly and firmly "she doesn't even know he was ever in Azkaban, and I would rather keep it that way."

Just as Harry began pressing the topic Madam Pomfrey appeared. Informing him that visiting hours were over and he had better be getting back to classes. Remus waved goodbye to Harry as Pomfrey shooed him out of the room.

Remus let out another heavy sigh as the remembered days gone by. They had all been so happy. Lily and James deeply in love, their entire futures in front of them. Cat and Sirius, quickly catching up to their best friends in the romance department. They had all been so close, up until that last week. Remus shook his head sadly, amazed at how one stupid mistake could ruin so many lives. But the past was the past, Cat was back amongst her friends, and unless he was greatly mistaken Sirius would soon be joining them as well. Remus looked over at Cat MacLeod, watching her sleep, she would have to wake up soon he thought. They would have a nice long talk then, there was so much he needed to tell her about, and even more he needed to asks her about. Smiling Remus soon fell asleep himself.

The next day Miss MacLeod finally woke up. Opening her eyes slowly she looked around and saw her dear friend Remus Lupin grinning at her from the next bed. "I can't believe I ended up in the hospital wing already." she said disgusted "You know Lupy, I figured I could at least get past the holidays without landing in here."

"Really, I thought you did quite well, personally I was betting you'd land in here you first week back" Remus replied laughingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I almost forgot about the Lupin sense of humour" she shot back, sticking her tongue out. Remus was all smiles now, clearly relieve his friend was alright.

"How is everyone else, Harry and Severus?" Cat asked "They're not here, they're okay, aren't they?"

"Yes Cat, they're fine." Remus said patiently "Harry only had a few scrapes, and Severus only had to stay overnight, until the bones healed." Cat sighed audibly. Remus continued trying to stifle a smile "But about Severus, do you know he's been here to see you every day, several times a day in fact."

"Now honestly Remus, I've been laying here unconscious, how would you expect me to know about anything" she replied, blushing furiously.

Laughing loudly now Remus continued to tease her "aaahhhh...does our little Kitty Cat have a secret admirer? Gee let me see, who could it be? Maybe it's the guy who took her for a walk,... the one that she didn't return for almost.....three hours...hmmm. Could it be" Remus stopped suddenly as a pillow flew right into his face.

"First of all Mr. Lupin, don't you DARE call me Kitty Cat. Aaghh, you know how much I hate that. And as for a secret admirer, I really don't think its all that secret, now is it." Cat said, holding another pillow, ready to be launched at Lupin who was grinning widely.

"Okay, Okay, no pillows." Remus tried to talk between laughs "Gheez woman, you're a real danger to life and limb sometimes....can't even take a joke. So you and Severus are really seeing each other? Or was it just one of those haven't seen you in years, how's it been going sort of talks?"

"My goodness Remus, your quite the busybody aren't you" Cat said mocking shock "and why are you so interested in my love life. Have a change of heart have you?" she finished winking at Lupin.

"Tempting as it is, I think we made the right decision a long time ago on that one." Remus answered tenderly "Actually I was just wondering, I have to admit, I don't think I've ever seen Severus so happy. What did you do, kiss him or something?"

Cat simply lowered her head and bit her lip.

"Cat,.....Cat...look at me. Oh my goodness, you did didn't you." Remus leaned back into bed covering his face with his hand "Good Heavens woman, what were you thinking, do you know, I think he's been waiting for that kiss since the last time he sent you roses. By the way, you did promise to tell me what that note said."

"The hell I will, I'm getting enough abuse now." She responded still blushing crimson, "and what do you mean, what was I thinking.... You know Lupy, I know my clan "adopted" you, but I really, really, really don't need another brother" she finished playfully.

"Alright, I promise, no more picking on you" he said raising his right hand. "But I still want to know what the note said, and you did promise that you would tell me"

"Same thing it said last time "Happy Belated Birthday" she replied innocently.

"Wait a minute Cat. Last time he sent you roses it was February, this is the end of November" Remus asked inquisitively "so how many birthdays do you celebrate in a year."

"Well Lupy, its like this. Apparently Severus decided the only way he could send me roses without getting the stuffing beat out of him by you guys was to pretend it was my birthday. He figured that if he sent them as a belated birthday present, you guys would be so busy scrambling to get gifts that you wouldn't have time for him." she was smiling and shaking her head "and you have to admit, it worked like a charm."

"Why didn't you tell us it wasn't you birthday then" asked Remus

"I tried. Lily knew. But you guys avoided me the rest of the day, and by the time Lily and I finally got you guys settled enough to let you know, most of the common room was filled gifts and Sirius and James had even went to the trouble of getting a birthday cake and, well, neither Lily nor I had the heart to tell anyone." she finished apologetically.

"So you let us throw you that huge party and you never told us the truth" Remus said sarcastically "shame on you, Miss MacLeod, and shame on Lily. I can't believe she didn't at least tell James."

"I think she was using it as an excuse to get Sirius to, you know, open up" Cat replied softly "Lily knew the minute she saw that note it was wrong, our birthdays are the same day. Both Leo's."

"I don't suppose you and Sirius ever kept in touch after you left" Remus asked knowingly.

"No. We didn't exactly part the best of friends" she said shortly "and considering the way I left, I hardly had a chance to see you and Lily, let alone anyone else."

"Still I wish things could have been different. I know in my heart how much you and Sirius cared for each other" Remus said gently "as I recall by Spring he and James were making plans for a double wedding and adjoining houses."

"Well, that's news to me. Remus, … can we please change the subject" Cat asked sombrely "I really don't feel like talking about this right now. Besides if I know Sirius, he's married with about half a dozen children by now."


	14. chap14 Sev visits

Chapter 14 Sev Visits

Remus didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened to Sirius, besides she'd never believe him. She would know in her heart that Sirius would never betray James, not ever. More to the point, she'd expect everyone else to understand that. She would never understand how they could all have been so willing to believe Sirius did it. "Well, on a somewhat brighter note, Harry stopped in to see me a few times. He's been waiting rather impatiently for you to wake up, seems he has a few questions for you."

"Oh lovely" Cat said as she rolled her eyes "I can just imagine. What sort of lunatics are they letting teach here, what made you think you......."

Remus interrupted her "Cat, don't underestimate Harry. He is every bit his parent's son. He's very worried about you actually. Especially about crying blood, I couldn't explain that one either."

For once in her life, Cat couldn't look Remus in the eyes. "I don't know what to tell you Remus." she said dully.

Remus looked at her for a moment and saw she was getting upset again. "Okay, I know you'll tell me when you feel its right. But you should know something else about Harry, he can feel you, just like Lilly could. When you do that energy thing of yours, he felt it,....felt it with Mac Lir as well." he finished uncertainly.

"Really, he could feel that?" She replied apparently intrigued "I'm surprised. If he felt Mac Lir pulling energy like that, oh the poor kid must have been completely sick." Sounding more and more concerned "Remus are you sure he's alright, I mean, that can be really intense and I doubt anyone prepared him for anything like that."

"Relax Cat, and stay in your bed unless you want Pomfrey out here." Remus was once again smiling, he knew her to well. Tell her someone she cared about needed her, and poof, everything else stopped until she was satisfied they were fine. "I told you, he's been here to visit, he's fine. A little confused on some things, but fit as a fiddle. Oh and I promised him I'd take you to see him play Quidditch next week."

"Quidditch, I really missed that game." Cat said sounding like her old self again "I still remember you guys trying to teach me how to play. Poor James, he never really could get me to understand the 'finer' points of the game."

"True, true. But you could beat a bludger with the best of them." Remus continued light-heartedly "It's a shame you never tried out for the team. Of course Madam Pomfrey would have been kept quite busy. Wicked sense of aim you have."

"Oh come on Remus, how many times have I told you. I didn't mean to hit that creep Malfoy with the stupid bludger." Cat replied exasperated "The idiot should have known better than to pull a stunt like that anyway."

"Relieving the past again, are we" Severus said, startling Remus and Cat "Professor Lupin, surely that's not a healthy pastime." He finished, a strained smile on his face.

"Hello Severus, so glad to see you,... again." Remus said, trying to sound sincere.

"Severus, I heard you've been a regular visitor to Madam Pomfrey's hallowed halls" Cat was smiling at the smirk on Severus's face "You know that really wasn't necessary though." she began to blush.

"Nonsense. I wanted to make sure you were alright. You gave us all quite a fright." Severus told her tenderly, as he took a seat next to her bed, his back facing Lupin.

Lupin, never one to miss an opportunity, took full advantage of Snape's back, making faces at Cat every time Snape started talking.

"Do you think Madam Pomfrey will be letting you leave soon?" Severus asked, as Lupin made kissy faces.

Cat trying to keep a straight face looked down before answering "I don't know, probably by tomorrow morning."

Severus looked at her, trying to figure out why she was acting so strangely. "Catri is there something I should know?"

"NO, nothing, everything is fine, really." Cat could hardly stifle her laughter this time. As Lupin wrapped his arms around himself, pretending to be embracing someone.

Severus began to insist she tell him what was wrong when he noticed her shooting glances behind him, turning quickly he caught Lupin mid-mock. "Very mature Mr. Lupin. I only hope I can return the compliment." Snape was practically growling, pulling out his wand, Severus quickly materialized a large dark curtain between Lupin and himself.

"Now Miss MacLeod, is it possible for us to have an intelligent conversation, or shall I simply stupefy him and be done with it."

Cat wasn't completely sure how serious Severus was about stupefying Remus, deciding to error on the side of caution she took Severus's hand. "Now Severus, you really shouldn't be so angry, Remus was just trying to make me laugh, you know how he is. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." This seemed to placate Snape who finally put his wand away and sat down again.

"I find his sense of humour lacking." an offended Severus replied.

"Come now, it could be worse. He could be doing something with superglue." Cat said, sounding all to innocent.

Snape rolling his eyes spoke in an indignant tone "Do you have to remind me. You have no idea how impossible that is to remove."

"Oh I don't know. I seem to recall helping someone try to remove himself from it every now and again." she said as she squeezed his hand gently.

Severus, now smiling, "About our little discussion the other day, I hope your recent experience has not changed your mind. You are still willing to stay here?"

"Of course, I told you I would stay until Albus didn't need me here anymore." she answered truthfully, and added with a grin "You know me, don't have enough sense to give up anyway."

Severus gave her another tender look as he brushed a lock of hair off of her face "I was hoping you had other reasons for staying as well." he said softly.

Cat began to blush again "Severus,....I may have other reasons, but it's a little to soon to be making any assumptions." she began to bite her lip again, as she looked up at him shyly.

His heart was melting again, she could always do that to him. It never mattered what had happened, how angry he was, one look from those large green eyes and he was done for. He remembered back to all the times those eyes of hers had stopped him from sinking into despair. She was the only one who really knew him, the only one he could trust with all the horrors of his youth, if only she had realized then how much he truly cared for her. If only Sirius Black hadn't stepped in to ruin everything. "I doubt you would be making any assumptions where I am concerned." he was almost whispering now.

Cat reached out to touch his cheek, as she smiled warmly "Sev, please, you know I'm very fond of you, but I don't want either of us to rush into anything."

He smiled back at her, he could feel all the old feeling coming back as his eyes began to tear up "I understand, but I never stopped caring for you. You know that."

"I know."

He could see her eyes becoming moist as well. He wanted to press the subject but unfortunately Madam Pomfrey had picked this exact moment to make her rounds. Chattering noisily about the curtain. Severus quickly stood up and cleared his throat as Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain.

"Oh, Professor Snape," Pomfrey exclaimed "I didn't realize it was you. I thought these two were playing games again."

"No. I needed to speak with Miss MacLeod privately" Snape answered, his voice firm once again, as he removed the curtain and replaced his wand.

"I hope you're finished then Professor, its time for them to take their potion" Pomfrey said matter of factly.

"Potion, dear gods woman, she's been asleep for the past three days, do you really think she needs more sleep" Lupin said sarcastically.

"Well you could certainly use some beauty sleep Lupy, you look like hell." Cat shot back.

Poppy Pomfrey simply rolled her eyes at Professor Snape "Do you see why I give them sleeping potions, its the only time they're quiet."

"Yes, I understand your dilemma." Snape replied dryly, he paused to give Cat a quick smile as he left. Pausing outside the hospital doors he closed his eye and sighed deeply. He needed to convince her that his feelings were sincere. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Black showed up, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

After Madam Pomfrey had finally gotten Remus and Cat to drink their sleeping potions she left them alone.

"So is it safe to assume he's still madly in love with you" Remus asked

"Remus, stop it. No one is 'madly' in love with me and you know it." Cat replied a bit irritated.

"Yeah right. Isn't he the one that asked you to every dance, tried to get the seat next to you in every class you shared, and I believe he's the same one who kept making sketches of you in various states of dress, may I add."

"I never saw any of those sketches. Were they any good?" Cat replied sleepily.

"Well, some of them didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, that's for sure. Sirius found a few and came pretty close to skinning him alive" Remus yawned "James, Peter and I had to pull him off before he killed him."

"Sirius. Always trying to be my knight in shining armour, to bad he had such a bad habit of breaking my heart." Cat said wistfully.

"At least I know Sirius truly cared for you Kitty, I never really thought Severus had it in him to care about anyone." Remus told her, sounding more bitter than he should.

"Remus, you really should be kinder to Severus. He's not a bad person, he's just neglected his heart for so long. Surely you remember what happened to him, to his father. He's actually very sweet. He reminds me of that wishing well, it looks all dark and foreboding, but clear out some of the brush, let a little light in and it's a wonderful place to be" she finished sleepily as the potion took effect.

"You always manage to see the best in people, don't you Kitty Cat?" Remus replied, smiling tenderly as they drift back off to sleep.

The next morning Harry stopped into the hospital wing on his way to potions. He was delighted when he saw Miss MacLeod was awake and well. Remus saw him first, standing by the door, and motioned for him to come over and talk with them.

"Harry, good news, Pomfrey is letting us out in a few minutes." Remus said overjoyed.

"Good news for you maybe, I've got so much to get my classes caught up on." worried Cat "We should have covered geomancy and moved on to runes by now."

"She sounds like Hermione." Harry laughed to Remus.

"Harry didn't you want to ask Miss MacLeod something when you stopped in yesterday?" Remus prodded.

"Yes. But it can wait," Harry was feeling a bit awkward about questioning her in front of Remus "Maybe I can talk with you after class tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me Harry, as long as Remus doesn't mind you being late for DADA." she nodded toward Remus who was smiling at her.

"I think we can arrange that." Remus winked at Harry "So how has Professor Snape been treating you after this weekend?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Snape, don't ask. You would have thought I planned the whole thing, he's already taken 20 points from Gryffindor and I've only had him once." complained Harry.

Remus noticed Cat was listening intently to every word. "Well you know Professor Snape. I'm sure he's taking points from everyone." Remus egged on.

"Yeah right, everyone but Slytherin" Harry sighed. Looking at his watch panic struck "Oh great, now I'm going to be late for potions. I'm getting detention for sure now." he moaned.

"Harry, do you have some parchment and I quill I can use?" Miss MacLeod asked.

"Sure, but I really have to get going" Harry began

"Just wait a moment. I want you to give this to Professor Snape. Tell him you're very sorry that you are late, but I asked you to give this to him personally. Okay" Cat asked as she began writing….

Harry took off running the moment Miss MacLeod had given him the parchment.

"Well Mr. Potter. So glad you could join us" Snape hissed as the Slytherin side of the class laughed.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape" Harry panted "But Miss MacLeod asked me to wait for this." Harry raised up the parchment. "She asked that I hand it to you personally."

"Did she...." Snape grabbed the parchment out of Harry's hand. "Very well, take your seat Mr. Potter."

Malfoy sneered as Harry walked by, waiting for Snape to add on detention and points. He nudged his friends knowingly as they stared and pointed at Harry.

Harry for his part had sat down quickly next to Ron waiting for the evitable punishment. Snape returned to his desk and opened the parchment. Harry watched closely as Snape read Miss MacLeod's note, "two eyebrow raises and one smirk." Harry stated "Is that good or bad" he asked Ron.

"Come on Harry, It's Snape" Ron retorted "when is anything about him good."

Snape looked up at the class and focused in on Harry. "Mr. Potter, I suggest you catch up with the rest of the class. Quickly"

"That's it!" Ron said dumbfounded. "No detention, no points. Harry what did you give him. Was it charmed?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It was a note from Miss MacLeod" Harry replied as he quickly began mixing his potion.

Draco Malfoy was seething now. He couldn't believe Professor Snape wasn't going to make Harry suffer for being late. No detention, not even taking points from Gryffindor. Draco knew it must have something to do with MacLeod, Snape hadn't been himself since she showed up.


	15. chap15 Pranks

Chapter 15 Pranks

As Cat MacLeod was walking to her class room to prepare for the next days classes Remus Lupin came running down the hall, waving at her. He stopped at the end of the hall and signalled for her to follow him. Holding the door open for her, Remus asks her to come into his classroom for a moment

"You left this laying around again, please remember to keep it with you, remember your agreement." Remus said as he handed Cat back her wand. "And since you broke your agreement you owe me, so I decide you will start helping me with DADA, your travels make you one of the few to actually come in contact with most of the creatures we're studying" he finished smiling broadly.

"Oh really, well you'll have to do better that returning a wand for that" Cat smiled slyly "I mean I'm already teaching Divination and helping Hagrid with the drakes. I'm really not sure that I can add anything else to my schedule."

"Oh really, not good enough huh." Remus replied a knowing smile crossing his face " hmm how shall we settle this?"

"Now Remus, remember what Albus told us. He won't be happy about this." Cat said, the same smile now on her face.

"He told us we couldn't continue the game....it was a draw" Remus slowly drew out his wand. "But he never said anything about a practice round, now did he?"

"Remus, don't start what you can't finish." Cat warned him in a sing-song voice "I don't want you crying that you weren't ready"

"PRECIPITAT SPHERIS" Cat began, as snowballs began hitting Remus about the head and chest.

Quickly diving behind his desk, Remus retaliates with "FELINIS" hitting MacLeod on her backside as she dove for cover.

"A tail!... come on Remus, you can do better than that" MacLeod challenged.

As Remus was busy laughing at MacLeod's twitching tail she nailed him with "LUPUS GAROU" as he started sprouting a tail and ears to match.

"Okay, now you've gone to far woman." Remus yelled as Harry walked into the classroom "FORTIS MORTIS" Harry hit the floor quickly, wondering what was going on.

"You dirty dog. You almost got me with that one." Cat fumed "That one is an unforgivable curse I'll have you know" Harry saw Remus sneaking up on MacLeod, unfortunately for Remus, MacLeod figured out his game plan. "Oh no you don't. GRAVA PARA PERMAFROS." Harry just gawked as the floor around Remus and Cat began to ice over.

Now it was Remus's turn with the snowballs "PRECIPITAT SPHERIS" Harry began laughing as the snowballs launched out of Remus's wand hitting MacLeod and making her slip on the icy floor she created.

"Oohhh" Cat yelled "that's it TRANSFORMOS BASSON ........UTENLI"

"A spoon" Remus was practically hysterical now "you turned my wand into a wooden spoon. You're losing your touch MacLeod."

Harry decided to end this before anyone really did something horrible. So he quickly took out his wand and used the tickle charm on both of them. As they fell to the floor laughing hysterically, slipping on the ice, Harry walked up to them.

"What are you two doing? Look at this place, look at you" Harry stood there shaking his head, bemused by his two teachers. "You both have tails, and Remus what happened to your ears?"

Laughing and trying to help each other up, with very little success, Lupin says to Harry "would you mind, Harry, its kind of hard to stand up and laugh at the same time." so saying he immediately preceded to fall on top of MacLeod.

"Always the gentleman, huh Lupy" MacLeod was in tears now. Hugging each other trying to stand up, Harry was beside himself with laughter. "He's your nephew, or godson or something...make him remove it."

"I'll only remove it if you two stop" Harry was trying his best to stop laughing, with very little success.

"She started it" whined Lupin, hugging his friend.

"No." Cat replied a wide grin on her face "I finished it. FORTIS MORTIS." She fell to the floor again, still laughing as Lupin stared at her disbelief on his face.

"Cat,... how could you?" looking down at his stomach, which was usually on the thin side, there was now approximately 40 pounds of extra Lupin firmly attached. "That's it, you're going down."

"Yeah right, what are you gonna do...." Cat was in tears now, trying to catch her breath "beat me to death with a spoon?"

Harry just looked at Lupin and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly Cat, you're worse than Remus and Sirius together." After getting Remus and Cat to promise not to jinx or curse each other he removed the tickle charm. Harry couldn't help but smile at what he saw, besides all the damage from the snowballs and ice, there was Cat and Remus. Their faces were completely red from their "fun", yet there they sat, in the middle of a frozen DADA classroom, laughing and smiling with their arms around each other, almost like they were still kids. Granted kids with long twitching tails, and rather large ears, and Harry had to admit, Remus really didn't look to good with a belly like that. But still, it made Harry feel warm inside to see Remus so happy, it reminded him of what it was like living with him and Sirius over the summer.

"So Cat, do you give up?" Remus asked "Are you going to assist me, or do I have to start getting rough?" he finished grinning from ear to ear.

"Assist you with what ?" Harry was curious, and after the last 10 minutes, slightly concerned.

"Your friend here wants me to assist him in DADA." Cat explained "He seems to think my 'practical' experience would come in handy." rolling her eyes as she finished.

"I don't know" Harry said thoughtfully "I think it would be kind of neat if you" he paused suddenly.

"Harry is something wrong" Remus jumped up immediately concerned.

"Ah, well, its just..." hesitantly Harry said "can you two do something about yourselves. I'm really beginning to get the creeps looking at you."

"Now Harry, is that anyway to talk to a lady," Remus chastised playfully "I mean, some people might think a tail rather....fetching."

Cat swatted him across the back of his head. "You know Lupy, that line might just be a little more convincing if you could say it with a straight face."

Cat stood up took a deep breath and literally shook the snow and tail off of her. Looking at Remus, she held out her hands "Like some help sweetie?"

"Please" Remus replied. Cat touched his face with her palms, and closed her eyes. Harry was amazed as the ears, tail and belly practically melted off of Remus. "I guess we should clean up this mess too." she said.

"Allow me" Remus took out his wand "SANITIO PER DIEM" again Harry was amazed as all the snow and ice quickly disappeared into thin air and the chairs sat themselves upright again.

"So, um Cat, are you going to help Remus?" Harry spoke up.

"I don't know, I really don't see how much help I can be. I mean most of the 'creatures' your Ministry consider to be enemies, well, they're kind of my friends."

Remus shot Cat a warning glance

"What do you mean, your friends" Harry asked thinking of Voldemort and his deatheaters "I thought Dumbledore was your friend?"

"He is Harry, and he knows about my other friends as well." Cat answered honestly. "I know I told you we would talk tomorrow after class, but I think maybe now is better. You don't have any classes right now, do you?"

"No, this is free time, before supper." Harry was becoming more and more intrigued.

"Remus, is it alright with you?" Remus nodded his head as Cat began to tell Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore and my father have been friends for years. In fact they have saved each others lives many times. I think you know what that means, between wizards?" Harry nodded "Well imagine the bond that produces between two wizards as powerful as they are. Albus tried to convince my father to join forces with the MOM back when it actually stood for something. But my father refused, basically because they refused to admit many of my clans allies into the ministry. Our clans have several basic beliefs which cross all boundaries of race or region, one of them is this" Cat said showing Harry one of the rings she always wore, it was a pair of hand holding a crowned heart. "This is the claddaugh it is a symbol of our most basic beliefs, Friendship, Love and Loyalty. These are the basis for everything our clan does, we can no more betray our allies than they could betray us."

"When you say your clans "allies" you mean.....?" Harry questioned

"Okay, let me give you a little political background on clan life. Each clan is whole and complete unto itself, self sufficient, it must remain strong or it will cease to exist, other clans will absorb it, or it will simply fall apart. But in order to remain strong, you need strong allies, other clans. In my land there is a network of clans from one end to the other, we've spread across the globe while still managing to keep our identity and our strength. Many of the strong clans will ally themselves with other clans who have the same goals as our own. Once these alliances are forged, very little will ever dissolve them. One example is several thousand years old, involving my clan and two others, they were living in the mountains when the emperor of the area decided to take a definite dislike to folks of the magical persuasion. When the clans living there realized they could not defeat his forces without losing their own people, and there was no hope of any truce. The three clans met together and decided the only way to save their respective people was to join forces and leave the mountains of Carpathia. Now Harry, I don't want you to get upset by this next part, I know it will sound strange to you because of everything you've learnt so far, so just listen, I think this may help you understand a little better, you can ask me questions in just a little while, Okay?"

Entranced, Harry simply nodded his consent.

"Now the three clans, one was a clan of gargoyles, one was vampyre, and one was sidhe." Cat paused for a moment as she saw Harry's eyes grow large. "I know you've been told that they are enemies to all, including each other, but that is simply not true. Our clans have in fact been allies since before this story happened. You see we needed each other, each clan was very strong, very large, but each had a weakness. The gargoyles could not travel by day, the sun would turn them to stone, leaving them helpless against their enemies by day. The vampyres had similar trouble, although some could walk during the day, if they had fed well, and the sky was overcast. The Sidhe weakness was their children, the journey out of the mountains into a safe land was long and dangerous, they knew that they would loose more than half of their clan to enemies, starvation, and disease. So the clans bonded together in order to save themselves and each other. The Sidhe would travel during the day, transporting and protecting the others, at dusk when the vampyres and gargoyles would stir everyone would stop and hunt for the days food. After everyone had eaten, the sidhe would sleep while the vampyres and gargoyles transported and protected them. They all survived because they bonded together in trust and friendship, and that bond has NEVER been broken, even to this day."

She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "That is why my father refused to join with the ministry, because they would not accept the vampyres and gargoyles. There was no choice, they had been our allies, our trusted friends for generations, if my father had accepted the ministry, he would have been turning his back on them, and on his own clan. He would have betrayed their friendship and their loyalty to us. That would have reduced my clan to nothing more that vagabonds in the eyes of other clans, it would have destroyed us."

"But if that's true, why are you here now?"

"Because of Albus, my father considers him both a friend and an ally. When Albus came to my father asking for help, I was sent."

"I don't mean to sound nasty, Miss MacLeod, but why you. I would think you father would have come himself?"

"Because it would have drawn Voldemort's attention if my father had come here. I'm drawing enough attention as it is." she sighed, remembering her trip to Hogwarts a few short weeks ago.

"And Mac Lir didn't exactly help."

Harry thought a moment before questioning Miss MacLeod "I was wondering, about Mac Lir and you. You said he was related to you, but he nearly killed you. If loyalty is so important, why did he do that?"

"Mac Lir had no intention of killing me, or you by the way. He was fine until Severus started attacking. You see, Remus understands my people, that's why he didn't attack Mac Lir, he knew if he used force, Mac Lir would return it several times over." MacLeod explained.

"So if Snape hadn't attacked Mac Lir" Harry began

"Severus knows nothing of my people Harry. He adheres to the Ministry's law about my ways being 'forbidden knowledge'. He was just trying to protect us." MacLeod was getting irritated now, she was speaking as much with her hands as her voice.

"I guess I just never really thought of Snape as the protective kind" Harry said sarcastically.

MacLeod looked Harry in the eyes "There are many things about Severus Snape that would surprise you."

Harry didn't doubt that, especially after seeing him with Miss MacLeod. He could honestly say he had never seen Snape act quite like that before. He seemed like a different person when she was around, almost human.

"You said that there were three clans, vampire, sidhe and gargoyle." Harry paused as he took a deep breath "So you must be a vampire then."

Remus just looked at Harry, slightly amused, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Tell me what makes you think I'm a vampyre?" Cat asked curiously.

Feeling a bit awkward Harry answered. "Well you are awfully pale, and you have really bright eyes, and.....well... you did say your knowledge was forbidden....and...."

"Go on Harry" she said gently "you won't insult me."

"Its just .....I mean....." Harry didn't know how to say it so he just blurted it out. "When Remus was hurt so badly, and you were upset, you ran up to him and just held him in your arms and started crying,...and....and....you were crying blood."

Cat looked completely dumbfounded "I was crying blood, are you sure?" she look to Remus for confirmation. As he nodded back to her, she remembered their conversation in the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was kind of hard to miss." Harry told her. "But I can't figure out how you can go out in the sun and stuff. Is it a special charm?"

"A charm?" MacLeod was somewhere between laughter and tears at this point.

"Yes, like the parchment you had me give to Snape today." Harry said matter of factly.

"So you think the letter I had you deliver was charmed too?" Cat was doing everything she could not to giggle

"It had to be. Snape lives to give me detention. But when I gave him the parchment, he just told me to take my seat and catch up" Harry was grinning now "No detention, no points, nothing. That had to be some sort of charm."

"So your saying as long as I can do things like that, having a vampyre for a teacher isn't so bad?" She asked grinning widely.

"Well, if you put it that way." Harry grinned back at her "I guess not."

"Harry, sweetie, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not a vampyre."

"Your not." Harry was completely surprised "Well you're certainly not a gargoyle, you're too pretty." realizing what he just said, he began to blush. "But what about the blood? We both saw it."

"Yes Cat, what about the blood?" she could hear the concern in Remus's voice.

"Sometimes, when I fell things very deeply, pain or joy or sorrow, that happens." she said slowly "I'm sure its no surprise to anyone here that I care a great deal for Remus, we've been friends a very long time" she smiled at Remus "and when I saw him like that, it kind of broke my heart. I really didn't mean to cause any concern."

Remus's eyes were becoming moist, as he beamed at his dear friend. Harry was smiling as well, it made him feel good to know that Remus had someone else besides him and Sirius.

Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, MacLeod asked. "So if I'm not a vampyre, and I'm not a gargoyle...." Cat said expectantly.

"You mean you're a Sidhe?" Harry wasn't sure if he was frightened or amazed "but the Sidhe are evil, and ugly, they kill wizards all the time. They sing or scream or something, until it kills people, they hate us."

"No Harry, your confusing Hags with Sidhe." She replied softly " Hags like Black Annis and Old Meg, they live to kill, even vampyres give them wide breath." Cat said quietly, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"So what do Sidhe do?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Now do you see why I want you to talk to them?" Lupin said softly, as he placed his hand on MacLeod's shoulder "If they can accept me, knowing I am a werewolf, I think its time they know the truth the ministry has been trying to hide."

"What truth? Remus you know all about this?" Harry couldn't believe Remus would keep this from him.

"Like I said before Harry. Remus knows my people." she paused " He was 'taken in' by my clan years ago. We were hoping we would be able to help him." Cat said sadly, looking at her friend as she placed her hand on his.

"Why didn't you tell me Remus?" Harry sounded hurt, "I thought we could tell each other anything."

"He didn't tell you because it wasn't his secret to tell, it was mine." she said gently, trying to make Harry understand.

Harry looked at them both carefully, he knew they were both good people, he could feel it. Remus had proven it time after time, and Remus and Sirius were best friends, Sirius would never let anyone near him who wasn't trustworthy. Then there was MacLeod, she was a complete mystery to Harry, but Remus knew her, very well by the look of it, and he could tell he trusted her. So why didn't Remus tell him about all of this, why was he keeping secrets from him.

"Harry," MacLeod spoke softly "are you alright?"

Harry could hear the concern in her voice, but there was one thing he needed to know, had to know before he felt he could really trust her.

"Why did Mac Lir call me your son?"

Cat MacLeod looked at Harry, her eyes were becoming moist. "Harry that's a very long and complicated story. I don't know if I can explain it right now." as she began wiping her eyes "Suffice it to say, your mother and I were extremely close. We shared everything."…

As Harry left Remus and Cat to talk amongst themselves, he headed towards the great hall. He was sure Remus would talk Cat into helping him with DADA, he couldn't believe all the things she had seen all the places she had travelled. MacLeod had told him that it was her duty to visit other clans, to forge alliances, but he had no idea how many different types of creatures actually existed in the world. Wait until Hermione heard about this, she would go crazy for sure, and no books to study, just seminars on magical beings and creatures. This was definitely going to be a great year, all that was missing was his godfather.

Harry couldn't wait for the day Sirius would be back, he had said in time for the first Quidditch game of the year, that was next weekend, and Remus had promised him that he would bring Miss MacLeod to the game. He wondered what would happen when Sirius saw her again, Harry hoped that Hagrid was right about the two of them. He could just picture it now, Harry could live with Sirius and Cat, all of them together like a real family, with Remus coming over for dinner all the time, just like Hermione's Uncle did. He wondered if Cat was a better cook than Sirius and Remus, then again, pretty much anyone would have to be a better cook than those two.

Harry ran over to his spot at the Gryffindor table. "Ron, Hermione, guess what?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him blankly

"Guess who Remus is going to have help him with DADA class?" Harry could barely contain his excitement.

"Since when does he need help with DADA, he's the best teacher we've ever had." replied Ron.

"I know his is, but she's seen all the things he's teaching us about. Oh and Hermione, the books are wrong about a lot of them." Harry couldn't resist teasing his friend about this, he was rewarded with a look of shock from her.

"What do you mean, wrong. They can't be wrong." she was already getting panicked "These are what I study for the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s....they- can -not -be- wrong.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically. As he was laughing, Harry noticed Snape staring at them, and then to Lupin and MacLeod's chairs. "Oh boy, I think Snape's ready to blow a fuse, look at him." Harry said to Ron as he quickly put his head down to avoid Snape's piercing eyes.

Harry could still feel Snape's eyes on him, it was not the most comfortable of feelings. He was sure Snape knew where Cat and Remus were. Luckily at that moment Harry heard their voices coming down the hall, they were both laughing again. Harry couldn't help but smile, he liked to hear Remus laughing like that, he wondered if he would hear Sirius laughing with them soon. Harry hoped that Sirius's name would be cleared soon, maybe then, finally they could all have some sort of life, one that didn't include hiding all the time.

Harry looked up and smiled widely as Remus and Cat entered the great hall. As they passed Harry, Remus gave him a wink and a 'thumbs up" sign, something Snape did not fail to notice. Professor Dumbledore smiled as he saw them approaching the table.

"So Professor Lupin, I assume by the smile on your face that you have managed to convince Miss MacLeod to assist you?" Dumbledore said knowingly.

"Indeed I have, she has agreed to start next week. Seminars on Tuesday nights." Remus replied, refusing to look at Snape, who was scowling now.

"And what will your first topic be, if I may ask." Dumbledore asked Cat.

"I was thinking of starting with the differences between Gangrel, Werewolves and Garou. I'm hoping it will hold their attention." Cat replied nervously not knowing if this was an appropriate place to discuss it.

"Don't worry Cat, they all know. That's why I wasn't here last year." Remus said as he squeezed her shoulder again, completely enjoying the look on Professor Snape's face.


	16. chap16 Classroom

Chapter 16 Classroom

After dinner Severus caught up with Cat on her way back to her classroom to prepare for the next days class.

"My but you have been busy" Severus was all but growling "I would have thought you had learned your lesson last time."

Cat stopped in her tracks, as anger passed over her "Severus, if you're implying something about Remus, stop now."

"You simply can not help yourself can you. You always protected him" Severus said furiously "even after he tried to kill you."

Cat whirled around to face him "Remus never tried to hurt me, ever. It was an accident. Why can't you just accept that?"

"An accident! He attacked you." Severus's voice was cold now "He hunted you down and attacked you like the animal he is."

Cat looked as if he had just struck her. "How can you possibly be so cruel. You act as though he had some control over it. And he didn't 'hunt' me down, I was the one in the woods. No one made me go." she was on the verge of tears "He is my friend Severus, he always has been, nothing is going to change that."

Severus regretted coming to see her now. He hated it when she defended them, any of them, she knew that Remus had almost killed him when they were in school, but still she defended him. The only thing worse than her refusing to listen to reason, was seeing her so upset.

"Severus I have had a rather trying week, if you don't mind, I have classes to prepare for." so saying she quickly climbed the stairs to her classroom.

Severus simply stood there, not sure what he should do. He was still angry, not only had she defended Lupin the entire time she was here, now she went out of her way to help him, to be with him. Deciding to find out once and for all whether she really cared for him, he climbed the stairs after her.

Slowly Severus entered the divination classroom. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Cat in the back sitting at her desk. The fire was roaring but she seemed cold, she was usually so full of happiness and warmth, he immediately regretted his words a few moments ago, he had hurt her.

He had a bad habit of doing that where she was concerned, he just seemed to lose control of his feelings when she was around.

"Catri" Severus approached her slowly "I do need to speak with you."

"Do you really need to speak with me Severus, or do you just want to accuse me some more?" she sounded more tired than angry. Looking up at Severus she could see the wounded look on his face.

"I really had no intention of upsetting you. But you have to understand, he attacked you and me. I have no desire to see history repeat itself. And before you jump to his defence, did you ever wonder why you happened to be in the forest that particular night? Or was that an accident as well?" Severus gently asked her .

"Sev, I know why I was there. I chose to go out. It was a full moon, a blue moon, I needed to go to the forest to complete a spell Lily and I had been working on. Nobody knew I was there but her, and she would never let anyone harm me." Cat took a deep breath and continued "I'm sorry for what Sirius did to you and Remus, it was wrong. There is no defending what he did, even James told him so. But please, don't blame Remus, he didn't even know what had happened."

Severus stared at her, he had never known why she was in the forest, he had always assumed they had planned it that way, the same way they had set him up. "You mean they had nothing to do with what happened, they never lured you outside." disbelief in his voice.

"That's exactly what I mean. Severus, all this anger you're carrying around with you, its not good." Cat said softly as she walked over to Severus. "You can't keep holding it all in, it will kill you, I can already see how much pain its caused you." she reached up to touch his cheek, searching his eyes, hoping he finally understood.

"So all this time, when you have been defending Lupin" Severus was speaking very slowly and softly, as much to himself as to her, "you truly meant he was innocent. It was not because of any feelings you have for him."

"Oh Sev, are you still going on about that? Remus and I went out twice. Period. We are friends, always will be. My clan knows him and accepts him." Cat explained simply "he's like a brother to me, I would think all of our constant battles would have made that obvious." she finished laughing softly. Her palm was against his cheek now and he could smell the delicate fragrance of her perfume.

A small smile crossed Severus's face. He had been so worried, he had no intentions of losing her again, not to anyone. "Then what am I to make of dinner tonight? I heard you will be assisting Lupin in his DADA class." he asked, as he reached up and put his hand over hers. He loved the way she would just walk up to him and touch him, her warmth was intoxicating.

"Now Sev, I'm sure you realize Albus had as much to do with that as Remus." she was finally smiling again "You know that was one of the main reasons he asked my father to send me." she gazed into his eyes again, they seemed suddenly alive to her.

"Then the parchment you gave to Potter today, you still mean it?" he asked gently as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Yes, Severus" she said warmly "I still mean it. I really enjoyed our walk the other day." she was beginning to blush, "I'm just sorry it didn't end better."

He put his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He caught her perfume again, sweet pea blossoms, closing his eyes he could picture her at the wishing well once more, surrounded by the wild flowers. He let his forehead rest against hers. "Then you accept my invitation" he whispered.

"I .....I... need to think it over Severus, it's a very big step." she sounded unsure "and the holidays are still a few weeks away. And to be honest, I'm a little gun shy about it, I remember what happened last time I visited your home." she said the last sentence very carefully, she didn't want to bring up old wounds. Poor Severus, his father had been so cruel, so hateful. She could still feel herself becoming angry when she thought about it. It was bad enough to treat a guest in your home like that, but to treat you own family so horribly....and Severus did seem to get the brunt of his father's anger. She held Severus closer to her, as she remembered the screaming, and the scars, it hadn't been the first time he had been struck by his father, that was obvious. Cat blinked the memory away, didn't do anyone any good, and she could tell be the way Severus had just tensed his body, he remembered as well.

"You never need to worry about that again" his voice was breaking with emotion "he can never hurt anyone again." Severus felt the familiar wave of pain and anger wash over him. He remembered all too well Catri's one and only visit to his family home. His father had always been harsh, or perhaps cruel was the better word, but he had truly gone out of his way that weekend. He couldn't remember what had been worse, the pain of the blows, or the embarrassment of having her see it all happen.

He could feel her holding him tighter, trying to comfort him now, just as she did then. He remembered the way she cradled him after one of his father's tantrums. She had found him laying on the floor, barely conscious, she had held him in her arms, rocking him, stroking his hair trying to get him to come to, after a few minutes she had finally given up on rousing him so she sat there holding him and singing softly. He had lost his heart to her at that exact moment, everyone else at his home had left him there out of fear or disgust, but not her she was the only one who cared.

Severus tried desperately to stop thinking about the past, he could feel the tears welling up, trying to spill over and escape, but he refused to cry, even in front of her. Never show weakness, that was the one thing his father had taught him, if you show weakness, people will attack you. He nuzzled against her, she felt soft and warm; she felt safe. He wanted this moment to go on forever, to swallow up all the old memories, all the pain and anger, she was right, it would kill him if him didn't find some way to let go.

Shaking himself physically, Severus pulled himself away from her, he needed to be strong. He looked at Catri, she was searching his face, making sure he was alright. "There is no need to worry Catri, I refuse to allow the past to repeat itself" he was still blinking away tears.

Cat was still searching his eyes, she took his face in her hands, she could feel his pain. "You don't have to hide from me Sev." she was close to tears herself , "remember me, I'm the one who understands." Hesitantly she leaned into him again, kissing him gently, barely touching his lips with her own. His tears began to flow as he embraced her, returning her kiss with a bit more passion as he pressed her closer to him.

Cat was taken by surprise, she didn't expect this right now, but still, there was something about Severus that never failed to move her. And as much as she hated to admit it, he really knew how to kiss her, he had one of those curl your toes, make you weak in the knees ways of kissing. The only other man that could do that to her was Sirius Black, and he wasn't even an option, probably married with a huge family by now. But Severus was certainly here, and still available, and as always, very intense.

Severus began to move his hand up her back to her neck, cradling the back of her head; wrapping his arms around her tightly, bending her back slightly as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could feel her melt in his arms as she sighed softly.

Cat placed her arms around Severus's shoulders, pulling herself even closer to him. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, as he brought his hands to rest on the curve of her hips. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to look at her. Her eyes half closed, her lips were parted waiting for him, a sense of joy spread over Severus as he gently began kissing her again, almost playfully. Cat returned his kisses softly at first, then becoming more aggressive, as her lips wandered to his ear where she began to nibble slightly, as his grip began to tighten on her hips. Severus felt a longing that he thought was dead in him, he started to tremble as her lips moved to his neck. His breath was coming in pants as she seductively kiss him right above his collar, he could feel his desire growing with each moment. As she gently bit at his neck a moan escaped his lips, he closed his eyes and pulled her tightly against him, her head resting on his chest as he waited for the echo of his longings to fade away.

"I should go now" Severus stated, his voice raspy with desire, "I have to go now."

Cat looked at him with surprise, "Now?! Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing" he said breathlessly "but if I do not stop now, I never will,... and some things should never be rushed." he explained, kissing her tenderly as he released her from the embrace.


	17. chap17 fortunetelling

Chapter 17 Telling Fortunes

"Brother is it cold out" Sirius said out loud, jumping up and down "When are these guy going to make their move." He was deep in the old forest of Northern Spain, waiting for a small group of deatheaters to strike. He knew he could never stop them while they were together, but he figured if he could wait until they started the attack, he could pick them off one by one. After all it was only nine against one, he had faced worse odds than that and came out on top, if only it weren't so cold.

He could always change back into a dog, he would probably be warmer that way, but he was tired of living like an animal, literally. His mind wandered aimlessly stopping as always on his godson, Harry. He wondered what he was up to right now, trouble probably, seemed to be the Potter curse, Sirius couldn't help but smile when he thought of Harry and his friends. Right now they and Remus were the closest thing to a family he had, it broke his heart every day knowing he couldn't stay with them, not until Voldemort was stopped and his own name had been cleared. He longed for that day, maybe then he could regain everything that had been stolen from him, twelve years of his life were gone, years that he should have been able to share with the people he loved. It practically drove him insane when he actually stopped to think about it, he had no family, his parents had passed away, and he never had the opportunity to start his own family, as for his friends.....Remus Lupin was the only true friend he had left, everyone else was either convinced he had betrayed his friends, or simply didn't care enough to know the truth. Sirius idly kick at the ground, he was tired of running, he wanted a home and a family. Granted two bachelors and a teenager wasn't exactly your typical family, but he needed it, he needed to feel that his entire life hadn't been one very long ,very bad dream.

Sirius was snapped out of his daydreaming by the sound of the deatheaters approaching. "Finally, maybe I can finally get this over with and get back to Harry." He silently transformed into his dog form, and began tracking the deatheaters. He stopped the first one quickly, very slow and clumsy this one, and none of the others seemed to even notice, eight to go.

The next two were almost as easy, one had actually walked into him. Sometimes Sirius wondered how these idiots got to be such a threat, at this rate he would be back at Hogwarts in time for Quidditch season. Six left, odds were getting better all the time he thought happily...

Harry and Ron sat on their beds, wondering out loud if Remus had talked MacLeod into helping him.

"I'm telling you Ron, she'll do it, you should have seen the two of them. I thought Sirius and Remus played rough, poor Remus had a tail with matching ears, and this huge stomach by the time she was done. And that wasn't even counting the ice rink and snowballs" Harry was laughing all over again.

Ron just rolled his eyes "Harry, so she knows some cool pranks, I'll give her that, but what does she know about DADA, she's just the divination teacher. And how did she do the snowballs, don't think I've heard that one yet." Ron was beginning to chuckle himself just watching Harry's face.

"I have no idea, but it was great, I wish you would have been there with me." he was nearly hysterical now.

"Harry, you've finally gone mental. No really, look at yourself, I think the stress has done you in." Ron was holding his sides now, "Harry, I think someone charmed us, this really isn't that funny, we shouldn't be laughing like this."

"I know your right. But who would do it, and why?" in answer to Harry's question, two cheerful faces appeared at the door.

"Oy, Harry, Ron. What's so funny then" George asked knowingly.

"What have you two done this time" Ron asked, his eye narrowing angrily as he kept laughing.

"Just another fine product brought to you by yours truly." beamed Fred "we had to try it out on someone."

"But why us?" Harry gasped

"Well we did try to test it on some others in the tower." George began "but it ended rather badly."

"Should have seen Nadine and Angelina, ......never pull that one again," Fred said, rubbing his jaw "Just better hope this wears off in time for Quidditch practice tomorrow. Eh Harry" the boys walked away grinning broadly and slapping each other on the back….

The next morning at breakfast Harry received an owl from Sirius.

"What does it say? Is everything alright, is he on his way?" questioned Ron impatiently waiting for Harry to finish reading.

"Calm down Ron." Harry sounded annoyed "Yes, he's on his way." he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Snuffles, will he be here soon?" Hermione asked "By Floo maybe."

"He doesn't say how, just with luck he'll be here in time to see me play this weekend." Harry was smiling broadly, he couldn't put into words how much he missed his godfather. It would be wonderful to see him again.

"Harry," Hermione spoke up "Hagrid was wondering if we'd come to see him later today, I think he needs a hand with the drakes."

"He needs help with the drakes, and he asked you" Ron said in disbelief, "I thought you were scared stiff of them."

"I am not scared" she responded indignantly "they just take some getting used to is all. Miss MacLeod showed me how to make them fall asleep. Actually they're kind of cute, ...when their asleep."

"Ok, how about after Quidditch practice tonight, we can meet at the pitch and go together."

They all agreed and began to head out to their classes.

"Ya know Hermione," began Ron "maybe you should think about switching back to divination, now that Trelawney's gone, its actually pretty good."

"Thank you. NO" she said as she walked away shaking her head at the thought of it.

Harry was glad to see Miss MacLeod looking so well, he had been very worried about her and Remus, even after their little "battle" neither of them really seemed to be feeling like their old selves. Besides Harry still had a lot of questions for MacLeod, he was hoping she would be able to talk to him after class today.

"Good morning class, I hope you enjoyed your little unscheduled holiday" MacLeod began "because now, we unfortunately have a great deal to catch up on." the class groaned loudly.

"Now none of that. I want you to break up into groups of two to three. Please take a bag from my desk, one bag per group, we will be studying geomancy today, with any luck we can skim through this quickly and move on to runes by Friday."

As the class worked on tossing the stones and gems onto the reading tableu, Harry got Miss MacLeod's attention.

"Yes Harry, it there a problem?" she asked kindly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little, after class?" Harry asked hesitantly, "I still have a few questions."

MacLeod pulled up a chair and sat with Harry and Ron. "I don't think that will be a problem, as long as you're not too late for Professor Lupin's class."

"About Professor Lupin, are you going to help with DADA like he asked?" Harry could barely contain his excitement "He said you may even bring some of them along with you. Did you say yes, did Dumbledore?"

"Harry, take a breath sweetie." she laughed "Yes, I agreed to give a few seminars. And Yes, some of my friends will be showing up to help with the "practical" demonstrations. Is there anything in particular you wanted to know Harry, you seem to have something on your mind." MacLeod asked gently.

"Yes actually, I do. But I think after class would be better." Harry shot a glance towards Ron and the other students.

"I understand. Well while I'm here, lets see how you two are doing." Looking over at their boards "Ron, dear, I think you may want to turn that the right way round before you try reading anything."

Ron looked like he had just swallowed a fly. His face began to turn pink as he quickly put his head down and turned the tableu the right way. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Now Harry, don't laugh," she chided "let's see how you're doing, shall we?" Pulling her chair closer to his she started pointing at the quartz and topaz "So, can you tell me what these mean?"

"The quartz represents the heart and the topaz true feelings" sighed Harry.

"Ok, sweetie, now with a little feeling, or at least some drama" she laughed, "Tell me what you have, then use what's inside you to string it together." she touched her finger to Harry's chest as she finished.

"Yeah, right. Quartz is heart, topaz feelings, aquamarine hope, and coral change, and...I forgot this one." he said embarrassed.

"Turquoise is family or health." she hinted "Now string them together and tell me what you have."

Taking a deep breath Harry gave it his best shot "My hearts true feelings are .....umm...a deep hope that I can change my health??"

"That doesn't make to much sense Harry. I think you're reading these two backwards" she was biting her lip a little "Mind if I try?"

"Please, be my guest." he was actually quite relieved, he was afraid she might be disappointed in his lack of talent.

"Your heart is yearning for a change, a change that will bring you new hope and possibly a change in family" she looked at Harry for a moment "Planning on getting married young are you?"

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Married, me. Not in this lifetime."

When Miss MacLeod began to giggle, Harry knew he had just be set up. "Oh Harry, you're even easier to trick than Remus. I'll see you after class." she tousled his hair affectionately as she went to help another student.


	18. chap18 Explanations

Chapter 18 Explanations

When class was over, Harry hurried up to Miss MacLeod's desk. She looked up at him and smiled "Well if it isn't our young bridegroom."

"Yeah, right..very funny" Harry responded, with a lopsided grin on his face.

With an expression of mocked indignanty on her face "Why Mr. Potter, I would think you would show your teachers more respect" she began to smile again as Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't we sit over here, I have the distinct feeling this is going to take a while. Would you like any tea?"

After they had gotten their cups of tea Harry and MacLeod sat down on one of the small sofas in her classroom. Harry was trying to think of how to begin, he still had so many questions about what had happened in Hogsmeade.

"Earth to Harry, come in Harry." MacLeod had concerned look on her face. "You know, your mother and I spent a lot of time in this classroom. Almost as much time in class as in detention."

"My mother got detention? I had always heard she was a great student, everyone told me my dad was the troublemaker." Harry seemed surprised.

"She was an excellent student, and the best friend I ever had. We just had a bad habit of getting into trouble when we were together." MacLeod said thoughtfully "She and I used to drive everyone crazy, the teachers, your father, our friends. We had this strange bond from the moment we met. We understood each other completely. We were finishing each others sentences by the end of the first week."

"So you did know my mother, Remus said you two were close." Harry was ecstatic, finally, someone who could really tell him about his mother. "Why did you to get into so much trouble then?"

"Well, after your mother and I realized how much alike we were, we decided to put things to a test. First with your father and his friends. No wait. Actually it was Remus that started that one..."

Harry gave her a quizzical look "Remus?"

"My very first day here as a student, your friend Remus talked me into playing a prank on your father, with Lily's help of course." Cat laughed to herself remembering it "After that, anything went. James didn't exactly appreciate being the first victim. Although he did take full advantage of things later."

"Okay, I'm lost. Advantage of what things?" he was dying with curiosity now, he had never heard of his mother playing pranks on his father.

"Didn't Albus tell you? Lily and I were practically twins, we were even born on the same day, August 21, both Leos" she was smiling broadly now "and your father, being the practical joker that he was, lost no time in using that to his advantage, much to the confusion and dismay of everyone at Hogwarts."

"Is that how you got detention? For playing pranks on Trelawney?"

"No, Madame Trelawney....well lets just say she and I did not see eye to eye on many things. Your mother had been her favourite student before I came, but after we started keeping company....well Trelawney had it in her head that I had 'corrupted' your mother with my heathen ways. I had shown her the way other people used magic and divination and even healing. Apparently some people around here considered that 'forbidden' knowledge. Trelawney and Morano especially."

"Morano, who is that? I don't think I've ever heard of him." Harry said.

"Not him, her. Madame Morano, the former potions teacher. She never thought I should have been allowed into Hogwarts, but that's another story for another day... So tell me Mr. Potter, you said you had some specific questions for me?"

"What else can you tell me about my mother, I mean besides being a good student and her and my dad loving each other?" Harry asked excitedly

"Lily was an amazing person, she could be the sweetest, kindest person you could ever hope to meet, just never get her mad. She had a righteous temper, and protective..... never pick on anyone she cared about. I still remember her knocking Lucius Malfoy out cold when the rotter hit James with a sleeping curse of some sort. Remus, Sirius and Peter were trying to pick up James without getting hit themselves, but Lily had had enough, she walked right up to Malfoy and sucker punched him, right in the jaw, he went down like a sack of potatoes. It was truly classic, your mother was the tower hero for a week." Cat was shaking her head, laughing as she remembered the incident.

"I wish someone would do that to Draco" sighed Harry "He's probably worse than his father."

"For heaven's sake I hope not. Lucius Malfoy was always a cruel manipulative person, I can't believe someone would actually bear him a child. Yuck!" she actually shivered at the thought of it.

Harry was laughing now "That pretty much sums him up. Yuck!"

"But I was wondering." Harry asked "If you and my mother were that close,.....I don't suppose you're my godmother. Are you?"

"Not exactly Harry." she was smiling affectionately "I was forced to leave shortly before the end of my 6th year. I never even got to attend Lily and James' wedding. But I do remember her talking about it, and having a family, she had her whole life planned out. Actually I think she had mine planned out too, she was forever setting me up with one of your father's friends." MacLeod seemed to become depressed suddenly "She had it all set, we would be each other's maid of honour, and live next to each other after we were married." MacLeod's eyes began to fog over. "Do you know your mother was picking out matching wedding gowns for us, poor James, he didn't really understand it at all."

His father's friends,..... Harry wanted to ask her so badly about Sirius, but he had promised Remus he wouldn't, and it already looked like she was ready to cry. So he quickly changed the subject. "What exactly happened at Hogsmeade? I know you said that it had to do with your family and the Sidhe and all, but you never really explained why."

"That's a hard one Harry. My people aren't exactly given to simple explanations. First of all, and this is very important, you have nothing to fear from Mac Lir, he would never truly hurt you, just be polite to him and understand that he is more powerful than you or I can comprehend, but he loves us like his own children. In many ways he considers himself our 'protector'. I know it doesn't make sense to you right now, but trust me, it will." Taking a another deep breath Cat continued "Do you remember when we were talking with Remus yesterday and I told you my clan had 'taken him in' trying to help him? Well needless to say, Lily didn't escape their attention for long. My family took her in as though she was one of us, literally as if she were my sister, she was 'bonded' to my clan."

"So my mother was a Sidhe too?" it was to much for Harry to process.

"No Harry, but she was accepted by us, as one of us. She could literally go anywhere and do anything that we could, and she loved it, she loved having that sort of freedom. The ministry has many issues with my kind, one of them being our complete lack of respect for outside authority. They can't control us, or our ways, that frightens them. They realized that if people ever understood that they could do what we do, that was the end of them, no need for politicians and bureaucrats. So they labelled my people as dangerous and our knowledge as evil and forbidden, telling people that if they tried to learn it, it would either kill them or drive them insane." MacLeod spoke mournfully "and people believed them, that's the part that hurts. We became this race of half ghosts who live to kill, its just not right, we aren't like that at all. We are the Sidhe, children of DeDannan, not some sort of soulless monsters."

Harry could hear the pain in her voice, the more he was hearing about the MOM the less he liked it. He didn't want to upset her anymore, but he felt he needed to ask her one more thing, he deserved to know.... "After my parents died, why didn't you come?"

Cat looked at Harry as if her heart were breaking "I wanted to, I even tried to take you from those beastly muggles you were left with. But they stopped me, they said you would never be safe with me, that Voldemort would find you, or that being part of my clan would destroy you....." her tears were flowing freely "I couldn't convince them to listen, my clan accepted your mother as my sister, by clan law you were my responsibility, but they wouldn't have it. I tried to fight them, but Albus and my father decided that I should let you go. My father told me the clan would not support me in this, that you had other relatives to care for you, and to be without clan,.... its to be lost to the world. I'm sorry Harry, I should have defied them, its not right that you had to grow up without the security of a mother, of a true family. I hope you can forgive me."

Harry was crying himself, he understood what she meant about being lost, he was wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve. She had wanted to raise him, to make him part of her family "How could the ministry say that? Why would they say that, they must have known how close you were to my mother."

"They knew Harry, that's one of the things that frightened them so much. Lily walked into my clan one day and within the week she could perform our magic, she was doing things that wizards with the Order of Merlin would be hard pressed to do. It scared them to death, if a young girl like her could learn our ways so quickly....."she just sighed sadly, then taking his hand in hers she looked in his eyes and explained "Harry the thing that makes my magic so different than what you learn here is simply our philosophy of life. We understand the interconnectedness of things. Everything is connected, you, me, the stones making this castle, everything. Nothing is truly separate and apart from anything else. I can 'open' myself to this power, it allows me to do things that some people consider impossible, and that terrifies them. That's how I got into trouble here, if no one bothered to tell me that I couldn't do it, I just assumed I could, and so I did. Got into an awful lot of trouble over that sort of thing."

"Is that why Professor Dumbledore and your father wouldn't allow you to take me?" he sniffled.

"I don't really know what their reasons were Harry. No one could ever explain them to me in detail, at least not that I could understand. I only relented when they both promised that I would be sent for when you needed me most." MacLeod explained. "But my father and Albus, they know things that the rest of us don't. I had to believe that everything happens for a reason, that in the end there would be some justification for what had happened."

"So let me see if I understand this so far. Even though they wouldn't let you raise me, Mac Lir thought I was your son because your family adopted my mom, and your family came from his family, so I'm part of his family too? And then they told you they would get you when I needed you most, and your here now."

"That's as close as were gonna get to it today sweetie." she said as she handed Harry a handkerchief and hugged him.....

As Harry gathered his books and prepared to leave for DADA, Miss MacLeod looked deeply into his eyes again, speaking affectionately "I can tell you something else about you mother. She would be so proud of you, you've grown to be quite the young gentleman, and I see a lot of James in you as well. They both loved you more than anything else in this world Harry. Never ever forget that."


	19. chap19 Drakes

Chapter 19 Drakes

Harry's practice had gone wonderfully, and the team was confident that they would win the house cup again this year. He really needed this practice today, it got his mind off of everything that had happened in the last few weeks. His mind kept replaying the conversation with Miss MacLeod, and he kept wondering what could have been, if his parent's had lived, if Cat had married his father's friend and they lived next door, if he had a real family. Harry kept going back to that, a family, right now that's what he wanted more than anything in the world. He smiled to himself as he thought about his fortune in class this morning.

"Hey Ron. Do you remember what MacLeod read in those stone this morning?" Harry needed someone else to say it, just in case he misheard her.

"What, you mean about you planning to get married next week?" Ron began to chuckle. "You should have seen his face, positively hysterical." he told Hermione.

"I'm serious Ron. Do you remember what she said about my heart?" he questioned anxiously.

"Honestly Harry, don't tell me you actually believe in that now?" the disgust in Hermione's voice was obvious.

"Just humour me. Come on Ron, do you remember or not?"

"Okay, wait half a minute" Ron's face was screwed in concentration "I think it was something about you wanting a change in hope....and something about changing your family."

"Oh well that just makes all the sense in the world." she quipped sarcastically "Imagine wanting to change what happened to your family. Really Harry, I know you two like Miss MacLeod, but lets not get carried away."

But Harry wasn't listening anymore, Ron had confirmed what he had heard, and as far as Harry was concerned, he had no choice in the matter. She was right, he wanted a change, he wanted a family. He wanted Sirius and Cat to be his new family, Remus and Hagrid had both told him that they used to go out, heck Hagrid had even said he thought they were going to end up together like his mother and father. And at this moment, they were definitely the closest thing he had to parents, Sirius was his godfather so by wizarding law, he was already considered responsible for him, at least he would be once they finally cleared his name. And if he married Miss MacLeod.... that was it, Harry had made up his mind, he had a plan.

"Harry,.....Harry. You hoo, anyone in there?" Ron rapped Harry on his skull.

"What, hey...knock it off Ron" he laughed at his friends, maybe he could get them to help as well. Harry decided he would wait until after they saw Hagrid to ask, he needed to get a little more information from Hagrid and Remus before Sirius got back…..

Sirius looked around with a satisfied smile on his face. He finally got the last one to talk, hopefully Dumbledore could use the information to stop Voldemort. To bad Peter wasn't with them, he still had a sore spot for him, and if it took him the rest of his life, he would see Peter pay for everything that he had done to Harry and himself. Twelve years lost, Sirius shook his head, no time to think about it now, he needed to get back to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore needed this information and he needed to see Harry. He knew Remus would keep an eye on him, but still, he was his godfather, it was his responsibility to take care of Harry, and once they finally stopped Voldemort and made Peter confess, he intended to do just that. He imagined the little home they would share, Remus would probably be there with them, hope Harry could handle it. Not that Harry had any problems holding his own, smart kid, inventive too, his pranks were almost as bad as theirs, definitely his father's son...no doubt about it.

Sighing loudly Sirius changed back into a dog, not that he didn't enjoy a good run now and then, but this life on the road was getting a bit old. His mouth was watering just thinking of the food that he knew would be waiting for him at Hogwarts. With any luck he would be in England before any of the remaining deatheaters regained consciousness, probably would have been better to kill them, but he just couldn't bring himself to kill in cold blood. The only time he could kill someone is when he was protecting his friends, except where Peter was concerned of course, it kind of frightened him to think how easily he could snuff out his former friends life….

As they approached Hagrid's hut, Harry stopped the others "Do you hear that" he said breathlessly "what is that, it sounds so sad."

"I hear it too, but I think it sounds sweet," Hermione said wistfully, "and very kind. I think its someone singing."

"You don't think its Fawkes do you?" Harry asked worriedly, he still thought it sounded mournful.

"Its coming from Hagrid's I think, come on, lets make sure he's alright" They began to run toward the hut when Ron pulled them down to the ground.

"Look over there, what is that?" he pointed towards the back of the hut where the drakes were being kept.

There in the shadows was a cloaked figure, the hood of the cloak was hiding its face. For a moment Harry was afraid it was a dementor, but he quickly realized it was far too small for that. They watched the figure open the pen Hagrid was keeping the drakes in. Oddly the drakes didn't mind at all, in fact they all shuffled up to the figure and began rubbing against it, like large, scaly, fire belching cats.

"What do you think it is? Something from the forbidden forest maybe?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure" Hermione responded "it seems odd that the drakes don't mind it being in there, they were really twitchy today during class. Didn't Hagrid put them back early because of that."

"Hermione's right, Harry" Ron said breathlessly "I almost got bit twice, they were all a bit mental, even that trick MacLeod taught Hermione didn't work today, maybe that thing knows something we don't."

They all became silent as they heard the sound again, it was a ghostly sound, both sad and sweet at the same time, Harry knew it was a sound that would haunt him for a long time, it made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Hey I think its that thing. What is it doing, singing to them?"

Singing, it was a song, Harry had heard it before, he was sure of it. He felt the song wrapping itself around his heart, searching him, he had felt this before too. He didn't feel any pain, in fact it felt kind of comforting, like being cradled or hugged. Suddenly Harry began to laugh out loud.

"Hey guys, its Miss MacLeod." he told them happily "I can't believe we didn't figure it out sooner." he got up and walked towards her.

"Harry!! Are you crazy," his friends pulled him back "how do you know that's MacLeod, it could be anyone, or anything."

"No honestly, it's her. I can feel it" he began trying to explain to his friends when Hagrid came walking around the hut, practically bumping into them.

"Well, 'ello you three. Wern't sure that ye were coming." Hagrid said happily "best ta come inside, it'll be gettin cold soon."

"Getting cold he says, its freezing now." Ron said as they follow Hagrid inside.

"How 'bout a spot o' tea, jest put some on the fire," Hagrid was cheerfully bustling around his hut "know I 'ave some cakes in 'ere somewhere."

"Uhm, Hagrid" Harry asked "the woman with the drakes, the one singing, that's Miss MacLeod isn't it?"

"Wha, oh yes it'tis. Felt bad 'bout askin her to come down 'ere tonite. She's had a rough few days she has. But them drakes were gettin a bit frisky, 'fraid they mighnt get a bit nippy with some o' the students."

"Can I go out and talk to her? Do you think she'd mind?" Harry was intrigued by the song, he knew he had heard it before, maybe she could tell him where.

"Don't know if that's a good idea, them drakes r'a bit punchy, and she seems o'bit tired herself." Hagrid said thoughtfully "Besides, she'll be in soon 'nuff, makin some tea fer her"

Harry walked over to the window and watched her, the drakes were all around her, one of them had actually flapped its way onto her lap. She was petting it as it cooed softly, Harry started laughing again, only she could get a little dragon to think it was a kitten. No wonder Hagrid asked her to help him, after all she even had Snape believing he was human, a drake probably wasn't even a challenge to her. Harry hae to wonder what it was she saw in Snape, he was mean, cold and just plain ugly. He just didn't get it, maybe Remus could explain it.

"Harry, are you going to join the rest of us?" Hermione asked as she took over setting the table for Hagrid, who was still busy looking for the cake and biscuits.

"Coming. You two should see what she's doing, the drakes are acting like she's their mother, they're all over her." Harry said with admiration, as Hermione wrinkled her nose. That was not her idea of a good thing.

As they began to enjoy their tea Miss MacLeod came in, she was shivering even though she had on a heavy cloak. She looked a bit surprised to see everyone sitting there, but quickly smiled as she pulled down her hood. She had taken her hair down from its usual knot, and she looked much younger and softer with her hair down around her face.

"Still, no'feelin right," Hagrid asked her "Yer shaken agin."

"'fraid not Hagrid" she replied wearily "something's going on, just wish I could figure out what it is. I don't like the feelings I'm getting right now." She seemed very sullen as she sat down to drink her tea.

"Ye should speak ta Proffesser Dumbledore then, the sooner t'better." Hagrid told her as an apprehensive look crossed his face "Ye don' think its 'im, do you?"

Concentrating for a moment Cat shook her head "I'm not sure yet, but someone is going to a lot of trouble to keep me out. You are prepared, aren't you?" she looked expectantly at Hagrid.

"'Couse I am. 'Ave been since I heard 'bout his commin back." Hagrid replied with a smile and a wink. Cat returned the smile and turned to Harry.

"Harry, how are you doing tonight? Everything alright?" she was ruffling his hair again, smiling warmly at him.

Trying to get his hair to look somewhat normal again, he grinned back at her "Except for the new hairdo, everything is fine." he saw Cat give him a wink as she laughed "We just got done with Quidditch practice, first game is this weekend."

"Yeah we're gonna win for sure" Ron chirped in proudly.

"Oh, so your all on the house team?" she asked as she looked around the table.

"No, not all." Hermione stated, "Harry is the seeker and Ron just got on as keeper this year."

Cat smiled and congratulated Ron, who preceded to turn the most charming shade of pink he could manage "So Hermione, you don't want to be on the team then?" Cat asked.

"Her, she's too busy studying all the time," Ron answered for her "she'd never have time to practice."

"Now Ron, there is absolutely nothing wrong with studying" Cat said in Hermione's defence "in fact if what Professor Dumbledore tells me is true, Hermione is quite possibly the brightest student in the school. She should be very proud"

Hermione looked as if she had just been handed the house cup, she was smiling from ear to ear. That was it, she definitely liked MacLeod now, even if she did teach divination. "See Ron, at least someone appreciates my efforts."

As the children continued their bickering, Miss MacLeod surveyed the table and smiled warmly. They reminded her of her family, her brothers and sisters, always teasing each other, but always ready to help each other when it came down to it. MacLeod's eyes drifted towards the window again.

Harry noticed how she kept looking out of the window, she was distracted by something in the forest, it was like she could hear something they couldn't and every so often she would shiver violently. He was becoming concerned and it showed on his face. "Is there anything we can do? You don't seem to be yourself" Harry turned to look out the window himself. He didn't like the look in her eyes, normally they had a warm, soft glow, with just a twinkling hint of mischief, but tonight they looked positively haunted.

"No sweetie, 'fraid not. Just something that happens from time to time. You get used to it." she explained sounding less than convincing.

MacLeod turned to Hagrid "Well anyway, the drakes are better now, I'll come back in a day or two to check up on them again. They are really growing fast. You do realize you won't be able to keep them all, don't you." she gave Hagrid a pointed look "Albus was lucky he could get a permit for them at all, and you know the MOM is just looking for an excuse to come here."

"Yeh, I know." Hagrid said gloomily "But how 'm I suppos' to decide. Ther all so helpless."

"Oh Hagrid, only you would consider a drake helpless," she smiled compassionately "but if they keep growing like this, they will end up...erh....deciding the issue themselves."

Hagrid just stared at her as an anguished look erupted on his face, he understood what she meant.

"I really should go see Albus now. Goodnight children, please don't stay out after curfew. Professor Snape is on watch tonight." MacLeod told them earnestly "You know what a stickler for rules he is."

"Cat, do you mind if I go with you" Harry practically jumped out of his chair. "I wanted to ask you something, about the song we heard, just now." She nodded her approval, and Harry quickly grabbed his coat and ran out with her.

Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione were left behind giving each other curious looks. "Wonder what that's all about then?" Ron said aloud as Hermione and Hagrid nodded in agreement.


	20. chap 20 Angel's Keen

Chapter 20 And So It Begins

As Harry and Cat made their way to the castle, Cat began shivering again. "OH! I hate that, it feels like someone walking over my grave"

"Walking over your grave? What exactly it that supposed to mean?" Harry sounded a bit apprehensive "Is there something you should tell me?"

MacLeod looked to Harry, "No Harry, I'm not a vampyre, remember. It just means that its making me shake to my bones, as if I had no skin to keep me warm. Its just a saying, doesn't mean anything."

Harry wasn't sure about that, she was looking worse with every step. She was definitely paler than a few minutes ago, and she seemed so tired. Worst of all was the look in her eyes, it reminded him of Sirius when he had first escaped from Azkaban, so haunted, like they had both seen more than they could bear. He couldn't dare to think about it, he need to start a conversation before his imagination got the better of him.

"Uhm, Cat, about that song you were singing to the drakes. Was that some sort of spell or Sidhe magic?"

"No Harry, not a spell. Just a very old song, my people love to sing, its how we remember our history. You see, we're a bit paranoid about people trying to steal our knowledge and use it against us, so we really don't write much down. We keep it alive in songs instead." she explained, amused at Harry's reaction.

"So even your spells aren't written down. How do you learn them?" he grimaced, thinking about how Hermione would react to that idea.

"Same as everything else. The elders teach the young, mostly by singing, sometimes in stories. It just keeps going, from one generation to the next." she put her arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry Harry, its actually much easier than studying all those books. Your mother learned in no time at all."

"My mother, she sang the same songs? Did she sing the one you were just singing?" he asked eagerly.

"The Angels Keen, sure it was one of the first songs she ever heard. She loved it, she was singing it herself by the next day." her voice was softening as she spoke.

"The Angels Keen? What does that mean?" he was intrigued beyond words

"The Angels Keen, ....The Angels Lament...it's a song of what was lost, kind of mournful. But it teaches a good lesson about the strength you can gain by living through sorrow and pain. Reminds you that your never really alone, someone is out there ready to help, all you need to do is ask."

They had finally reached the castle, and as much as Harry wanted to ask more questions, he was glad to be here, maybe Miss MacLeod could get warm now. She really wasn't looking very well at all now. "Maybe you should sit down for a little" he suggested.

"Now Harry, don't tell me your starting to worry about me too." she teased him "Trust me, I have enough people around here who worry for me, almost obsessively may I add." her voice was beginning to sound hollow, Harry really didn't like this, he was about to suggest getting Madam Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore when, from around the corner, came Remus and Snape.

"Hello Harry, Cat. What has you to down here so late?" Remus said happily as ever. "It's a bit cold to be sitting in the hall though, don't you think."

Harry gave Remus a I-need-your-help-again-look, "Nothing, really. Just talking." he was biting his lip, hoping Remus understood his meaning.

Remus's hazel eyes flashed, he knew that look, one of them was in trouble. Remus turned to Snape, he had seen it too. Hurrying to be the first there, Remus managed to accidentally 'trip' Severus with his own billowing cloak as he hurried to Harry's side.

"Harry, what's wrong, why are you two sitting..." Remus stopped his whispered question mid sentence as he looked at MacLeod. "Cat, ...Cat....Sunshine,... You don't look good. What happened?" he looked at Harry, just as Snape had walked up behind them.

Severus's face was the picture of dread, "It is happening again. You, get Dumbledore" he barked at Harry.

Remus nodded to Harry, "Hurry!" Remus was wrapping her in his own cloak as he and Severus tried to stop her shivering.

Harry only paused for a moment as he watched his two teachers tending to Miss MacLeod. He ran as fast as he could, his heart was clenching in fear and worry, he knew something wasn't right with her tonight. Why didn't he just let it alone, he shouldn't have pestered her so much today. Tears were spilling from his eyes as he ran headlong into something soft. Looking up, Harry saw a very surprised Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, what ever is wrong?" Concern was written on Dumbledore's face. "What is it Harry, Why are you crying has something happened?"

"It's Cat,....I mean Miss MacLeod, something's wrong, Remus and Snape told me to get you." Harry began, however Professor Dumbledore stopped him mid sentence.

"Miss MacLeod you say. It must be another episode...Remus and Severus are with her, good, good." seeing the concern on Harry's face, Dumbledore smiled and explained to him calmly "Mr. Potter, you do not need to worry, she has been through this before. Several times I dare say, and I am afraid, she will go through it many more times."

"But what is it, and why does she have to go through it, she looks horrible. I can tell its hurting her." Harry could feel his tears again. Cat was too nice to have to experience something so horrible, he could see it draining her, she didn't deserve this. He was afraid he would lose her, she had just entered his life, just began to fill the void his mother's death had left. He couldn't accept that she wouldn't be there anymore, he felt the clenching in his heart again.

"I know Harry, and I understand" Dumbledore said simply as they hurried towards MacLeod.

If Harry hadn't been so upset, he probably would have laughed at the sight in front of him. Remus and Snape were doing everything they could to stop her shivering, one of them had even summoned several blankets, it seemed as though each one was trying to outdo the other. All the while, Cat was yelling at them to stop fussing over her.

As he and Professor Dumbledore got closer, they could hear Cat's quaking voice "..knock it off, ...no, Remus stop it...... I'm fine, Severus, please stop....... you both act like you've never seen this before"

As MacLeod realized that Professor Dumbledore had arrived, she looked at him with pleading eyes. " Honestly Albus, talk to them, they're acting like I'm dying or something. Please, make them stop." she was whining now.

Professor Dumbledore started laughing softly "I am sorry my dear, it must be terrible to have so many people who care for you so deeply." Albus loved it when they pulled together to protect and help each other, Mac Lir was right, they were his children "I can see how it would upset you. But perhaps we should take this to my office now, I believe you were coming to see me." He smiled down at Harry and whispered "You see Harry, she will be fine. Provided Severus and Remus manage not to smother her with blankets." he winked at Harry, as he led the way to his office.

Harry was laughing with relief now, it actually was funny to see them fussing over her. He wasn't really sure if Cat appreciated it though, she seemed to be getting pretty annoyed. Especially when both Remus and Severus went to pick her up. "Oh NO, nobody is carrying me anywhere, I can walk just fine." The look on her face was priceless, as she tried to throw the blankets off of herself and stand up. Unfortunately for her, their were just too many, she was pinned down to the chair. Her words were clear and a bit strained "Would one of you, PLEASE take these blankets off of me, NOW."

Severus and Remus looked at each other, they had reached a meeting of the minds. Taking out their wands they levitated Cat as the blankets wrapped themselves around her like a cocoon, and preceded to levitated her to Dumbledore's office. "Oh mother of heaven,......would you stop it.....this is so embarrassing."

Once they got to Dumbledore's office, Severus and Remus finally let her down. Albus turned to look at them and smiled widely, Cat was furious with her fellow teachers, he could see the colour coming back to her cheeks. He knew how annoyed she became when they treated her like an invalid, but he also knew how much love she held in her heart for everyone in this room. "Miss MacLeod, before you do anything... drastic...to the staff, perhaps you can tell me what has happened to cause this." Remus was trying to help her out of the blankets, while Severus fed the fire.

"Really Professor Dumbledore, she should be in the hospital wing." Severus spoke up quickly "I am sure you remember how bad this can get."

"Oh honestly Severus" Cat began to chide him, but was cut off by Dumbledore

"Yes Severus, I am fully aware of the dangers to Miss MacLeod, as is she. I have a great deal of faith in her instincts, if she felt she was in any danger, I know she would say so." he stared directly at Cat as he finished his sentence.

Cat sighed and sat down in the chair Severus had placed next to the fire. "I am weak, tired, and....concerned. But I will be fine. I've certainly had worse than this." Looking up at a worried Professor Snape she added "Severus, I don't suppose you remember how to make that potion anymore, do you?"

Taking her hand in his Severus nodded and whispered something in her ear. He quickly strode out of the room, presumably to make the potion. Cat watched him leave, and waited for a moment or two, "Albus, should Harry be here? He seems upset enough." she smiled kindly at Harry.

"Does it concern him Cat? If it does, then I believe he should stay. It has been my experience it is easier to tell him now, then to allow him to wander about looking for the truth." Albus said gently, winking at Harry.

Cat nodded her acceptance "They are close Albus. There are a lot of them, and they are actively fighting me, trying to hurt me. I think they are somewhere in the forest. I believe they will strike us at any time."

"What makes you believe that, has someone been able to contact you?" Albus questioned.

"No, that's one of the things that lead me to think they are going to move against us," she paused as she shuddered violently yet again "and of course this only reinforces that belief, they have been actively attacking me since I left the hospital wing. And they have grown much stronger over the last few hours. I think Voldemort is massing his followers for an assault on the school."

Harry's heart suddenly jumped into his throat, Voldemort...here, and what did she mean. Assault on Hogwarts, he needed someone to explain what was going on. How did she know this, and what was Voldemort going to do to the school. "Ahh, Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry but, I'm confused" Harry looked imploringly at his teachers.

"Come here sweetie" MacLeod opened her arms as Harry went to her, "Remember this morning when you and I were talking, and I tried to explain some of my clan's ways, particularly our magic." she was brushing his hair out of his face now, her hands were like ice "Do you recall what I said about everything being connected?" Harry nodded "And how I use that to do things other people might find impossible?"

"You discussed this with him, Cat you should have told us" Remus seemed agitated by this revelation, "We should have been there."

Albus put up his hand, "Let her continue please." He was curious to see Harry's response.

"Well that's what is happening now. Only instead of using that power for my benefit, Voldemort is using it to attack me, he knows its as much a liability as an asset. I can open myself up to things, literally lose myself to the energy of the world around me. It can be very dangerous if I can't pull myself back,..... or if something else pulls me in. Severus was there one time when that happened, that's why I sent him to make a potion. He would never let me do this, and I have to do it again, now. It's the only way to find out how far Voldemort has gone." Cat looked solemnly at Harry "You may not want to be here Harry, it can be very....intense."

"But you just said if you open yourself up, let that power in. Cat you really don't look as though you could handle that right now." Harry was becoming truly frightened, he knew Dumbledore and Remus would be right here, but he had never seen anyone look so frail. She had gone from pale to ghost white, and she was still shivering so badly that her voice quaked when she spoke. He didn't think she realized how weak she was, how cold her skin had become.

Cat looked at Harry, her emerald eyes were flashing, "Harry, its alright. I have done this before, its scary and painful, but it is very necessary." She could feel his fear, he was so afraid she wouldn't be back, that she would leave him alone. "If you want to leave sweetie, now is the time, I have to do this, before I'm too weak." she smiled sweetly at Harry, he knew she understood his fear.

Remus walked up to Harry and Cat, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder he spoke softly "Come on Harry, I really don't think you should be witness to this." He had seen it himself twice before, it still haunted him, he was just as terrified as Harry. Remus looked at Cat, his beautiful hazel eyes were becoming moist with tears, he wasn't even sure if he could bare this.

"No. Remus I want to stay." Harry answered defiantly "I won't abandon her."

"Harry" Cat said softly "You are not abandoning me, and I would never even think that you would" she was cupping his face in her hands "But Remus is right. This can be a terrible thing to witness, you've seen enough in you young life to turn you grey" she was rustling his hair again "You don't need to see this as well." Her eyes were becoming deeper with every moment, Harry thought you might actually be able to lose yourself in them, it was like they never ended. He was beginning to tear up again.

"Harry, perhaps you should go outside and tell us when Professor Snape returns with the potion" Professor Dumbledore suggested.

He looked to Cat who nodded, "It would be for the best. Don't worry Harry. I am actually a lot tougher than I look, just ask Remus." she gave him another smile "Besides, there no way I'd miss watching you play Quidditch."

Remus walked Harry to the office door "Harry, I don't want you to open this door for any reason. Do you understand me?"

"Remus, exactly what is it she's going to do? I know she said she was going to open herself up, but I don't really understand what that means?" Harry asked anxiously.


	21. chap 21 Visions

Chapter 21 Visions

Sighing deeply, Remus tried to answer him "It means she's going to stop fighting.... She has a kind of 'psychic' link with the world; She explained that 'everything is connected' stuff to you." Harry nodded "I hope you understand it better than I do. Anyway, she normally keeps a barrier up between her and the rest of the world. Its like a protection charm to her, but she can 'drop' it at will, letting everything on the outside quite literally pass through her." Remus was getting a haunted look in his eyes now "I've seen her do it before Harry, and its not pleasant. I don't know how she does it, she has to be able to surrender herself completely if she wants to survive. Lose all sense of herself. If she tries to fight at all, it may well kill her." Remus shuddered.

"Remus, she can't do this, look at her, she's far too weak." Harry was beside himself with worry now.

"Harry, believe me, I understand how you feel. But we have to have faith in her. She is smart, and powerful, and with you and the other students at stake...." he didn't need to finish.

"But if Voldemort attacks." Harry began

"If she is successful, it may not matter Harry. Dumbledore and Cat are waiting for me, if Snape comes, keep him out here; Body bind him if you have to. I don't want this to be any more difficult than it needs to be." Harry accepted Remus's explanation for now as he turned to take his post. Body bind Snape, well at least that might keep him from worrying about Cat, imagine, how often do you get told to attack your least favourite teacher......

As Remus closed the office door behind him, he looked apprehensively towards Cat and Albus., the worry was etched on his face. "Cat, isn't there any other way?"

"No Remus, I don't think there is. Besides Voldemort will keep his forces attacking me as long as he feels I'm a threat. If I do this they will assume I have simply been pushed past my limits, no longer a threat." she stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

As she stood there Cat let her body relax, and began to breath in slow, steady breathes. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head fell back....within the minute her body shuddered and they knew she is no longer with them. She was letting her mind travel outside of her, expanding beyond herself, no body, no fear, no self, no existence, no memory. Only her mind and her soul flowing like water, like liquid air, through the stones of the castle feeling their cold course texture against her...… _Keep going, further_......Out into the brisk night air as it buffeted her along over the pitch and the rolling banks towards Hagrid's hut....._let go_......the trees, see the trees, feel them reaching out to you, alive with the force of the sun, energy coursing through them......._more_......"

Remus was pacing frantically, two minutes and already she's barely breathing, and he knew from experience the worse was yet to come.

"......_look .....see....over here_...... the earth itself was calling out to her; she could hear the song of the fields, the gentle sighing of the grass around the edge of the forest.......the stars, she felt their singing, the high lilting voices of twinkling, shimmering stars....._over here child_.......it was pulling her to where she needed to be......._be with us_......the trembling of the trees, like the sound of a river, ceaseless, enduring......._yes, know us_......"

Dumbledore gave Remus a dubious look, she was still standing, yet her body was limp, as if the only thing keeping her upright was the sheer strength of her will, slowly almost imperceptibly she began to levitate.

"....._come to us_......she heard the soft scratching of the forest floor, of animals and plants growing and moving........_can you not feel us_........she heard other voices now, human voices......._careful child_........angry and hateful, the voices seemed overly harsh ........._come back to us child_........the voices, they wanted to hurt, to kill, they wanted blood and power......._we need you child_......the bitterness inside of them made her cold, it pained her..."

Remus groaned as he watched her body wrench in mid air, her face the picture of pain, but he knew she couldn't scream. The helplessness he felt was maddening.

......._leave them child_......she felt her soul shiver with the touch of their anger ..... _we are calling to you_......the voices were yelling now......_can you not hear us_......the sidhe btch, she's here,........_run child, run away_ ........stop her, attack her now, kill her ......_go child, hurry_...."

Albus and Remus ran to her side as her body stiffened, "Do not touch her Remus" Dumbledore warned.

Cat sensed the attack more than she felt it, deatheaters, they weren't expecting her to do this, too dangerous, letting herself open to attack. She felt the burning anger within them as they began to attack her again. So many of them, all focused on her. Too many, they were beginning to hit home with their attack, it felt like her skin was being stripped off of her body. But she had a responsibility to Albus, to her father, to Harry. Gathering her thoughts, she quickly surveyed the scene, deatheaters, at least 30, some other creatures she couldn't identify, and dementors - too many to count. They were wasting their energy on her, go on she thought, keep attacking me, leave yourselves weak, I will not allow the children to be harmed. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name....

"Catri.....Catri MacLeod" Remus looked to Dumbledore, he was frantic with fear, she wasn't breathing, "Albus, we have to do something! Catri, Catriana." Remus was shaking her crumpled body.

Dumbledore calmly knelt beside Cat and placed his hand over her heart. "Relax Remus" Dumbledore sighed audibly "she is still with us, just terribly weak. Please, help her to the chair."

Remus gathered Cat in his arms and carried her over to her chair by the fire. "Cat. Come on, now is not the time to be playing games with me." Remus was pleading with her, tears streamed down his cheeks as he placed her gently in the chair "I know you can hear me. Come on, wake up" he was holding her hands in his, trying to warm them.

Cat groaned as her eyes moved beneath her closed lids.

"That's it. Come on Kitty, you got to wake up" Remus was shouting now, his hands grasping her shoulders, shaking her.

Groggily, Cat regained consciousness, she gave a half-hearted smile to Remus, as she reached to wipe away his tears. "Don't tell me these are over me acushla." she whispered.

Remus laughed with relief, as Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair, as though a great weight had finally been lifted off of him. "Cat, do you feel strong enough to tell us what happened?" Albus asked.

Closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck "You mean besides being attacked by about two dozen deatheaters."

"Are there that many out there" Remus asked hesitantly "Are you sure."

"As near as I could tell there were two to three dozen deatheaters, a large group of dementors, and some other creatures I couldn't identify" she flinched as she remembered the attack "luckily, most of the deatheaters wasted their energy attacking me. Should have a big impact on the battle. Takes a lot out of a person to put up an attack that strong."

"You are sure they mean to attack us." it was more a statement that a question.

"Yes Albus, quite sure. You should gather the teachers, tell them to prepare. I would be very surprised if they didn't attack tonight" Cat sighed heavily, she wished she could avoid the students being involved.

"That would coincide with the information Sirius Black sent me this morning." Albus paused for a moment as Cat's eyes searched him "Yes Kitty, Sirius is helping us as well" he explained softly, although he couldn't help but smile, he remembered all the times she and Sirius had shared detentions, among other things.....

Remus couldn't help but smile at her reaction to Sirius's name. Good, she still had feelings for him, that might just make things a little easier. And he was sure Harry would go along with his plan, it was obvious that Harry had become quite fond of Cat. "Cat,... Harry. He's probably worried to death" Remus turned quickly to open the door.

Harry stood there, a fearful look on his face. "Remus. I heard you yelling, is she alright?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself." Remus smiled widely as he flung the door wide open "Strange, I don't see any petrified Professors out here. Quiet was it Harry?"

Harry shot Remus a look, "Yeah, really quiet. You know Remus I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence on me." he said sarcastically

"And why is that Harry?" Cat asked weakly from her chair "Is he leading down the wrong path?" she was all smiles.

"Actually I think he maybe trying to get me expelled" Harry was grinning madly at Cat "Do you know he told me if Snape showed up I should put him in a full body bind until you were done. As if Voldemort wasn't enough trouble, he wants me to live in detention" Harry was laughing as much from relief as he was from the look on Cat's face.

"Remus John Lupin, you did not tell him to do that!" she said horrified "You know as well as I do, Severus would not see the humour in it." she began snickering.

They were all laughing now, even Dumbledore and Cat. Remus looked as though he were ready to burst at the seams with happiness, even he hadn't realize how concerned he had been about her. He looked around the room, Professor Dumbledore had always been there for him, believing in him when no one else would, giving him the chance to prove himself. Cat MacLeod quite possibly the idea woman, kind, loyal, brave and a truly wicked sense of humour. And of course Harry, the apple of his eye, he was exactly the sort of son Remus had hoped to have one day. Remus's heart was truly content, the only thing that would make this perfect, should be showing up in the next few days.

After they all settled down a little, Remus knelt next to Cat's chair, taking her hands again he asked in all seriousness "What will you do if they continue to attack you, I know you're very weak right now." her hands were still cold as ice.

"They can't hurt me now." she smiled sweetly at Remus "I shut myself off from them, from everything, it won't hurt me for at least a day or two. And if we need to battle.."

Remus looked at her with a deeper understanding than anyone could realize "Cat, you shut yourself off? I know what that does to you." he was obviously disturbed by this news "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

"Yes acushla, I'm sure. In fact, right now it's the only option." she touched his cheek "Just make sure you're around to hold my hand, okay." Remus smiled at her and nodded, he would never let her down.

"Uhmm, guys, mind filling me in" Harry questioned, he was beginning to wonder about Remus and Cat. He would hate to see Sirius and Remus fighting over the same woman, but still it would be better than Snape. "Exactly what happened?"

"Miss MacLeod was able to tell us exactly who, and how many people are surrounding the school," Dumbledore explained "I do not want you to concern yourself about this Mr. Potter, the other teachers and I will attend to this. No late night explorations, am I understood" he finished sternly.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" it was rare for Harry to see Dumbledore so stern "But if you don't mind me asking, how did she find out?"

"Yes....Tell me....how did she find out" Severus said coldly, eyeing Remus suspiciously.

"The only way I could, Severus" Cat responded, almost meekly "I knew you would be upset if you had to witness it." she couldn't meet his eyes.

The look on Severus's face said it all "You-did-not." he was completely horrified "Do you know what could have happened, or will you only be happy when you succumb? When it finally kills you." he was livid.

"Severus, that is quite enough" Professor Dumbledore said shortly "She has had quite an ordeal already, I do not want you to add to it." softening a little he added "We all understand you are concerned for her, as are we, but she understands how important this is. How many lives are at stake."

Severus walked around to Cat as Remus moved towards Harry although Cat still didn't look up to meet his gaze. Severus paused for a few moments before he knelt in front of her, only to find her hair was falling in front of her face, hiding her from his view. Tenderly Severus brushed the hair off of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear, lifting her chin with his finger so she had to look him in the eyes. "Why must you do this? At least tell me you understand how dangerous this is." he asked her softly.

Cat looked deeply into Severus's eyes as she put her hand on his "I know,.... but the children..." she was so tired, still she tried to smile for him, to reassure him she would be fine.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, Cat noticed the way his jaw tensed as he swallowed his anger. When he opened them again, she was sure she saw tears "Drink this while it is still warm" his voice was raspy, filled with emotions, he raised the goblet to her lips, as her hands wrapped once more around his. He never stopped staring into her eyes as she took the first draught of potion.

"It's alright Sev, I can hold it myself" she said affectionately as she touched his cheek. She could feel the emotions boiling within him, he was torn between screaming at her for taking such risks and embracing her for being selfless enough to care about others.

Cat's cheeks began to flush with colour, as much from Severus's attention as from the potion. Albus smiled at them, he never ceased to be amazed at what she could bring out in people. Even a man as bitter and harsh as Severus had become, she brought out the best in him, if only he could stay like this, make peace with the wrongs done to him, learn to look towards the future.

"Make sure you finish it" Severus told her kindly "I would prefer you not end up in the hospital wing twice in one week" he added as he flashed her a sad smile.

Harry thought he was in a dream. That could not be the real Professor Snape, not unless she knew some truly powerful magic, and if she did, Harry needed her to teach him. Harry looked up at Remus and was surprised by the look on his face, he seemed upset by what he was seeing. Harry suddenly got the feeling there was a lot more going on than people were willing to tell him.

Finally, after Cat had finished the potion, Harry began to notice some real colour returning to her. Not only that, she was actually getting warm now, she looked over to he and Remus and smiled broadly, "see, like I said, tougher than I look" her voice was back now as well. Harry was overjoyed to see the warmth return to her eyes, even Remus and Severus were both smiling now, although not at each other.

"Well then Miss MacLeod, may I assume you are well enough to return to your room and get some rest?" Dumbledore asked happily

"Yes Albus, thank you" as Cat went to stand, she left her cloak on the chair, Harry was amazed by what he saw. Her hair was still down, some of it curling into her face, but until now he never realized how long her hair was. It went down past her waist, thick with a soft curl to it, the light of the fire was being caught and reflected by her hair. She looked like an angel, a fact which certainly did not escape the attention of Snape or Remus, "and thank you, Severus" she looked so kind, so peaceful, so fragile.

Harry suddenly felt a strange emotion sweep over him, he had the urge to run between them and push Snape away from her, he didn't want him near Cat. She had to be protected from people like him, people who could hurt her. She deserve better than him, someone she could laugh with, someone she could trust, Harry had to fight to keep himself quite, he had no idea where these feelings were coming from. Luckily Albus Dumbledore chose the perfect time to speak. "Remus, would you see Harry to his tower please. And Cat I think we can handle this part without you, I strongly suggest you get as much rest as possible."

"There's no need to make Remus go, I'll take Harry to the tower, its on my way. Besides you three have a lot to discuss. You should get started." Remus and Albus nodded their agreement as she picked up her cloak and held out her hand for Harry, "Come on sweetie, with any luck Filch and Mrs. Norris will be off chasing Peeves somewhere."

The professors began their discussion as Albus summoned the other teachers. Meanwhile Cat and Harry headed toward Gryffindor tower. "Are you sure your alright Cat." Harry asked "You really looked pretty bad earlier, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"I'm fine Harry. Please don't worry about it, its something that I've learned to live with" she squeezed his hand as she smiled "it looks a lot worse than it really is."

"But Remus said it was dangerous. He said you had to stop fighting, surrender if you wanted to live" Harry was afraid to push the question, but he needed to know, "he said it could kill you."

Cat stopped in the middle of the hall and looked thoughtfully at Harry. She couldn't help but love him, he was so much his mother's son, she should never have let them take him away from her. "Harry, I do want to explain it to you, but its not easy.....I don't have the words to explain everything."

"You don't have the words? Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" he said smiling slyly, if she thought she could get out of it that easy, forget it.

"It means that I don't always grasp your language well enough to truly explain it."

"My language, isn't it your language too." Harry had to admit, it never even crossed his mind.

"No sweetie, not even close." she laughed at his surprise "To be perfectly honest, my people rely on more than spoken words to communicate. We also use touch." as she said this she gently touched Harry's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Harry immediately felt a flush of emotions flow through him, they came at him so quickly he couldn't even describe them all, the best he could manage was they felt warm and comforting. "Does everyone do that it you clan?" he asked, amazed.

"Of course, like I said, its part of how we communicate with each other." she replied as they began walking towards the tower once more.

"So when you touch people like that, its just to talk to them, right, it doesn't mean anything else?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Something particular on your mind, young Potter?" she was laughing again, waiting to hear him asks about her and Remus, after all so many other people had misread their friendship.

"Well, yeah, kind of." Harry paused for a few moments "Promise you won't get angry with me?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I doubt I could ever really be angry at you" she tussled his hair again, as Harry gave her a huge smile.

"I'm hoping that if the reason you touch people is to talk to them, then that means your not in love with Snape, ...right?" Harry asked her hopefully.

"Whoa...." she stopped, staring wide eyed at Harry "you're about as subtle as your father." she still had a look of complete surprise pasted to her face. "Did Remus ask you to say that?"

"No," Harry said hanging his head "I was just wondering, that's all." he took a deep breath and added quickly "Its just that you told me earlier that my mother was picking out matching wedding gowns and wanted you to live next door....and....well... I just can't see her wanting him as a neighbour....or anything" he finished meekly, staring at his feet.

Cat sighed heavily, Lily and all her dreams, if only they could have come true. If only Sirius hadn't hurt her so badly, if only she hadn't gotten so angry. Cat closed her eyes for a few moments, as her past at Hogwarts replayed in her mind. "Harry, I am very fond of Professor Snape, he and I have been friends since I first came to Hogwarts, and we have been growing....closer. But you are correct, that's not who your mother had in mind when she was picking out gowns." her voice sounded full of sorrow. "But that was a very long time ago Harry, almost 17 years, a lot of things can change." she looked into Harry's eyes "Actually, right now I think I'd have an easier time explaining what happened tonight than I would trying to answer questions of the heart."

Harry jumped at the chance to change the subject, he never meant to upset her so much. "So then, what did happen? And why was Remus yelling at you?"

"First of all, he wasn't yelling at me, he was yelling for me...trying to pull me back as it were." she responded quickly, equally happy to forget about the past. "He was afraid I wasn't going to come back. Poor Remus, he really does worry too much, no wonder he's so grey."

Harry smirked at the grey comment, Sirius always teased him about that as well. "Is that what he meant when he said you had to 'lose yourself'? Was is scary to be there, alone, I mean even without yourself.....I mean...."

"I understand what you mean. And no, its not scary at all, and I am never alone. Whenever I let go like that "surrender" to the world, the voices are always there Harry, I never feel alone or abandoned." she had a dreamy look in her eyes "All it really is, is letting go of the physical, of the conscious, I still have my soul. And of course the voices."

Harry was entranced "Voices, what sort of voices, what do they say, who are they?"

"I'm not sure who they are, but they are very kind to me. I think they might be my family, or ancestors or something....they always call me child." she had the sweetest expression Harry had ever seen, apparently whatever it was that upset Remus and Snape, it didn't bother her at all.

"Remus seemed to think it was painful, he was afraid you wouldn't survive." Harry looked at her anxiously, he didn't want her to get upset again.

"That's because Remus could never understand it. You know about his condition, right?"

Harry nodded his head, he had know about it and the wolfsbane potion for some time now.

"Well in order for him to survive it, he must have a very strong sense of self. He needs to remember at all times who he is. If he loses that, .....well it wouldn't be very pleasant." she said softly, she obviously cared for Remus and Harry could see how much it upset her to think of Remus like that. "On the other hand, you have me. I'm the exact opposite of that. In order for me to survive, I have to let go of everything....it's rather llike drowning."

"Drowning! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you ever been out on the sea Harry? And I don't mean in one of those cruise ships, I'm talking the great big ocean and a little bitty fishing boat."

Harry shook his head no, as his eye grew wide at the thought of it. Of being on something as vast as the ocean with nothing solid to hold onto except some wood shaped like a boat.

"Well you should,... maybe I can talk Albus into letting you come home with me over the summer. Anyway, when you do, one of the first things you learn is if you fall in, never fight the waves, the ocean is much bigger and far more powerful than you will ever be. The only chance you have to survive is to ride the waves, let the water carry you, someone will be there to help you. You have to have faith in your friends. But if you fight it, you will go down, the water will wear you down and then swallow you without so much as a second thought.

"It sounds kind of strange, but I think I understand." Harry said uncertainly "If you relax and just let it happen, you'll be alright. But if you try to fight it, you'll get hurt."

"That's pretty good, Potter. You're smart, ya know that." she was so proud of him, Remus still couldn't figure that out. Her heart was practically bursting as she looked at him "Now Harry, about what Albus said tonight, I want you to listen to him. You stay in the tower with the others, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"But Cat, if Voldemort does attack you'll need all the help you can get." Harry argued

"NO." she said sternly "Harrison James Potter, I will tell you this once and once only. I do NOT want you to set foot outside of this tower. Protect the other Gryffindors, make sure the younger students don't panic, but keep everyone inside." she was adamant "Let the teachers handle this, we have been trained to fight, not you."

Ouch. Harry thought, his full name. She was acting more and more like a mother everyday. He smiled at her "I promise I will protect the younger students..."

"And you won't leave the tower.....say it Harry....I want to hear you say it" Cat looked at Harry knowing all to well what he would do.

"Cat" Harry whined "I'm not going to promise that. What if you or Remus get into trouble?" the very idea pained him "I can't just sit up here worrying"

"Harry, let me assure you that Remus and I together, are more than a match for what's out there." she was amazingly confident "Lupy and I have taken each others backs more times than I care to remember. We each know how the other moves and thinks." she placed her finger on his chest "So you, young man, will stay right here, with the rest of the students. Right?"

"Okay, right" Harry said sullenly "But if things look bad.." he began.

"If things look bad then, wait until you see what I do to you when its over. Now you...to bed" she was shooing him with her hands. Harry wasn't sure if he should be angry or amused, no wonder Remus liked her so much. Harry turned to flash her a huge grin. "Alright, I know.....bed..... Good night…. Mum"

Cat turned to him and stuck out her tongue, "Good night, sonny boy" she couldn't help laughing "behave yourself and no trouble" she called out after him as he entered through the portrait.

As Cat made her way to her room, her mind wandered. Lily, you should be so proud of your son, he's everything you ever hoped he would be. If only things had worked out differently, he sure wouldn't be an only child. What was it they had said....was it six children between them, or six children each....in adjoining houses, with a huge backyard for them to play in. Cat wiped away a silent tear as she changed into a nightgown, she was going to need all the rest she could get. Hopefully it was at least 3 to 4 hours before dawn, well she had always been something of a night owl anyway, no point going to sleep if you could still stand up. As she brushed her hair she replayed the nights events, never a dull moment when you were a MacLeod, how many times had her brothers told her that. She pulled down the covers and snuggled in, her final thought before she drifted off to sleep was of her promise to Lily. I swore to you I would protect him Lily, I have never let you down, I won't start now.


	22. chap 22 Battle

Chapter 22 Battle

Harry was awoken to the sounds of people screaming and explosions outside his window. Jumping out of bed he ran to the window and his blood ran cold. Deatheaters and dementors, he shivered involuntarily, they can't actually be attacking the school. His mind flashed back to this evening, to what Cat had seen. He still couldn't believe it, Voldemort wouldn't dare, not as long as Dumbledore was here. Yet they were there, and many of the teachers were already outside trying to defend the school and protect the students.

Grabbing his wand and a coat Harry woke Ron, as they ran to the common room to find out exactly where everyone was, he ran into Hermione, Fred and George on the way down the stairs, "its Voldemort" Harry yelled to them, "Cat said to keep the younger students inside the tower" he was trying to find Ginny, he knew he could rely on her.

"Harry, where are they, what are we going to do" Hermione yelled across the crowded common room.

"Find Ginny," Harry yelled back, "then meet me at the fireplace" grabbing Ron he quickly got to the fire. "Ron where are Fred and George? I thought they were right here."

"Oy, here we are. So anyone got a plan then?" George said looking at Harry.

"According to Miss MacLeod, there aren't that many of them. If we go out now and use patronuses on the dementors, and let the teachers handle the deatheaters, we should all be alright" Harry said anxiously

"And exactly how would Miss MacLeod know that, read it in her tea leaves did she" Hermione was not in the mood for this, not when so many people were in danger.

"No Hermione, listen, just believe me, she and I talked to Dumbledore tonight, he believes her too" Harry looked imploringly at her, he didn't have time to argue the point.

"What should I do, I don't know how to make a patronus yet." Ginny had become quite pale in the last few minutes, Harry smiled at her kindly, he knew how she felt.

"Ginny, I want you to stay here with the younger students, keep them calm and keep them in the tower. If anything happens one of the teachers will come to get you. Okay?" Harry asked, sounding much surer than he truly felt.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. She and Hermione rounded up the students and herded them into the dorms, trying to explain with as little detail as possible what was happening outside.

Meanwhile, Cat was startled out of sleep by a loud banging at her door. "Kitty, come on, they're here!" it was Remus. Springing out of bed Cat yelled back "Remus, its open, I'll be right there" she paused only to grab a jewelled and silver package from off the foot of her bed.

"Brought the family jewels I see" Remus said sarcastically, as they began running to the front hall.

"Hey, you know me. Prepared for anything." Cat shot back as they reached the front door. "Ready Lupy?" she looked at Remus with smile on her face.

"Always" he looked outside at the approaching forces "Think we'll make it back alive?"

Cat answered by grabbing his hand interlocking his fingers with hers "When have we not?" she paused long enough to throw down part of the silver package. As the echoes of metal striking stone passed through the hall, Cat and Remus ran outside and into the fray.

Severus Snape had entered the hall just in time to watch Remus and Cat leave. He had yelled out to them but they were to far gone to hear him. As he rushed to join them, his attention was drawn to the item Cat had dropped as she left. He paused to stop and pick it up, bejewelled and silver, ornately engraved, it was practically a work of art on its own, yet the sight of it made his blood run cold. It was a scabbard, one which belonged to a particular clan, and the sword was missing.

When Hermione returned they left the common room and quickly made their way down to the great hall, only to run headlong into Professor Snape who quickly hid something inside of his robes. "And what exactly are you doing out of your tower?" he asked, a frighteningly cold tone to his voice.

"Outside, deatheaters, we need to stop them" Ron said breathlessly

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I am quite well aware of the situation. Now return to your common room at once." he was positively menacing now "Stay out of the way and leave."

"Are you mad" Harry yelled "Do you really think he's just going to go away. We need to fight."

"Potter perhaps you did not understand Professor Dumbledore when he spoke with you earlier. Now, return to your tower immediately." he gave Harry a deadly gaze.

"But Cat is out there....."

"Miss MacLeod is NOT your concern" he was positively snarling "return to your tower NOW Mr. Potter" Harry returned Snape's angry glare as he turned, headed towards the tower.

"Harry" Ron whispered, "we're not going to leave Remus and Cat out there, right."

"Right, just keep walking." Harry murmured softly "He'll have to leave soon."

Snape stood there, watching the young Gryffindors walk towards their tower. "Idiot children, they are going to get themselves killed yet" he thought. Still, he did admire their bravery, foolish though it was, it would take a small miracle if they managed to get through the year without losing another student, or teacher.

Taking one last look around the hall to make sure no other students were stumbling towards an untimely death, Snape quickly left to join the others outside, who were busy defending the school and its students.

"Has he left yet?" Fred asked. The friends were huddled inside one of the many storage closets along the hall.

"I think so" Harry replied "Come on, lets go,"

"Hermione, are you sure your going to be alright?" Ron asked her "You look kinda pale, not scared are you."

"Scared, of course not" she said with a trembling voice "Why are you?"

"Me no, not at all, just wanted to make sure you were, you know, alright" Ron said, giving her a half-hearted smile.

Smirking at their little brother Fred and George couldn't resist "Oh Fred, I'm so scared, hold me" George squealed "O my love, I'll protect you" Fred responded, grinning madly as Ron scowled at them.

Harry had to laugh, they were all going to fight against Voldemort, probably coming back injured, or worse, and still Fred and George were joking. Some things never change, he thought thankfully.

Harry's mind was soon turned to more urgent matters as they came upon the battle. The teachers were holding their own, making sure no one got close to the school, but Harry was still surprised at the number of people here. He was sure Cat had said it was nothing, she seemed sure she and Remus could handle it. But there where a lot of dementors here along with deatheaters, and she had mentioned something about creatures she couldn't identify.

Harry and his friends quickly filled in the gaps along the line of defence. Sending out patronuses against the dementors to give the teachers a chance to focus their attention on the deatheaters. Harry was still concerned about Remus and Cat, he couldn't see them anywhere, but he knew he needed to keep his spirits up, he needed happy thoughts to make a patronus, he thought about his friends, his godfather, about the joy he would feel when they could all be together again.

Hagrid came up behind Harry "What'r ye doin here Harry. Student are suppose to be inside" he gave Harry a scolding look, but was kept to busy by the half dozen drakes he had with him to chase the children back inside.

"I'm helping Hermione, she's head girl. We're supposed to be here" Harry felt bad lying to Hagrid but he didn't have time to argue "What are you doing with the drakes?"

"Professor Dumbledore says tha they'll come in handy t'nite." he said as he dragged the drakes off to were Albus Dumbledore was standing. Harry looked over at Dumbledore guiltily, in between summoning his patronus.

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses and shook his head slowly. It was not as though he actually expected Harry to listen to him, too much had happened in the past to even let the thought pass his mind. But still, Harry may not be prepared for what was going to happen, they were fighting by different rules this time. People were going to die, no matter who they were, that was not going to be an easy thing for someone as young as he and his friends to understand.

Harry moved closer to Hermione and Ron, trying to ask them if they had seen Cat or Remus. Neither of them had and Harry was really getting worried. He expected to see them fighting along side the other teachers, but they weren't around, he hoped nothing had happened to them. Next to Sirius they were the most important people in his life. He tried to think of what it would be like when all four of them would be together, tried to imagine how much joy and happiness they would share. He needed to believe that day would come, he needed to keep the patronus coming to protect that dream and his friends.

Hermione cried out to him "Harry, look over there, I think its Remus"

Harry looked over to where Hermione had pointed, she was right, it was Remus, surrounded by dementors. But what was that silvery flash, it didn't look big enough for one of Remus's patronus, and there was something else with him, something light blue, moving really fast. What ever it was, it seemed to be following the silver flashes around, and it never moved very far from Remus. Maybe it was Cat's patronus, she wasn't very tall, its not like he would be able to see her over Remus and the dementors, Harry shivered at the thought of them being surrounded like that. At least whatever they were doing, it seemed to be working, the dementors kept dropping back, in fact, it seemed that no matter how many came near them, their numbers didn't seem to increase.

Harry was beginning to tire out, Hermione and Ron had already stepped back to allow older students to take their places, but Harry was to concerned about who was missing. With all this action going on, he just knew Voldemort would be around somewhere, he had to be. His scar was hurting too much for him not to be on the grounds.

"Potter" Harry heard his name being screamed out. Oh no, not Snape. Just what he needed, he already felt half-dead and now this.

"Potter, get inside, now" Snape was livid, why couldn't the boy listen, just once. "Move" was he honestly so stupid. How could he not realize they came for him, he should be inside, protected, not out here, a willing target. Stupid boy, he takes after his father, seems to have delusions of being immortal..........

Harry could hardly stand up right now, he didn't need to hear it from Snape. He'd suffer through detention later, he was not going to let his friends down. He wasn't going to let there be another Cedric, not ever. If Voldemort was so obsessed with killing him then he would have to come out into the open to do it. Snape was still yelling something at him, he just couldn't understand him anymore, he was getting too weak to hold on much longer, he felt as if he were going to pass out.

"NO" Harry heard Hermione scream, as he turned to find her, he was knocked to his knees by an explosion. Looking up he saw figures approaching. One was covered in a red and black robe, the other was a dementor.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the deatheater said sarcastically, twirling his wand in his fingers. "Lord Voldemort will be very pleased to see you Mr. Potter" he signalled to the dementor, who began to move towards Harry.

Harry's stomach lurched, he was beginning to feel cold inside, he couldn't breath right. He felt like he was being drowned in icy water, gasping desperately for every lungful of air, as he began to black out his mind drifted to what Cat had said about drowning. Something about don't fight it, relax, ride the wave, have faith in your friends. Nice thought, with any luck he might be able to tell her about it, the last thing Harry remember hearing was the sound of someone roaring in anger.

Severus was infuriated, how many times would Harry have to go through this before he learned to listen. Summoning his energy he roared "PATRONUS" as a huge silvery hawk emerged from his wand, taking one of the dementors down. Moving quickly, he knocked Harry out of the way as the deatheater flung curses at them.

"You! Snape, you traitor, the Dark Lord will destroy you for this." the deatheater said venomously.

"I think not, Mr. Froste" Severus replied calmly, rising to his feet.

"Think again" the deatheater sneered. "I've fought you before Snape, and I have always beat you" he said taunting the potion master.

Harry watched in amazement, he couldn't believe Snape had just saved his life, and now he was going to fight to protect him. He watched as the deatheater sized Snape up, Harry had never really seen Snape duel, not unless you counted Lockhart, and no one did. Harry had to admit, he was impressive, Snape didn't even flinch when Froste had the three remaining dementors circle around them.

"Just so you don't get any ideas about running" Froste said nastily baring his teeth "Let's begin, shall we...."

Snape easily avoided the first several curses, but then so did Froste. Harry was beginning to wonder if they would even notice if he snuck away, looking around him, he realized the three dementors were still circling them, waiting for their opportunity to strike . If they wanted any chance of getting out of here alive, they needed to do something about the odds. Luckily, it seemed Snape was thinking the very same thing.

"MORTIS RIGORUS GRANITA" Froste screamed

Snape quickly moved out of the way, allowing the curse to strike one of the dementors who had tried to sneak up on him. Harry watched in horror as the dementor quickly turned to stone in front of his eyes.

"You honestly can not expect me to fail so easily" Snape smirked, thankful that it was down to only two dementors. "You are getting careless" he taunted, hoping to get Froste to make another mistake.

Froste eyed him warily "No, I think I know exactly where to attack you" he quickly pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "INCENDIA"

Harry never even had the chance to scream. He saw the bolt of fire coming straight at him, it was going to hit him square in the face. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the horrific realization of what was going to happen to him began to sink in. Harry was never going to graduate from Hogwarts, never be able to live with Sirius, never know what it was like to have a family, he would never even see another sunrise. When without warning something black hit Harry hard, knocking him flat on his back. It was Snape, he had thrown himself into the curse to protect him.

"Professor, Professor Snape" Harry wasn't sure if he was still alive or not. His entire left shoulder and arm had been badly burned, the smell of burning flesh was making Harry almost as ill as the realization that Snape had just sacrificed himself to save him.

He heard Froste laughing coldly "Don't worry Potter, I'm not through with him yet." Froste threw Harry off of a half conscious Snape. Dragging the potion master to the foot of one of the dementors Froste nodded. The dementor greedily attacked the wounded Professor, grabbing him roughly by his wounded arm........

Severus groaned as Froste dragged him across the ground, he had never felt such excruciating pain. He was barely able to remain conscious, but he had to keep Voldemort away from Harry, if he ever actually succeeded in killing Harry, the world as anyone knew it would be over. Severus was able to open his eyes just enough to see the dementor approaching him. "NO, not that" he thought, he could not survive his own past. He had known too much horror and pain, suffered too many wounds to be able to live through it again. He felt the warmth being drained from his body, he knew it was inevitable now, he tried to focus his mind on happy memories. His mind went immediately to the walk he had taken with Cat, their first trip back to Hogsmeade together, he willed himself to remember every detail, her voice, her eyes, the scent of the flowers, the touch of her skin against his, her lips. Nothing mattered, he was shivering now, the dementor had found the darkness in him. He screamed as the past played back through his mind. The pain he had suffered at his father's hand, the beatings and the humiliations, being forced to witness the horrors his father inflicted on his mother and sister, being helpless to stop it. Being forced to marry a woman he hardly knew in order to keep the family blood 'pure', to finally know the joy of being a father, to understand what selfless love was only to loose her to a senseless death. Severus was screaming from his soul this time, he couldn't bare anymore he would rather die than suffer through this. Unexpectedly the memories stopped, all he could hear now was Froste laughing and Harry screaming his name.....

Harry was crying, he had never actually seen what a dementor could do to someone, now he had to see it, had to watch Snape's face and hear him scream. Harry was close to losing his mind now, he wanted to kill Froste, how could anyone enjoy this. Harry had always hated Snape, hated him for how he treated him, for what he did to Sirius, but he could never do anything like this, not even to someone as evil as Voldemort.

Froste however was enjoying himself far to much to let Snape die so quickly. He pulled Severus away from the dementor and began torturing him some more. "CRUCIO" Snape was hit hard, his body stiffened in pain, "Don't worry traitor, I'll let you watch what happens to the boy before I kill you" Froste signalled to the dementors again, sending them towards Harry, as he made sure Snape would be able to watch it all. "CRUCIO" he attacked Snape again, his body was wracked in pain, but his eyes remained defiant ...

Harry heard the deatheater laughing cruelly as the dementor approached him. He felt the coldness again, only this time there was no one here to help him, he crumpled to the ground as his mother's screams began to play inside his head. He looked out through bleary eyes only to see the dementor over him, pulling down its hood. Harry wanted to scream, but he didn't have the strength, it was going to be over soon, he would finally see his mother and father. He vaguely heard Snape yelling something about Clannad MacLeod, he was making no sense. But Harry did wish Cat was here, she had a way of making him feel safe and warm. She knew what to do, what to say. Harry wished with every bit of strength in him that MacLeod could be here to tell him what to do.

Almost as soon as the thought went out, Harry felt a calmness coming over him. He knew he wasn't alone anymore, it was like this evening at Hagrid's when he heard MacLeod singing. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on this feeling, on the warmth it was giving him. He felt the warmth lifting him, protecting him, he could breath again and the coldness was leaving him. He opened his eyes to see the dementors face above him. It was terrifying like something out of a nightmare, its eyes were scabbed over, and the flesh looked as though it had been stolen from a corpse; the only words Harry could find to describe it was unholy. As Harry waited for the dementor's kiss, a flash of silver passed in front of him, accompanied by a heart wrenching cry. The dementor's head fell onto Harry's chest, its face frozen in an eternal scream. Harry yelped as he scurried away from it.

Suddenly all the terror was gone, Harry felt safe and protected, even his strength was returning. Remembering Professor Snape, Harry quickly looked over to where he laid on the ground. The silver flash was in the process of going through the dementor attacking Snape. Harry watched in fascinated horror as a flow of putrid yellow blood followed the trail of the radiant burst of silver light.

Snape's eyes opened in time for him to see Froste bearing down on Harry. Yelling something intelligible again, Snape sprung to his feet just in time to pull Harry out of the way as Froste's body landed heavily, a huge gash across his chest. Looking briefly at Froste's corpse Snape looked at Harry's questioning face "Looks like the ministry just lost another member" he said simply, as he pulled Harry over to the safety of the other students.

"Harry, Professor Snape!!...What happened" Madame Pomfrey seemed a bit panicked. She stared for a moment at them, Harry was covered in blood and dementor ooze, he was a bit shaky but he was alright. Professor Snape on the other hand had not been so lucky. He grimaced painfully as he slid against the wall of the castle, his arm was bleeding badly now, and the burns had only gotten worse. As Madame Pomfrey rushed to attend to Professor Snape, Hermione and Ron ran to make sure Harry was alright.

Shaking himself Harry assured Hermione and Ron that he was uninjured "But what about Professor Snape, he really got hurt?" his sudden concern for Snape alarming Ron.

"Snape, he'll be fine. He always manages, probably deserved it anyway" Ron began off-handedly.

"No! Ron don't ever say that" Harry said angrily "its my fault this happened, he got hurt saving me. He saved my life" he finished softly, looking over to where Snape was being treated.

"Harry" Hermione said earnestly "Snape will be fine. Madame Pomfrey will take good care of him. Right now I'm more concerned about Remus." as she finished she pointed Harry toward the middle of the battle.

Harry's heart caught in his throat. In the middle of the grounds was Remus still surrounded by dementors, although the number of deatheaters appeared to have dropped dramatically. Harry rubbed his eyes, there was that silver flashing again, and this time he saw the blur of light blue that had accompanied it earlier. Harry could barely keep track of it, it kept darting in and out of the enemies, but never straying far away from Remus who was busy sending out patronus after patronus. "Hermione what is that thing, it is some sort of spell Remus is using." Harry was completely perplexed.

"No Harry, not a spell. Take a very close look at it, not the silver part, the blue part" she said patiently, as Ron rolled his eyes

"Go on Harry, see if you can tell" Ron said dramatically "'cause apparently Hermione here is the only one who sees anything."

Harry rubbed his eyes again and tried to focus on Remus and the blue blur, Remus seemed a little tired but besides that completely fine. The blur was moving in and out too quickly for Harry to really see what it was, he noticed it was a shiny light blue, but the flashing of silver light kept distracting him. He looked away from it over to where the teachers were standing, faced off with Voldemort's forces, at least what was left of them. Harry was amazed, with the exception of Snape, no one else really seemed to be hurt.

Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione "What happened, did I miss something? What happened to all those deatheaters, there were at least three dozen when it started!"

"They happened" Hermione said, pointing back to Remus "most of the teachers haven't needed to do anything but keep a few deatheaters and dementors away from the school."

"They happened" Harry said crossly "Hermione what are you talking about 'they' all I see is Remus"

"See, tolda you were losing your mind, Hermione"

"Ron would you please shut up. Now Harry, look out at Remus, don't look directly at the blue thing, let your eyes relax and see what happens" she explained.

Sighing and shrugging his shoulders, Harry did what Hermione asked him to. He looked out at Remus and let himself relax, breathing slowly and deeply he cleared his mind and allowed his eyes to go out of focus slightly. He barely noticed the streak of blue, in fact, it seemed to be slowing down now, and it wasn't exactly blue. There seemed to be flames surrounding it, steering it in between the dementors. Harry tried not to focus, it was like one of those dreams where you try to look closely at something, the minute you open your eyes, you've lost the whole thing. He returned his concentration to Remus, still sending out his silver wolf patronus, he seemed to be moving strangely though, just like the blue fiery thing. Suddenly Harry realized what was happening, Remus could see the blue thing just fine, he was moving in synch with it.

Harry took a deep breath and held it in, the blue thing was going past his line of vision. The flames, or what Harry had thought were flames, it was hair, long red hair, and the silver flashing he had been seeing, it was a sword, she was using a sword against the dementors. Harry must have been blind, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Harry stood there spellbound as he watched Remus and Cat work together, it was like they knew what the other was going to do before it happened. Remus would send out a patronus to break apart a hole in the dementors and Cat would rush in using her sword to stop them. Harry tried looking closely at her now, she had a wild look in her eyes, and she was covered in blood, her face, her hair, her blue dress, she was drenched in it. Harry closed his eyes and hoped none of it was her own.

"Hermione, what are they doing.." Harry could hardly speak.

"They've been out there like that the whole time" she said slowly "the only time they even came close to us is when you and Snape were in danger. Snape yelled out something, and before I could even blink, she was right there." Hermione didn't need to finish the sentence, Harry understood was she meant.


	23. chap23 Burnt Offerings

Chapter 23 Burnt Offerings

"Hermione, do you have any idea what sort of spell they could be using to do this?" Harry asked

"Hold on Harry, now you see her too" Ron said incredulously "have you both lost it?"

Ignoring Ron, Hermione answered "No. I think I may have come across a reference to something like it when I was studying. But I've never actually seen any spell that would let them do this."

Harry looked out at them again. Cat looked almost as if she were dancing, the way she wove herself in and out of the enemy, using her entire body when she struck. Harry was mesmerized by it, there was a savage beauty to what they were doing, a rhythm of sorts. It was the sound that struck Harry the most, every time Cat swung he heard her cry out. He wasn't sure if it was a scream or some strange song, but it made his insides feel funny.

Harry heard a different sound now, he looked over to the teachers, it was Professor McGonagall, she had called out to Remus and Cat, he didn't even know McGonagall could do that. Looking back to Remus and Cat he knew they heard her. They looked at each other and nodded, Remus grabbed the nearest deatheater while Cat ducked low, Remus rolled him over his hip and into the dementors. The dementors poured onto the deatheater, devouring his soul, as Cat grabbed Remus's hand and began to fight her way to where McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting for them.

Harry's stomach began churning again when he saw what was happening, apparently the remaining deatheaters decided they would take out Remus and Cat on their way back to the school. They ran towards Cat and Remus, wands out, trying to hit them with curses. Cat and Remus looked at each other for a moment and quickly dropped and rolled in opposite directions, catching a few deatheaters between them. Without hesitation Cat quickly regained her feet and crying out, swung her sword, decapitating the closest deatheater, his head was still rolling as she stuck the sword through the belly of the second one, while Remus used a curse to kill the remaining deatheater. Harry was going to be sick, he couldn't comprehend how they could do this, he knew they were trying to protect the school, protect him, but he had never actually thought they were capable of killing. He looked up at them again, more deatheater and dementors were trying to stop them from reaching the school. He didn't want to watch, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away, he was too afraid of what might happen to them.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he was shocked to see Snape.

"That is enough Mr. Potter. She would not want you to witness this." Snape said softly, almost gently, Harry was sure he saw something deep inside Severus's eyes for a moment. "Miss MacLeod is doing what she feels is necessary, nothing more" Harry watched Snape's face as he looked out over the field, he could see the concern in his eyes.

"Will they be alright?" Harry asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure when the old Snape would be returning.

"I have no way of knowing that Mr. Potter" Snape's face seemed to paled even more "Only she knows for certain."

"Only she knows" Harry repeated back, he was starting to shake a little.

"The spells that she is using take a tremendous amount of energy, and she is protecting Lupin as well" he answered slowly "I have no idea if her heart can take it. You should go with your friends, back to the tower."

Harry closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry in front of Snape. Harry couldn't leave without knowing if Cat and Remus would be alright, if they would survive. "I can't, Cat and Remus..."

Severus was getting tired of this, "Mr. Potter, if you must insist on disobeying me. At least have the sense to be intelligent about it." Harry looked up to see Snape looking over to the teachers, Cat and Remus had almost made their way back to them. What was left of the deatheaters was standing in front of Dumbledore threateningly. Harry quickly ran over to join Dumbledore and the others.

Remus looked over at the teachers and saw Harry standing with them "Hey Cat, it looks like our little man didn't listen after all." he looked around and quickly surveyed their situation "I think we had better get over there and join them. Now"

"Fine by me. Do you want to lead, or shall I ?" she looked over herself, more deatheaters, and the tall one seemed familiar to her,... no point in taking chances. "Lets get going." This time it was Remus who grabbed her hand as they quickly burst across the 10 meters or so of space between them and Harry.

"Harry, are you alright" Remus asked anxiously as Cat took her position up front by Dumbledore, "I thought you were told to stay in the tower."

"I know, but I couldn't just sit there when everyone else was helping, this is because of me." Harry answered sincerely.

"I understand how you feel Harry. But unless you want to see Cat or you godfather skin me alive, next time we tell you to stay, please, stay" Remus was only half-smiling, his attention had been caught by the conversation taking place between Albus and the tall deatheater. "I've got to get back to her, Harry."

"Voldemort can go himself,.. mock the devil," MacLeod snarled "he doesn't hold any power here." her eyes were flashing furiously. Holding her blood covered sword in front of her, she was making sure she kept herself between them and Harry. It was obvious no one was going to get through her, not even the dementors were trying now. Harry was amazed at the difference in her, not 6 hours ago he was afraid she was going to die, and now, she was positively possessed. Remus was almost as bad, they were standing there, shoulder to shoulder, Remus with a wand, and MacLeod with a sword, he wasn't sure who was more deadly. But he sure knew who looked scarier, Cat was covered in blood, human and dementor. She must have given up trying to wipe if off some time ago, Remus had some splatters on him, but nothing nearly so bad as her. It was giving Harry the heebee geebeez just to look at her, although he hoped desperately that it wasn't any of her own blood.

Harry surveyed the damage around him. Amazingly almost none of the teachers or students had been seriously hurt, but where was all the blood coming from, she was dripping in it. Harry looked beyond Cat and Remus into the gloom, he couldn't comprehend what he saw. Bodies - dozens of them, some whole, some in pieces, his mind flashed quickly to the dementor that attacked him. Cat had done that, she had killed it, she cut off its head, Harry went a bit numb after that. He just couldn't imagine her being able to do something so brutal, she was always so gentle to him, even to Snape. He needed to think about something else, his mind just wasn't ready to think about this.......

Just then Dumbledore stepped next to Cat, she relaxed slightly and waited for him to speak. "It is time that you surrender, nothing more will be gained by dying. Please, let us end this now." he spoke calmly and firmly, as if he had just asked them to tea, the deatheater laughed at him.

"Do you really think you can stop the Dark Lord, old man. You and that Sidhe bch of yours?" the deatheater replied.

"What's wrong Malfoy, getting scared?" Cat replied venomously "Or have you forgotten what happened to you last time you crossed me?"

Harry's ears pricked up. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't serious, he wouldn't be bold enough to show up here, even if his face was covered. Surely Dumbledore would realize it was him.

"Well aren't we confident." Malfoy sneered at Cat "Last time I saw you, you were sobbing your eyes out. Not exactly much of a threat."

"Tell that to the ones who won't be going home tonight..... Lucy" she took her time pronouncing that last word. Waiting to see his reaction.

Malfoy pulled back his hood, to make sure MacLeod could see his face clearly "When Lord Voldemort arrives, I will personally make sure you are witness to Potter's death. Then I will take great pleasure in killing you myself."

Cat looked him right in the eyes, took a deep breath, and laughed at him. "You fool, you have to be goaded by a woman to show your face, and you think you have any power at all?" The next line she spoke was without humour and clear as a bell "You have made powerful enemies here tonight, you have attacked me, and my child. My clan will respond in kind, you have already lost."

"Hand over Potter you bch. Or I will get him myself" he raised his wand as if to attack her. However, Cat refused to back down, Harry was afraid she might actually launch herself at Malfoy. He had never seen anyone so angry in his life, even Sirius didn't have this much anger towards Pettigrew. It had gotten so intense even Remus had taken a few steps back towards Harry, sensing the malice between them.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Cat and screamed CRUCIO.

Cat stood her ground, refusing to move out of the way of the curse. At the last minute she raised her sword, and sang out a strange word while using the silvery blade to reflect the curse back on Malfoy. His body stiffened and hung in the air for a few moments before he hit the ground with a thud. Malfoy laid there for a little before shaking himself back to reality.

Harry was impressed by the pure hatred on Malfoy's face. He had never seen such a look of pure evil on a human before, his face seemed contorted by it. Harry watched as Cat quickly glanced behind her to make sure everyone was still safe, her eyes paused for a moment on him, before she returned her attention back to Malfoy.

Malfoy was back on his feet again, he began to yell his next curse AVADA.....

"Are you really sure you want to try THAT one on me...." Cat whispered, as Malfoy froze mid curse, his eyes were staring widely at Cat.

The more Harry saw, the more he realized the truth about what Cat had told him earlier, since her knowledge was considered forbidden no one here knew what she could do. In the depth of his soul Malfoy had doubts as to whether the curse would even work on her. She had faked him out, even Harry knew if you doubted the spell, it was worthless, it would either fizzle or return to you. That was the first thing every new student learned.

"No" Malfoy said coldly, "I have something more interesting planned for you." he quickly stepped out of the way as the creatures Cat told Dumbledore about approached.

Harry carefully made his way up to where Dumbledore was standing, the teachers seemed nervous about the creatures approaching them. Harry looked over to Cat and Remus, they were looking intently at each other, it seemed like they were having a conversation, even though neither of them had spoken a word. Without warning Cat turned and looked right into Harry's eyes, he felt a strange tingling going down his spine, he thought he heard her voice saying his name, but he didn't know if she had actually spoken. She turned back to Remus and jerked her head in Harry's direction. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her cheek as he headed over to Harry.

"Come on Harry, she wants you out of here." Remus said sternly.

"But why, what are those things?" Harry could only just begin to make out the shapes heading towards them. Dark and lumpy, or maybe shaggy was a better word, they didn't seem to have a particular shape per say, but the smell was horrible.

"Now Harry, inside with everyone else." Remus said again as some of the teachers began to walk inside the school as well.

Albus had begun rounding up teachers and the older students and sending them inside. Soon Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Cat were the only ones left outside. "Remus, what's going on, why are they still out there?"

"Relax Harry, they know what they're doing, Dumbledore had this planned since Cat told him what she saw." Remus assured him.

"But what are they, and why do they smell so bad?" Harry had notice that Snape had walked up next to them.

"They're ghouls Harry. They are nasty, vicious and very hard to kill." Remus replied flatly.

"Then they're going to need help, we can't leave them out there to face those things." Harry couldn't believe that Remus would even think of leaving them alone.

Two hands landed on Harry's shoulders simultaneously. Remus on the right and Severus on the left. "Harry, they know what to do. Stop and think for a moment." Remus said gently "Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Cat. Not exactly an easy team to beat. Each of them know exactly what they need to do." he finished as more teachers came over to watch.

Albus Dumbledore stood calmly looking out at the approaching ghouls, luckily Cat was correct in her assumptions. They were being distracted by the remains left on the grounds, and they did have a long standing history of not working well together in large groups. Albus had to smile, she had really come into her own. She certainly wasn't the vulnerable child he had remembered, she had all of her father's strengths; resourceful, honourable, powerful, clever. Add that with her mother's ancient blood and kindness, it was obvious she would truly become a force to be reckoned with one day. Luckily she had her mothers temperament, she only became this angry when the people she loved where in danger, aside from that, she was a loving, caring person who would do anything for her friends.

"Albus, anytime you're ready" Cat said, pulling him out of his memories.

"Cat, are you quite sure about this" McGonagall questioned "ghouls are notoriously hard to kill. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Cat looked over to McGonagall and smiled sweetly "Now Tanta Minnie, you know as well as I do, fire will kill pretty near anything."

McGonagall grimaced at her, "Tanta,...didn't we discuss this earlier, as long as we are at school, I am Professor McGonagall to you." she couldn't help but smile, she had forgotten about the nickname Cat's father had given her. She looked over to see Dumbledore smiling at them. "Well you heard her Professor. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, it is time." Albus gave one last look over the grounds, the ghouls were definitely close enough now, he looked over to Cat and Minerva who nodded back "Hagrid, release them now."

"Yes sir Professor Dumbledore" Hagrid yelled back as he let go of the chains he had been holding the drakes back with.

The drakes made a horrendous sound as they rushed towards Cat, it was something between yelping and screeching. Cat thrust her sword into the ground and took off running towards the ghouls, the drakes running behind her every step of the way. She narrowly missed the first group of ghouls as she slid to a stop and turned left, most of the drakes followed her, but one stayed behind snapping and belching at the ghouls lighting one on fire. She repeated this manoeuvre several times, until all the drakes were kept busy.

She looked back at Albus and Minerva and waved to them, as she avoided the blows of the ghouls. She gave a quick wink to Hagrid, he was so worried about his drakes, it made her smile, he was just so darn sweet. Sprinting back towards the school, Cat gave out a strange cry, it was a song of some sort, wild and unfettered. The drakes immediately turned to her and began chasing her again, Albus and Minerva made sure they gave her plenty of room as she bolted past them, grabbing her sword with the drakes close behind her.

Albus turned to Minerva, in unison they raised their wands and spoke INCENDIA, as Cat pointed her sword towards them and yelled S'FERIS PROTECUS. A bright silvery shield appeared in front of the professors as their spell hit the ghouls; fuelled by the sulphuric belching of the drakes, the entire field had caught fire, torching the remaining ghouls.

Hagrid was practically crying with joy as the drakes surrounded Cat and began to jump up on her, mewling and yelping for her attention. "O, jes look at em. They luv ther mummy don they"

Cat had been knocked over by the drakes at this point, and she was laughing madly as Remus opened the school door and ran out to her, with Harry hot on his heels. "Remus, help......it tickles....please, make them stop.." Remus had a hard time pushing the drakes back, some of them had grown to the size of a St. Bernard now, and the smaller ones kept flapping on top of Harry as he tired to help. Remus, finally reaching Cat, grabbed her arm and pulled her out from the thick of them.

"Well, at least they cleaned you up some" Remus laughed as Cat wiped the drool off of her.

"Very funny Lupy, next time, YOU play Mummy." she smirked at him as they made their way back to the school. They had only just gotten inside the door when Cat saw Professor Snape.

"Severus, you're hurt" Cat said, Harry heard the compassion in her voice again, now he was completely confused, 15 minutes ago she was slaughtering dozens of people, granted not very nice people, but still. And now she was fussing over a burn, what was wrong with her?

As Severus turned to assure MacLeod he was fine, his voice stuck in his throat, in all the excitement he hadn't really noticed before. "I am fine Miss MacLeod. However you... look.... a bit cold" he stuttered as he remove his cloak.

"No, I'm fine. But you need to get that looked at, its very deep." she continued completely oblivious to the stares she was getting.

"Kitty, I think Severus is right. ....It really is getting cold out." Remus chimed in "really, really getting cold" Remus couldn't believe he didn't realize before this. She never had chance to change, she was still in her nightgown, must have been a nice one to, at least before the battle. Sky blue with lace inserts, the spaghetti straps were a nice touch, luckily it wasn't what you would call sheer. Not exactly solid, mind you, but it left just enough to the imagination. Add that to her bare feet and her hair hanging down her back, well...it was putting a smile on everyone's face, that much was certain.

Cat was looking back from Severus to Remus trying to figure out what was wrong with the two of them, when Albus caught her eye. He was grinning hysterically while raising his eyes skyward, for just a moment he looked into her eyes and winked. Cat paused a moment and looked down and became very, very red. "Now that you mention it, it is getting a bit nippy." she was so embarrassed, she had no idea how "undressed" she was.

Severus wrapped his cloak around her as he, Remus and Harry walked towards the hospital wing. Cat was still a bit red over the whole thing, and Remus was not letting her off the hook without some jabs. "So Kitty Cat, nice choice in sleepwear, expecting someone tonight were you?"

Cat tried to ignore him and walked on but he just wasn't letting up.

"Or maybe it was a gift, hmmm wonder who would give her something like that?" Remus said smiling sweetly while blinking his eyes in a vain attempt to look innocent. Harry had begun to laugh out loud now, the look on Cat's face was priceless, he could tell she was trying not to laugh, but becoming very embarrassed at the same time.

Snape gave Remus a warning look, but he was not stopping. Remembering the item he had picked up earlier Severus turned to Cat. "Catri, I believe you dropped this earlier this evening. You may find it useful right now." he said as he looked pointedly at Remus.

Cat took the scabbard from Severus, its jewels glittered in the torchlight as she ran her hands over it. "Thank you Severus, I wasn't sure if I was coming back for it." she said softly.

"Or maybe the silk faeries decided to knit her a new nightie, just for tonight" Remus was still joking with Harry. Cat looked at Severus and cocked her head, Severus smiled slightly at her as she brought the scabbard back behind her, and swinging it like a cricket bat, struck Remus square on the bum. Eliciting a yelp from her friend.

"Watch it with that thing Kitty, you know I have an allergy to silver" Remus joked as he rubbed his backside, hurrying out of her way, just in case.

After they had been thoroughly checked over by Madame Pomfrey. Remus, Harry and Cat were free to go, Severus needed to stay overnight while his wounds healed. As everyone was saying their goodnights Cat turned to Harry.

"You and I young man, lets go, we need to talk" Cat said sternly to Harry


	24. chap24 Quidditch Match

I apologize for the funky bold face, it is supposed to respresent Snuffles thinking to himself, on my website I used another colour, but I don't have that option available to me here.

Chapter 24 First Quidditch Match

Remus gave him a sympathetic look as Cat grabbed Harry's hand and walked out of the hospital wing. They were headed for the astronomy tower, Cat felt the fresh air would do them both some good, she had the distinct feeling that this was going to get heated. Pointing at the benches, she motioned for Harry to sit.

"Harry, exactly what did you think you where doing out there tonight? Albus and I both told you that you needed to stay inside with the other students. Was there some part of that you didn't understand?" Cat began, she was irritated at his behaviour, and worried sick about what could have happened. "Don't you realize how dangerous a situation that was, you nearly got yourself killed. What in the name of heaven were you thinking?"

He didn't say anything, his cheeks just became very red. Harry looked up at her, he wanted to be angry at her for treating him like he was a child, but he could see in her eyes how worried she was. "I just wanted to help." he said quietly as he looked back down at the floor.

Cat closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "Harry, helping is a good thing, but this had nothing to do with helping. This was you wilfully ignoring the wishes of your teachers, we told you to stay inside for very good reasons, and you chose to disobey." Goddess, how she hated being the disciplinarian, she would rather hug him and tell him how glad she was he was alive and still among them. "Harry, look at me. I want an honest answer from you. Why did you disobey?"

"I don't know, I just needed to do something. Its my fault he attacked the school in the first place. If it weren't for me he would leave everyone else alone. If it weren't for me, Cedric would still be alive, and my mother and father....."

"Stop right there Harry." Cat sat down next to him. She wanted to make sure he was listening to what she was saying. Taking his face in her hand, she looked him directly in the eyes. "You did nothing to cause this. The deaths that have surrounded you are not your fault, I know you have a hard time believing that some days, but you have never contributed to anyone's death."

"Not even Cedric?" Harry's voice was full of pain, as he remembered the last few minutes of Cedric's life.

"NO." Cat's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. "Stop reliving it Harry, it doesn't help anyone." she could see the tears in his eyes "That was not your fault Harry, nobody could have stopped that."

"I should have been able to, he didn't deserve that." Harry's tears were rolling down his cheeks, he removed his glasses and wiped his face with his sleeve "He should still be here, with us, with his family."

Cat's heart was breaking for him, she knew how hard it was to accept the harsh ways of fate "Harry, you did the best you could. That's all anyone can ever ask from you, including yourself." she hugged him tightly, "You can't fix the world Harry, believe me, others have tried. And you cannot blame yourself for the actions of others. Voldemort chose his own path. He chose to destroy instead of create. You are not responsible for that. You are living with the result of what he has done; you have never been the cause of it." she lifted his face to hers again "Please, Harry, never ever believe that any of this is your fault, none of this is because of you, its because of him."

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he kept trying to hold everything in, to be strong like people expected. But the way Cat spoke to him, he knew she understood what he was going through, he started to sob openly as he flung his arms around her. "I know, but its so hard, so many people have died."

Cat wrapped her arms protectively around Harry, it was heartbreaking to see someone so young have to suffer through this, she stroked his hair as she tried to comfort him. "Shh Harry, its alright, let it out"

After several minutes Harry had calmed down enough to start talking again. "I am sorry I didn't listen. But I didn't know what else to do, I feel so helpless sometimes."

"I understand Harry. And the feeling of helplessness is a very hard one to accept, but sometimes there is no choice." she could sympathize completely with him, she hated that feeling as well. "Just remember that you are surrounded by people who love you, and when we tell you to do something, it is for your own good. We don't want to lose you Harry."

She sounded just like Sirius, he had to smile at her. "So when Snape gives me all those detentions, its because he loves me?" he asked sarcastically.

"I honestly don't know why he's so hard on you Harry. But I do know he cares enough about you to risk his own life to save you." she reminded him gently.

"Cat, why did Snape protect me like that, was it because of you?" he asked sincerely.

"Harry, what do you mean why. Why wouldn't he? And he has been protecting you in far more ways than you may realize." Cat seemed surprised by his question "Just be thankful he was there to do something, he was told to stay away as well, if any of the surviving deatheaters saw him helping you.... Well lets just say you are both extremely lucky to be alive and leave it at that."

"About that Cat, you where the one who actually saved us, weren't you?" she nodded yes. "Its not that I'm ungrateful, but,..... well....didn't it bother you to kill all those people like that, I mean I know they were evil and all, but still to actually kill someone. You seemed so angry." Harry was hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for asking her this.

Cat paused for a moment, she had been waiting for him to ask her this, actually she would have been concerned if he hadn't. "Yes, Harry it does bother me, but it would bother me more to do nothing, and by doing nothing allow the deaths of those I love. I hope you don't think it cold of me Harry, but I do what I feel is necessary to protect the people I care for, and if that means I have to kill, then I will. And as for my anger, they were trying to hurt innocent people, most of whom are children, I was beyond angry."

Harry could see she was telling him the truth, but it was still so hard to accept. He knew her as a kind, gentle person who liked to laugh and play pranks, not as someone who could kill in cold blood. "Aren't you worried that people will turn on you, you know, think you've changed or something?" It was Harry's greatest fear, that people would abandon him, turn on him if he went too far, just like Fudge had.

"Harry, the only thing that has changed about me is other people's perspectives, I am the same person I was yesterday, last week, last year. Some people with think I am pure evil, with absolutely no conscious or morals, others will consider me a hero." Cat said in all honesty "But I, myself, have not changed. And I refuse to be responsible for other peoples beliefs."

Harry was amazed, she really didn't care what people were going to say. She seemed so sure of herself, he wished he had her confidence. He wanted to asks her something else, but it seemed so silly compared to everything that had happened tonight.

"You look like you still have something on your mind sweetie, anything else you want to ask?"

"Kinda, but it seems pretty silly right now." Cat just looked at him and smiled. "Well, okay, its just something that you said tonight. I understand what you told Voldemort to do but... "mock the devil" what was that supposed to mean?"

Cat turned slightly red "Oh, yeah....sorry about the language, sometimes I lose my temper, goes with the hair I guess" she had forgotten about that "As for 'mock the devil'. It means you give him no power over you, like when you use Ridikulous on the boggarts, same thing. He's no more or no less than you or I, so I mock his arrogance. And in doing so, diminish his power over me, and hopefully you..."

Harry liked that idea, he'd have to remember it, actually he seemed to remember almost everything Cat said to him. If only it would be that easy in his classes. He smiled up at her, and wiped his face again. He liked being able to talk to her like this, she understood so much of what he was going through.

"Are you ready to go back now sweetie?" Cat asked him gently, Harry nodded yes as Cat handed him his glasses "You need to get a lot of rest, isn't the match in a day or two?"

Harry had almost forgotten about the match "Yes, Saturday. Remus said you were coming." Sirius said he was coming to, but Harry thought it best not to mention that right now. "Are you coming with Remus or Snape?" he asked and innocently as possible.

"Why with Remus of course, I used to be in Gryffindor, there is no way I'd sit with Slytherin at a Quidditch match." she seemed shocked Harry needed to ask.

"Uhmmm, Cat?" Harry wasn't sure how to ask the next question.

"Uhmmmm, Harry?" she mimic his tone.

Shooting her a wise-acre smile, Harry decided to go for broke "Are you and Remus, you know....I mean were you....'together' or anything?"

Cat just looked at Harry, she couldn't believe he was asking her this "No Harry, Remus and I are not 'together' we are very close friends and have been for a long, long time."

"So Remus wasn't the friend my mother was fixing you up with..." Harry was hoping to get her to say Sirius's name, he wanted to see if she remembered him, without breaking his word to Remus.

"Well someone's a bit too inquisitive about my love life....what are you trying to do, marry me off to someone." she tussled his hair again, laughing at the fact he would even ask such questions.

She has no idea how right she is, Harry thought to himself "I hope you know you're the only one who gets away with that" he told her light-heartedly as he attempted to flatten out his hair.

"I know, I used to do the same thing James constantly, drove him mad." she was so glad Harry was handling tonight so well, she was terrified that seeing something so brutal would scar him forever, she hoped she had done the right thing talking to him about it. "Well here we are. Get straight to bed, you still have classes tomorrow. And no late night discussions about tonight, if you please" she called after him as he disappeared into the common room…..

The morning of the first Quidditch match was beautifully clear, if somewhat cold. Harry and Ron were giddy with anticipation. Quickly shovelling down their breakfast as they went over the plays that they would be using against Hufflepuff.

"Harry, don't worry. We'll win this one easy." Fred said calmly "Hufflepuff hasn't had a decent season in three years."

"Still I really want this to go without any hitches" Harry said distractedly.

"Yeah, and why is that? You looking to impress someone in particular?" Angelina had come over now, she grabbed a seat between the twins and began discussing the game with them.

"Yeah Harry," Ron asked "what's going on, are you trying to impress someone?"

"Shhh, Miss MacLeod is going to be there today with Remus" Harry whispered, hoping the twins had stopped paying attention to him.

"So, why should that matter. She likes Quidditch already, she told us so in class, remember." Ron told him matter-of-factly.

"I know Ron" Harry was getting irritated "but Sirius is supposed to be here to. I want everything to go perfect, maybe if they both come over at the same time to talk to us after the game....well you know. It would just be better if we win, that's all."

Ron was looking at Harry like he had lost his mind, "What does that have to do with anything? And why do you care what happens when MacLeod and Snuffles see each other?"

"I just do, alright" Harry said angrily as he got up to go to the locker room to change.

"Oy, Ron, what's wrong with him" George yelled.

Shaking his head Ron replied "No idea. Something about Miss MacLeod I think." they quickly finished their breakfast and followed Harry to the locker rooms….

Sirius had finally woken up, he hadn't gotten in until right before dawn and Albus had been relieved to see him. Apparently their had been some trouble at the school the night before and someone had alluded to the fact that he may not be among the living any longer. It worried him that Dumbledore refused to tell him what sort of trouble, simply said it had been taken care of and no students had been harmed in anyway. He hated when Dumbledore did that, he hated it even more that it was too late to check in on Harry, he needed to see with his own eyes that Harry was fine. Its not that he doubted Albus, but Harry was his responsibility, he was like his own flesh and blood and he missed him terribly.

Grabbing a towel Sirius quickly headed towards the private bath in Dumbledore's office. It felt so good to take a real bath after being on the road for so long, it was amazing how something so simple could lift your spirits. Sirius plunged into the water, enjoying the sensation of the warm water on his skin. Soap, he hadn't seen that in ages. He had to laugh at himself, he used to be concerned with making sure he looked good, now, he was happy just to be clean. With any luck he could make himself presentable and get to Harry before the match started. Then he needed to find Remus, his last parchment didn't make much sense, something about needed to speak with him about the past. Good luck Moony, his memory was a bit sketchy in places after dealing with the dementors for so long, but luckily a few reminders seemed to bring most of it back.

Seeing the clock against the wall, Sirius quickly finished his bath and towelled off. Wouldn't do to be late to the game, he wanted to wish Harry luck, not that he'd need it of course. He had James' talent, Gryffindor would surely win the cup this year, provided their wasn't anymore trouble. Sirius sighed deeply, it wasn't fair that Harry had to go through so much, he was only 15, life shouldn't be this hard for him. Shouldn't be that hard for anyone, it was to much to ask. Sirius decided that this year thing would have to change, he would find Pettigrew and clear his name no matter what, then Harry could come live with him, with someone who loved him, instead of those horrible muggles. He still couldn't believe that woman was related to Lily.......

"Come on Kitty Cat, you want to get a good seat don't you?" Remus said grinning happily. She had certainly dressed for the day, found her old Gryffindor scarf and all. Of course she had it wrapped around her head like a hood, she always did that, she hated the wind blowing in her ears. And luckily she had worn her heavy coat, he had to admit, she looked good in it, fitted her just right, buttoned tightly at the middle, showing off her curves. He hoped Sirius would notice it as well when he showed up.

"Don't call me that" she reminded him as she gave him a playful punch in his arm "and do you really think I'm going to be doing much sitting,.... really."

"Oh that's right, you were our one woman cheering squad, weren't you" he laughed, remembering how caught up in the game she got. Of course it helped that three of her best friends were on the team.

"Hey, that's Lily's little boy out there, it is my duty to cheer him on to the best of my abilities." she replied taking his arm.

"And we all know how seriously you take your duty, right." he laughed, she was completely wound up just waiting for the match to begin.

Cat stuck her tongue out at Remus and smiled widely "You going to start picking on me already, old man. 'Cuz you know I can take you on." she tried to keep a straight face but ended up giggling as Remus pretended she had punched him in the belly, and he was going down for the count.

Grabbing Remus by his arm Cat pulled him back to his feet trying to make him stop the dramatics "Just make sure you don't topple over the banister this time Miss MacLeod" Remus was laughing "I'm not sure that I can catch you twice."

Remus remembered that day clearly, Cat had been cheering Gryffindor on in her usual animated style, much to the delight of her house, and the team. Lucius Malfoy had made several dangerously close swoops towards her, but she ignored him completely, making him even more angry. The fact that Gryffindor was leading by 80 points didn't help much. As Lily had scored yet another goal, and Cat was cheering her on, Lucius had hurled a curse at her. Luckily it had missed her, but the force of it launched her over the banister, Remus had never remembered moving so fast in his life. He had thrown himself over the banister and just caught her hand as she screamed for help.

'Brother' James had seen the whole thing happen, he flew across the pitch, grabbed Cat, caught the quaffle on the way, scored another goal for the team, and dropped her into Remus's waiting arms without breaking a stride. It had been amazing, Cat had looked a bit dazed, but outside of that completely fine. Slytherin had actually tried to have James disqualified for that manoeuvre, but McGonagall wasn't hearing any of it. Nothing in the rules against it, if only one of the teachers had seen what Malfoy had done. Remus knew the exact moment James had told Sirius and Lily. He thought Lily was going to kill Malfoy right there, and Sirius had suddenly developed a tendency to beat the bludgers at Malfoy's head.

"Why such a wide smile suddenly, acushla?" she adored it when he smiled like that, it let her know that he was truly content.

"Just remembering you and 'brother' James. I had almost forgotten how you and Lily used to harass him." Remus's eyes were misting a little at the thought of their past happiness "Who's idea was that anyway 'brother' James?"

"Who do you think? I have enough of my own, I didn't exactly need another" Cat laughed remembering how Lily had insisted that James might just as well start treating her like a sister now, because they were going to be related soon anyway. "It started out as a joke, because she wouldn't stop reminding him that we were going to be related. Guess it just became natural after a while. Heaven knows he lived up to it though."…

Sirius was waiting for Harry outside of the locker room, wagging his tail impatiently. He couldn't wait to see his godson, it had been far too long. Looking around the pitch as he waited, he found the teacher's box easily, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and most of the other teachers were there, but he didn't see Remus. There was no way Moony would miss seeing Harry play, he was almost as close to Harry as he was.

"Snuffles!" Sirius turned around quickly to see Harry's friend Ron. "Man is it good to see you. Harry's been waiting for you for days." Sirius licked Ron's hand and barked a little "Oh, yeah. I'll go get him."

Harry came running out shortly, already in his uniform. "Snuffles!!" Harry was on his knees hugging his godfather tightly, as Sirius licked his face. "You finally made it. I was afraid something had happened." Sirius barked happily, he was so relieve to see Harry, he looked good, actually it looked like he had grown some as well. "Hey Snuffles, have you seen Remus yet?" Harry asked him "He has a surprise for you." Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

Judging from the look on Harry's face, it must be some surprise, Sirius thought. As Harry left to rejoin the team, Sirius gave him one last lick and rushed over to the stands to get a good look at the match. He was still scanning the stands for anyone he recognized, when he noticed Snape. **Oh great, he's still here** Sirius thought, **obnoxious prat, he better not be giving Harry any trouble this year** Sirius watched as Snape looked through the stands as well **wonder what he's looking for, better not be me** his fur was actually starting to bristle. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the whistle, signalling the start of the match.

The game started off well, but Sirius could tell Hufflepuff was completely outclassed. There was no way they could hold their own against the Gryffindor team, Sirius suddenly realized that Ron had joined his brothers on the team this year. Harry must be thrilled, he and Ron were great friends. As Gryffindor scored another goal, Sirius's attention was drawn to the Gryffindor stands, brother, were they wound up today. Looking closely he saw Remus, ** so that's where he's been hiding. Hello, who does he have with him,** Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, Remus had a girlfriend. **Fabulous. It was about time he found someone** Sirius was thrilled for his friend.

Sirius moved along the stands to get a better view of Remus and his new girlfriend ** I wonder how serious it is between them, I can't believe he didn't say anything to me** Sirius trotted swiftly along the border of the pitch, trying to draw as little attention as possible to himself. Looking back up at Gryffindor he watched Remus and his girlfriend **Well she's definitely Gryffindor, and man does she have the stands wound up** he wished he could get Remus's attention. Sirius watched as Remus put his arm around the woman's shoulder and pointed to Harry. **Smooth move Moony, but you should have gone for her waist, amateur!** Sirius looked up to see exactly what Remus was pointing to, Harry had caught sight of the snitch, but apparently lost it again. **Come on Moony, keep going. Man I wish she'd take that scarf off, I can't wait to see what she looks like** Sirius quickly jumped to his feet as he noticed Severus Snape making his way towards them. **What does that stupid git think he's doing, he doesn't belong anywhere near the Gryffindor stand**. Sirius watched carefully as Snape walked up to the woman and began talking to her, Remus rolled his eyes a little but nothing else. At least he still had his arm around her shoulder, not that Snape would have enough sense to know that meant stay away. Sirius's fur bristled again as he remembered the way Snape had tried to step in on him. The idiot has no sense at all.

Remus was still trying to find Sirius, Harry had signalled to him to let him know that Sirius had made it here safely. But trying to find a dog a in all of these people was not easy, even a large black one, Sirius had far too much experience keeping himself hidden. He hoped that when Sirius saw Cat he wouldn't get to excited and transform accidentally. And of course there was Cat, he wasn't even sure if Sirius had told her he was an animangus, and if he did, would she immediately put that together with the dog. His nerves were shot already, and he hadn't even gotten the two of them together in the same room.

"Hey Lupy, what's wrong, you seem pre-occupied, why aren't you cheering with the rest of us" Cat said teasing him again. Remus looked behind him to see Gryffindor house chanting in unison, complete with arm movements. Sweet mother of pearl, she had them under her control already, he had to laugh at her. She was without a doubt the most powerful witch he had ever known, she could do things that defied explanation, and what did she do with that power? Try to rule the world, create a vast financial empire, heavens no, that would be too mundane for her sensibilities. She decides to travel across the globe learning even more, and ends up back at Hogwarts as Harry's personal cheering squad. It was just too funny, she was too sweet to describe. Sirius had to remember her like this as well, he had to have the courage to tell her how much he loved her. Forget the last two weeks of their relationship and remember all the rest.

"Cat, look Harry's seen something" Remus put his arm around Cat's shoulder and turned her to where he was pointing, "I think he saw the snitch" Remus watched as Cat's pretty green eyes quickly spotted Harry and another smile spread across her face. "Oh Remus, I hope he finds it, but I don't want the game to end already." he returned her smile. Please oh please, let this go well, let Sirius have some happiness in his life.

"Something have you distracted today, Professor Lupin" Remus's thought were interrupted by Severus Snape. He should have realized something was wrong when the students suddenly became quiet.

"Severus, what a surprise. I didn't think you would ever come to Gryffindor's stand." Remus refused to move his arm off of Cat's shoulder, he didn't want Snape doing something to ruin this already.

"Obviously" Snape replied, staring at Lupin's arm. "I came to see if Miss MacLeod was enjoying herself."

"I'm having a wonderful time Severus. And to top it off, Gryffindor is going to win." she was simply thrilled, and it showed.

Remus saw Harry looking over at them with a scowl on his face. Remus rolled his eyes back at Harry, he knew how he felt, he was half tempted to toss Severus over the banister himself. Harry made a very close pass and got their attention. Cat just laughed, thinking it was Harry's way of saying hi, Severus was not amused, not that that was a shock to anyone.

"So Miss MacLeod, if you are so certain that Gryffindor will win, perhaps you would like to place a wager on the game." Severus asked.

"Severus, since when do you like giving away money" Cat replied "there is no way Hufflepuff is going to pull this one off, not now."

Circe love her, she could say just about anything to Snape and he would just smile at her like some love struck goon. Remus couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Something amusing, Mr. Lupin" Snape said as he glared at Remus.

"What, oh no, nothing, just thinking of a joke" Remus said as innocently as he could.

"You're on Severus, though for the life of me I can't figure out why you would place a losing bet." Cat said as she unbuttoned her coat to get to her purse as one of the Weasley twins paused by her.

"Oy, Miss MacLeod. Is he botherin' you?" Fred said motioning towards Snape. Enjoying the fact that Snape never could tell he and George apart on the ground, much less in the air.

"No worries, pumpkin. Just taking his money. He thinks Gryffindor is not going to make it." Cat knew not to say Fred, she could tell he was counting on Severus not being able to tell him and his brother apart. And brother was Snape getting red right now. She simply batted the back of his broom and sent him on his way.

"Charming students in Gryffindor, I see not much has changed" Severus said completely infuriated while Remus's smile was getting wider and wider

"Of course nothing has changed. Loyal and protective as always, right Lupy." she gave him a wink.

Sirius was ready to run to Gryffindor stand himself, what the hell did Snape think he was doing. She was Remus's girl, he felt himself beginning to growl. Sirius jumped back a little as Harry dove down right in front of the woman and Snape. **What did Harry think he was doing, there was no snitch there** Sirius watched intently as the woman laughed and waved at Harry, and Snape scowled at his godson. **good boy Harry. Sirius old boy, you've been spending too much time as a dog, should have been able to figure that one out yourself. Snape must be as dense as ever, he was still trying to talk to Remus's girl. Man, I wish I could hear what they were saying. Sirius could hardly wait to see what would happen next. Whatever had happened Remus must have thought it was funny. Wait what is she doing,** Sirius took the chance and jumped up on some crates that where nearby so he could get a better look. **why was she unbuttoning her coat. Whoa, nice curves. Remus you definitely got yourself a looker** she was reaching for something, **oh please let her be reaching for her wand, maybe she could curse that slimy grease ball away, nope not a wand, a purse, tell me she's making a bet with Snape, either she's clueless, or she's one smart cookie**.

Sirius was completely enthralled with the scene in front of him, he never even realized that Professor Dumbledore had been watching him the entire time, smiling as he watched the action between Gryffindor stand and Sirius's position. **now what's going on, one of the Weasley twins was talking to her during the middle of a match, he better be careful. Oh wait, Snape's getting red again, good boy.....which every one you are....wonder if she's a Weasley,** Sirius watched as the woman laughed and swatted at the twin **that's it, she must be a Weasley, and they already know about Remus's condition. I smell a marriage in the future. Oh wait she's winking at Remus now, and Snape is completely peeved. Damn I don't know who she is, but I can tell I like her already.**


	25. chap25 Remus's Plan

Chapter 25 Remus's Plan

Sirius looked up to check on the match and Harry. He noticed Harry was paying more attention to what was going on with Remus than the match. **Come on Harry, pay attention. Don't want to embarrass your Uncle Remus in front of his girlfriend.** Sirius kept dividing his attention between Harry and Remus. The match was going very well for Gryffindor, they were scoring constantly, and the stands were really wild. He looked back at the Gryffindor stand again **that cheer, something about it seemed so familiar,** suddenly everyone in the stand jumped up and started yelling. Looking up Sirius saw Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker streaking towards the snitch. **come on Harry, go, ..go, you can do it, almost there, come on ... **Sirius had become so excited he began barking and jumping enthusiastically, causing the crates he was standing on to topple underneath him.

Cat and Remus were too busy cheering on Harry to see what had happened to Sirius. Snape however saw the whole thing. As soon as Harry had caught the snitch and Remus and Cat calmed down, Severus quickly grabbed Cat by the hand, turning her towards him. "Congratulations Miss MacLeod, it seems you have won this bet. Perhaps you would like to wager on the next as well. Slytherin is competing against Ravenclaw." Severus looked over Cat's shoulder to see where Sirius had gone. "I hope you will join me in the teacher's stand in the future." Severus said pointedly. Cat smiled her goodbye's as Severus went off to talk to Professor Sprout.

Turning to Remus Cat smiled knowingly, "Okay Lupy, 'fess up. You brought me to Gryffindor's stand just to keep me away from Severus, didn't you?"

"Why Miss MacLeod, you wound me." Remus said, holding his hand over his heart "And yes, I did."

Cat sighed heavily, "Remus I thought the two of you buried the hatchet." she leaned against him "What's going on? I can see the wheels spinning in that head of yours"

Remus simply smiled back at his friend, putting his arm around her shoulder again....

Albus Dumbledore had witnessed everything, including Professor Snape's reaction. Stroking his beard, he had a very thoughtful expression on his face as he made his way to the pitch.

"Professor Lupin, would you be kind enough to join me in my office, we need to discuss some arrangements. I am sure Miss MacLeod will not mind" Albus said.

"Hello Albus. Go on Remus, I'll see you later. I want to find the kids and congratulate them." Cat was all smiles, it was obvious she had no idea what had gotten Snape so upset.

Remus and Dumbledore waved goodbye to Cat as she ran towards the lockers to see Harry and the rest of the team. "She really does enjoy the game, and the students." Remus said to Dumbledore.

"Indeed, she has a wonderful sense of joy regarding life in general. I am hoping she will be able to spread that joy to a particular friend of yours." Albus said cheerfully. "I think it is long overdue."

Remus paused for a moment as he stared at Professor Dumbledore "Does he know she's here? Have you told him?"

"Not yet, I thought you would like to be the one to tell him." Professor Dumbledore winked.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office, Remus was too busy trying to think how he was going to tell Sirius that Cat had returned to Hogwarts'. If only he knew for certain what Cat felt, he was positive she still cared, but with Snape in the picture......

Sirius jumped up out of his seat when he saw Remus enter the office. Hugging his friend tightly, Sirius couldn't wait to talk to him about everything that had happened. "Soooo, Remus, who's the looker then, finally find yourself a girlfriend have you?" you couldn't have wiped the smile off of Sirius's face if you tried.

"Sirius its not what you think, really" Remus tried to explain to his friend.

"Sure its not," Sirius replied sarcastically, "is it serious? Are there wedding bells?"

"Perhaps you and Professor Lupin would like to discuss that at a later time, Mr. Black" Professor McGonagall said flatly "Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Sirius gave Remus a look, but sat down obediently as Dumbledore began to speak. "Sirius, we are very relieved to see you, I had been told that you were no longer among us. I am overjoyed to see that is not the case. However, many things have happened in the last six weeks, some of them quite alarming." Albus went on to explain the stance the MOM had taken on Voldemort's return, and their refusal to even investigate Sirius's innocence. As far as Albus knew Arthur Weasley was the one person in the MOM that they could trust without reservation. And on it went for nearly and hour, after which Sirius and Remus left to have a talk of their own. Leaving only Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore in the room.......

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "about Cat's being here. I must admit Albus I have grave concerns, especially now that Sirius Black is back. As it is he and Professor Snape barely tolerate each other, I shudder to think what will happen when he realizes Cat and he have become so close."

Albus looked at her with a mischievous grin "I would not worry about it Minerva, I am certain that our Miss MacLeod can handle them just fine. After all, she has managed to keep them from harming each other in the past."

"I realize that Professor Dumbledore, but the stakes are much higher now. They both feel that they have been robbed of their life, no family left, very few friends still alive.....she is the answer they have both been waiting for, only... I am not sure that she knows that." McGonagall stated "You do know how oblivious she can be sometimes, and right now her only concern is Mr. Potter."

"You really should give her more credit. I have all the faith in the world in Kitty, and I am positive she will handle any situation that arises. I just hope she decides not to use her sword this time" Albus was positively grinning "Minerva, I was wondering, would you like to place a wager?"

"Exactly what sort of wager Albus?" McGonagall said hesitantly

"I am willing to wager 10 galleons that by the end of the school year Miss MacLeod will have become a bride." Albus answered a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh without a doubt," McGonagall smiled back "the question is who's bride? She has become quite 'intimate' with Professor Snape. And I severely doubt he would give her up without a fight."

"True, true. However I think you underestimate her feelings for Mr. Black. I believe that when they finally see each other, past problems will be forgotten. And of course Mr. Potter will be certain to have some say in this." Albus replied smiling as he took some coins out of his desk.

"So, your mystery woman, Harry seems to like her. It would be nice for him to be part of a real family again" Sirius began, trying to fish information out of his friend.

"Harry.....He adores her. Seems to think she would make an idea mother." Remus had no idea how to break this to Sirius. "Spends a lot of time with her. He likes talking to her I think."

"Well that's not surprising, seeing as he and Ron are always together." Sirius was smiling at Remus.

"Ron....what does Ron have to do with anything?" Back less than 3 hours and Sirius lost him already. What goes through that man's mind sometime Remus thought to himself.

"Your girlfriend, she's a Weasley, isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you think she's a Weasley, her hair?" Remus was laughing now, this conversation was just getting too weird.

"Never really saw her hair, or face for that matter." Sirius told him "She had that stupid scarf covering her for the whole match. But I did see one of the twins fly over to talk with her."

"Yeah, the students really like her," Remus paused for a moment. "She's the new divination teacher you know."

"Really, Trelawney finally retired,... about time." It finally hit Sirius "Wait divination, isn't that Harry's major, he must be thrilled.

"Oh, he's beyond thrilled." An idea hit Remus "In fact, I know Harry would want you to meet her. All of the students should be in their houses by now, why don't we go over to divination. She said she had some work to finish up." Sirius agreed, they were walking to divination when Sirius started the conversation up again.

"You know Remus, I really hope this works out for you" Sirius said sincerely, "Its bad enough I lost everything I cared about in my life, except Harry and you of course. Its just that everyone I ever loved or cared about has either left or died. There are some days I just don't know if I can bare it. When I think about everything Pettigrew stole from me," the pain on his face was apparent, "its enough to kill me. I've lost any chance I had to have a family, to make something of myself. Right now the best I can hope for is to finally clear my name and give Harry a proper home. I hope you and your girlfriend will be part of that. You won't forget us, will you" Sirius was trying to joke his way around the pain.

"Sirius, don't give up hope yet." Remus told his friend compassionately, "I know for a fact, that things are not as hopeless as you think" He hated seeing Sirius like this, he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that he was feeling "In fact, I am willing to bet you a year's supply of Honeyduke's chocolate, that things are going to change for you by the end of today." he finished as he gave his friend a strange smile.

"A year's supply, Remus you don't make 'that' kind of money." Sirius was getting nervous, he didn't like the look on Remus's face "And what's with the Buddha smile, what aren't you telling me?"

Remus kept smiling and started walking quicker, he wanted to get to Cat before Snape did. He wanted this to go perfectly, just the three of them together in a room, no one would be able to leave until they had settled the past, and then he would slip out leaving Sirius and Cat to re-ignite the flame that he was positive never truly died out.

"Come on Moony, I'm serious" Sirius was running to catch up with him.

"No,... you're Sirius, not serious,... world of difference. Trust me, I know." Remus was grinning now, only a few more yards until they were there. Turn a corner and up some steps and taa daa.

As they rounded the last corner Remus's heart was practically pounding through his chest. He was almost giddy, until he saw Severus Snape walking towards them, he had just come from the divination classroom. This was one of the few times Remus actually wished he could transform into a wolf at will.

"Well Professor Snape, fancy meeting you here" Remus said as politely as he could. "Come to pay your debt have you."

Snape gave him a mean stare, "Am I correct in believing you are bringing 'him' to see her. I thought even you would have more sense than that."

"I have more 'sense' about this than anyone else in this school Severus." Remus replied tersely "Not to mention Professor Dumbledore thought it would be for the best." he added, not really knowing whether it was true or not.

"Just because she can forgive a werewolf, does not mean she can forgive him." Severus was practically yelling now.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you greasy haired git. You know full well I didn't do it, and as soon as I find Pettigrew everyone else will know to." Sirius was filled with rage, how dare Snape talk to Remus about his own girlfriend like that. "And I'm sure Remus knows more about what she would or would not do than you ever would."

Snape walked up to Sirius until their faces where mere inches apart. "Do you really think she would let you back into her life now, after everything you have done?"

"Back into her life, Snape you idiot, what are you talking about" That was it, Sirius had completely lost it. The strain of the past few weeks had been too much, and now Snape was speaking in riddles and making strange accusations about Remus's girlfriend. If he didn't back down and quickly, Sirius decided right then and there, he was going to take him down himself.......

Meanwhile, Cat was running behind, she had spent far longer than she had thought she would with Harry and the team. The twins were priceless, Fred couldn't get over her playing along with him when he came over to harass Snape. And of course her Harry, she couldn't tell him enough how proud she was of him, then Hermione had come in to speak with Ron and Harry, but when she saw MacLeod, she immediately began asking her all sorts of questions about the spells she had cast during the battle. Good heavens but that girl was bright, to bad she didn't use her instincts more though. And even though Cat had tried to get away, Hermione had followed her, still trying to get all the information she could.

"So, what you're saying is, there is no defined patterns for the cloaking and speed enhancing spells you used," Hermione was still questioning her about all the details "You just 'make it up' as you go along. That's impossible, spells are very precise, you have to make sure they are done correctly."

"That's true Hermione, they must be done 'right', what I'm saying to you is there is no 'precise' spell for anything in my culture, and as for 'making it up' as we go. I suppose in a sense that is true, but the words aren't that important, it's the thoughts and feelings behind the spell that gives it its power, not some formula."

"But, how do you know if you've done it correctly" Hermione was becoming exasperated "If you don't have anything to base it ........do you hear something."

Cat had stopped at the same time Hermione did. "Yes, sounds like a fight. But there's usually nobody in this hall unless they're going to my class. Maybe you should go back to the tower now Hermione." Cat said as she walked towards the voices.

Hermione decided to follow MacLeod instead, she didn't like the sounds of those voices, but she couldn't leave Miss MacLeod alone to see what they were, what if the deatheaters had come back. Harry would never forgive her if she left and something happened to MacLeod.

Cat and Hermione quickly ran to the end of the hallway, Cat paused as she noticed Hermione was still there. Looking over at her, she motioned for Hermione to stay behind her. Carefully Cat peeked around the corner and saw Remus, Severus and another man she didn't recognize arguing about something. Quietly she approached the threesome, and nearly fainted when she heard the third mans voice.

She knew that voice, it had been engraved on her heart 17 years ago, sweet mother of heaven, Sirius, it had to be him. She swayed slightly before regaining her composure, what could they be fighting about now. Talk about some things never changing, Cat wanted to run in the other direction, but Hermione was here and she didn't want to frighten her. Plucking up her courage, she lifted her head high and walked towards them, just as Sirius was calling Severus an idiot............


	26. chap26 First Meeting

Chapter 26 1st Meeting

He stopped cold, he couldn't even complete his sentence. This had to be a dream, she couldn't be real, he was hallucinating, either that or she had a daughter that looked just like her. Sirius just couldn't believe his eyes, he was still staring at her, mouth hanging open. Even Severus stopped arguing to turn around and see what had caused Black to react in such a way. There standing behind Snape was their old friend Cat MacLeod, Severus of course had known she was here, but this was completely new information to Sirius.

MacLeod stood there, looking at the three of them, a huge smile on her face. "Well, well the two of you STILL arguing, see not much has changed in the past decade or two. Huh." she said as she walked past them shaking her head. She couldn't believe it, Sirius Black, after all these years, her heart was already skipping a few beats. She paused to look in his eyes as she passed him. _ stop thinking about him Cat, he's got to be married by now, probably has a houseful of kids as well, just keep walking and don't stop_ Remus noticed her going very pale and then blushing as she walked past him.

Sirius was silent as their eyes connected, he watched as she walked past them and up the stairs to the divination classroom. Cat, Cat MacLeod he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, and those eyes, they always made him feel all warm and gooey inside, like he was melting away. "What is she doing here, why didn't anyone tell me?" Sirius asked angrily, his eyes flashing as he looked between Remus and Snape. His heart had nearly stopped when he saw her, his Cat, his sweet, caring, loving Cat.

"And exactly why would anyone tell you. As I recall, you two parted on less that friendly terms." sneered Snape as he walked away in disgust, his cloak billowing after him.

Sirius just stood there, he could feel all the old feelings coming back, the happiness and the pain, he wanted to go after her but he couldn't even speak at the moment, let alone move. Why this, why now.....why her. He remembered back to the first time he saw her. When she walked into DADA class, he and Remus were spellbound even then, and it only got worse. He had forgotten how much he had loved her. Sirius had to close his eyes as a flood of emotions hit him, the joy he felt when they were together, how safe and sure they had felt in each others arms, the simple kindness that was part of her, gods he missed her….

Cat practically ran into her office, she couldn't tell if she was going to pass out, or if she just needed to do a few back flips. She sat down, still stunned, Sirius Black. It never even crossed her mind that he would actually show up here at school. Even when Albus mentioned his name the other day, it had been nothing but a memory to her, had she known then that she would see him again..... "Breathe Cat, Breathe" she needed to hear a voice, even if it was her own, "Stop. You're being stupid, think about this, its been years. You know full well he's got to be married by now, with children, hell he probably has a dog to. Don't do anything stupid. Just stay up here, and next time you see Remus,...beat him senseless for not telling you" she was yelling to herself, gods she felt like an idiot.....Idiot....Severus..."Oh sweet heaven above, I let the two of them down there alone, what was I thinking" Cat jumped up an ran to the door of her classroom, she opened it slightly and listened. Quiet, ok that means one of two things, either they both left, or one of them is lying dead.

Cat quietly walked down the steps from her classroom, afraid of what she might see. Luckily Hermione was still there giving strange looks to Sirius and Remus, Severus must have left. Remus looked terribly upset, and Sirius, what happened to him, he looked like he was wasting away. He still looked like her Sirius, but he was so thin, and his face seemed drawn and haunted. It hurt Cat to see him like this, she always remembered him as the muscular, dark haired hero, with the beautiful grey-blue eyes….

Remus was the first to see Cat, she was so still, he thought it might have been his imagination. It broke his heart to see the way she was looking at Sirius, he thought her heart might be breaking all over again. This is not the way it was supposed to go, curse Snape, why couldn't he just do the honourable thing and step away. As for Sirius he looked every bit as broken as she did, in fact he looked positively haunted. Remus could see the tears welling in Sirius's eyes, he wasn't talking, and that was never a good sign.

"Sirius, say something, please" Remus said gently, he was afraid this may have been to much for Sirius.

"Why,....Why didn't you tell me Remus. What were you thinking" Sirius was barely whispering.

Remus looked over at Cat and saw her closed her eyes, apparently her hearing was as good as ever. "It was supposed to be a surprise, it wasn't meant to be like this, Cat had no idea you were here either." Remus tried to explain "It was my fault, I wanted you two to see each other. That's why I wanted you to go to her classroom, I didn't want Snape to interfere."

"So she's still seeing him then." Sirius winced at the thought of it, he couldn't stand the idea of Snape touching her, he closed his eyes again as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"She only just returned to us Sirius, not more than two months ago, she wasn't even here for the start of term." Remus explained softly "She has no idea of what's happened." he didn't want Cat to hear any of this.

Remus looked back over to Cat, she was biting her lip trying to stop herself from crying. "Sirius, do you want to talk to her?" he asked hesitantly "Or do you want it to end, now?"

"What makes you think she'd even want to talk to me?" Sirius replied achingly. "After everything that's happened."

"The fact that she's standing behind you is a pretty good hint." Remus said softly as he looked towards Cat "Its your choice my friend, I can't decide for you, but remember Sirius, I can see her eyes from here, and right now, they look remarkably like yours."

Sirius turned around and saw Cat standing on the steps, looking at him with her beautiful green eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. And she was biting her lip, he had forgotten about that, she wanted to say something, she always did when she bit her lip like that, just a little on the left side. She looked just like she did all those years ago, even down to the little curls around the nape of her neck, he remembered how he used to tease her about those, used to pull them and say 'boing'. He had no idea what to say to her, all he wanted to do was grab her in his arms and hug her for the next week. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and listen to her giggle again.

Sirius tried opening his mouth to talk a few times, but nothing came out except his tears. All he could think to do was reach for her. Slowly he extended his arm, with his palm up, hoping she would forgive him for every thoughtless thing he had done to her........

Cat looked at him, she felt numb, Sirius, her Sirius. What had happened to him. His eyes were so haunted, he looked like a ghost. But it was him, the first man she had ever loved, and he held a special place in her heart, no matter what. She watched as he reached his arm towards her. She wanted so much to run into his arms, to nuzzle against him like she used to, but she knew she couldn't, not anymore. They weren't kids now, they were adults, and she swore after what he had done to her, she would NEVER be the 'other woman'. She would never let anyone use her to hurt someone the way she had been hurt. Amazing, she hadn't seen him but ten minutes ago, and already her heart was in pieces.

As much as she knew she should turn and leave, she couldn't. The look on his face mirrored the shape of her heart. Slowly she walked towards him, her tears began to fall as she touched his hand. He was trembling, he reached to touch her face with his fingers, as if he couldn't believe she was real.....

Sirius couldn't believe it, she was actually walking towards him, and she was crying too. He couldn't stop himself from shaking as she took his hand. He held her hand tightly as he looked at her, he still could not believe she was here. Gently he reached to touch her cheek, he felt the familiar tingle of electricity, she was so warm, so soft. "Oh Cat" he was sobbing now as he grabbed her in an embrace. He could feel her wrap her arms around him as she laid her head on his chest........

Severus could have kicked himself, what was he thinking, walking away, leaving Lupin and Black there. He should have made them leave, there was nothing to stop them from going to her classroom and doing who knows what. He was almost running, he had to get to her before Black ruined everything, again. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow Catri to slip through his fingers, not this time. He had waited far too long to see her again, too long to tell her how he truly felt about her. Black had his chance, and he squandered it over some cheap fling, his loss. Severus slowed down to a respectable gait as he neared the divination hallway.

Severus' heart almost hit the floor as he saw Black holding Cat, as Remus smiled at them. Even Potter's little friend was here to witness this mockery. Well, time to put an end to this before it even started, he knew how deep Catri's pain had run, he was the one who comforted her. He was the one she talked to, not Potter, not Lupin, him, and he was not about to see history repeat itself.

Clearing his throat loudly Severus said "Miss MacLeod, I believe we have plans" he was gratified by the response his voice had on her. She had always loved to hear him speak, she had said so on several occasions, she had even convinced him to read aloud to her once or twice.......

Cat's head almost jerked up when she heard Severus' voice, she had forgotten about him for a moment. Gently she pushed herself away from Sirius' embraced, wiping her tears as he let his arms drop. Dear Severus, he must have known she needed rescuing, again. She could hardly bare the look in Sirius's eyes, but she couldn't go through that kind of pain again. "Yes Severus, you're right, we do."

Looking up one last time at Sirius, her heart melted, he looked so lost, but she had made her decision long ago. Never the other woman, never, not even for him. Just before she walked away Cat reached up and touched Sirius's cheek and said softly "What's wrong with that wife of yours Sirius, isn't she feeding you, you're skin and bones" she gave him one last sad smile as she walked towards Severus.

Severus was standing there waiting for her, he should have been angry with her as well, but all he could see was her tears. She had not expected this, and it had hurt her, that was quite obvious. Black and his friends had made her the victim again, for 2 knuts Severus would curse them both. Still he had to admire her composure, the tears were streaming down her cheeks, but you would never know it if you couldn't see her face. She was walking easily, her head held high and her shoulders back, only her breathing gave her away. "Catri are you alright?" he asked her gently as he took her hand.

Cat nodded at him, trying to smile "Fine" she meant for it to sound more convincing than that.

Severus let out a deep sigh as he wiped away some of her tears. He could kill the two of them right now, how could they possibly put her through this. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but he knew her well enough to know she would break down then and there, and he did not want Black to see that. "We should leave now," he said softly "is there anywhere in particular you would like to go."

Cat looked up at Severus and shook her head "I don't care, I just need to get away from here" she could still feel her tears, they were stinging her face now. She just wanted it to stop, she hated feeling weak and confused. She could tell Severus understood, he always did, he had always been there for her. She smiled at him as he handed her his handkerchief, "No fooling you huh?"

Severus smiled back at her, "You never were very good at disguising your feelings, Catri. Not from me at least" he winked at her as he finished, he was relieve to see her smiling, even if it was not from her heart. He put his arm around her shoulder as they started walking.

"Its not fair that you always have to pick up the pieces Severus," Cat told him sincerely "You deserve better than that." she leaned her head against him as they continued walking

"If it were not for your pain, I would say I enjoyed it." Severus told her gently as he kissed her lovingly on the crown of her head. Totally ignoring the forlorn groan behind him, he guided Cat away from Sirius and Remus before anything else could happen.........

Sirius was beside himself, Snape, he had to show up just then, leave it to that git to ruin everything. Cat still loved him, he was almost completely sure of it. She didn't have to come back down from her room, she didn't have to stay there, or come over to him. She certainly didn't have to return his embrace, but she did, she even put her head on his chest like she used to. 'Listening to the song of his heart' that's what she used to say. He looked over at Snape and Cat, his anger welling in him. I should be the one wiping away her tears, holding her hand, not him. God in heaven, did she still think Snape was her friend, didn't she realize how much of this had been his fault. If Snape hadn't interfered back then, he and Cat would have worked it out, they always did, they just could never stay angry at each other.

Sirius almost ran at Snape when he saw him put his arm around Cat, but his anger quickly turned to pain when he saw her lean against him, letting him kiss her. Sirius didn't care if it was only on her hair, that nancy crap didn't fool him, he knew exactly what Snape wanted. Sirius probably would have made good on his threat to beat him to death right then and there if Remus hadn't come up and put his hand on his shoulder. Greasy vulture, why couldn't he just stay away from her, it was like this all through school.....

Remus had become concerned when Snape had shown up, he was afraid that would happen, but he really didn't expect Cat to go to him. Her eyes always gave her away, she still loved Sirius, it was obvious to him, probably to Snape as well. If only they had another fifteen minutes together. As it was Sirius was somewhere between having a breakdown and committing murder. "Calm down Sirius, attacking him won't help anything." Remus said to his friend reassuringly "You know how he feels about her, just like school, nothings changed, you are still the one she loves."

Sirius turned to his friend, a painful mixture of anger and grief "And how do you know that Remus, did 'she' tell you" he was crying again "or are you deluding yourself. Look at them, I don't remember seeing that in school."

"Don't let your imagination run away with you" Remus said sternly, he was a bit hurt by Sirius's outburst "you know she always considered him her friend, like me." Remus continued more gently "Sirius, think about it, how many times have you seen me put my arm around her? I've even kissed her on the cheek, several times, never bothered you. You know she loves you."

"I know she loved me. Past tense, I don't know about now, so much has happened." Sirius could feel the despair sinking in "There is so much I should have done differently. Remus, what am I going to do? I still love her."

Remus didn't know how to answer him, yet. But he knew Cat, probably better than she knew herself sometimes. She still loved Sirius....if only he could get Harry to help him with this. Cat was completely taken by Lily's little boy, acted like he was her own, if Harry would put in a few good words, maybe 'accidentally' bump in to Cat while he was with Sirius or vice a versa. A plan was forming, just give him a little time. "Sirius I have one question for you. What did she say to you as she left, I couldn't hear her?"

"What?.. Oh something about my wife not feeding me, I'm skin and bones" he gave Remus a half-hearted smile as he held out his robes. She was right, he was too skinny, but considering what he had lived through in the past 14 years, he really didn't think he looked that bad. Sirius looked at Remus and wondered what the hell was so funny "Remus, something you'd like to share....I could use a good laugh right now." he said sarcastically

"Gheez louise Padfoot, how thick is that head of yours, didn't you hear what you just said?" Remus could have done a back flip right there.

"Yeah, I said she thought my wife wasn't feeding me......." Suddenly it dawned on him "Wait, since when do I have a wife" he couldn't believe he missed it, he had been so overwhelmed with everything happening, he just never realized what she said.

A huge smile crossed both of their faces, that's why she had left like that. After all it was only natural to assume he would be married by now. "Remus, she thinks I'm married, doesn't she?" Sirius asked his smile growing wider by the second.

"Why yes Mr. Black, I do believe she does." Remus was smiling almost as widely, then suddenly his face dropped. ,"Sirius, if she thinks your married, do you know what that means?"

"Sure, it means I'm getting her back. I don't care what I have to do. I knew she was the one the first time I met her, and I still believe that. We're going to get married and have the family we always talked about." Sirius's heart was soaring, he finally had a dream again, wait until he told Harry, they were going to be a real family.

"No, Sirius. Stop. Think for a moment." Remus wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry now "If she thinks you're married, that means nobody has told her about Azkaban. I was sure Snape would tell her first chance he got." Remus couldn't figure out why Snape hadn't told her, it would have been a golden opportunity for him to finally discredit the man Cat held so dear. Maybe he had misjudged him. Remus just didn't know what to make of Snape sometimes; when it came to Cat or Lily, there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Even to the point of alienating his own house, not that that was a bad thing sometimes. And Cat always trusted him, even Lily refused to go along with any nasty pranks against him.

Remus remembered back to their school days, Snape had been the very first student Cat had met, but she met Lucius Malfoy only a few minutes later, and she positively loathed the man. Even in class, she would sit with Snape when he needed a partner, leaving he and Sirius to manage on their own. She was always defending him, especially after the weekend she spent at his home. Remus still couldn't believe Dumbledore had allowed that, but he said that it was important that Cat learned as much about their culture as she could. Well after that at least once a month she was at someone's house, learning all sorts of things, James used to have a fit when she came back. The language that girl picked up was....amazing, to say the least. But the Sunday night she came back from Snape's house, she wouldn't even talk, just went straight up to the dorm. Lily had to go to get her, and they were up there for almost 2 hours before James finally went to find out what had happened. They would never tell him, or any of them anything about it. Of course we all thought the worse, especially Sirius, they hadn't even started dating yet. But what could Lily and Cat know about Snape to make them feel so kindly towards Snape. It wasn't like Cat or Lily to trust people without reason.

"Remus, Earth to Remus.....would you please answer me!" Sirius was waving his hand in front of Remus's face trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I was thinking about something, what did you say?" Remus snapped back to the present.

"I said is that a good thing or not? Her not knowing about Azkaban." Sirius asked expectantly.

"I don't know my friend. But I'll tell you this much, somebody had better tell her, before she finds out the wrong way." Remus put his arm around Sirius's shoulder as they walked off to talk things over. Meanwhile Hermione was amazed by what she had seen. The fact that they had completely forgotten and ignored her wasn't making her happy, but Sirius and Cat, in love, married and having children. She knew Harry would want to hear about this, maybe it would help get him out of those mood swings he seemed to be having lately.....


	27. chap27 Visitors RSVP

Chapter 27 Visitors RSVP

Ron and Harry were playing chess when Hermione ran up to them "Harry, we have to talk, now, its important."

"Come on Hermione, what could be that important." Ron said sounding annoyed as Harry was beating him this time.

"Its about...Snuffles" she whispered "I have to tell you about something that just happened."

Harry looked at her with panic, "Is he alright, has something happened to him?" he couldn't even bare the thought of losing Sirius, he was the only family he had.

"No, he's not hurt. Lets go somewhere to talk" She said as she walked out of the common room into the hall.

Hermione headed straight for the library, Saturday, no one would be in here. "Harry, did you know Sirius and Miss MacLeod knew each other?" Hermione asked excitedly

"Well yeah, kind of...Remus and Hagrid had said they used to date." Harry told her feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Date!! Harry if what I just saw is any indication, they did more than just date." she said adamantly.

"Reeaaally," Ron said, suddenly interested, "Exactly what 'did' you see Hermione?"

"Ron, grow up" she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"No, Hermione, really what did you see" Harry's heart was skipping a few beats, and his mouth suddenly became dry. He must have looked terrible, because Hermione stopped and stared at him strangely.

"Maybe you should sit down Harry, you look kind of 'funny'" she said sounding concerned.

Grabbing a chair quickly "No, honestly Hermione, I'm fine. What did you see? Did they run into each other? Are they dating again?" Harry was beyond curious now, he had to know.

"Actually I was walking back to her classroom with her, after we left the locker room and we heard yelling. It was Snape, Remus and Sirius. Snape and Sirius were fighting about something, but as soon as Sirius saw Miss MacLeod, he got this funny look on his face and he couldn't even talk anymore." Hermione said quickly

"Yeah, and" even Ron was getting interested now. "Did Sirius punch him or anything?"

Hermione shot Ron another disapproving look as she continued "Miss MacLeod just stopped, right in the middle of the hallway and turned this horrible pale colour, and then she started blushing, she walked right through the group of them and made some sort of comment about how they were still fighting after a decade or something and went up to her classroom. Sirius started yelling about why didn't anyone tell him she was at the school, and Snape got very nasty with him and said "Why would we, you two didn't part on good terms" or something like that and walked away" she paused to take a breath.

"You mean she didn't even talk to him" Harry moaned, crestfallen "not even a little. Did she at least wave or wink or something"

"I'm getting to that" she told him "after Snape left Sirius and Remus were talking and then Sirius was crying"

"Crying, Sirius was crying. Why? Hermione what happened?" It hurt Harry to think about Sirius crying, just picturing it made his heart ache.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I could tell you a lot faster" Hermione said impatiently. "Anyway, while they were talking Miss MacLeod came back down and just stood there, on the steps. Remus saw her but he didn't say anything at first, he just kept talking to Sirius, then he 'finally' asked Sirius if he wanted to see her or just leave. Sirius didn't think she wanted to see him, but Remus said well she's standing behind you. Harry you should have seen what happened when they finally looked at each other...... I've never seen anything like it.." she paused remembering every thing she had seen.

"Hermione, don't you dare stop now" Harry yelled, this had to be good news, it just had to be.

"Harry, it was amazing and kind of sad" she saw Harry's face drop as she said that "Don't worry I think it ends well"

"You think" Harry rolled his eyes as he dropped his head to the table "Hermione don't do this to me. Is it good or not?"

"Well yes and no, but I'm pretty sure we can make it a definite yes." Harry lifted his head up quickly when he heard her say that "When Sirius saw her, he couldn't talk, he tried but nothing came out, just these big tears. Oh Harry he looked so sad." Hermione said softly "All he could do was hold out his hand, like this, and then MacLeod walked over to him and started crying too, she grabbed his hand, and then Sirius reached over and touched her cheek. Next thing I knew he was hugging her, and she was hugging him and they were both crying, it was so romantic" Hermione paused for another breath.

"Yes!!! That's great Hermione, they must still be in love." Harry was grinning from ear to ear, he was going to have a family, that was all he wanted, not too much to ask for, especially seeing how Sirius and Cat already got along.

"Well Harry, it would be.....If Snape hadn't come back" Hermione said hesitantly

"SNAPE! What does he have to do with anything" Harry was livid, he couldn't screw this up for him, not after everything he and Sirius had been through.

Hermione was shocked by his reaction, but it did prove why Harry was having these mood swings "Yes, Snape showed up and saw them hugging each other, and Harry, you can't even imagine the look on his face."

"Bet it was really nasty and mean" Ron said disgusted.

"No, it looked like someone had just torn his heart out. Then he, I don't know, it was almost like he put a mask on or something. His face just became blank, and then he said something about he and MacLeod having plans and they needed to go" Hermione said this part very gently, she didn't want Harry yelling again.

"She didn't go with him, did she?" Harry asked her

Hermione just nodded, as Harry groaned. "But Harry, it was the way he was treating her." Hermione began

"If he did anything to hurt her, so help me" Harry's temper was flaring

"No, Harry that's just it. He was so ...'sweet' to her. She was still crying, and he wiped her tears and then gave her his hanky. I don't know what to even think about that. I'm not even sure it was Snape." She finished

"Oh, it was Snape alright." Harry said glumly, "You should see him when she's around. But what did Sirius do. He didn't just let her leave did he?"

Hermione gave him a half-hearted smile "Well its not like Snape drug her away or anything. But there's more". She said brightly "Before she left, she had said something to Sirius about his wife not feeding him."

"Wife,.... Sirius doesn't have a wife" Harry said puzzled

"Exactly, Remus seems to think that the only reason MacLeod left was because she assumed Sirius was married. Harry, you should have heard Sirius after that, he was talking about marrying her and having children and everything." Hermione told him excitedly " I really think he loves her, but I also think Snape is going to be a bigger problem than Remus does, I've never seen him act like that. He can actually be 'charming' it was so strange." Hermione finally finished and she could tell by taking one look at Harry, that his mind was racing.

"Hey, you two wouldn't be interested in helping me with something, would you?" Harry asked suspiciously

"And when have we not" Ron said proudly, grinning widely, he had seen that look on Harry's face before.

"Hermione? What do you think the chances are of Sirius and Cat getting together? Honestly" Harry asked seriously "Its really important, do you think they have a chance?"

"Sure, I think they have a chance." Hermione answered hesitantly "Why?"

Harry simply gave them his most charming smile. As Ron and Hermione gave each other concerned glances, they had the feeling this would be trouble.

"Harry, what's going through that head of yours" Ron finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry, still smiling, put his arms around his friends and said quietly "Have you ever heard of the game 'cupid'?" he started walking with them towards the door "Its going to be three against one."…..

Cat had pretty much stayed to herself, 'laying low", as it were, she really had no desire to repeat Saturday's festivities. Severus had been very sweet to her, but she could tell he was worried, and hurt that she had so willingly gone to Sirius. She was beginning to cry again at the thought of him, "This is completely pathetic," she was talking to herself again, "I've become a sob sister. What is wrong with me?" Stupid question, she knew exactly what was wrong, Sirius Black, he had waltzed back into her life just as suddenly as he had left it.

Cat was wiping away her tears again, "its been 17 years Catri, get over it" get over it, that was the problem, she thought she was over it. That's what she had been telling herself since Albus asked her to return to Hogwarts to help defend the students, and to protect Harry. Albus had warned her about Voldemort and his stupid deatheaters and everything else, he had even let her know that Severus was teaching at the school, told her he didn't want her to be surprised. Well Shazam, maybe someone should have warned her that Sirius was still roaming the halls as well. She knew what she had to do, she had to make every effort to avoid him, it was the only way she was going to get through this.

And then there was Severus, what was she going to do about him. He loved her, she knew that, without doubt, without question, he loved her. And until Saturday afternoon, she was completing willing to return his affections. Cat paused for a moment remembering the way Severus had of making her feel as if she was the only person in the world. The way he would hold her hand when they were walking, the gifts he was always sending her, just little tokens, a book, a pin, the music box, and of course the flowers, almost everyday she would find a flower of some sort, on her desk, on a book she had been reading, on her chair at diner, although she was a bit concerned when she found some on her bed. Cat was taken with Severus, but the thought of sharing a bed with him was a bit, well, intimidating to her.

She laughed to herself and shook her head. Severus tended to be subtle, but he was getting a bit insistent about her spending the holidays with him, in fact after Saturday's episode, quite insistent. Part of her wanted to go with him, she definitely had a tender spot for him in her heart, but she felt it would be 'dishonest' of her to go with him if she had any doubts about her feelings. Cat looked in her mirror and sighed deeply, doubts, right now that's all she had. Doubts about Severus, about Sirius, about agreeing to come back here. Right now the only thing she had no doubt about was the time, Monday morning, and they would be expecting her a breakfast. She was half tempted to just skip it, but she knew that would only make it worse, they would probably come looking for her. Remus and Severus had tried to find her several times in the last two days as it was, she just didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Remus.

Cat dreaded having to face them, but better publicly were they had to at least pretend to be adults. And she would need to talk to Remus about Tuesdays class, she was just waiting to see if her "visual aids" would be available to help. Bless Albus Dumbledore, Cat thought he would nix the entire idea, but he thought it was wonderful, gave them his complete support. Uncle Alby.... he always had so much faith in people, no wonder her father adored him. Taking one last look in her mirror, trying to make herself look as presentable as possible, Cat took a deep breath and headed towards the great hall to face her fate.......

Remus was still trying to calm Sirius down, "What do you mean no ones seen her. Remus, she didn't just disappear, are you sure Snape hasn't done anything with her?" Sirius's grey-blue eyes were flashing with worry and anger, Cat hadn't been seen since she walked down the hall with Snape.

"Sirius, I'm sure. I caught Snape looking for her as well." Remus said calmly trying to reassure his friend "You know how she is, sometimes she just needs time to think. Its not like she hasn't done this before."

"But she's always gone to you or Lily before." Sirius said agonizingly "She the type that needs to talk when she's upset. She needs to get it out in the open, it only hurts her more when she keeps it inside." Sirius sat down on his cot again, running his hands through his hair, his eyes were full of concern, this was not like her, not at all "You don't think some thing happened to her, deatheaters, or MOM or anything." He needed reassurance that she was alright, if anything happened to her,... his mind went numb at the thought of it.

Remus looked at his friend, he hated to see him suffering like this. "Sirius, trust me...No one has done anything to her. I've seen her fight. Magic and physical, and believe me either way the whole school would have heard it." Looking at his wristwatch Remus moved to the door "Listen Sirius, its almost time for breakfast, its Monday morning and she has class. In fact, I'm pretty sure Harry is in her first class. If she's not at breakfast, then we start to worry. Deal" Remus said hopefully.

"Alright, deal" Sirius answered glumly "I just need to know she's alright. Do you think Harry can watch her, make sure she's fine?" He hated bringing Harry into this, especially right now, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being in pain with no one to talk to .

"Harry, not a problem." Remus laughed "He spends so much time with her now, no one would even notice."

"Really, Harry spends a lot of time with her." Sirius repeated "What does Snape say about that?"

"Nothing he can say." Remus told him in a very matter of fact voice "You know Cat, family first, and let me assure you Sirius, she considers Harry her own flesh and blood." He was about to leave when he turned to Sirius and added "By the way Sirius, just so its not a surprise to you. Her family considers Harry her son as well, you know clan law and all."

"Clan law, I can't even tell you how long its been since I heard that phrase." Sirius said wistfully, pausing a moment he grabbed Remus as he was walking out the door. "Wait, you understand that whole 'clan law' thing, right?"

"Pretty much, but its very complex. Why?"

"Well if they consider Cat his mother, and I'm his godfather. What does that mean by 'clan law', they won't fight me for him, right." Sirius said hesitantly

"Actually, I think they would make you and Cat share him." Remus said smiling "Of course, they don't like to share children, so they would probably insist you join their clan in some way or another."

"And exactly how would I "join their clan" I'm not related to them." Sirius responded sarcastically.

"Well, you could go through the ceremony, like Lily did, or..... you could always marry into Cat's clan." Remus said brightly as he closed the door and hurried off to breakfast, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Sirius's face. He had the feeling that he might be blinded by the smile that was surely shining on his friend's face now......

Cat had timed it just right, everyone was busy talking and preparing for the days classes. She arrived in the hall just as they were about to announce breakfast, Albus gave her a knowing look as she entered. He's just a bad as poppa, he can always tell when I'm upset she thought. Even Minerva looked concern, great tell me the entire staff knows. Smiling at Albus and Minerva, she walked to the far side of the table to take her seat, unfortunately that meant she had to pass most of the staff, including Severus and Remus. Why o why had Minerva insisted that my chair be next to hers. Cat walked past without making eye contact with either Severus or Remus, sitting down quickly she said as cheerfully as possible "Sorry, I didn't mean to be late. Had some things to take care of."

Albus nodded at her, he knew, it was written on his face. Nothing to do now but make the best of it. Cat could tell Remus and Severus where trying to get her attention, but she refused to look at them, she didn't want to chance it. Instead she and Minerva began talking about the plans for the holiday ball, it was only two weeks away. "And what will you be wearing Kitty dear? I hope nothing like those gowns that you and Lily insisted on wearing." Minerva said in a not so subtle tone.

Cat actually had to laugh, she had forgotten about those gowns "No, Minerva, not anymore. Besides its not as much fun without a partner in crime." She said merrily, "By the way, you do realize that it was Lily's mum who picked out those dresses for us. All of them." Cat almost laughed the food right out of her mouth, if Minerva could only see the look on her face.

_Mrs. Evans had always insisted on taking 'her girls' shopping for their gowns, or anything else for that matter. She was so much fun, and she loved to see Lily and Cat together, they were such happy times. Cat remembered how Mrs. Evans used to show them off at all the boutiques and restaurants, passed them off and her twin girls. Petunia only ever came with them once, that girl was such a pain, never laughed, never enjoyed anything, how could she and Lily have the same blood in their veins. And Mrs. Evans, there was no way Petunia was her daughter, she was almost as much fun as Lily. Talk about a trouble maker, no matter how daring Cat and Lily got, Mrs. Evans was always a step ahead of them, those gowns were a perfect example. Neither Lily nor Cat would ever think to buy something so provocative, so....well, bare in some cases, but Mrs. Evans, she would have them try on gown after gown, always picking the most form fitting, curve making ones in the store, and then order two of them, in complementing colours._

_Thank heavens James and Sirius had only come along with them once, because it didn't look like their hearts could take to much more. Mrs. Evans would have 'her girls' try on dress after dress, modelling them, every lacy, strappy, how does that thing even stay up dress in the store. But the final straw was when Mrs. Evans lead them all into the 'lingerie' section of the store, "need a good foundation for anything" is what she had said. James and Sirius took one look at all the lace and silk and became beet red, they couldn't even speak properly. James finally managed to cough out that he and Sirius needed to go get something to eat and they_ _would meet them in the restaurant around the corner. Mrs. Evans had laughed herself silly, as Cat and Lily glared at her. "Mother how could you" Lily had said, utterly embarrassed, but Mrs. Evans sat there on the floor of the changing room laughing until the tears ran down her cheeks "Oh Lily I'm sorry, but it was just too easy. Besides you don't see Cat getting upset with me." Lily looked from her mother to Cat "That's because she's too shocked to even speak" Lily had roared back. Cat just looked at Lily's red face, and her mother still sitting on the floor holding her sides laughing._

Cat was smiling brightly now, just remembering those happy days, all the fun they had. Minerva looked at her with a look of mild surprise "Are you feeling better now dear." she asked cautiously.

"Yes Tanta, much better, thank you." Cat gave her a wink

Professor McGonagall gave Cat a mild look of anger "Catri what have I told you.."

"Yes, mam, I know, as long as we are at school, it is either Minerva or Professor McGonagall" Cat replied, bobbing her head as she repeated the mantra.

Minerva couldn't hold back a smile, such trouble this one, but still, she was a good girl at heart, if only she could learn to behave better. "Yes, well, please try to remember that in the future."

Professor Dumbledore had been watching them, smiling he said "So, Miss MacLeod, I understand that you and Professor Lupin will be starting your special sessions tomorrow." He felt the need to smooth things over between them, it was as much his fault as anyone else's. He should have told her Sirius was returning, he just never imagined it would effect her like this.

"Hopefully," Cat replied, "I'm still waiting for confirmation." she said uneasily. As if on cue, hundreds of owls began entering the great hall, dropping off mail and packages to students and teachers alike. Cat noticed that Severus had received several items that he quickly stuck in his the pockets of his cloak. She didn't know why, but that made her nervous, she was actually tempted to ask him about it when a horrible noise caught her attention.

Every eye in the hall looked up to the source of the noise, a large black bird had flown into the hall, and the owls were not happy about it. Screeching their disapproval the owls were diving at the black bird, as it zigged and zagged to avoid being hit. The black bird circled the hall several times before finding his target. Letting out a throaty cry, the black bird dived directly at the teachers table, narrowly missing Professor Sprouts hair, as it crashed in front of Remus and Cat.

Remus quickly threw his napkin over the bird to stop the owls from attacking it, as Cat picked it up and held it to her chest. "Careful Cat, you don't know what it wants." Remus said cautiously.

"No, its okay, I recognize its wings." she said quickly as she shooed the owls away from the bird. Once the owls had settled down, Cat gently sat the bird on the table in front of her, taking the napkin off of it. It was a raven, with scarlet markings on its wings, it was a messenger from the Gangrel. Cat quickly removed the message from its leg as the raven boldly jumped onto her plate and began eating her toast.

"Well, what is it?" Remus asked. Cat didn't respond, she just held up her right hand to silence him as she read the letter. She was only half way through the first letter, when a second message arrived. This carrier was even stranger than the first, and also as disturbing to the owls, in fact no one noticed it had even arrived until the owls began screeching and flying away.

Silently entering the hall was a small tawny animal, with large paws and short thick fur. Although it was small, it looked very dangerous, its mouth was large for its size and it had no aversion to showing its teeth, several of the students screamed when they saw it come near them. Several of the teachers stood up and pointed their wands at the beast, when suddenly Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"I doubt that will be necessary, everyone take your seats please. Simply ignore him, he is here to deliver a message, nothing more. However if your owl is still with you at the table, it may be best to keep it out of sight." Dumbledore said calmly, as if this were nothing unusual.

Severus eyed the creature carefully, he had seen something very similar to it once before, he watched it as it walked purposefully towards the teacher's table. Pausing for a moment the beast coiled its muscles and sprang...

Cat was still absorbed in the first letter when the small beast jumped up on the table in front of her. "Wow, talk about timing" she said as she removed the letter from the cougar's collar. She immediately read the new letter, as an excited look came over her face. "Oh, wonderful, Raul will be coming as well." she said aloud to no one in particular. Smiling brightly she turned to Remus.

"Well Remus, it looks like class is on for tomorrow, they've both accepted the invitation to join us." Cat said as she read the parchments, the raven was eating her toast, as the cougar jumped into her lap rubbing against her arm. Cat absent-mindedly pet the cougar as she read the letters carefully, the cougar began growling at her a little, rousing her back to the present. "Oh poor baby, did I forget about you. I'm so sorry" she was talking to it like it was a child, while rubbing its chin "Here you go, you'll like this, just make sure you leave the birdies alone, okay." she said as she took her plate and sat it on the floor next to her chair. The cougar nimbly jumped off her lap and began to eat her breakfast hungrily..

If it weren't for the disapproving look she was getting from Professor McGonagall, Remus may have actually laughed out loud. "So you're talking to me now, are you." he said, still waiting for her to look at him. "I was beginning to worry"

"Well you should be worried after what you did." Cat said with an injured tone to her voice "Remus, what were you thinking?"

"If you promise not to get upset, I'll meet with you after lunch and explain, alright" Remus told her quietly, making sure Snape didn't hear. Cat nodded to Remus as she and the other teachers left to start their classes.

As soon as Cat stood up, the raven flew around her and landed lightly on her shoulder, the cougar ignored everyone until she had finished everything on the plate, then quickly darted through the students to catch up with her, .........


	28. chap28 Muffin Man

Chapter 28 Muffin Man

"Well what do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked

"I don't like it, that black bird with the red markings, I've read about them. They are only used by people who practice dark magic." Hermione said ominously.

"Come on Hermione, you know her better than that. There is no way she would practice dark magic." Harry said humouring her

"No, I don't know that, and neither do you Harry Potter. I know you like her a lot. But what do you really know about her." Hermione said shortly "Where does she come from? What did she do before she came here? Do you have any idea at all?"

Harry had to admit, he really didn't know much about her past. He knew that Cat and his mother were best friends, just like Sirius and his father had been. He knew she understood things that other people didn't, more importantly, she understood him. "I just know she wouldn't do anything to hurt us, alright. I've talked to her a lot. Remus trusts her, and so does Dumbledore, that's good enough for me." Harry said softly. He meant it, Hermione was right there was a lot he didn't know about Cat, but what he did know, what he felt, he knew in his heart and his mind that she would never do anything to harm them.....

As they were leaving the great hall Remus signalled Harry to wait. "Harry, can I speak with you before you go" Remus called out "I need your assistance with something."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at his friends "Go on, I'll catch up with you later" he said, as he turned to talk to Remus.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with a 'project'?" Remus began, "I've been worried about Cat, she, .... well...she kind of disappeared over the weekend, and she's not looking herself this morning."

Harry just nodded, waiting for Remus to tell him about the scene between Cat and Sirius. "She did seem a bit...I don't know...tired."

"You have her class right now, don't you?" Remus continued, speaking quickly "Do me a favour, talk to her, make sure she's alright. Oh, and give her this" Remus reached inside his robe and pulled out several muffins "she really didn't eat much this morning, and she is looking a bit pale again."

Harry laughed at him "Where were you hiding all of this? You don't actually think she could eat all of this do you?" Harry gave Remus a look of pure amusement as Remus piled the muffins on Harry's books, doing his best not to let any fall.

"What, you think maybe I over did it?" Remus shot back with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, just a little," Harry shot back "looks like more than enough for you and Sirius together."

Remus laughed, realizing how strange this must look, "You're right, Potter. I guess I'm more worried about her than I thought."

"Uhmm, I was wondering about something, about you wanting me to talk to her" Harry began hesitantly as his mind tried to find the correct words "it wouldn't have anything to do with Sirius, would it? I mean, if they are going to get back together..." Harry finished hopefully.

"I wouldn't bring up Sirius just yet Harry." Remus said glumly "It didn't go as well as I had hoped it would......Hey, wait a minute, what do you know about this." Remus questioned.

"Not much, I know she and Sirius were doing fine until Snape showed up. And after she left Sirius was crying and talking about marrying her" now it was Harry's turn to sound dejected.

"And who told you all of this, not Sirius." Remus asked curious.

"Uh, Hermione actually."

"Hermione, strange, never pictured her as a gossip" Remus said thoughtfully.

"She's not, really. She just knows how much it means to me." Harry replied flatly

"Means a lot to you. How is that Harry?" Remus was beginning to sense a pattern here "Is there something I should know about?"

"Its just that," Harry sighed deeply "I want her and Sirius to get married, I mean if she marries my godfather, that would make her my godmother, and then we could be a family. A real family Remus, father, mother, a house. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and you and Dumbledore and everything. But, I just want to feel like I belong somewhere, .....I know it sounds stupid" Harry was looking at his feet now, not wanting to see the disappointment on Remus's face.

Remus however was far from disappointed, "Harry, are you telling me that you 'want' Sirius and Cat to get married? That you would .....encourage the two of them to get back together." Remus was practically giddy, he never thought it would be this easy. He had been afraid Harry would be jealous of having to share his godfather.

"Sure, if you think it would help." Harry finally looked up and saw Remus's face "Wait a minute, is there something you're not telling me? Did they make up? Are they dating again?"

"Not yet Harry, but I think the odds have just improved considerably" Remus was practically glowing, "Have you ever heard of a game called "Cupid" ...........

Severus made his way to the dungeon smiling slightly, patting the packages in his pocket. 'They should come in very useful in the next few weeks' he thought as he entered his office. Locking the door behind him, he quickly placed the bundles on his desk and unlocked the drawers, two of the packages were from the Belladonna Boutique one from Flourish Botts and the last package, the smallest of them all was simple grey box with the words Gemini Jewels imprinted in gold. Severus held the last box in his hands for a few moments, his eyes had a dreamy look to them, and his smile had become softer and warmer.........

After Harry rushed through the halls and finally managed to get up to MacLeod's classroom, he went right up to her desk, looking completely winded, his hair even more of a mess than usual, and a crooked smile on his face. "Miss MacLeod, I know I shouldn't talk this way to a teacher, but I really earned the right to today," Harry began as Cat stared at him, trying to imagine what could be next "you have the strangest, most idiotic friends in the world." Harry finished as he dumped the muffins on her desk, startling the cougar who had been lounging half asleep on an old tarot book.

MacLeod looked at him with a puzzled grin on her face "Okay.....and the muffins would be....what, a hint or a clue.....throw me a line here Harry."

"The muffins, all of them, are from Remus. He's worried about you, he said you looked tired and pale and you didn't eat enough this morning" Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he saw Cat blush.

Cat lowered her head into the palm of her hand and started giggling "He did not send you up here with all of that."

Harry's heart leaped about two feet, he had never heard anyone giggle like that, it made him feel like all of his worries were nothing more than bad dreams that were quickly fading away in the golden light of the morning sun.

Cat looked up at Harry again, smiling brilliantly. "Well help yourself sweetie," she said cheerfully as she picked up a muffin "I think there is enough here for the entire class" as she finished her sentence the raven swooped down and landed on her desk. Looking curiously at the muffin in her hand, it began to peck at it.

"Are they yours?" Harry asked her "The bird and the big kitty" Harry had remembered what Hermione had said about the bird.

"No, I'm just keeping them until tomorrow" she said simply "they will go back with their owners then. Oh and Harry, Shashe is a cougar, not a kitty" she whispered "don't let her hear you say that, she tends to be a bit sensitive about her size."

Harry gave Cat a disbelieving look "What do you mean 'sensitive' don't tell me she'll cry"

"Don't be a smarty pants, Potter," Cat chided him "Shashe is very intelligent, she knows what people are thinking. Don't you baby." Cat was scratching the cougar behind her ears.

"You're as crazy as Remus. Do you know that?" Harry said laughing "Say do you think she'll let me pet her?"

"Shashe? I think so, just let her get your scent first" Cat said as she took Harry's hand and placed it a few inches in front of Shashe's nose. The cougar sniffed at Harry a few times before she bothered to open her eyes. Looking straight into Harry's clear green eyes, Shashe rose to her feet and took a few tentative steps towards Harry.

"Its alright, I won't hurt you." Harry said gently as he lowered his hand until it was almost resting on MacLeod's desk. Shashe was still staring steadily into Harry's eyes when without warning she swiftly moved towards Harry. Standing on her hind legs and resting her paws on his shoulders, Shashe yowled loudly at Harry. Harry was dumbfounded, he hesitantly reached up and scratch Shashe behind her ears, "Nice Shashe, good girl"

"Well Harry, it seems as though she likes you." MacLeod said laughing, "I hope she didn't scare you, she likes to do that some times."

"No problem, Miss MacLeod" Harry was laughing now as well "Is the bird as friendly, or is it true what they say?"

"Who is they, and what do they say?" MacLeod replied knitting her brow, she hated phrases like that.

"Well, in some of the books, it says that only dark wizards use birds like that, black ones with red wings. Some even go so far as to say their an omen of death and war." Harry told her, not mentioning Hermione's name.

"Oh really, 'they' say that do they" MacLeod was not happy " well don't let Merlin hear you say that, you do know that his name means little black bird, don't you?" she finished bristling almost as much as Shashe.

"But the book said" Harry began

"What book,...... Ministry approved ones I'm sure." MacLeod said icily, pronouncing each word very clearly.

"You really don't like MOM do you" Harry was shocked at her reaction, he couldn't tell if she was angry or extremely annoyed. He decided he should change the subject quickly.

"Miss MacLeod, would you let me see the parchment that Shashe brought?" he asked, hoping she would return to her normal sweet self "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. Do you know what kind of parchment it is?"

"Its not exactly parchment Harry" MacLeod's mood shifted quickly, as she eagerly showed Harry what she meant "Its actually a very large leaf, flattened and dried so it can be used as a parchment."

Harry took the leaf from her hand and stared at it. The characters were completely foreign to him, and the leaf had a thick leathery feel to it, it smelt strange as well, a cross between tobacco and daffodils. "Who sent this, I've never seen writing like this before" Harry told her as he turned the leaf round and round, hoping it would somehow make more sense from another direction.

"Some friends of mine who will be assisting Remus and I tomorrow" Cat answered simply, as if it were no big deal "You will be there, won't you Harry? I would really like to introduce you to them." she finished smiling warmly.

Harry like it when she smiled at him like that, it made him feel safe and warm. He hoped she and Sirius would hit it off so they could all be together, the way a family should be. "What exactly is this 'special lecture' about anyway? And why was Professor Dumbledore so happy when he saw these letters?"

"Well Harry, the lesson for tomorrow will be explaining the difference between Gangrels, Garou, and Werewolves." Cat explained, rising from her desk as she grabbed the book on Tarot cards.

"Well what are they and what's the difference" Harry asked as he walked to his seat, carrying some muffins over for he and Ron.

"Guess you'll just have to show up if you want to know" MacLeod said as she winked at him........

Remus was very glad Harry was so willing to help, Sirius was going to need all the help he could get. Remus had no idea what to think about the packages Severus had gotten this morning, but he got the willees just thinking about the small box from Gemini Jewels. 'Please, oh please don't let that be an engagement ring.' Remus thought 'If he asks her right now, I honestly don't know what her answer would be' the thought of Cat and Severus together actually made Remus cringe. Its not that Severus Snape was a bad person, he could actually be very nice and extremely loyal, but Remus knew deep in his soul that it would end very badly for Cat if she married Severus. He couldn't explain it, not even on a bet, its just that every time he thought about it he felt a chill deep in his belly, it almost made him queasy. Last time he had a feeling like that he decided to ignore it, probably just my imagination he told himself, but far too many people had suffered and died because he refused to believe that feeling, and he vowed he would never ignore it again, no matter what.....


	29. chap29 Gangrel

Chapter 29 Gangrel

Tuesday evening quickly rolled around and the school was buzzing about the special class tonight, it had actually gotten to the point that Professor McGonagall was force to restrict it to year 4 and older. One of the bigger class rooms had been opened for the occasion, Harry was amazed to see at least 150 student talking anxiously in the room when he arrived.

"Wow, what a turn out" Ron said obviously surprised "I really didn't think anyone was that interested."

"Are you joking," piped up Fred "We heard she was actually going to bring these things here, no way we were going to miss this."

"Wait. What do you mean, bring them here" Hermione asked nervously, she had only just gotten use to the drakes "She can't … Professor Dumbledore would never allow that."

"She can, and he did" Remus answered, making Hermione jump "Professor Dumbledore feels it would be a good learning experience."

"Remus, do you mean she's going to be bringing in these Garou and Gangrel things...... Is that safe" Harry was concerned as well, he knew MacLeod could protect herself, but a roomful of students, he wasn't sure she was that powerful. "Can she control them, or will they be in cages?"

"Cages! Harry I'm disappointed that you would even say something like that." Remus frowned at him "Do you think I belong in a cage too, after all I am a werewolf"

"Remus you know that's not what I meant" Harry felt like a jerk "I would never let anyone do that to you."

Remus smiled wearily, "I know Harry, but a lot of other people would. But I don't deserve that, and neither do others. That's one of the reasons Dumbledore was so excited that Cat agreed to come her and teach. He knew if she came, she would be able to convince her friends to come here, to open communications with beings that the MOM, and others, insist are evil or dangerous. The simple truth is most of them are neither" Remus stopped as Cat walked up to them

"Hello muffin man. Ready to begin, Raul is already here, just waiting on the others. But knowing him, they'll be late, too proud to ask for directions that one." Cat was smiling, she was dressed in a dark green blouse and a long black and green skirt, she look very pretty, and Harry found himself wishing that Sirius could see her right now.

Remus smiled back at her "You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" he gave Harry a look "Had to tell her I sent you with all the muffins, couldn't take the fall for that yourself, huh." Remus winked at Harry.

"Like she would believe me" Harry responded "She's a lot smarter than you and Sirius."

"Sirius?" Cat looked intently at Harry "Sirius Black,.... How do you know Sirius?"

"Uhm, well," Harry hesitated looking to Remus for direction, Remus nodded his head quickly, indicating he should tell her "Sirius is my godfather. I thought you knew that." Harry could tell immediately by her face she hadn't known.

Remus quickly put his arm around her and turned her to the front of the class. "Come now Miss MacLeod, time to begin, I believe Raul is getting impatient, don't you."

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, but he, Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed some seats and waited for the lecture to begin. Looking around the room he noticed two very disturbing things. He was sure Snape would be here, and he wasn't. He was equally sure Malfoy would avoid this at all costs, yet he was here. Harry suddenly got a very tight feeling in his stomach, as if someone was tying it into a knot. "Ron, Hermione. Look over there." Harry whispers as he pointed to Draco "What's this about. I thought he hated MacLeod."...........

Miss MacLeod stood up in front of the class on a small dais it had a podium and several chairs he also noticed Shashe sitting on one of the chairs, she had been following MacLeod all day, even eating with her. And the students were beginning to get used to Shashe tearing through the halls already, some of the students would actually smuggle food from their meals and feed her in between classes. MacLeod was right, she was smart, she always knew who had the food, she had even jumped Ron for a chocolate frog after lunch today........

"Welcome students, this is the first in what we hope will be a series of special lectures regarding other lesser known and misunderstood creatures of both the magical and muggle worlds." Miss MacLeod began "Tonight we will be concentrating on three of the most common wolf-form shape-shifters Gangrels, Garou, and Werewolves. We will be having a few guests join us tonight, I must insist that you show them manners and respect, anyone who does not adhere to this simple request will be made to leave, and you will not be welcomed back to any future seminars"

"The first part will be dedicated to the Gangrels, they may not be well known in these parts. Although they are spread though out the world, they blend in easily with muggles, wizards, and even among other animals including true wolf packs. Gangrels can be identified rather easily by their size and proportions as compared to a natural wolf." At this point MacLeod paused and whistled loudly, the entire class stared at her as she looked expectantly to the aisle, heading up towards the dais was a grey wolf, "This is Conan, he is natural wolf. Please notice his size and proportions as compared to the other wolf-forms you will see tonight."

MacLeod tapped her hand on her thigh as Conan obediently walked towards her, she patted him on the head and pointed towards Shashe, Conan immediately sat down next to the cougar. "Now the Gangrel is, as I said earlier, a different size, they tend to be at least 4 to 8 inches taller than a natural wolf, their mouths are also larger and, of course, filled with many, many teeth. The most tell tale sign however, are their eyes, regardless of the form a Gangrel shifts to, their eyes stay remarkable 'human' the colour and intelligence are readily apparent." MacLeod turned to Conan and once again tapped her thigh, as Conan came trotting to her side, she yelled towards the door "Raul, we're ready for you" as she said this another large wolf came walking warily down the aisle, pausing every now and then to sniff the air or a student. Raul paused as he was walking past Harry, he looked right into Harry's eyes. Harry jumped as he felt a strange buzzy feeling in his head, it was the same feeling he got the first time MacLeod had looked directly into his eyes.

Raul turned back towards the dais and sat next to Conan, they both looked like wolves, Conan was grey and Raul was a brown/black colour. Raul was bigger but Harry doubted he would have noticed it if they had been in the forest, but he definitely would have noticed the eyes, it was strange the way they seemed to enter his mind, just like Cat's did.

Just as Harry was about to ask Hermione something, Raul ran back down the aisle stopping next to Harry. Everyone in the class turned to look at him, as Raul stretched and yawned, the students ohh'd and ahh'd over the size of his mouth. "It really is huge, huh Harry" Ron whispered as Harry nodded silently.

"Alright Raul, show them what you've got" MacLeod said. On cue Raul slowly walk back towards the dais, but as he did he began to change, it reminded Harry of Sirius reverting back to himself, only instead of his godfather, there stood a handsome man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he had a decidedly Spanish look to him. When he got to MacLeod, he embraced her and kissed her on both cheeks. Turning to face the class, he smiled broadly, it would have been a very handsome smile, if it weren't for the teeth, they were sharp and pointy, he had two sets of canines. Hermione gasped loudly, "Oh my, do you know what he is?" Hermione whispered as she clutched the parchment she had so busily been taking notes on.

"No, tell me, what am I child" Raul said looking directly at Hermione. MacLeod stepped to Raul and placed her hand on his chest, "Hermione, would you like to tell us what Raul is, besides a Gangrel, I mean" MacLeod was smiling at her, she didn't seem at all upset.

Hermione plucked up her courage and said as loudly as she dared "He's a vampire, a wild vampire"

Raul made a snorting sound and rolled his eyes "A wild vampire, is this what they teach children in your school, Angel?" he said looking intently at MacLeod.

"First of all, its not my school, and Albus warned you about this" MacLeod said teasingly "this is why he wanted you to come, to show them the truth." MacLeod returned her attention to the class as Remus walked up to Raul shaking his hand and giving him a hug.

"Now, I know some of you may have heard of so called wild vampires, let me inform you right now, there is no such animal. The closest you will come to that is a rogue vampire, and while they are very dangerous, they are also extremely rare. If any other vampire or vampyre comes across a rogue vampire, they are honour and duty bound to destroy it in order to protect themselves as a whole, but that will be discussed at the next lecture, not this one."

"Raul is a Gangrel, which is a type of vampyre, one of several clans collectively known as "Kindred" besides being able to shift to a wolf-form the can also take the shape of birds of prey, most notably hawks and eagles. Now I will explain a little about Raul's clan and he will be available for questions in a few minutes." As MacLeod continued her explanation, Harry's attention was being drawn to Remus and Raul. Remus was obviously telling Raul something very funny, as Raul could not stop smiling. Soon they were both pointing to Cat smiling broadly, she seemed to sense something was going on, but every time she turned around, they appeared to be sitting there quietly, hanging on her every word.

MacLeod was explaining the difference between werewolves and Gangrels including personality and mental abilities when the first spit ball hit her. She paused, and decided to ignore it, as she continued the lesson more spit balls began to fly, amazingly she batted most of them away before they hit her, even with her back towards them. "Something you'd like to say Raul?" Cat said, teasing him.

"Actually Angel, I have a question for you" Raul said grinning strangely "what happened to your voice, since when are you English?"

"When in Rome, Raul, when in Rome..." MacLeod responded cheerfully "Anything else, or am I going to be pelted with these all night." Remus and Raul smiled at her devilishly as they elbowed each other. "Just remember Remus, I know where you sleep" she whispered as she turned to continue her explanation.

Raul looked at Remus and began to laugh at the look of mock terror Remus had pasted on his face. MacLeod smiled, but refused to turn around and look at them. Noticing some of the students had gotten restless, she decided to take it up a notch "Now, I know many of you are wondering why I have asked Raul here. The answer can be summed up in one word Voldemort." MacLeod paused as the expected buzz began among the students. She particularly noticed the looks from the Slytherin students, especially Draco Malfoy, "Yes, you did hear me correctly. Voldemort is once again destroying and killing, and he is recruiting allies. However, so are we." MacLeod walked down the aisle as she continued to talk "You see, people like Voldemort rely on fear and misinformation. If they can frighten you enough, you won't fight back, and that, my dear students, will make you an easy victim for him and his cowardly deatheaters" she looked directly at Malfoy went she mentioned the cowardly part "I intend to prevent that at all costs, and many people within the magical community agree with me."

She moved away from Malfoy and headed towards Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students "That is why Raul has agreed to come here tonight, his clan is thinking of allying themselves with Dumbledore, as are many others. I am here to help you understand that many of the stories you have been told about werewolves, vampires, Sidhe and many other so-called creatures are exactly that, stories, made up out of half truths and fear." she was looking into the eyes of the students as she spoke to make sure they understood, and the students were hanging on her every word "So starting tonight," she said walked back to the dais "you will begin to learn the truth about the denizens of the magical world, you will meet face to face the creatures that inhabit the shadows of the known world." she reached the dais and turned to face the students once again.

Remus closed his eyes and smiled warmly, he had to hand it to her, she knew how to work a room, even if she was a bit dramatic. He felt something nudging him and opened his eyes to see Raul grinning madly at him. "She has them wrapped around her pretty little fingers, doesn't she?" he asked knowingly. Remus nodded, smiling broadly, that she did, almost every student was staring wide-eyes waiting for her next words.

Raul scanned the room with his large brown eyes, darting from student to student, they were like open books to him, so young, so tender, none of them had learned to disguise their feelings yet. They wore them like so much clothing, the fear, the fascination, the intrigue they were feeling, it made him smile to see how Angel soothed the fear and turned it to curiosity, opening their minds to the new possibilities that their futures now held. He was glad that he had finally given in to her endless arguments regarding Albus Dumbledore, she had been right about him, he truly wanted a friendship to develop between their people. It was a nice change not to be shunned by humans, and Raul knew that as long as Dumbledore had Angel on his side, many more would come to him.

He was enjoying watching her, he had never seen her like this, teaching children, pretending to be one of them. She had always been herself, without apology or shame, but this once apparently she decided that her pride could wait, after all it was the future of their worlds at stake here. As much as Raul wanted this to go well, he just couldn't resist giving her trouble, and it appeared his new friend Remus wouldn't take much convincing to join in......

Cat was thrilled, it worked, she had everyone's attention in the class, now all she had to do was wait for the Garou to show up, she just knew they'd be late. Time meant nothing to them, sunrise, sunset and dinner, pretty much all they ever needed to know. "Now as I was saying, it is time to dispel the myths surrounding the creatures that have be grouped as werewolves as you have seen Raul is not subject to the moon, he can change at will, with no change in his mental abilities." MacLeod paused to bat away another spit ball "Not that there was a whole lot there to begin with. Now, just in case anyone gets any bright ideas, silver will not harm a Gangrel neither will sunlight or religious artefacts" again she batted away more incoming spit balls as Remus and the students began to laugh, MacLeod took a deep breath and fought off a smile as she continued "in fact, if you are caught alone with a pack of Gangrels the best thing you can do is to put down your wand and ask for permission to cross their land, many times all that is required to avoid a messy situation is common courtesy" Raul wasn't stopping, he was having too much fun watching her defend herself while not losing her composure.

MacLeod on the other hand had decided enough was enough, "May people believe the Gangrel to be vicious, but that's not true" Cat explained as she walked towards Raul "they just like to play rough." she said as she quickly slapped Raul across the back of his head. "And of course, they love to irritated people" she said smiling from ear to ear, daring him to do something.

Raul laughed as he lunged at her, grabbing Cat around her waist, lifting her up of the floor, as she laughed. "Give up Angel, you know you can't beat me" Raul told her as he easily held her up off the floor.

"Big mistake Raul, never let me get my feet lose" MacLeod answered back as she quickly kicked him behind his knee, making him lose his balance. Remus wasn't sure whether he should interfere or not, but as they seemed to be having fun, and the students were too busy laughing at their high jinx to be worried, he decided to just watch and see what happened.

As Raul tried to regain his balance, Cat squirmed out of his grasp, grabbing his arm as she moved behind him, forcing his arm behind his back it was a nice move, but Raul was much stronger than he looked, he easily spun towards her wrapping his free arm around her neck as she lost her grip of the other. Cat was not going to be beaten that easily, she knew he was bigger and stronger, but she firmly believed that she was smarter, and most probably meaner. Using both arms she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw herself forward, causing Raul to overcompensate and flip over her, landing flat on his back in the middle of the aisle, to the cheers and amazement of the students.

Laughing hysterically, Raul laid there as MacLeod walked up to him, offering her hand. "And exactly where did you learn that one? I don't remember teaching you that." He couldn't believe she had managed to manhandle him like that.

"Hey, you're not the only one who teaches me things." MacLeod said cheerfully as she helped Raul up, "Don't forget my brothers, heaven knows they enjoy practicing on me."

Raul was still grasping her hand when he had an idea "Really, well have your brothers taught you this?" Saying that, he quickly twisted her around wrapping her in her own arms, effectively pinning her.

Looking completely embarrassed to have fallen for such a cheap trick MacLeod spoke up "No they didn't teach me that, but they did teach me this." As she finished she used all of her weight, and her high heeled shoes and stomped down on Raul's foot, causing him to yowl with pain and release her arms. MacLeod quickly seized the opportunity and grabbed him in a headlock. As Raul tried to get away, Remus finally came to his rescue. "You really should give up now, I've seen her use that move before" Remus said between laughs "and trust me, you're not getting away. Even Duncan gives up right about now."

Raul looked at Remus and rolled his eyes "Duncan, her brother Duncan, the big one?" he asked.

"Yep, the big one." Remus replied "She just keeps hanging on, no matter what you do, I've seen him jump in the pond with her hanging on like that, ...never did let him go." Remus explained, getting a twinkle in his eye "At least, not until he said uncle, she finally release him then."

"You are not going to make me say uncle" Raul told her completely serious "there is no way I could live that down, you're half my size, what would the others say."

"They would say, you had better promise to knock it off with the spit balls then." MacLeod said, thrilled that she had actually managed to pull of the manoeuvre without looking like an idiot.

"Fine. I promise, no more spit balls" Raul said sarcastically as MacLeod released him, he looked at her, she looked just like an angel to him, sunshine and brightness, impulsively he gave her a hug.

Remus wasn't sure what to make of Raul's behaviour, he walked over to the two of them only to see Cat staring back at him with a look of surprise plastered on her face. Remus decided to step in "Uh, Raul" Remus said hesitantly, Raul looked over at Remus and hugged him as well.

"Geez Raul, not too emotional tonight are you" MacLeod said as she tore herself away from him and turned to the class, "Something else I probably should mention about the Gangrel," she said as she looked at the puzzled faces of the students "They are extremely emotional, and loyal, if you've made friends with a Gangrel, then trust me, you have a friend for life."........

"Oiy, I smell favouritism going on 'ere. If you think I travelled 'cross England just to see you talk about him, you're outta your gourd, babe."


	30. chap30 Garou

Chapter 30 Garou

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. Walking up the aisle were two, well he wasn't sure what they were. They looked kind of human, they walked upright, two arms, two legs, and they had faces, a little canine looking though they were, and their entire body's were covered with fur. They both had long thick noses, with large eyes, that were constantly scanning everything in the room. And when the one with the white-blonde fur had started talking to Cat, you could see his teeth, they were huge, just like a wolf's. The other one was slightly smaller, with brown fur, that had copper streaks running through it. She noticed Harry staring at her, at first she seemed angry, but as she looked closely at him, a wonderfully human smile shone through. Harry was so distracted by the sight he became startled when he heard Cat's voice again.

Shaking her head she sighed "And now the fun REALLY begins. Hello Fang, and.... Gaz?..... is that you." she sounded surprised "Still hanging out with him,... I'm surprised, I really thought you would have gotten tired of him by now."

"Eehh, he's got his strong points" the Garou with the dark brown fur said as she shrugged her shoulders. Her friend Fang had noticed her staring at Harry and his eyes narrowed as he walked up to them.

"Oy, and what's so interesting over here then?" Fang asked, sounding like he was ready to attack someone as he looked from Gaz to Harry. Fang bared his teeth at Harry and began to snarl dangerously as he edged closer to him. Harry wasn't sure if he should do something or not, his wand was in his pocket and he sincerely doubted he could get to it before Fang got to him.

Harry jumped about 3 feet in the air as a shoe hit Fang on the side of his head. "You do, and I'll kill you where you stand." It was MacLeod's voice, and she wasn't bluffing, even Raul and Remus looked nervous. They were standing next to her, Remus had one of her arms and Raul looked as if he were ready to rush to Harry's defence in a moments notice.

Fang looked from Harry to Cat, still snarling a little. Then he suddenly stopped, knitted his brow, and did a double take "No way,..... he's yours?" Fang laughed or maybe howled would be a more appropriate term, as he easily picked Harry up out of his seat. "Angel, why didn't you tell us." Harry wasn't sure what would kill him first, the fright or the embarrassment. "Look Gaz, he has her eyes" Fang continued as he flipped Harry around towards Gaz as if he were a doll.

MacLeod came towards them quickly, limping a little due to her lost shoe "Would you please put him down. Honestly Fang, can't take you anywhere can we?" she snapped, sounding extremely irritated. Picking up her shoe and slipping it back on she continued to chastise him "And to get so bothered by a child. Really. Are you that insecure? I thought even you had more sense than that."

Fang looked at MacLeod with amusement "Well, well. Quite the little lioness aren't you." he said with a smirk on his face "Did I scare your baby? Fang sowwy , didn't mean to scare wittle boy" he finished staring directly at MacLeod

Cat sized him up carefully and responded calmly "You know, I can singe the hair right off your ass Fang. Or have you forgotten what happened last time you overstepped your bounds with my clan."

"Touchy..... you know I didn't come here for abuse." Fang replied snarkily

"That's right" Gaz said "you came because I made you." Harry could tell just by looking at her that no one was going to challenge her. "And you're going to behave" Gaz continued as she walked right up to Fang "even if it kills you, understand." they were face to face now, trying to stare each other down. Harry had no doubt that Gaz would win, she didn't look like the type who liked to lose, in fact right now, she was looking downright scary.

"Break it up you two" Raul interjected "This isn't the place, in case you hadn't noticed, there are children present." It was his way of warning them, he wasn't about to let Fang's attitude ruin this opportunity for his clan. Walking towards them, Raul stood behind Harry, placing his hands gently on his shoulders, "The boy is under my protection as well. As are the students of this school, if you cross that line Garou, you must face Clan Gangrel and Clan MacLeod, understand this." Harry was amazed at the way Raul was handling this situation, not 5 minutes ago, he had been playing around with Cat and Remus acting like one of the Weasly twins, and now you would have thought he was Albus Dumbledore.

Fang looked from Gaz to Raul to Cat and rolled his eyes. "Crickey, can't anyone here take a joke. Soooo sorry, didn't mean to offend anyone." Fang said sulkily.

Gaz stepped in again "We apologize to you Gangrel. Fang does tend to be a bit,.. temperamental at times, but he can be relied upon. I promise this to your clan" she turned to Cat and Remus "and to yours as well Angel. The Garou wish no harm to either clan, we remember the laws, and honour our traditions."

Harry watched them all closely, he was pretty sure this was some sort of formality more than an apology. Raul's face slackened a little as Gas spoke, and Remus was notably relieved by her actions. Cat on the other hand, had not changed her stance at all, Harry was afraid it was because Fang singled him out. "Miss MacLeod" Harry said softly "He didn't hurt me, really. He just startled me, that's all."

Cat looked at Harry, then back to Gaz and Fang. "Clan MacLeod accepts your position. However be warned, we also know the old laws, and we will enforce them if necessary." Cat walked over to Raul and Harry, purposefully turning her back to Fang. Harry noticed the look in Fang's eye, it seemed almost fearful. Harry continued to watch as Fang kept looking to Gaz for direction on what to do.

Cat stopped in front of Harry blocking his view of Fang and Gaz, she looked at Raul and nodded to him. Raul removed his hands from Harry's shoulders as Cat cupped Harry's face in her hands "Are you sure you're alright sweetie, because if he so much as scratched you.."

"No. Really I'm fine" Harry loved the way she was always so protective and concerned about him, it made him feel warm and secure, although it could be a little overwhelming and embarrassing at times but still "I just wasn't expecting anything like that, no harm done. Right Fang?"

Fang's ears literally pricked up "Right!! See, your little boy knew it was only a joke" Fang was trying his best to seem harmless "No harm, no foul."

Cat turned to Fang "Consider yourself lucky. If you ever try a stunt like that in my presence, you will find out very quickly why they call me Angel." Turning back to Harry she walked him back to his seat "are you sure you're alright Harry, really?" she whispered to him. Harry nodded and took his seat. "I'm fine. But I think you scared him."

Cat gave Harry a lop-sided smile as she rolled her eyes. "Yeh, go figure." Cat turned to the class once again, 'I hope that is the end of our surprises for the night." she looked pointedly at Fang, "The two people who just entered are Garou, they are the most wild and untameable of the wolf-forms. The woman is named Gaz, she is the leader of her clan" Cat motioned to the reddish-brown one who nodded her head, "the one that caused all the trouble is Fang, he is a tracker and scout for his clan." she practically stared through Fang as she spoke. "They are rarely seen by human eyes, they normally keep to the deep forests and try to avoid contact with humans when ever possible. You can see by looking at them why they would be mistaken for werewolves, the form you see them in now is the most comfortable and natural to them, however they can shift to either entirely wolf form, or with great effort and concentration, they can shift to a fully human form. Gaz, would you be kind enough to demonstrate?"

Gaz nodded her head as Cat walked towards her, carrying a robe which she wrapped around Gaz. The class watched in amazement as Gaz closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. Slowly her fur seemed to be sucked into her skin, and the class was amazed to see a fair skinned woman with shoulder length reddish-brown hair standing before them. She looked completely human, no one would have ever guessed that she was Garou.

Gaz began to blush as she heard the oohs and aahs from the class. Cat quickly stepped in front of her, as if to shield her from the stares. "Alright Fang, time to redeem yourself," she said with an edge to her voice. Fang quickly walked to her, waiting for his instructions "I would like you to convert into your wolf-form. No tricks" she added forcefully.

This time Fang nodded his head as he obediently crouched on the floor and stretched, his limbs looking as if they were melting as he shifted into a wolf-form. Shashe began to hiss as Fang took his shape, he was huge, Harry had never seen such a large wolf, and he was almost completely white. Fang got up to walk around the class so all the students could get a good look at him. He stopped next to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Okay, now you're just sucking up" MacLeod said to Fang.

Harry looked over at Fang and laughed, even Ron and Hermione were craning their necks to get a good look at Fang. Harry looked across the aisle to see Draco giving him an evil stare as he whispered something to Crabbe. "Oh no, Malfoy's up to something again" Harry said to Ron and Hermione "He's going to do something to Cat, I can tell." the anger in Harry's voice was evident to his friends, and also to Fang.

"Alright Fang, that's enough" MacLeod told him "Please return to the front. Now, you have seen the wolf-forms that both Gangrels and Garou can use. Unfortunately the only one we could not show you was a true werewolf as that would be far too dangerous to both the students and our werewolf."

"Oy, you mean you actually have a werewolf" Fang said as he quickly reverted back to his normal form "where? I've never seen a real one before." he began looking around the room "Is it true what they say, about them being completely mad"

Remus stood up and said "Yes, it is true. When the transformation takes place, you can't remember anything or anyone. All you want to do is attack and kill anything that moves." he said painfully

Fang looked at Remus "No way. You expect me to believe that YOU'RE a werewolf?" he said with a mixture of awe and revulsion "Not much to look at are you. I was expecting a drooling madman, not some wispy wizard."

"Well, looks like we all learned something here tonight. Didn't we" Raul said, placing his hand on Remus's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, I learnt I can take on a werewolf," Fang said cockily, "Can you even fight?"

As Cat turned to put a stop to the conversation, Remus held up his hand, signalling her to stay out of it. "You want to know if I can fight? Are you sure you want to see that, it could be very embarrassing for you."

"Embarrassing for me. I don't think so old man." Fang sneered . At this point Gaz had stepped up next to MacLeod, ready to stop this herself.

MacLeod put her hand on Gaz's arm "Remus wants to handle this himself. He has the right to accept the challenge." MacLeod said softly "We don't get involved unless someone gets hurt." Gaz nodded her agreement as Fang and Remus continued to spar verbally.

"Go on old man, you can take the first shot." Fang said confidently, holding his arms open as if to give Remus a clear shot.

Remus grabbed his wand quickly and said TRICHO AZURE as a long thin blue beam of light shot out of his wand and coiled itself around Fang turning his fur a lovely shade of sky blue.

Gaz's eyes almost popped out of her head as she laughed uncontrollably, leaning on Cat for support. Fang had no idea what had happened at first, he stood there trying to figure out why Gaz was laughing so hard, until he caught sight of his own arm "Blue!!! You nancy bugger, what's the idea. You're supposed to be fighting me," Fang said amazed and irritated at the same time "not giving me a make over, or is this the best you can do?"

"Just trying to give you a chance to back down" Remus replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"Back down,.... not bloody likely. Besides, I look good in blue" Fang said, admiring the colour. As Gaz howled with laughter still holding on to Cat for support.

Cat meanwhile had her face in her hand, repeating over and over, "please tell me this is not happening"

Fang decided it was his turn, taking a running leap at Remus he tried to snatch his wand away from him. Remus quickly side stepped Fang, to the cheers of the class and stood in front of the Ravenclaw students, waiting to see what Fang would try next. Looking over his shoulder, Remus saw Jamie Krafty directly behind him, "Miss Krafty, you may want to moved a bit closer to Mr. Harper" Remus said quickly "there's no telling what he's going to do". Almost on cue Fang made another leap at Remus, growling loudly. Remus hit the floor and rolled out of the way, yelling ALOPECIA as he did.

Fang landed easily on the floor and turned slowly towards Remus, "And exactly what was that supposed to do?" Fang asked smugly, "turning me pink now, or maybe a perm?"

Remus sat on the floor, shaking his head and smiling broadly, "Fang, .....maybe you should look down"

By this point Gaz was, quite literally howling with laughter, while Cat's mouth was wide open and her face very, very pink.

A slightly confused Fang decided to look down, and froze.

Looking over to the nearest table, he grabbed Seamus Harpers cloak from the back of his chair, causing Jamie to practically jump onto Seamus's lap. Fang never even noticed her reaction. "You bloody bugger!!! What did you do to me...... WHERE IS MY FUR" Fang yelled, nearly hysterical with panic.

"Why Fang, what ever do you mean? I thought you wanted to fight, I was only trying to make you feel...."

"Shut up!! Just ... Shut up... and undo it, NOW!" Fang was beside himself, cowering behind Seamus's cloak,

"You know Fang, it might help if you actually put it on." Remus said, trying to keep a straight face, as a laughing Raul walked up next to him "You do know everyone behind you can see....everything."

Fang's eyes grew wide as he realized what Remus had said, he turned around quickly, giving the front half of the class a very 'interesting view' of himself. Harry didn't know what to do, leave it to Remus to pull a stunt like this, and poor Fang looked devastated, he didn't know what to cover first, and he kept looking to Gaz and Cat for help. Sighing deeply, Harry got up and walked to Fang "Just stand still a minute.... here, wrap it around like this."…

Snuffles was roaming the halls looking for Remus or Harry, when he heard the laughter coming from one of the old classrooms, pushing the door open with his shoulder, he pauses and took in the scene. There was a bald, naked man in the middle of the class and Harry was trying to help him put on a cloak. Remus and Cat were laughing like lunatics as were the two other people with them. Sirius had no idea what had happened, but he felt it was a pretty safe bet Remus was intricately involved somehow.

Sirius entered the class slowly and decided to hang around and enjoy the entertainment. His attention was quickly drawn to Cat, who was holding her sides as she made her way to the podium and tried to regain order. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't stop giggling long enough to get out a sentence clearly. Sirius wished he could smile right now, he wanted to be part of this so badly, he wanted to be able to join his friends in their laughter. He missed hearing this so much, especially Cat, it had been years since he heard her giggling like this, no matter what his mood was, hearing her laugh always made him smile. He looked back up to her, she was trying once again to maintain some semblance of order.........

Giggling hysterically Cat's head was on the podium, she raised one hand into the air and said as clearly as she could "Remus, please, for the love of heaven. Give him back his fur,..... there are children present, and this.... truly,.... is not a pretty picture."

Remus looked up at her and grinned "I don't know Raul, do you think he's learned his lesson yet? Or should I take it a step further."

Raul winked at Cat and turned to Remus, "I'd be careful if I were you. Garou are notoriously slow to learn. You might need to reinforce this just a little."

"NO, ...No...I learned my lesson" Fang said frantically "I promise, no more trouble, not from me"

Gaz looked to Remus and Raul, "That is enough, he has learnt his lesson." she said firmly, he needed reprimanded, not demeaned "Please restore him." Gaz reverted back to her natural form as she walked to Fang. Offering her hand she led him up to Remus and Raul "Now, please."

Remus nodded and touched Fang with his wand;. Fang watched in wonder as his fur quickly grew back in. "By the way, you should really thank Harry." Remus said softly to Fang "He pretty much got you out of it with his Mum up there." he winked at Fang as he finished.

Fang looked at Cat who was smiling at Harry, and reverting to wolf-form Fang went to Harry, sitting obediently at his side.

"Looks like Potter has a new pet" Draco sneered "A wolf to go with his pet cat, or maybe he's her pet." the rest of the Slytherins joined in. "Yes, her 'little' boy."

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry hissed, his hand involuntarily grabbing his wand. Fang's quick eyes and sensitive ears caught the entire exchange. Sensing a chance to redeem himself, Fang quietly circled behind the Slytherin table, waiting for his chance.

"I wonder what would happen if someone where to put a moonstruck curse on one of them" Draco said maliciously as he fingered his wand.

"Care to see" growled a angry looking Fang as he leapt on the table directly in front of Malfoy. Grabbing him by the back of the neck and effortlessly picking him up Fang carried him to the front of the class and held him, dangling in mid-air, before the podium. "Oy, Angel. Mind telling me what a moonstruck curse is, and why this little whelp might want to use it on you." Fang asked as he held a struggling Malfoy several feet above the stone.

Cat took one look at Draco and her face turned into pure malice, "A Malfoy, what - a - shock." she said icily, pronouncing each word very, very clearly, she had actually bared her teeth as she finished pronouncing the 'ck'.

Even Fang was taken aback by the anger in her voice, and the flashing of her eyes looked as if the living fire of the Morrigan was within them. "Angel, ..... is it your wish that I take care of this problem for you?" Fang asked smiling evilly.

"Don't tempt me Fang," she said loudly, then walking close to Draco and Fang she whispered "Right now Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore are the only things stopping me from ripping the heart out of your chest and putting an end to your entire wicked line."

Draco's eyes grew wide with fear, he could hear the venom in her voice, he had no doubt that she meant every word she had said. "You wouldn't dare, you're a teacher" he said, his voice trembling "and my father is....

"I know exactly who your father is," Cat growled, "and no one will stop me from killing him, he helped kill my mother. I will have vendetta." Gaz walked up behind Cat and placed her hand on her shoulder. Cat looked at her angrily, then softened her expression as she drew in a deep breath. The two regarded each other for a few moments, and then Cat nodded.

"Fang, bring him with you" Gaz commanded "Angel is going to allow us to make an example out of him." A hush fell over the class as Fang carried the still struggling Draco out of the class and into the hallway, making sure to leave the door wide open. Gaz followed behind, pausing only to stare at the large black dog, sitting in the back of the classroom.

Harry and Remus gave each other horrified looks, Harry knew that she disliked Malfoy, but she wasn't going to let Fang and Gaz kill him, was she? Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron who normally was all for any sort of Malfoy bashing was becoming pale, and Hermione looked as though she were going to panic at any moment.

Remus on the other hand was terrified, he knew exactly what Lucius Malfoy had done to Cat and Lily, he knew Cat blamed him for a great deal of the pain and suffering that Voldemort had caused. After all if Lucius hadn't started recruiting people, bullying them into doing what he wanted, Voldemort never would have gained power so quickly. His belly lurched at the thought of what Gaz and Fang could do to a child like Draco, one bite, one tear of their claws and it would be over..... the only thing Draco had going for him was his age, he was still considered a child, and no matter how angry she was, Remus could never picture Cat allowing a child to be harmed in her presence, much less by her command. Still, the anger on her face when Fang brought him up was frightening....

Sirius couldn't believe what he had just heard, there was absolutely no way Cat would ever allow something like that, not even to Draco Malfoy. Sirius silently ran out into the hall, only to see a terrified Draco, being held several feet in the air as Fang pinned him roughly against the wall "Well, well. What a naughty little boy we have here." Fang said mockingly "What do you think we should do with him Gaz?" Fangs face was a fraction of an inch from Draco's.

Draco could feel Fang's hot breath, and see every sharp tooth in his mouth, he wanted to cry out for help, but he was too terrified to speak, he couldn't even summon the will power to fight back. Draco just hung there like a rag doll, waiting to feel Fang's teeth sink into his flesh…

Meanwhile, every set of eyes in the classroom was focused on Miss MacLeod as Remus came running up to her. "Cat please tell me that this is a very sick joke. You really don't intend on letting them hurt him" Remus was telling her more than asking "You know you'll never forgive yourself if you do, he is still a child."

"Child?! You take a good look at that creature and tell me; What part of him is a child?" Cat responded angrily "His father's influence is all over him, he has already killed and more than once. You tell me Remus. What part of him is still a child?!"

Remus stood there dumbfounded, 'killed', he knew Cat and her abilities far too well to question how she knew this, but still he couldn't let her do this. "Cat, please......

'Remus, its alright....they have no intentions of killing him" Raul spoke up "They understand the laws and traditions. Even if she had asked them to, they would not. Not here, not like this."

Remus felt a heavy burden lift off of his shoulders "even if she had" he had truly been worried that she had ordered them to do harm to Draco. He shook his head, he should have had more faith in her than that, he knew her better. "Then, what are they doing to him?" Remus asked, confused. As Raul walked past him, towards the open door….

Draco was truly experiencing an intense and profound sense of fear, Fang was slowly, purposefully tearing through his clothing one layer at a time, each one going deeper and deeper, the last one had gone through his robes and shirt, causing a raw stinging as the claw tore at his flesh. Draco was trembling now, why wasn't anyone coming to help him.

Sirius was unsure as to what he should do. He recognized Garou when he saw them, he had met some when he, James, Lily, and Cat had gone for a small trip to her families place in Caledonia. They could be vicious, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing, even if it was a Malfoy. Sirius began to growl, but Fang and Gaz ignored him completely. As Sirius growled even louder, he prepared to fight, his muscles began to flex and tense as he crouched down getting ready to spring at Fang, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his neck.

"Don't worry my brother, they only mean to scare him" Raul whispered into his ear as he crouched down next to Sirius. 'My brother' thought Sirius 'he must know I'm not a real dog' he wondered if Raul knew about animangus or if he simply assumed he was a Gangrel, like himself. Sirius's thoughts were interrupted by an inhuman scream, he looked up to see Gaz, mouth opened wide, fangs bared swiftly moving in for the kill............

Gaz let out a horrible growl as she lunged at Malfoy's throat, Fang released his grip just as Gaz made contact with Draco's shoulder, nailing it with her elbow as Draco fells limply to the floor, stunned but still quite alive. He looked up to see Gaz, Fang and Raul laughing at him, "What's wrong little man, 'ave an accident 'ave we?" Fang laughed pointing at Draco's thigh.

Draco looked to where Fang had pointed and immediately felt his cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment, he had been so scared that he had wet himself, much to the delight of the Garou, who were still howling hysterically..........

Every student in the class became very quiet and a bit paler than when class had started. They were completely terrified now, expecting the worse. Miss MacLeod on the other hand, gathered her grading books and opened them on the podium as she spoke calmly "Well, now that that's over with, we will begin with the pop quiz." she had a strange smile on her face as she looked out at the students. "Don't worry, there is no penalty for wrong answers." The student stared at her in disbelief, even Harry had a look of utter horror on his face.

Cat looked to Harry, and her smiled quickly disappeared when she saw the look on his face. Taking a deep breath she yelled toward the hall "Are you two done yet......Or do I need to come out there?"

"Hang on a minute" Fang yelled back between bouts of laughter "He's not exactly cooperating here." Fang popped his head in through the opened door. "Is he always such a baby?" he asked with the goofiest grin on his face that Harry had ever seen. It reminded him of the look Sirius and Remus would give when they knew they had been caught in the middle of getting into trouble.

"Yeah, pain in the ass that one" Cat replied bluntly, "we're ready for the quiz, you joining us, or did the little nancy pass out on you or something." The class erupted in nervous laughter, they were not use to hearing a teacher talk in such a manner.

"Yeh, yeh, we're coming" yelled Gaz from the hallway, she grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him into the classroom holding him in one hand and his robes in the other. "Sorry about the delay, Angel. It seems the big bad wizard over here had an 'accident' I didn't realized how fragile the poor baby was." Gaz explained mockingly, using a pouty face and a voice to match.

There was a moment of dead silence before the entire classroom erupted into fits of hysterical laughter. Harry and Ron had tears running down their cheeks, they couldn't believe it, Draco was completely humiliated. "Gheez Harry, I've seen you face you-know-who and come out better than that." Ron said loudly, making sure Draco heard every word.

Sirius sat in the back against the wall watching everything, he had to admit, this one would live in infamy for quite a long time, if only dogs could laugh. Looking over at Harry, Sirius almost transformed right there, Harry and Ron had their heads resting on the tables, pounding their fists until their parchments were jumping across the table, he could actually see the tears dancing down their cheeks.

But his attention was quickly drawn to Cat and Remus, as he watched the way they held onto each other, part of his heart literally panged, he wanted to be the one she held onto, no matter what the reason. The other part of his heart was glad to see that Remus and Cat had remained so close over the years, Sirius had to remind himself how playful they had always been with each other, it never meant anything to them, "just their way" Lily used to tell him.......


	31. chap31 Cash

Chapter 31 Cash

Cat had finally regained her composure and had walked back to the podium , taking several deep breaths and studiously avoiding looking at any Slytherins, she continued where she had left off. "Now, once again, we are going to try the pop quiz. I will need to step away for a few moments to prepare for it. While I am gone, Raul, Gaz and Professor Lupin will do a question and answer session." Cat explained "Please keep your questions short and as precise as possible, I also remind you that English is not the native language for several of our guests." Cat swiftly exited the classroom heading towards the great hall, being followed by a large black dog.

As Cat walked towards the great hall, she suddenly stopped as she heard a noise behind her, turning quickly she let out a little yelp and raised her hands to fight as Sirius startled her. Quickly grabbing her arms Sirius spoke softly "Its alright Cat, its only me" he hadn't seen her this jumpy in years "are you okay? You seem ... I don't know, nervous."

Cat visibly relaxed as she realized who it was "Sirius Black, you scared the bee-geebers out of me" she said reproachfully, she was trying to keep herself together, the fact that he was holding on to her arms wasn't exactly helping matters. "What are you doing lurking around in the halls, planning more pranks?"

Sirius had to smile at her, "Planning more pranks, is that all you think I do?" he asked sounding as innocent as possible. He found he couldn't tear himself away from her eyes, he used to dream about them, even in Azkaban, he dreamt about her eyes. "We never got a chance to talk.... Saturday...." he said hesitantly, his eyes searching hers, looking for a sign.

Cat took a step backward, pulling her arms out of his grasp, "Now isn't a good time Sirius" she was blushing as she turned her face away from him, "I'm in the middle of a class, in fact I was on my way to get the quiz." stammering, she began walking away towards the great hall.

"Let me help you." Sirius said quickly "I saw all the students in there. You can't possible carry all those quizzes by yourself." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, he suddenly remembered, he was still considered a wanted criminal, he couldn't let anyone see him, certainly not an entire classroom full of students. "I mean.... if you want my help" he added quickly, feeling himself sinking. He wanted any excuse to stay with her, but he had to think of the future, and going back to Azkaban wouldn't help him or Harry.

Cat turned her face to look at Sirius again, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind since she saw him four days ago. "No really, I won't need any help, they're perfectly capable of walking" she said as she etched his face into her memory yet again, his dark hair, now with a little silver running through it here and there, and his long dark lashes framing those beautiful grey-blue eyes, and that smile, it always melted her heart. Even during some of their worst fights, all it took was one heart-felt smile crossing his lips and she could never stay angry at him. Cat felt her face beginning to flush again, "I really should hurry, ...no telling what may happen while I'm gone."

Sirius stood there wanting to say so much more to her, but all he could come out with was "Did you say the quizzes could walk?" stupid, stupid, stupid he thought to himself, tell her you still love her, tell her how much she means to you but he just stared at her, to afraid of what her response might be.

"Uhm, yeah, they can walk on their own" Cat replied. She looked closely at Sirius, there was something on his mind, she could tell just by the way he was standing, next thing you know he'll be running his hand through his hair, she thought. "It's a practical test, not paper." she was walking towards the hall again.

Sirius followed her trying to think of something witty to say, he ran his right hand through his hair as he tried to think of what to say; out of the corner of his eye he caught a strange smile on Cat's face,. "Something funny?" he asked her.

Looking down and smiling Cat replied "No, nothing Sirius, just memories that's all" he really hadn't changed that much, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Cat tried to discreetly look at his hands to see if there was a ring, but she didn't have the opportunity as they had reached the great hall. Both Cat and Sirius stopped and looked at each other as they heard a loud commotion coming from behind the doors.

"Your 'quiz' I assume?" Sirius asked her, he wasn't sure if he should be concerned,.. yet.

"Oh bother.." Cat said exasperated, "what are they doing this time. Honestly you would think that by now they would have learnt to contain themselves." Cat went to open the door as Sirius stood next to her, he placed his hand on hers as she wrapped it around the handle of the door, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you sure its safe" Sirius asked her gently, he was close enough to her to kiss her, and he was tempted to do just that, he felt her trembling and he hoped feverently that he was the cause........

Cat froze as Sirius placed his hand over hers, they were large and strong, yet beautiful, and so very warm. She felt herself tremble as she looked at him, he was standing so close to her, she wanted to throw her arms around him and lose herself in his embrace as she had done so often before. She had to forcefully remind herself about the class full of students awaiting her return. Although it was very hard to concentrate on anything at the moment, all she could think about was his warm skin and gentle touch.....

"Cat" Sirius said softly as he moved closer, interlocking his fingers with hers, he felt her breathing become quicker as he touched her face. He looked deeply into her eyes as he brought his mouth nearer to hers.

"Sirius, .... I can't" Cat whispered, but she made no attempt to move away, in fact she seemed to be holding his hand even tighter than she had a few moments before. Moving his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, he tilted her head to meet his, her eyes began to close slightly as their lips grew closer.......

Suddenly the doors to the great hall were thrown open revealing the spectacle inside. Cat and Sirius both jumped into the air, startled at the sudden intrusion. Sirius looked at Cat longingly as she turned her face from him, pausing only to remove her hand from his. Turning to see the cause of the interruption,, Sirius glared darkly at the young man........

A young blonde man in his early twenties stood there with a huge grin on his face, yelling out cheerfully to Cat "Angel, 'bout time sweet, I thought you .... had...... forgotten....." he paused as he looked at Cat and the dark haired man. "Uhm, did I interrupt something?" he said apologetically. Cash had realized too late what had happened. After all, it certainly wasn't like Angel to blush like that, and the tall fellow in the dingy grey robes was certainly giving him the evil eye. "Sorry, I didn't know you were out here with anyone" he apologized again to Cat and nodded politely to Sirius.

"Don't worry Cash, nothing important" Cat said quickly as she breezed past he and Sirius, entering the great hall. Cash, stood next to Sirius as he turned to watch her walk past him. Looking to Sirius, Cash said out loud "Nothing important huh. Then maybe you can tell me why she's blushing." he said chuckling.

Sirius looked at Cash, who was grinning knowingly back at him. As angry as Sirius was about his terribly mis-timed interruption, he knew he was going to like this Cash fellow. Sighing loudly Sirius returned Cash's grin, shaking his head sadly. "So close" was all Sirius could manage to say as he turned to walk away.

"Hold up" Cash said "Don't go off like that, haven't even introduced yourself yet." Cash was smiling and holding out his hand to Sirius.

Sirius paused, he liked him already, but he could hardly introduce himself, he could just imagine it oh Hi, I'm Sirius Black, the most infamous criminal of our time, how do you do life just seemed to be getting better and better....

"Hang on...... I bet I already know who you are" Cash said, as Sirius braced himself for the inevitable. "You're Remus's friend Sirius, aren't you " Cash continued, "he said you might be here when we arrived."

Sirius smiled widely leave it to Remus he thought. "Yep, that's me" he said as happily as he could "Remus's friend" he returned Cash's handshake.

"Remus is always talking about you" Cash said jovially, "Just so you know, you have one heck of a reputation to live up to. Apparently he considers you the master of pranks and other mischief making." Cash winked at Sirius "Of course, I'm up to the challenge, if you are. Or will your attentions be focused on 'other' things?" Cash finished, nodding towards Cat.

"I don't even know where to begin" Sirius said sadly "every time I think I'm getting close.." Sirius threw his arms in the air, and let them come down heavily at his side.

Cash looked at him curiously, "Oh, your getting close mate, trust me." he laughed as he began to walk away.

Sirius quickly grabbed his shoulder "Excuse me, but what do you mean I'm getting close what do you know that I don't" Sirius asked excitedly, grasping for any piece of hope he could find.

Cash looked appraisingly at Sirius, "You really have no clue do you?" Sirius shook his head "Ok mate, listen. I have know Angel for her entire life, and I can tell you right now, that girl does NOT blush easily. I have seen her stand in the middle of a room of stark naked men and not even bat an eye. Nerves of steel that one, but one kiss from you and look at her, she actually had to run to family to recover." he said smiling.

"But I didn't get the chance to kiss her" Sirius whined "You opened the door before I could do anything."

"Really, and she's this wound up?" Cash's face lit up, turning to Sirius he playfully punched him in the arm "Good job mate."

Sirius was grinning like a fool now, he had hope, and where there's hope.... "Cash, you said she had to run to family" Sirius questioned "Which ones are family?" Sirius knew how important Cat's family was to her, if he could get in good with them, he was half-way home.

"Which ones? All of us boyo" Cash replied obviously surprised at Sirius's ignorance "She's Clan MacLeod, we're Clan Gangrel. Family, blood to blood."

Sirius and Cash became quiet as Cat approached them, followed by a huge group of Gangrels and Garou, "Cash, Sirius are you joining us." she asked coolly, she was not going to let her emotions get out of control like that again "Its time for the students to take their quiz. Cash, shift please, if your coming." she walked past not waiting for an answer.

Cash grinned and winked at Sirius as he laughed at Cat's behaviour, "Yep, got her all bothered you do" Cash quickly turned to follow Cat, shifting into a wolf as he did. Sirius had to rub his eyes, it was unbelievable, of the twenty or so people that had been in the hall, nearly all of them had become wolves, and those that hadn't were changing now. Sirius quickly decided that one more four legged beast would draw a lot less attention than an escaped criminal would, and transformed immediately. He rapidly caught up to Cash, who only seemed to pause a moment before realizing who he actually was. Cash playfully pushed his body against Sirius's as he shook his head in recognition of his new friend.....

The class room was going at full tilt as Cat stood outside the door. Hermione couldn't stop asking Raul question after question, and he was dutifully answering every one. Harry and Ron were completely occupied by Fang's antics, while Gaz and Remus made their way through the class answering questions as they went. Cat smiled and closed her eyes, the class had gone better than she could have ever hoped, with the exception of some of the Slytherins, everyone was completely engrossed in the guests she had asked to come. Not one sign of fear or hatred, and the negotiations between the Gangrels, Garou and Albus had been going wonderfully as well, every one had agreed that Voldemort needed to be stopped, they had simply never expected the wizarding community to reach out to them.

They would have gladly help last time, if someone had bothered to ask, and now Dumbledore uhad/u asked. Let the Ministry turn its blind eye to the world, Hogwarts and her students would survive this, Cat and Albus would see to it, they already had two of the most powerful warrior clans allied with them, it would not be long before more followed.

Clearing her throat loudly, Cat stood at the door smiling at her friends and students "Well I hope you're all ready for that quiz I was talking about." she laughed as the class groaned. "Now, now, I think you will enjoy this one, it will be a practical quiz... the grading is quite simple, each student who decides to participate will win points for their house, there will be no letter grade assigned. So any students wishing to benefit their house, please go to the front of the class by Professor Lupin."

Cat waited until the students had lined themselves up at the front by the dais, she walked in alone and picked up her grading book and a quill. She walked towards a now empty table in the middle of the room, she was glad to see how many students wanted to participate, sitting on the table with the book perched on her lap, Cat whistle loudly, as the students stared at her with confused looks on their faces.

In response to her whistle a stream of wolves entered the classroom lining up on either side of the aisle. Cat was busily writing in her book as she waited for everyone to get into position. "Well now, is that everyone? Good" she turned to the students to explain "I will accompany you down the aisle, you will tell me which wolves are natural, Gangrel and Garou" the students just looked at each other with blank faces "don't worry I'll make it worth your while." Cat said smiling "Each student will get 2 points for each correct answer" she paused as the expected murmuring began, she knew the reward was a bit generous, but this was make or break time. "So who would like to go first..... any volunteers?"

Several students shuffled nervously but none came forward, Cat looked up at them and zoned in on Harry, "Well, ... are you game Mr. Potter" she said expectantly.

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't mind Fang or Gaz, and Raul seemed really nice, but this many in one room? It made him nervous just thinking about it. But Cat seemed to be relying on him to start things moving, though he was half tempted to volunteer Hermione to go first instead. He looked back at Cat and knew what he had to do; stepping down off the dais he walked towards her suddenly feeling very confident when he saw the proud glow in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Okay Harry, class. The quiz is very simple I will accompany you down the aisle, we will stop at each wolf and you will let me know what you think it is. And yes Seamus I will award partial credit if you at least get the wolf/not-wolf part correct" Cat said rolling her eyes as the class laughed.

Seamus turned red as Jamie knock him playfully across his head, "she knows you too well" she laughed. .....

Harry and Cat began the quiz, he looked carefully at each wolf and felt he was doing pretty well, until he was halfway down one aisle this one had him stumped, it was the same size as a natural wolf, but the mouth was huge, it could have been anything, Harry looked to Cat for advice "I don't know about this one, I'm stumped."

"Okay Harry" Cat said as she sat her book down on the floor and knelt in front of the wolf, "now I know you will never do this if a wolf is chasing you down, but let me give you a few pointers." she said softly as she patted the stones next to her. She reached out and scratched the wolf behind her ears "One of the things I didn't explain to the class was the difference in fur, the fur of a natural wolf tends to be course, after all they live in it every day. The fur of a Garou is stiffer and fuller, it comes in handy when fighting; the enemy is more likely to grab fur than flesh. The fur of a Gangrel tends to be very soft compared to the other two, they don't live as wolves on a constant basis, so it feels more like the hair on your head than the fur of a wild animal." she explained "Now if you feel up to it, pet her and tell me what you think."

Harry hesitated for a moment before patting the wolf on the head, the fur was amazingly soft and warm to the touch, "Gangrel" Harry said, the amazement in his voice evident. Cat looked up at Remus and Raul, smiling proudly........

Sirius was ready to bolt, what was he thinking, he had followed Cash into the room, thinking nothing of it, sat down next to him, no problem, but now..... what was he going to do when Harry and Cat got to him. Harry would know at once who he was, and maybe Cat would figure it out as well, but she would sure as heck know he wasn't a wolf. Sirius was trying to think of a way to inconspicuously leave the room when his attention was drawn to Harry and Cat, they were kneeling on the floor in front of one of the wolves. Cat was speaking softly to Harry, while she affectionately petted the wolf and Harry was hanging onto her every word. Sirius could see how much Harry cared for Cat, and the pride and love Cat felt for Harry was evident every time she looked at him. Sirius felt overjoyed to see them like this, like mother and son, if only he could make the picture complete. He was lost in his own dreams when he suddenly realized how close Cat and Harry were. Too late to leave quietly, and they were too close to try and dart past them, Sirius closed his eyes and hoped that Harry would have enough sense to pass by him, or at least enough not to call him by his name........

"Excellent Harry, I can't believe how well you're doing." Cat said, practically gushing over him "Now you only have eight more. Do you think you can get a perfect score? Because if the rest of you house does this well, the cup is yours." Harry smiled back at her, he turned to signal to Hermione and Ron when he saw Sirius sitting next to a Gangrel. Harry froze not knowing what to do, they were only three wolves away from him. Harry tried to signal Sirius to leave, but quickly realized that he was trapped, students and wolves to one side, he and Cat to the other. Harry frantically tried to get Remus's attention, but only succeeded in getting Cat's.

"Harry, is something wrong, sweetie?" Cat asked concerned "What's gotten into you?" she looked towards Remus and then followed Harry's eyes to a large black dog sitting next to Cash. "Hello, and who do we have here?" Cat asked, amused at the sight of a dog among all the wolves "Delusions of grandeur is it?" She said playfully as she reached out to scratch the dog behind his ears "Or were you just bored and decided to come play with my friends here." she was smiling at the dog as she stroked his soft fur.

Harry stood there, not sure whether he should tell her or not, it was obvious she had no idea that the dog was Sirius. He was becoming embarrassed watching her lather attention on what she thought was a stray, although he was pretty sure Sirius was not minding her affection in the least. The idea made Harry even more uncomfortable, it was fine to treat a dog like that, but when that dog is actually a man, and your own godfather none the less, well it was definitely a moral dilemma Harry did not need.

"Look at you, aren't you a sweetie... yes you are" Cat was saying in a baby-like voice, rubbing her hand up and down the dog's back "you're a good boy, yes...... yes" Cat was laughing as the dog became excited and started jumping up and down. "And who's doggy are you, someone in here maybe?"......

all yours Sirius thought to himself, he couldn't believe his luck, she had no idea, at least not yet. He took full advantage of the situation, letting Cat rub him behind his ears and run her hands down his spine, he was in heaven, it had been so long since anyone had touched him like that. He wanted to transform right there and hold her in his arms, kissing her until she gave in and returned to him. Knowing that could not happen, he did the next best thing, he jumped up and licked her face, it was their first kiss since she returned, granted it was a little messier than Sirius had planned, and she had no idea it was him, but still, a kiss was a kiss.......

"Yewhh, Down boy" Cat made a face as she wiped her lips "doggy kisses...blech" the class laughed at her reaction, as she shook her finger at the dog.

Remus who had been a real trooper through the charade, finally lost it. He stood on the dais in front of the students, holding his sides practically doubled over. Cat looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Hey, muffin man.... it really wasn't that funny." she said as she gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Alright, so who did leave a dog in here?" Cat asked loudly, surveying the expression on each student's face, hoping for some hint.

Harry noticed Fang creeping towards Sirius, baring his teeth. Harry quickly ran in between them "No Fang, its alright, really" he yelled out, fearing what Fang would be able to do to his godfather, especially if he realized Sirius was not just a dog.

Cat stared at Harry for a few moments, "You mean to tell me he's yours?!" she asked suspiciously. "I didn't think students were allowed to keep anything larger than a cat as a pet." she had raised one eyebrow, and was obviously waiting for a very good reason for Harry to be claiming the dog as his.

Harry stared blankly at Cat, he didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't exactly tell the truth without getting Sirius in trouble. "Well I guess you could say we belong to each other" Harry said hopefully "We always seem to wind up together," Sirius walked to Harry's side, jumping up and placed his paws on Harry's shoulders, "and he's always getting into trouble" Harry continued as he gave his godfather a pointed look "and well I guess we kind of adopted him....he's our unofficial Gryffindor mascot" he finished, hoping Cat would accept the explanation and move on.

Cat was still giving Harry one of her I-know-your-not-telling-me-something looks "And who is we the rest of Gryffindor?" she asked, daring him to not tell her the truth.

"Well not all of Gryffindor, just Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins,.... Oh and Remus too." Harry added quickly, hoping Remus would back him up.

"I think you mean Professor Lupin, don't you Mr. Potter?" Cat said, sounding like Professor McGonagall once again.

"Actually Miss MacLeod, Mr. Potter is quite right" Remus interjected, "he is always getting himself into trouble" Remus also looked at Sirius "however, he is also very protective, and quite affectionate, I assure you." Remus was grinning at Harry and Sirius, how can one man get into so many 'situations' he wondered.

"Well, I'll give you the affectionate part" Cat said teasingly "Maybe a little too affectionate." she rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Sirius looked at her, too affectionate, since when has that ever been a problem he thought, remembering how she loved to cuddle with him, always holding on to each other when they walked to class or studied together, he would give anything to be able to do that again. He trotted back over to Cat and sat down in front of her, lifting his paw and whining softly.

"Cat, I think you've hurt his feelings" Remus said sincerely "he happens to be extremely fond of you."

Cat looked at Remus and then to the dog, "Oh he is... is he" she bent down to get a good look at the dog, he was beautiful, if a little odd looking. He reminded her of the Grims she used to play with in the highlands, large, powerful, extraordinarily protective and amazingly gentle. She placed her hand under his muzzle and studied him, strange eyes for a dog, almost human, she thought. The dog whined softly again as he moved towards her, "Oh no. No more kisses thank you." she said as she rubbed his muzzle "Well you certainly seem tame enough, I guess it won't hurt if you stay." Cat said as she stood back up "Harry are you ready to finish, we have more students after you."

Harry quickly finished the quiz, getting everyone correct, "40 points for Gryffindor" Cat proclaimed loudly "Next student please." she continued going around the room with each student, giving their points at the end of their turns.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw did quite well, and Hermione was especially please with herself for matching Harry's points. "And I didn't even get a chance to study" she said proudly "she really is a good teacher, she makes the class very interesting." From Hermione that was glowing praise, Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"SOOO," Ron asked "does that mean you might join us in divination next year?" he asked hopefully.

"Fortune telling? Is that what they have her teaching here?" Raul asked as he walked up to them, he had wanted to get to know Harry a bit better, he could see how important he was to Clan MacLeod. "Why on earth would they have someone with her abilities teaching something so ridiculous?"

"See," Hermione said "Even Raul thinks its nothing but stupid nonsense."

"No, I have seen her forecast the future many times," he corrected her "but it seems such a waste of her abilities. I thought she would be teaching you to cast magic, or perhaps explaining the healing arts."

Harry's interest was piqued "We have other teachers to teach us charms and transfigurations, but what do you mean healing arts, are you talking about potions?"

"Potions," Raul chuckled, "no little one, not at all. I was referring to the placing of hands," he looked at their confused faces "the healing touch" he explained, demonstrating the action with his own hands.

"Nope, sorry, never heard of that" Ron said "If anyone gets hurt they go to the hospital wing."

"Do you mean to tell me, that she has never used her hands or voice to heal anyone at this school" Raul said disbelievingly, "she allows them to go to this hospital wing to be healed."

Harry thought for a moment, he remembered something similar to what Raul was talking about "Hey wait a minute, .... Remus" he said excitedly "In Hogsmeade, when Remus was hurt, she put her hands on his chest like this, and I felt this weird sensation, next thing I knew Remus was breathing again."

Raul smiled at Harry "Yes, that is what I meant. Do they not allow her to teach that here?"

"Don't know," Harry replied honestly "I know I've never even heard of it before now. What about you Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head no, she didn't recall reading about anything like that either. Their conversation was interrupted as Remus walked over. "So Raul, enjoying yourself so far?" he asked cheerfully.

"Very much my brother. And I see our sister has found many new friends here." he said, motioning to MacLeod "I am relieved to see so many warm faces among the students."

"Indeed, she does enjoy teaching the children." Remus responded "But Raul, there is no need to be so formal. Please call me Remus, I'm afraid clan tradition will confuse the students." he said, motioning to the obviously confused trio.

"Uhm, yeah" Harry said "About that brother and sister thing. Are you two related?"

Remus and Raul looked at each other for a moment, Raul bowed towards Remus, indicating that he should explain to the children.

"In a round about way, yes. When Cat and I attended school together, she discovered my condition. She thought that the Gangrel might be able to help me." he nodded towards Raul "Unfortunately they were not able to get it completely under control, although the things they taught me have saved my life more often than I can say" he smiled fondly at Raul, who returned his smile "they ended up taking me in, fostering I believe is what they call it. So I am now considered a brother to all my fellow Gangrel, just as Cat is considered a sister. Her clan is blood related to the Gangrel."

"So by clan law, you and Cat are brother and sister?" Harry asked, not quite sure if that was the way it would work.

"Ahh, so you have been taught the laws and traditions" Raul said enthusiastically, grabbing Harry in a heartfelt embrace.

"Not exactly" Harry tried to explain as Raul kept hugging him "but I'm learning."

"Learning are you" Raul said setting Harry down, and smiling proudly "then know that you can count on the Gangrel to help you learn. You are of the blood, just as Angel is."

Harry smiled back at Raul, he couldn't explain it, but he felt very safe right now. In between Remus, Raul, Cat and Sirius he really didn't think life could feel much better, that was until he looked over at Cat. She was finishing up with last of the students, taking them from wolf to wolf while marking their answers, and there was Sirius, following her and making friends with the wolves. Harry laughed and shook his head, talk about trouble waiting to happen. "Hey Raul" Harry asked "why do you call her Angel, we call her Cat or Miss MacLeod here."

Raul looked from Harry to Cat and smiled "It suits her" he said simply "she is like an angel to us, she brings sunlight, warmth and happiness."

"And she fights like she's possessed by a holy fury" added Remus, winking at Harry.

"I prefer my explanation, my brother" Raul said firmly, giving Remus a mischievous grin.

"That's because you're a die hard romantic, my brother" Remus shot back, grinning widely

Harry looked from Remus to Raul and back again, he could see this year was going to be anything but boring. With any luck they would manage to get into more trouble than he and Ron did. As he looked to Hermione and Ron, Harry could tell they were all thinking the same thing. "Trouble" the trio said in unison as Remus and Raul turned to look at them, and smiled fondly.


	32. chap32 Jamie

Chapter 32 Jamie 

"All students who wish to return to their houses may do so now." Cat yelled out over the talking in the classroom, "those of you wishing to continue the discussion may join our guest in the great hall for food and activities."

"Activities?" Ron asked Harry "What sort of activities can you have with a roomful of wolves?"

His question was soon answered as most of the class made a beeline towards the great hall. All the tables had been moved against the walls leaving the middle of the floor wide open. Harry was amazed to see even more Gangrel and Garou in the hall waiting for the rest of their clan. "Remus, there must be nearly 50 of them all together" Harry said in awe.

"Does that make you nervous, little one?" Raul asked Harry, he seemed very concerned about Harry's reaction.

"No, not nervous" Harry replied honestly "It just never occurred to me that there were so many of you."

Raul and Remus smiled at each other "I told you he would adjust quickly" Remus said "and so have most of the other students, look.".........

Cash was still waiting in the classroom for Sirius to transform "Hurry up, we'll miss the party" Cash said impatiently.

"Party, what party?" Sirius asked, he was still smiling over the way Cat had treated him.

"The party that Angel promised we would have if everything went well." Cash explained, "actually I think that was more to keep the Garou in order, tend to be a bit high strung them." he finished grinning at Sirius

"I haven't been to a party in ages" Sirius said wistfully "I wish I could join you guys, but 'afraid that won't happen."

"You aren't coming!" Cash cried out "Why not, I was counting on you being there, I was hoping to have some fun."

Sirius smiled at Cash, he didn't know how to explain it to him, but he better get it over with, before someone else told him first "I can't go because I'm still on the run, from Azkaban" he said softly.

"Azkaban, who's that? An old girlfriend of yours, .... better not let Angel find out." Cash laughed.

Sirius looked at him like he was mad "You mean to tell me you've never heard of Azkaban, the wizards prison"

"Nope, should I" Cash answered back, completely unfazed by the news.

"So it doesn't bother you that I escaped from prison?" Sirius asked him doubtfully

"Depends on what you did to get there," Cash replied honestly "did you hurt a child, or betray your clan?"

"No, I was accused of killing some muggles while trying to kill the man who betrayed my best friend and his wife" Sirius answered painfully.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that these wizards would lock you away for defending your friends, or claiming vendetta?" Cash asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Sirius nodded, waiting for the inevitable shunning he was sure would follow.

"What wankers!" Cash replied, as he squeezed Sirius's shoulder. Sirius couldn't believe how easily Cash was accepting the news, if only it would be this easy with Cat.

"Still no reason for you not to join us." Cash continued, " It may even cheer you up, especially if Angel starts dancing again." he was grinning widely.

Cat dancing, Sirius closed his eyes, he remembered that so well, holding her tight in his arms as they swirled across the floor, or jumping around like lunatics to the beat of the latest song it was always fun. She loved to dance and sing, and they had all loved to join in. "Have you ever seen her belly dance?" Sirius asked Cash mischievously, grinning and blushing at the same time.

"She can belly dance.....tell me more" Cash sat down on one of the desks, getting comfortable. He was surprised how likeable this Sirius was, he had heard Remus telling story after story about his school friends, but he had always assumed they were exaggerations. Looking at this man however, Cash knew Remus had been telling them the truth.

"We found out by accident, actually." Sirius said, reminiscing "There was this one guy at school, a real bastard named Lucius Malfoy, he was always trying to hurt people, still is unfortunately. Anyway, Cat had recently transferred in from another school, Professor Dumbledore had mentioned that she had just come from Arabia, so Malfoy started giving her trouble, making stupid jokes about camels and why they had to cover their faces at first, but then he started to get really nasty. Tried to embarrass her in front of everyone, hexed her broomstick so it grew a camel head that kept spitting at everything, ended up throwing her off the broom, luckily Lily was close enough to catch her. Then, when she landed, Malfoy started giving her grief about her not knowing how to do 'real' magic, and that she should just go back to Arabia and learn to belly dance or something."

Sirius suddenly smiled, picturing the scene in his mind "Well I'm sure you know her temper, and she was fit to be tied. She walks up to him," Sirius was acting the scene out for Cash, he put his hand up two inches in front of his face "gets right in his face and tells him exactly what she thinks about him, and his parents, who's great misfortune it was to bear a son like him, and then proceeds to punch him out." Sirius swung his fist into the air laughing, "It was priceless, he never even saw it coming, landed it right in the middle of his chin, talk about finding the sweet spot" Sirius and Cash were both laughing now, each easily picturing her doing that.

"But were does the belly dancing come in?" Cash asked when he had caught his breath.

"That's the best part, as she's walking away she's yelling about what an ignorant s.o.b. the guy is, how he has no understanding of other cultures, and that she didn't need to learn to belly dance, she already knew how, and she was damn good at it as well." The light had returned to Sirius's eyes as he remembered the day, thankful that more of his memories were returning to him. "James, Remus and I looked at her like she was completely insane, I mean she knocks out this guy and then she's ranting about culture and belly dancing. But Lily goes up to her and says 'you really know how to belly dance, that's so cool, can you teach me', well James, her boyfriend, and I look at each other like yes and sure enough Cat told her no problem, its really easy to do."

"This was all the girls were talking about on the way back to the tower, Lily asking all these questions on how to do it, and Cat explaining it. Then she told Lily that she's pretty sure she still has some stuff in her trunk, since she never got home to unpack it. They make plans to go to their dorm as soon as we get back so Cat can teach Lily; so naturally James, Remus and I make plans to sneak into the girls dorm so we can watch Cat teaching Lily." Sirius was wearing the widest smile Cash had ever seen in his life, "So as the girls go upstairs to their dorm, we run up to ours, then sneak into their dorm" Sirius decided to leave out the invisibility cloak, he liked Cash, but he didn't really know how far he could trust him yet.

"When we got there, Lily and Cat had already changed into tank tops and shorts so they could practice, we were hiding there as Cat is trying to teach Lily this hip shaking thing, well Lily was having a lot of trouble with this part, so Cat goes tearing through her trunk looking for something, she finally finds these gold chains with all these coins and bells on them, she must have had a least a dozen of them. She puts three or four around her hips and put the rest on Lily," Sirius took a deep breath as he looked at Cash "then things really started getting fun. Cat used these chains to show Lily how to move different parts of her body, and Lily was learning, really, really fast, I thought James was going to explode right there. Now you have to picture this, the three of us hiding behind one of the girl's beds trying to keep quite, and two beautiful red heads, belly dancing in front of us..... can you say disaster waiting to happen?" he laughed again, he had almost forgotten how nice it was to be able to laugh and talk to someone, he had been separated from life for far too long.

"So, go on,..... what happened, did they catch you?" Cash asked eagerly "Or did you do something to them?" Cash was truly surprised by this, he had come for Angel's sake, he really hadn't cared what happened to the wizards or anyone else outside of his clan. But after meeting and talking to just a few of them, he was beginning to realize what Angel saw in them, he had the same feelings of fondness and protectiveness for them at the moment. Especially this one, he could almost pass for clan, he could even shape shift, and he had a sense of humour to rival his own. It was no wonder Remus liked him so much.

"Oh no, they caught us.... and did we pay." Sirius said smiling at the warmth the memory was giving him "Poor James couldn't take it anymore, he tried to sneak out of the room, but it was all of us or none of us.... and James was trying to make us leave with him when Cat and Lily heard us. They figured out where we were hiding, and jumped us, man I never knew girls could hit so hard. They completely whomped us, chased us downstairs into the common room and every thing. It was so embarrassing." Sirius rubbed his arm as he remembered the punches. He and Cash laughed again as they finished the story.

"It sounds like you two were really close," Cash said seriously "Did you love her then too?"

"More than I ever realized" Sirius said sadly as the absurdity of his life hit him, he had had every thing he had ever wanted, great friends, a woman he loved deeply, a bright future and an almost sure shot at a life full of happiness, and now look at him, he had lost everything, and the few things he had regained, like Harry and freedom from the dementors had cost him dearly, it was a fight everyday of his life.

Cash saw the shadow passing over Sirius's face. "I have the feeling there's something you're not telling me. I know Angel's not seeing you, did she find someone else?" Cash asked gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"I don't know, maybe....there was this one guy in school, we all hated him, well a least us guys, but Cat and Lily were always defending him, and I know he loved her then. He was always trying to get her attention, and now he's a teacher here at the school with her. I've seen them together.... I don't know." Sirius said dejectedly, he wanted to believe that Cat was still his, but it had been years since he last saw her, and Snape had always been right there, waiting to grab her from him, even in school. And face it, right now Snape was in the better position, Sirius couldn't even show his face for fear of being captured and returned to Azkaban, the love of his life was right down the hall, having a party and he couldn't even dance with her. He felt the horror and pain of his life creeping up on him, he shook his head trying to chase the shadows from his mind.

"So you come as a dog then," Cash said insistently "Though I don't know how long that's gonna fool her." he warned "actually I can't believe she hasn't realized it already, she must be spending too much attention on her little boy to notice."

"Her little boy..... you mean Harry?" Sirius asked, although he felt sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think that's his name, he was the one who covered for you when you kissed her." Cash shot Sirius a sideways glance "Not exactly the smoothest of moves, by the way. I thought for sure she was going to figure it out then and there."

"Hey Cash, honest answer okay?" Cash nodded his head "What do you think she would have done if she figured out it was me?"

Cash thought for a moment before answering, "Know that whomping you were just talking about, ... she can hit a lot harder now. If you're looking for advice, all I can offer is to lay it out on the table mate. Its gonna hurt like hell, but a least you'll know for sure. It's the only way, - besides how can she make a decision if she doesn't know she has any options." he winked at Sirius, hoping to cheer him up a little.

"Sound advice, but pretty near impossible to follow" Sirius sighed " I just don't know if I can do it. When I see her I just get all crazy inside, I say stupid things, or worse, say nothing at all."

"Well in that case, maybe you should stay a dog,.... it would be easier" Cash teased him "Never have to talk at all, and she loves animals and children. Besides I want you to come, there's this girl who was in class today, she has red hair with some blonde streaks in it, she's really cute."

Sirius smiled at the look on Cash's face "which one was that, not the one Fang scared so badly?"

"That would be her." Cash was smiling widely now "I have got to meet her."

"I think her name is Janie or Jamie something....Krafty..... at least I think that's what Cat called her when she took the quiz."

Cash grinned at Sirius, "So you coming or what? I need moral support here, can't go letting a fellow canine down now, can you."

"You do know she has a boyfriend, right?" Sirius asked as they got up from the desks "He may not be to happy about this."

"So he has to work a little harder to keep her attention tonight" Cash replied off handedly, "Keep him on his toes, consider it a public service for women everywhere."

"Now I've heard everything" Sirius laughed, "Since when is trying to steal someone's girlfriend a public service?"

"Since I decided that flirting is the healthiest thing in the world, and if he doesn't care enough to make the effort to keep her, then he deserves to lose her. See public service, I assist women every where determine if their boyfriends are worthy." Even Cash couldn't keep a straight face any longer, he gave Sirius a friendly punch, "Come on, lets go"

Sirius transformed back into a grim and happily followed Cash down the hall. He heard the sound of music and people coming through the large wooden doors of the hall, he could hardly wait to go in, the last party he had been at was Lily and James anniversary, two months before they died.

"Just do me a favour and go up to the girl I was telling you about, okay?" Cash asked Sirius "I want to get her attention without being too obvious"

Sirius barked happily as he followed Cash into the warmth and laughter of the party. His entrance had not gone unnoticed, however; lurking in the shadows Severus Snape watched as one of the vampyres and Black had gone into the hall. He was beside himself, Professor Dumbledore had told him time and time again that these vampyres were no threat to the school or its students, but as far as Severus was concerned there was little difference between vampires and vampyres, regardless of what Cat and Albus may think. Severus's mind flashed back to the first time he had seen a vampire kill, the sickening sound of ripping flesh as the creature tore open a gaping wound in his victims neck, greedily slurping the blood as it gushed from the wound. Severus's body shook visibly at the memory, dark days, ones he did not wish to live through again.

Severus waited until the hallway was empty before he stealthily crossed to the doors of the great hall and silently slipped inside, if there was going to be any trouble it would be best if he were there to help protect the students. Severus quickly slipped into the shadows hugging the walls of the great hall, luckily many of the candles had not been lit, and the enchanted sky in the hall was only at a quarter moon, enough to help see by, but not enough to chase away the darkness.

Severus grimaced as he saw the vampyre who had walked in with Black; they were both approaching a Ravenclaw girl. Typical thought Severus, joining up with murdering beasts, it's so like you Black, how can people believe you're innocent when you take up with creatures like them. A scowl crossed Snape's face as he watched Black go up to the girl attracting her attention, as the vampyre came up behind him, acting like Black was his pet. Severus fingered his wand, if either of them tried anything, he would be ready.......

Jamie was taken aback when the dog from class appeared at her feet "Hey I know you," she said happily as she patted him on the head "Did you come to the party too."

"Yeah, he's with me" Cash answered "Sorry if he frightened you, he seems to like red heads." Cash used his most charming smile on her, knowing full well its effect on women.

"Oh, no problem, he's really sweet" Jamie was blushing despite herself, she wanted to walk back over to Seamus, but Cash was so cute she couldn't bare to leave just yet "So you know Miss MacLeod?"

"Angel, yeah, known her all of her life" he said, never taking his eyes from Jamie "she's the reason we agreed to come here."

Jamie looked Cash up and down, he was just too gorgeous, he was and inch or so shorter than Seamus, with dirty blonde hair that had the most amazing highlights in them, he wore his hair short but wild, she had the strangest urge to run her finger through his hair. And that was nothing compared to the rest of him. Blue eyes and the warmest smile, his body was obviously toned, if a bit pale, and he had no problems showing his interest in her. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she suddenly began very warm. "Have you met any of the other students?" she asked him stammering slightly.

"No, but then I'm not really interested in meeting them, ... just you" Cash said softly, looking deeply into Jamie's eyes. He reached out for her hand, loving the feeling of warmth as he took it in his. "Care to dance?"

Jamie gasped as he took her hand; it felt like electricity flowing through her veins. She almost dropped when he asked her to dance. She looked over to the table where Seamus was talking with several members of the Quidditch team; he hadn't even noticed she left. "I don't know, my boyfriend would probably have a fit."

"Who, him? Strange, he doesn't seem to care that you're here and not with him" Cash coaxed "I don't think he'd be upset if you danced with me, doubt if he'd even notice."

Jamie looked back to Seamus, Cash was right, he hadn't even noticed she was gone, feeling a bit hurt she agreed to one dance with Cash, just as a slower song had started. Cash took her gently in his arms as they started to dance, thrilling at the heat of her body. The second most intoxicating thing about humans mused Cash, and he loved it, especially when they were beautiful and Jamie fit into that category nicely. "So have you been dating him long?" he asked gently "He certainly seems to be comfortable with you."

Jamie didn't think it was possible for her to blush anymore, but that comfortable comment had brought the term 'flushed' to a whole new level. She became acutely aware of his hand on her back as he gazed into her eyes. "Uhm, we've been dating for a while, you know" she replied nervously "Its kinda serious."

"Really, ..... I apologize then, I would have thought he would be a bit more attentive if it was serious" Cash cooed, "I certainly don't want to cause you any trouble" he whispered into her ear "you're far too precious to be put through anything so ......"

"Exactly what is going on!!"

Cash stopped mid sentence as Seamus stood next to he and Jamie, glaring at them. "Just dancing, nothing to worry yourself about" Cash said coolly as he twirled Jamie around and grasped her again holding her a little closer than before as he moved her through the dance floor "I'm surprised you even notice."

Seamus gave Cash a look that could melt stone "Yeah, I notice. Now get your hands off of her." he seethed walking towards them again.

Cash easily spun himself and Jamie out of Seamus's reach "My, my, but aren't we possessive" taunted Cash "too bad it took you this long to notice, I really don't want to return her just yet our dance isn't over."

Seamus could feel the anger rising within him, how dare this creep talk to him like that, and why wasn't Jamie coming back to him. "Jamie, come on, its time we left" Seamus said tersely, "we have divination first thing tomorrow, and its late."

Jamie looked at Seamus, she was enjoying the attention, he did take her for granted sometimes, and what harm could a little dance do, not to mention Cash was a wonderful dancer. "I'll be right there honey, I just want to finish this dance," she said sweetly as Cash grinned victoriously at Seamus.

"No, we're going now!" Seamus said as he pulled Jamie away from Cash....

Remus was talking with Raul when he noticed there was a problem, it seemed Cash had gotten himself into trouble already. Raul notice Remus's look and turned around, "That man will be the death of me" Raul hissed as he strode towards Cash.

"No Raul wait, let me" Remus asked, he didn't want a scene "I know the girl, she would be more comfortable if I interceded." Raul nodded, he trusted Remus's judgement, but he watched from a distance, just in case Remus should need his help.

Remus stepped in just as seemed Cash was about to strike at Seamus "Gentlemen, what is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly

"Just a little difference of opinion, that's all" Cash replied, still staring at Seamus, who had Jamie by the arm "Apparently some people don't know how to treat a lady."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes "Cash, didn't we have a talk about this the other day. Just because you see someone you like, doesn't mean you can just walk up and ...."

"I asked her first" Cash responded cutting Remus off.

Remus turned to Jamie "Miss Krafty, is this true?" he asked her gently, not wanting to alarm her.

"Well, yeah, his dog came up to me and we started talking, and then he asked me if I wanted to dance." she explained .

Cash smiled at her "See, I was doing exactly as you said, being polite and considerate" he said smugly. "You should know me better than to think otherwise, Remy."

Remus sighed deeply, his dog huh, Sirius was somehow involved in this "Fine Cash, I'm glad you were listening, now please say goodnight to Miss Krafty, she has classes tomorrow."

Cash glared his way pass Seamus, who finally left go of Jamie's arm. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Krafty" Cash said as he kissed her on the cheek, thoroughly enjoying the look of pure hatred Seamus was giving him.

Remus sent Cash over to Raul and the others "Miss Krafty one moment please" Remus called after her and Seamus "Please excuse me, but I need to make sure of something" Remus gently touched Jamie on cheek, moving her head just enough to make sure Cash didn't kiss her to hard. "Good, your fine. I'm very sorry Miss Krafty, Mr. Harper, I am afraid Cash hasn't quite learned how to behave in our society yet, I'm sure he didn't mean to upset anyone."

Remus and Raul both stared at Cash with looks that could stop a clock "What were you thinking Cash" "That is not how we make friends" they both began to rant simultaneously.

"Well she didn't seem to mind," Cash responded as he waves to Jamie, who waves back and winked as she left, "in fact if her boyfriend doesn't wise up, I may be spending a lot more time in the school than I thought." Remus rolled his eyes again, wondering where Cat was, he could really use her influence right about now........

Cat was involved in an intense conversation with Gaz, "he's young and impulsive, but he understands the importance, he will stand by his clan" insisted Gaz

"I have no doubt about that Gaz, all I am asking is that you keep a very close eye on him. He may inadvertently cause harm, I know he would not do so knowingly, but as you yourself have just said he is impulsive." Cat didn't want to have this conversation here and now, but Gaz needed to know that she had not been offended by Fangs behaviour "and this is uncharted ground, I have no idea how these people will react when they find out what we have done. They are not like us."

"That much I know" sighed Gaz, she was tired of playing politics, she wanted to get on with the inevitable battle against this Voldemort, and get back to her life, after all she had a cubs at home and she missed them. "I just need to be sure that my clan will not suffer for our involvement..."

Cat looked at Gaz sympathetically, she understood Gaz's concerns "Gaz, you are here out of your loyalty to clan MacLeod, and when have we ever punished loyalty. Your decisions have elevated you clan's standings, surely you know that. Even the kindred have raised their opinions towards your clan." Cat told her emphatically "You should be proud of your efforts and the efforts of your clan, including Fang......

Severus was watching the discussion between Cat MacLeod and the Garou Gaz very carefully, the Garou seemed upset about something, and Severus was just waiting for it to make a move towards Cat or one of the students. His mind was in a fevered pitch over this little 'lecture' that Remus had talked Cat into, surely even Lupin could see the inherent dangers of opening the doors of Hogwarts to creatures like this. He scowled as his mind raced through all the possible horrors that could occur at any moment. How could Cat be so stupid, putting so many people in danger like this; she was an intelligent woman, quite possibly the brightest he had ever met, so why did she take such foolish chances. Severus's mental rant was disturbed by the pulling at his leg, something was next to him, something small but strong......

Severus looked down at his leg to see the cougar gnawing on his cloak, he could swear the thing was smiling at him, actually knowing Cat's history, that may not be to far fetched, nothing was ever as it seemed when she was involved. Severus shooed the cougar away as he turned his attentions back to the party, how could she act as if everything were fine, she had to know what a dangerous situation this was. Severus's attention was drawn to the cougar again, he watched in horror as the beast made a bee line for Cat and the Garou. Holding his breath, Severus sunk deeper into the shadows, hoping the beast would not reveal to anyone that he was there....


	33. chap33 Remus Dances

Chapter 33 Remus Dances

Shashe ran up to Cat and Gaz yowling madly, "What's wrong with you baby?" Cat asked, afraid someone had accidentally stepped on her paws "Are you alright?" She easily picked up the small cougar and examined its paws. Shashe squirmed in her arms and yowled some more, nipping gently at Cat's hands. "Okay, you're not hurt, so what's bothering you?" Cat looked directly into Shashe's golden eyes, she felt herself slipping into the cougars point of view, looking around the room at knee height, sniffing the air, seeing something moving in the shadows, something that doesn't belong there.

Cat watched through Shashe's eyes as she noticed the movement of something dark trailing on the ground, creeping up on it and pouncing, grabbing it in her mouth and pulling it out into the light, but finding it attached to something much larger than she thought. Looking up through Shashe's eyes Cat saw Severus scowling down at the cougar, brushing her off roughly, as his eyes searched the room, narrowing at the scene in front of him. Cat shook her head to clear Shashe's view from it. "Severus, what ever are you thinking?" she sighed as she turned to where Shashe had found the potion master.......

Severus flattened himself against the wall, hoping that Cat couldn't see him there, surely the cougar could not have actually told her he was here, it would be impossible. Yet there she stood, holding the cougar in her arms, looking directly at the spot he was standing, Severus was unsure as to whether she had actually seen him or not, he wanted to walk up to her and escort her away from here. He needed to be sure she was safe. As Severus was weighing his options he scanned the room and froze, as he saw Professor Dumbledore enter the hall and walk up to Cat....

Albus paused for a moment as he walked into the great hall, it had been a long time in the works, but they seemed to have pulled it off nicely. He smiled broadly as he watched the Weasley twins dancing wildly with some young Garou girls, bouncing up and down in time to the wild drumming of yet another Garou, they were all grinning and laughing at each other. Over in the corner he saw Gaz and Cat in what appeared to be an intense discussion; knitting his brow he made his way over to them, only to be intercepted by Raul.

Raul was smiling from ear to ear, "Headmaster Dumbledore. I am very pleased to see you here this evening, it has gone better than I ever could have hoped." he said as he gave Albus a heartfelt hug, "every one is in place, and the student's reactions have only helped to solidify my clans resolve, even Cash seems to have relented in his opinions." Raul motioned over to where Cash was sitting, apparently talking to a large dog.

Albus smiled serenely at Cash and Sirius, "Truly a remarkable evening Raul" Dumbledore said proudly "and a very good beginning to a bright future for us all." Albus scanned the room quickly looking for familiar faces; he paused for a moment as he saw Severus hiding in the shadows, watching Cat. Shaking his head slightly Albus wondered what Cat's reaction would be to all of this, Sirius at one end of the hall talking to her Gangrel protector, Severus at the other, watching everything that was happening and Harry with all of his friends, laughing and dancing with other students and guests, as if there were nothing strange about this at all.

"Deep in thought tonight headmaster?" questioned Raul "You seem distracted."

"No, just taking a moment to reflect on the importance of this moment" Albus told him, "It is truly momentous. I believe it is the first time all three have been together, in friendship, since written history." he smiled brightly at Raul "It is something I hope will become common place. .... I need to speak with Cat now, perhaps we can finish our conversation later?" Raul nodded his agreement as Albus placed his hand on Raul's shoulder, and then walked towards Cat and Gaz.

Looking at Cat, Albus was amazed at all she had accomplished in a few short weeks. A tentative alliance with the Garou, one of the fiercest band of warriors known to the wizarding world, a firm alliance with the Gangrel, of the kindred vampyres, and she seem sure other clans of kindred would follow their lead, and of course the protection she offered the school and Harry in particular. Add that to the effect she had on Severus and Sirius and there might just be a chance to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He paused for a few moments as he listen to her assure Gaz that her choices were not only correct, but vital to the survival of all concerned. Albus sighed as he wondered how she had gone from a bubbly, prank loving child to a mature, disciplined, compassionate woman in the space of four hours. Albus felt his heart swell with pride as he thought of everything she and Remus had been through, and still managed to find happiness and joy in their lives daily. "Hello my dear" Albus said as he stood behind Cat "I see everything is going quite nicely. The students seem to be adapting rather well."

Cat turned and smiled at Albus "Very well Albus, despite Draco Malfoy's attempts at sabotage." she said bittingly, "but I think Gaz and Fang helped him to see the light as it were."

Albus looked searchingly at her "Do I want this explained to me, Miss MacLeod?" he asked.

"Not right now you don't," Cat replied as Gaz laughed "However I am sure you will find it very humorous tomorrow, I know the rest of the school has." she had a wide grin on her face as well "Actually I'm very relieve everything has gone so well, the students are enjoying themselves immensely, and both clans are making many friends tonight, and I have the feeling this is only the beginning" she said as she nodded toward Remus and Raul who were deep in their own conversation, both had huge smiles across their faces "Knowing those two, the night is going to become more and more interesting."

Albus smiled, as he looked from Remus and Raul to Cat "Are they making you nervous" he asked teasing her. "Because you have another guest you should know about." he said seriously, as he glanced over to where he had seen Severus.

Cat nodded "I saw" she said softly as she leaned toward Albus "he's been here for a while now. You don't think he'll do anything....brash... do you?" It was Cat's one big concern, she knew how Severus felt about non-humans.

"I sincerely hope not." Albus replied, "But just to make sure, I intend to stay for a while." he winked at Cat as he finished.

"Thank you. I have a feeling I'll be having enough trouble just keeping Severus and Sirius apart tonight. By the way, have you seen Sirius?" she asked Albus "I can feel him here, but I haven't caught sight of him yet."

Albus looked at her with surprise, was it possible that she didn't know about Sirius being an animagus "I will keep my eyes open, but I do not think Sirius will risk ruining tonight. I am sure he realizes how important it is." Albus sincerely hoped that she was simply pretending not to know about Sirius, and if not, he hoped she would take it well when she finally realized..

"Hey Cat." Harry had walked up to see her and Dumbledore "Or should I be calling you Miss MacLeod now??" he said teasing her.

"Smarty pants, you're as bad as your father was, you know that?" Cat responded as she playfully swatted him. "So what bring you over here, tired already?"

Harry grinned back at her, rubbing his arm as if she had hurt him "Abusing students now, wasn't Draco enough for one night?" He laughed as Cat stuck out her tongue "Actually the other are busy entertaining each other" he motioned to Ron, Hermione and the twins, who were still carrying on with the Garou sisters "I just hope Fred and George have enough sense not to pull any pranks."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Harry" Cat replied smiling "the Garou can hold their own, and if you want to talk pranks, just ask Cash there, he'd put the twins to shame, maybe even Remus." she nodded towards Cash and saw the dog was with him "Hey Harry, I thought that dog was with you?"

Harry never got the chance to answer. Remus and Raul had walked up to them, smiling brightly. "Uh oh, this means trouble," Harry said to Cat as Remus tried to put on a straight face.

"Tell me." Cat replied as she turned to face Remus. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Professor?"

"See what did I tell you Raul, she immediately assumes I'm up to something. Good evening Professor Dumbledore." Remus said as he nodded at Albus, acting as innocent as possible. "Don't you think its sad, the way certain members of the staff treat each other?"

"Yeh, its heartbreaking" Cat cut in "So, what are you two planning? There's no use lying to me Remus, I can tell, your left eye twitches and you rub you wrist." she said smiling at him "So lets just cut to the chase."

Albus smiled softly as he watched the four of them talking, Remus and Cat were teasing each other mercilessly, while Harry and Raul egged them on. If only Severus would open his mind to the possibilities of an alliance; after all, Cat had gotten him to open his heart, even if it was only towards her, so how far behind could the rest of him be. Albus's thoughts were interrupted by Cat's yelling.

"You told them I'd do WHAT?!" she said incredulously as Harry and Raul laughed hardily at the look on Remus's face.

"Come on Cat, you know you want to" he said, using his most charming smile "even I know you want to.... say it, you know its true..."

"Remus I am not going to make a spectacle of myself, what were you thinking?" Cat said, blushing terribly

Remus looked at her strangely "Well right now I'm thinking you're channelling Snape. Because I see your body and hear your voice, but that is NOT you talking."

Cat paused for a moment, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She blinked her eyes a few times and pulled Remus close to her "Please tell me you didn't mean that.... I don't really sound like him, ... do I?" She looked pleadingly at her friend.

"You just refused to make a spectacle of yourself, what do YOU think?" Remus said looking expectantly at her.

"I think I may be spending to much time with him." Cat conceded, "So Professor, in your professional opinion, what are my chances?"

"Well admitting it is half the battle" Remus teased "and I think we know what the other half is going to be. In fact Raul has already gathered up a band, and I know how much you love to sing and dance......" he was grinning from ear to ear; he had been waiting to do this since she came back to Hogwarts, Remus turned to look at Raul and said cheerfully "she's in!!"

Cat rolled her eyes as she laughed "Completely set up and I fell for it." she smiled at Harry and Albus as Remus pulled her along behind him, while he raised his arm in victory at a group of Gangrel who appeared to be waiting for them.......

Harry watched as the Gangrel's cheered as Remus raised his arm, what were they getting into now, he wondered. Harry looked around the room and saw Snuffles and Cash looking over at Remus and Cat, Cash was smiling and jabbing Snuffles with his elbow. Oh no, thought Harry, Sirius has already found another prankster, as he remembered what Cat had told him about Cash. Harry stood next to Dumbledore as they both watched Remus and Cat join the group of Gangrels. "Any idea what Remus is up to?" Harry asked the headmaster

"The mind reels at the possibilities" said Albus as he gave a sly smile to Harry, "Remus and Cat have been friends a very long time, Harry. I can only guess as to what Professor Lupin has in mind for her this time." Dumbledore had a sweet look on his face, as if remembering past joys "They have always been somewhat of a challenge to each other."

Before Harry could asks another questions he heard a cheer from the Gangrel and he saw Cat blushing furiously, putting her hands up to her face and shaking her head. Remus pulled her hands away and held them as he laughed, Cat then leaned her head against his chest, still shaking her head no, but laughing all the same. Remus patted her on the back as the Gangrel laughed along with them. Whatever they wanted, it appeared that Cat had finally given in. Harry watched for a few more moments and they asked Professor Dumbledore "uhm, Professor Dumbledore, I know this is kind of a strange question, but did Remus and Cat used to date? I mean it's just that they seem awfully close....." Harry felt uncomfortable asking this, but he needed to know, after all Remus had asked him to help get Cat and Sirius together, but it seemed odd that he would need help if he was that close to Cat.

"To the best of my knowledge" Albus began "they never dated seriously, Professor Lupin was one of the first students she met here at Hogwarts, and they became fast friends, but I do not believe it ever went any further than that. Why do you ask Harry?" Albus inquired, looking innocently at Harry.

"Oh no reason, just curious" Harry said quickly as he felt himself blush. Its not as if he had accused them of anything, but he felt embarrassed that he had even asked. Luckily Harry didn't need to answer the question, as Raul and his friends had cleared off a table to use as a stage and were busy lifting chairs onto the table "What are they doing?" Harry asked.......

"Come on guys. Not on the table" whined Cat "my voice carries, remember, the floor is just fine."

Remus and Raul smiled at each other as they walked towards Cat, who was trying to find a means of escape from her friends "Guys...... don't do this.." she said as they stood in front of her. Exchanging looks Remus and Raul quickly caught Cat by her arms escorting her to the makeshift stage and easily lifted her up onto it. They quickly leaped up to join her, each draping an arm around her shoulders. "You are soooo gonna pay for this" Cat said turning her head from one to the other "both of you."

Remus and Raul just laughed at her "Keep your eyes on her Remus, my brother, I don't want her to run off. We are nearly ready to begin." he finished as he picked up a guitar and nodded at Josh, who was holding a fiddle.

"They brought instruments with them?!" Cat said her eyes wide, "You dirty dog, you had this planned from the beginning, didn't you?" she asked, accusing Remus

"Hey I'm a wizard, you don't think I could whip up a few instruments?" Remus replied sarcastically "Of course I planned it..... do you have any idea how long it's been since I've heard you sing? Not just singing to yourself or the drakes or something, I mean really sing, performing sing" he was smiling brightly, and his lovely hazel eyes had a familiar sparkle to them.

Cat sighed, she could never stay upset at Remus, he knew her too well, and they had been through too much "Fine .... But if I have to sing, you better have that cute little tushy of yours out on the dance floor" she told him insistently.

"Fine by me," Remus laughed "I haven't been able to cut loose for a long time" he looked around the room "and considering the crowd, I'm going to be the least of anyone's worries." he paused for a moment as it hit him "Wait a minute, .... What was that about my tush?!" he turned staring at her as if she had two heads.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to catch that." laughed Cat "So since you seem to be the mastermind behind this" She began "I don't suppose you have a list of requests or something, or was it your plan to let me out here to falter?"

"Now when have I ever left you to falter" Remus said softly as he touched his forehead to hers, pulling a parchment out of his pocket he continued "and as fortune would have it, I just happen to have a list of songs here in my hot little hands"

Cat gave him a smirk as she grabbed the paper from his hand "And they used to blame James and Sirius for all the trouble. Man did you have them snowed." Cat quickly looked over the parchment "I see Raul had a lot of input on this as well"

"Input, is that what you call it?" Remus laughed, "I was thinking along the lines of not so gentle persuasion."

"He's talking about me again, isn't he?" Raul asked grinning, as he returned to Remus and Cat.

"Just going over the song lists, that's all" Remus responded cheerfully

"Well if we're going to get started, I suggest that the two of you change into something more practical" Raul said, "Those robes and long skirt may become hazardous to your health" he finished, raising his eyebrow.

Remus looked at Cat "He has a point" he said as he removed his robe, revealing a loose fitting button down shirt and a pair of khaki's.

"Yeah, easy for you" Cat responded, she was a bit hesitant about changing out of her skirt and blouse "and what exactly should I wear? I don't think a mini would go over well with the staff."

"Depends on which members of the staff you're talking about" Remus teased as Cat shot him a look "Can't you just change the skirt into slacks or something" he pulled out his wand and touched her skirt with it, suddenly her green and black skirt became a rather form fitting pair of black and green swirled leggings.

"Gheez, Remus!" Cat said "leave something to the imagination, would ya."

Blushing a little Remus tapped her blouse turning it into a tunic that reached her mid-thigh. "There, that better?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Its fine" Raul decided for them "Time to play" he was grinning madly.

"Not too excited, is he" Remus said as they followed Raul towards the rest of the Gangrel band.

Sirius watched Cat and Remus smiling at each other as the Gangrels started to play their instruments. He wished he could be up there with them, more to the point, he wished Cat would be holding on to him instead of Remus. He had to remind himself, once again, about the special friendship they shared, after all, it had been Remus that had set he and Cat up in the first place. Sirius felt Cash's hand on his neck, "You okay?" Cash asked nodding towards the table. Sirius nodded, he had to stop thinking about it, he knew in his heart, Remus would never do anything to hurt him, and he still believed Cat must have feelings for him, why else would she behave the was she did. Sirius looked over at the stage again, guitar, fiddle, penny whistle, a few he didn't recognize and.... wait ... no way....three drummers, this was going to be fun...

Harry was laughing himself silly watching Remus and Cat, even Professor Dumbledore was chuckling over their antics. He couldn't believe the outfit Remus put her into, and considering the look Cat gave him, neither could she. They were getting ready to start now, he saw the Gangrels grab their instruments and begin playing, Remus, Raul and Cat were still busy teasing each other, soon though every ones attention was turned to the impromptu stage to see what was going on. Harry rolled his eyes as Cat kept pushing Remus closer and closer to the edge of the stage, pointing out at the students, he was shaking his head and laughing at her, trying to catch her hands as Raul played his guitar and laughed at them. Harry wondered what would be happening if Sirius could be up there with them......

Cat turned to Remus as the music began, "Okay muffin man, your turn, get out there and dance" she said forcefully, as he tried to evade her. "Don't you run away from me, you got me into this, you're gonna suffer along with me." she laughed as she pushed him little by little to the end of he table.

"Now Cat, at least wait until someone else starts dancing, don't make me go out there alone." Remus pleaded between chuckles, trying to catch her hands as she kept pushing him backward, he had forgotten how fast she was, thankfully she was also very gentle, he would truly hate to be on the receiving side of a full out attack from her.

"Not a chance, you started this," she smiled "Now get that cute tush of yours out there or else."

Remus grimaced at the tush remark "or else what?" he said.

"Or else I make sure the entire room will be able to admire your tush" she said as she winked at him and pushed him off the table.

Remus landed on his feet with amazing ease, shaking his head at her, "Shame on you Miss MacLeod, whatever would your family say?" he said, sounding as sincere as possible.

Cat paused and looked intently at Remus "MY Family?" she said, eyes wide. Remus knew her family too well to ask a question like that, they'd be all for it, hell some of her cousins would probably lend a hand. She stared at Remus and suddenly they both broke into laughter.

Cat turned and walked back to Raul, shaking her head at Remus. What a goof, no wonder everybody loved him so much, now if only he could find himself someone to settle down with. It just wasn't right that he was not someone's daddy.

Raul smiled broadly at her as he began playing, she recognized the tune immediately, "so your starting with a fast one first, good, Remus may need a little help getting people dancing." she said to Raul.

Raul just smiled at her and shook his head no; he motioned for her to turn around. There was Remus pulling people out of their seats and lining them up, the Garou of course had recognized the tune and had joined in quickly. Cat smiled as she began to sing, she started off a bit softly but quickly got into the feel of the crowd, they were wild, and she loved it. She jumped down off of the stage and joined them in dancing, Remus right next to her, singing along with her.........

"Gotta let me in, Oiy Oiy Oiy; let the fun begin; I'm the wolf today Oiy, Oiy, Oiy; I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll huff and puff and blow you away" Cat was singing and spinning around with the other Gangrels, stomping in time to the music, Harry laughed when everyone started howling at the wolf line. He couldn't believe how much fun this was. He never thought he would see something like this at Hogwarts. Cat was jumping up and down, laughing and singing with Remus and some Gangrels, they were dancing in lines, all moving together. Shouting out and clapping in unison, as Harry watched and smiled, a younger Gangrel grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out to dance with the rest. He was tripping over his own feet but he didn't really care, it felt so good to be able to relax and have fun, even if it was only for a night. It didn't matter that Voldemort was trying to kill him, or that he had to live with people who could care less if he were alive or dead, it didn't even bother him that Draco Malfoy was trying to stare a hole through his head, right now he wanted to have fun, he needed it. Cat danced her way over to him and grabbed his hands, spinning him around, as they howled, even Harry joined in on the howling part and the oiy's.

Harry felt the drumming more than he heard it, and it was beginning to get faster and faster, Harry watched as people began to drop out of the line, too tired or too slow to keep up. He held in as long as he could, but he just wasn't that good a dancer, he waved good-bye to Cat as he dropped out and joined Ron and the twins, they were cheering on Remus who was trying his best to keep up with Cash and Cat. The drummers sped it up again, pounding out the beat wildly.

Dancing faster and faster, soon only, Cash and Cat were left, each one frantically trying to out do the other, Cat was first to give up, laughing hysterically she fell to the floor, clapping for Cash, who smiled widely as he bowed to her and to the cheers of his fellow Gangrel.

Remus walked over to Cat and offered her his hand, he pulled her up off the floor while he shook his head and smiled at her flushed cheeks. "Getting a little old to keep up are we?" he asked her

"Speak for yourself old man, in case you didn't notice, I made it to the very end. And losing to Cash isn't exactly humiliating" she answered as they looked at Cash, he was hardly even winded. Cash was leaning against a table smiling smugly and waving back at them. "But he can be soooo arrogant"

"Well then I guess its up to us to show him how its really done" he said happily "are you up to it? Or have you forgotten how?"

Cat smiled slyly at Remus and winked. He had his answer. Remus looked at Raul "Alright, you've had your fun, now how about some real music? You know something us old folks can dance to?"

Raul smiled and nodded at him, he had wanted to see how long it would take Remus to breakdown and start behaving like a true Gangrel. Raul turned to the rest of his band "You heard him, something a little more refined, a little more .... passionate"

Remus smiled at Cat as the piano started to plink out a melody, joined shortly by a bass, he took her left hand in his right, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, she placed her right hand on his shoulder as they began to dance. Remus led her in a large circle as Raul began to sing: _Twenty days, twenty lonely nights gone by, a million reasons left to cry; things go wrong, only memories remain, now your gone and things have changed_ Raul's voice was beautifully deep and full of passion, he was living the song as much as singing it. Just looking at him singing was amazing _People always want to know why it is I miss you so; the truth is I don't even know _ Cat and Remus were still dancing only a little closer to each other now, as they became more familiar with the rhythm of dance _Every little thing about you makes it hard to live without you; I don't want to think about you, and I try, can't deny the way I feel about you_ holding one hand above her head Remus had begun to twirl Cat around as they danced, they began taking longer, more pronounced steps as Raul intensified his voice.

_ Better days lie ahead cause life goes on, time will heal and make me strong_ Remus and Cat were moving as one, never losing eye contact with each other, Remus was beginning to perspire slightly, dampening his shirt which clung to his body showing off his muscles wonderfully. He interlock his fingers with Cat's as he pushed her backwards, making it seem as though she would hit her head against the stone floor, she dipped down, her head skimming the floor as Remus effortlessly pulled her back up, pressing her against himself. They had complete trust in each other, they moved like tigers, their legs stepped inside each other's, Harry was trying to figure out how they didn't trip each other. He watched as Remus twirled Cat around again, faster this time, placing his hands on her hips to stop her, then quickly pulling her close as they moved around the floor as Raul continued to sing the tango.

_People still they want to know, why it is I miss you so, the truth is I don't even know_, the music intensified even more as Raul neared the end of the song _I just want to forget every little thing about you_ Raul kept repeating every little thing, Remus twirled cat around again and again, the muscles across his back and arms flexed, as she spun from her feet to her knees then back up again until the song finally ended, she landed firmly in Remus's arms as he pressed her against himself and spun her around once more, her feet a few inches off the ground. The crowd cheered as Remus sat Cat back down, both of them smiling broadly and laughing

Although Harry was cheering as loudly as anyone else, he had to admit to himself he felt uncomfortable watching them dance like that, a buzzy feeling was creeping its way from his stomach to his legs. Trying to shake of the feeling he decided something to eat might help, he watched some students run up to Remus and Cat asking to be taught to dance like that. Harry just smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the food.

As Harry finished eating he looked over at Cat and Remus again, this time Cash and another Gangrel he hadn't met yet were with them, helping them teach some of the students to dance. Harry smiled as Cat caught his eye; she was smiling warmly at him again, as she waved at him to join them. Rolling his eyes at her Harry shook his head NO, he had no interest in dancing like that, he'd stick with the Garou when it came to that, he laughed as Cat put an exaggerated pout on her face trying to guilt him into joining them. Cat put her hand to her throat and mouthed the words "laughing,... at me", wrinkling her nose and shaking her head no she mouthed "not bright" she curled her fingers at him, signalling him to come over again. Harry's eyes grew wide and he smiled as he mouthed "not a chance", Cat wore a look of mock surprise at his response, she pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to burst out laughing. "Ya know kid" said a voice behind Harry "its really not a good idea to say no when a lady asks you to dance"

A startled Harry looked up at the owner of the voice; Cash must have snuck around him while he was busy teasing Cat. "I just don't know how to dance, that's all" Harry said apologetically.

"What! Angel's son can't dance" Cash said with a perfect look of horror and disbelief on his face "we'll soon see about this." his face quickly melted into a mischievous grin as he picked Harry up out of his chair and placed him on his feet. "Besides, I think your doggy friend would appreciate it if you kept an eye on her" Cash whispered conspiratorially, as he winked at Harry.

Harry looked at Cash with an equally playful grin "Well if its for Sirius....." they quickly crossed over to Cat, who noticed their grins immediately.

"Uh Oh. What are you two up to?" Cat asked "I know a naughty grin when I see one, and right now I'm seeing double."

Cash and Harry looked at each other and started laughing, "No faith at all" Cash said, "I bring your son over to you, and you accuse me of being naughty."

"No, I know you're naughty. I'm accusing you of corrupting him." She replied cheerfully "And don't bother trying to deny it, I've known you too long."

Cash rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in an exaggerated sigh "Women, ... what do they want?" to which Cat replied by swatting him, causing him to lose whatever semblance of sincerity he had been holding on to. "Just teach the little bloke how to dance, will ya?" Cash said as he walked off laughing.

Cat smiled at Harry as she tussled his hair, "So are you going to let me teach you?" she asked softly "I won't force you."

Harry blushed, he couldn't imagine dancing with her like Remus did "I don't think I can learn anything like that" he responded, stammering a bit.

Cat looked at him curiously for a moment, as the meaning of what he said dawned on her, "Alright, how about a waltz then, very simple, very practical." She held out her hands waiting for his answer.

"Well I guess that would be alright" Harry replied, still a little self-conscious, but unable to say no to her.

Cat smiled affectionately at Harry as she took his hands, "You take her left hand in your right, and hold it up like this, and then gently place your hand on her waist, she puts her hand on your arm" Cat explained, trying to make Harry feel comfortable. "Now, you lead,… take your right foot and take a step forward...."

Harry was busy watching his feet, he didn't want to screw up and step on her feet, it would be to embarrassing. He listened to her talking him through each step; her voice was soft and calming to him. As he began to get the hang of it he looked up at her, she was smiling at him so sweetly, he almost tripped. Cat caught him and smiled indulgently, "Just listen to the rhythm Harry, you're concentrating too hard on the steps"

Harry looked at her again and smiled, she made him feel like he was the centre of her world, she didn't even corrected people when they assumed he was her son, and he loved her all the more for it, she just smiles at them. Harry wondered if she knew how much he wanted his own family, wanted a mother and father that loved him as much as he wanted to love them. It made him wonder what his life would be like with Sirius and Cat as his parents, it was obvious that they both cared for him so much.. Harry didn't want to use that against either of them, he loved them both more than he could ever put into words, but if he could get them to see how much it would mean to him, maybe they would at least try to get back together.

"Your really catching on quick sweetie" Cat told him, disturbing his thoughts.

He blushed again and muttered "thanks" pausing for a moment, he decided now was a good a time as any to ask "Uhm, Cat. Promise you won't get upset with me" Harry said nervously

"Why, what did you and Cash do?" she asked snickering and rolling her eyes

"No, nothing like that" Harry corrected her, "I was wondering about 'things' but I don't know if I should ask you or not."

"Harry" Cat said earnestly, "never be afraid to ask or tell me anything, understand" she put her hand under his chin and turned his eyes up to meet hers "You can always talk to me"

Harry smiled slightly, he wanted to just blurt it out but he knew better "Well I was wondering, ....I mean I wanted to ask you,..... I don't know how much is true..."

Cat stared at Harry with a look of perfect concern and patience on her face "Harry... sweetie, whatever it is it can't be that bad." She was getting nervous, Harry usually had no problem talking to her about things, and he was terrible nervous about something. "Just take a deep breath and say it..... Okay?"

Harry nodded, "I was wondering if it was true that you and Snape are seeing each other, because if your not, I really, really, really wish .."the words just came pouring out of his mouth.

"Whoa! Hold it right there Harry" Cat was completely taken aback by his question "who told you that Severus and I were seeing each other?"

Harry grimaced, he wanted to finish his question, "That's not important. I just wanted to know, because if you aren't"

"It's important to me Harry" she said softly "I don't want anyone spreading any rumours."

Harry looked at her happily "So that means you're not dating him" his heart was doing back flips.

"Not officially," Cat replied blushing a little "we used to be close in school, I don't know if that is going to continue now or not. Although he is being especially nice to me." she finished smiling a little.

"You and Sirius used to be close too, didn't you?" Harry asked her softly.

B'witched, C'est la Vie Raul Malo, Every Little Thing About You (Today CD)


End file.
